Carlisle's doctor
by mpg
Summary: Ever wonder how Carlisle Cullen really decided to live the "vegetarian" lifestyle? It all came down to the victim of his first attempt at hunting. How will this "victim" change the course of his destiny. **On hiatus**
1. First Impression

Ever wonder how Carlisle really decided to live the "vegetarian" lifestyle? It all came down to the intended victim of his first attempt at hunting. One-shot.

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. I don't think it turned out quite as good as I wanted but here it is anyway! I originally intended this to be one-shot but I have another couple of scenes battling in my head. If you want to have some more, please review & let me know. If I get enough interest I will let the voices take-over. Otherwise I will concentrate on my other story for the time being & come back to this one later. :)_

All I could remember was pain. Pain that burnt through every fibre of my being. I remembered my father's sermons. Specifically the ones about burning in hell. But I couldn't think what I had done that would make me deserve this. I had attempted to take out the beasts. But I was careful. I knew that they were true monsters before I went after them. So that couldn't be what I had done to deserve this pain for the rest of eternity.

Maybe it was for dooming the townspeople I had taken with me. That had been unforgivable. If I had known how strong and fast the monsters were I would never have doomed anyone else. But surely if we hadn't tried, if we had simply sat by and watched them attack other innocent people I would have been just as culpable.

I silently prayed to God, asking him to rescue me from the torment in which I found myself. Surely, even if I had done something that deserved an eternity in hell God would be forgiving and hear the truth behind my pleas. I was not a guilty man, pleading after his execution. I always tried to live my life well. I devoted myself to him. I was going to suffer this punishment in silent agony and hope he saw it in his heart to forgive me.

After days of pain and praying, my prayers were finally answered. The pain started to fade, but as it did my heart rate sped. My heart started to burn. I thought then that God was taking my heart as sacrifice. If I could remain silent while he burned my heart out of my chest from the inside he would take away my pain. I listened as it raced. Faster and faster before finally it stopped.

I knew then that I was dead, but somehow I was able to stand. I brushed the filth that I had been lying under off me. I stood and was assaulted by new sensations. Every smell, sight or sound I had ever experienced was dim and fuzzy next to what I was experiencing now. I walked out into the street and was assaulted with the smell of humans. The smell of their blood was rich and made my throat burn. I needed to drink from them, but how could I after the agreement I had made with God. He had spared me from my pain. Surely this was just another test to be overcome.

I ran, as far away from the people as I could. I hid in the countryside, always running. Always in pain. The first sunrise after I awoke with my cold, dead heart I saw my skin. I tried to claw off the shining layer until I realised the glittering was a sign from God. A sign, that I was doing things right, that he had forgiven me but that I was now to be tested. I was being tempted to take the wrong path so that I could be thrown back into the pain that had tormented me for the three days I had spent in hell.

I was surviving, but my mind was weakening. Each passing day it became a little bit harder to resist the temptations laid in front of me. Until finally I could resist no more.

I came across the smell in the middle of an almost empty field. Almost empty because at the very centre stood a wooden blue box. I had never seen anything so strange in all my life, but the scent that radiated from it was like magic. I had to drink from its source. It smelt free and boundary-less. Like drinking it would make anything possible. To my disgust, I hunted. It took me a full day to track the source of the smell. I passed other humans, but with the scent of my prey taking over my senses I found I had no desire for them.

When I finally saw my prey he was dressed most unusually. He was dressed in trousers and two coats, the first was fitted brown and covered with blue stripes, falling to just below his waist. The second coat, worn over the rest was a lighter brown and fell to his ankles. He wore strange white footwear unlike any I had even seen. I stalked out of sight behind him. I rushed forward to make my attack.

"Don't do that."

I stopped. How had he known I was here? There was something strange about this man. He turned and looked me square in the eyes - no one ever did that anymore. They all naturally shied away from me. I gasped when I heard two heartbeats.

"Oh, look at you! You're brilliant!" He looked me up and down with a slight furrow in his brow.

"Who are you?" I was surprised at the sound of my voice, I hadn't used it since my torment in hell.

He smiled, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"No, just 'The Doctor'. And you are?"

"Carlisle." Why was I talking to this man who should have been my prey? I couldn't understand it, but he emanated an aura of power I couldn't argue with.

"Well, Carlisle. Nice to meet you. Now, let's cut to the chase. Why are you hunting me?"

I looked at him in shock. How had he known?

"Come now, you can't think you're the first mythical creature I have met? I met a werewolf once you know. Of course, it was much less in control of itself then you, _well_ than you are now anyway. I daresay you weren't very in control a minute ago." He circled me, eyes probing.

I didn't understand what he was saying, "What did you just call me?"

I seemed to snap him out of his thought process "Hm, what?"

"You called me a mythical creature. Why?"

"Well, I assume you were trying to drink my blood just now?"

I looked down, now that I had full control of myself I was ashamed by what I had planned.

"Have you ever heard of Vampires?"

I flinched, knowing what my father had been hunting.

"Not that such things technically exist of course, but that is what the humans call your kind."

"Well, if that isn't what I am – what am I?"

"Well, you used to be human. And I am so sorry for what has happened to you, but you have been infected by a virus. An alien virus."

The things he was saying were meaningless to me, "If you know what it is – can you fix me? Can you make me normal again?"

"I'm sorry but no. There is no going back for you and I am sorry about that. Now you have two choices." He paused, as if for effect, "You can be what you have become, but if that means that people are going to get hurt then I am sorry but I will have to stop you."

"I haven't done that yet." I was ashamed to admit that he was the first, "What's my other option?"

He crossed his arms and stood, the power radiating from him was absolute. "Well, you are obviously a compassionate person. I can tell that by the way you stopped when I spoke to you before. You can always try a different path."

"Which is?"

"Have you ever eaten Venison?" He smiled and winked at me.


	2. Lonely Angel

Chapter 2: The Lonely Angel

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. _

A little over one hundred years had passed since my last attempt at hunting anything other than animals. A long time by most people's standard but the blink of an eye for me. I had seen so much change in the world, yet the change never stopped. The world was volatile. Old beliefs were being challenged, new ideals raised. New land and new hope. America was on the verge of war and independence. After spending a number of decades living with my own kind I grew tired of the struggle. I could never accept their lifestyle, even if it were not for the Doctor's warning - I didn't want that life. I didn't want to be a monster. I couldn't imagine taking a human's life. No matter the personal cost, the sacrifice, it was all worth it to save human life. I didn't fit in with my old life, but neither could I exist comfortably with what I had become. So I fled to America, eager to find something. Hope.

I was tracking a mountain lion when I encountered a familiar scent. It was not possible that it was the same person, yet when I compared the scent to the one in my perfect memory they were identical. I knew I had to follow it, I didn't have a choice really. If it was my saviour I needed to thank him for the path he had set me on and the alternative he offered.

I had changed a lot in the last hundred-odd years. Not physically, of course, I was set in stone now – one constant in a world of flux. But I had changed who I was. I had studied arts, science and medicine, never turning my back on religion but embracing the advantages I had been granted by God for the betterment of mankind. I knew that was my purpose now. I wondered if my redeemer would see the change in me. If the Doctor would be thankful he allowed me to go free. I had yet to meet a human who was able to hurt me but I understood the Doctor would be able to. He knew things, understood more than anyone on this planet, he would be the one who would be a danger to me. And now I was hunting him again.

No - not hunting, tracking, there was a difference. I meant him and his companion no harm. I knew he was with someone because I could smell her scent mixed up amongst his, a sweeter scent, with only a margin of the pull of his. One that only hinted at the things his screamed. They were running together. I got the feeling he was always running. Running towards things, but mainly running away. I had been tracking the scent for the better part of a day when I saw a sight that would have made my heart leap if it had still been able. A blue box was standing alone in the forest.

Just as quickly as my hope rose, it fell. The scent stopped at the blue box, but the box was much too small for both the Doctor and his companion. And I should have be able to smell them through the wood if there were in there. But nothing existed inside that box. There were no scents in or around it, other than the one I had followed towards it. Maybe I had tracked him in the wrong direction, but that didn't make sense. The trail was too fresh here - stronger than when I first started tracking him.

I paced around the box, sure that the scent must pick up again somewhere. I was about to make my third trip around when I heard the door open. Someone was in the blue box after all. My Doctor stepped out, followed by a blonde woman. The Doctor was dressed almost identically to the last time I saw him. The woman wore clothes that were much too immodest and quite peculiar. The Doctor held her hand, but positioned himself protectively in front of her. His other hand was in his pocket, I wasn't sure what weapon he may have in there.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you Carlisle. I trust you are just passing by?"

"No, actually Doctor, I was looking for you."

"Do you know me?"

"Don't you know me?"

He seemed to find my question amusing. "Well, you see it's a funny old life I lead. Not always strictly sequential you see."

He lost me. He seemed to realise that.

"Well, never mind old friend. If we met in your past and you're still here, you can't mean me any harm. I don't give second chances, I am that kind of man."

"Doctor, are you sure about this. Isn't he...?" The blonde looked a little perplexed. Her aura was not quite as confident as that of the Doctor and yet she wasn't as timid as most young ladies either. She at least seemed to meet my eye and not shy away in terror.

"Oh yeah. He's a vampire. Well technically speaking he is a human who contracted a virus which petrified his body, leaving him with a permanent and insatiable desire and reliance on plasma as a single food source. But for all intents and purposes, a vampire." He smiled a lop-sided smile and winked at her.

The women's face lit up, "Wow. First a werewolf, now a vampire. What's next? Is Frankenstein going to come clambering up over the hill all green and stitched?"

"Actually Rose, Frankenstein was the creator, not the monster. It's a common held misconception."

"Um, Doctor? Why is he staring at us like that?"

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off them during the entire conversation. I was starting to wonder if they were sane. I was starting to wonder whether I was.

"Right, so Carlisle wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"You said you were trying to find me, well here I am."

"But you don't know me?"

"Evidentially not. See time isn't as linear as some people think, especially not for me and Rose. You know Rose don't you?"

"Actually no, nice to meet you Rose." I offered her my hand, she shook it tentatively. She smiled at me, a small part of her tongue poking through her teeth. She truly didn't seem scared.

"Nice to meet you too, Carlisle."

The Doctor looked amazed, "How are you so in control? Last time I met a vampire, well let's just say I wouldn't have allowed it to come anywhere near Rose."

"Well, I have you to thank for that. You see..."

"Actually, Carlisle you are better off not telling me if it is something that I am going to do. Don't want to cross the timelines and all that. It's safe to assume at some point in your past, you meet me at some point in my future. Simple really." He smiled, as if he was explaining something as straightforward as breathing.

In all my years of study I had never found anyone quite as fascinating or unique as the Doctor. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Yep." He popped the p.

"You're not human."

"That wasn't a question."

"Well, I was just wondering then – what are you? I can hear two hearts beating in your chest."

"Yeah, that's just my binary-cardiovascular system. You see Carlisle, I'm a Time Lord."

"A what?"

"A Time Lord. You know stuff of legends. The lonely angel. The on-coming storm." He sighed as I continued to look perplexed.

Rose laughed, "So much for legend! You know, no one has ever heard of you."

He looked at her and waved his finger alot when he spoke, "I'll have you know that I am a legend written in the pages of the history books of every planet. It's not my fault that you humans are so extraordinarily unobservant. Now Carlisle, I answered your question. Will you answer mine?"

"Sorry?"

"How are you so in control, and while you are at it tell me about your eyes."

"His eyes?"

The Doctor turned his head slightly to mouth to her, "Vampire eyes are usually black or red, his are..."

"Topaz." She answered.

"I think that is to do with my diet." I figured if I co-operated with him, he might be able to satisfy some of my curiosity.

"Your diet?"

"I only feed off animals."

He looked thoughtful, "Huh, I guess that would work. How is that?"

"It can be a struggle, but I am finding it easier to resist the call of human blood the longer I abstain. I am even studying medicine at the moment."

"And you say you have me to thank for all of this?"

I nodded, but didn't want to give too much away. Time lines and all that – whatever that meant.

"Well, Carlisle it has been great meeting you...again, I guess but I have to get Rose back to her mother soon." Rose looked at him like he had gone mental.

"Wait, Doctor, can't you please stay a little while? I live this life that you asked of me. I live it happily – I enjoy living without taking human lives. But, well, it's lonely. I don't fit in with either world completely, so I exist on my own."

"I am sorry, so sorry. I really do need to go though. Perhaps, one day, you will find a companion. Things are easier when you have a companion." I heard Rose's heart skip a beat as he said that.

I nodded. I couldn't expect my saviour to risk the life of his friend to spend time with me. I dropped my head as I heard a whooshing sound. I looked up and the box was gone.


	3. Monsters

Chapter 3: Monsters

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. _

I had barely turned around, thinking I would never see my Doctor again when I heard the strange whooshing sound again and a door opened behind me.

"Oh, come on then." The Doctor smiled at me. "But I am warning you now. There was a time when I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. This is it."

"Come on where?"

"I'll give you one trip. That's it. One trip and then I will bring you right back here. Is that clear?"

I nodded, although it wasn't clear at all. He stood next to the doorway and swung his hand in an open invitation to enter. I started towards the door, not sure quite how the three of us would fit in such as small space but as soon as I reached it I stopped. The inside of the small wooden box was huge. Bigger than huge, immense I could see some sort of strange contraption in the middle of the first room, doors, hallways and staircases snaked off in all directions. My first instinct was to growl at the Doctor and run at high speed, but then my curiosity got the better of me.

"It's bigger on the inside?" I said in awe.

Rose stifled a laugh, I saw her now sitting behind the _thing_ in the middle of the room.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "I hadn't noticed, thanks for pointing that out." I saw him wink at Rose and her heartbeat skipped again. "So, where to? Or should that be when to?"

Just then a strange buzzing and ringing came from the girl. "It's Mum!"

She raced into another room, the last thing I heard her say was "Calm down Mum. What is it, tell me what happened."

I stood in the doorway, mouth gaping. What was this strange place I found, bigger on the inside with strange ways of beeping and communicating with people who weren't there. I had studied science but nothing could prepare me for this.

"So are you coming in or are you going to stand there groping like a fish? I wonder why they say that? Groping like a fish – I can think of other things that grope. Then again, you do look pretty fish-like at the moment with your mouth opening and closing like that. Sorry, I'm being rude. Look, can you at least shut the door?"

Vaguely aware of what I was doing I pushed the door shut. The Doctor seemed content to run around the device in the centre of the room, banging, whirling and tapping things as he passed.

I finally found my voice, "What is it?"

"This? It's the TARDIS."

"What is a tardis."

"This is."

"What is?"

He sighed, "Well, that was a productive conversation. This," he waved his hands around him, "is the TARDIS. Time And Relevant Dimension In Space – T A R D I S. My TARDIS."

Rose came back into the room. As she entered the Doctor's whole persona changed, as if sensing and adapting to a shift in her mood.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"It's mum. She had someone visit her, trying to find out information about me. He upset 'er. He really upset 'er."

"Well, that settles the when and where I guess. Powell Estate, London, April 2006." As he spoke he turned various knobs, wound a crank and finally kicked the TARDIS. I heard the whooshing again which was the only indication anything had changed.

A minute later he ran over and kicked open the door, a blonde woman who looked similar to Rose but older, stood just outside the door. "Jackie Tyler!"

"Mum." Rose ran into her arms. "Tell me who it was."

I sat away from the action, not sure what was happening. When the doors opened I was suddenly assaulted by a range of new smells and sounds. The women who walked through the door now was wearing pants and a t-shirt, all quite tight-fitting and very unusual. I wondered whether she was the reason Rose dressed the way she did.

Conflict ranged inside me, I wanted to see what was outside the door. I wanted to know where we were. The Doctor had said we were going to London, but surely we could not be there yet, it was a very long and hard journey, not one that could be completed in the blink of an eye. But yet, we were no longer were we had been either. No longer in the forest that had been my home in America.

The Doctor and Rose ignored me for the time being, listening the new woman's, Jackie's, story. She was saying something about someone named Elton and a photograph, whatever that was. Jackie kept shooting surreptitious glances in my direction, almost as if she was eager to ask who I was, which didn't surprise me – at a distance most women found me attractive it wasn't until they came closer and their survival instincts kicked in did they usually avoid me. She seemed wary to ask about anyone she found on board the TARDIS.

The finished up quickly and the Doctor and Rose bid farewell to Jackie. The Doctor seemed almost impatient to get her out. He kicked the door shut behind her, "Allons-y!" He shouted. Rose stood in the middle of the room fuming.

He played with the switches and dials again before running back over to the door and throwing it open to reveal the similar sounds and smells but was yet another location. There was a blonde man kneeling outside the door near _something_. Something else, I had seen a lot in my over 100 years but never had I ever seen anything quite as... As _something_ as that guluttonous green blob that stood over the blonde man.

The Doctor's face was murderous as he spoke to them, "Someone wants a word with you." He stood to the side to allow Rose to pass.

Rose charged passed him and advanced on the young man. "You upset my mum."

The young man looked confused. His face was flicking between the Doctor and Rose and the _thing_ standing over him. Finally he spoke "... Great big absorbing creature from outer space, and you're having a go at me?"

This only seemed to make Rose more unhappy, "No one upsets my mum."

The _blob_ spoke them, it took all my control not to run into another room. "At last. The greatest feast of all. The Doctor."

The Doctor looked the blob up and down, looking amused or maybe bilwildered, "What's this thing? A sort Absorbatrix? Absorba... clon? Absorbaloff?"

The blob seemed to like this last name, "Absorbaloff, yes."

Rose seemed to calm a bit as she took in the appearance of the blob. Her next words only added to the absolute sense of confusion I felt in this moment, "Is it me or is he a bit... Slitheen?"

"Not from Raxacorricofallapatorius, are you?"

The blob seemed to find the Doctor's suggestion insulting "No! I'm not the swine! I SPITon them! I was born on their twin planet."

"Really? What's the twin planet of Raxacorricofallapatorius?"

"Clom."

"Clom?"

"Clom. Yes. And I'll return there victorious, whilst I possess your travelling machine." He seemed to point to the TARDIS. I considered what he said.

The Doctor regarding him sceptically, "Well, that's never gonna happen."

"Oh, it will. You'll surrender yourself to me, Doctor, or this one dies." The blob pointed to Elton. "You see, I've read about you, Doctor. I've studied you. So passionate, so sweet. You wouldn't let an innocent man die. And I'll absorb him - unless you give yourself to me."

Rose looked over at the Doctor with an odd expression on her face – almost amused? The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Sweet... maybe. Passionate... I suppose. But don't ever mistake that for nice." He paused for effect, I had to hand it to the Doctor – he had style. "Do what you want."

Rose seemed to get a little bit more concerned.

"He'll die, Doctor." The blob threatened.

"Go on then."

The blob seemed to hesitate. I couldn't understand what the Doctor was doing. He had let me go when I tried to hunt him and yet he was condemning this seemingly innocent man to his death. Ok he had upset Rose's mother – but I could hardly see that warranted death.

The blob spoke, almost smiling, "So be it."

The Doctor seemed to consider something for a second, "Mind you - the others might have something to say."

"Others?"

A voice, a woman's voice came from somewhere on the blobs body. "He's right. The Doctor's right. We can't let him. Oh, Mr Skinner... Bridget... PULL!"

The blob started to scream, "No!"

The woman's voice spoke again. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from until I looked at the blob again – really looked. Horrified I realised that the woman was attached or maybe inside it's body. As if it had absorbed her. The Doctor's name for this _thing_ became clear at one.

"For God's sake, pull!"

The faces on his body started to pull outwards, stretching the blob. He cried out, "No, don't - get off, get off!"

"If it's the last thing we ever do - Bliss! All of us together! Come on! Pull!" I couldn't figure out how many voices and faces there were on that body.

The blob screamed in pain. I could see the panic on his face.

"LINDA united! PULL!"

The blob dropped the cane he was holding. The women's voice screamed again "Elton! The cane!"

The blonde man picked it up.

"Break it!" The woman's voice called.

The blonde man, Elton, snapped the cane in half. A shower of blue sparks flew from it. The hands that were on the end opened outwards, revealing a bright light.

The blob roared, "My cane! You stupid man-- oh no!"

His roaring continued until he turned to liquid and fell onto the pavement. The liquid ran in all directions and bubbled into the pavement.

Elton spoke then, asking the Doctor, "... What did I do?"

"The cane created a limitation field. Now it's broken, he can't stopped. The absorber is being absorbed."

"By what?"

"By the Earth."

As the remains of the blob disappeared into the pavers a woman's face appeared on the paver. Elton threw himself at it.

The women seemed to be crying, "Bye bye, Elton. Bye bye."

Tears ran down Elton's cheek as the face faded into the pavement. Rose's anger disappeared as she watched him. I could see the compassion in her eyes. It made me appreciate my diet even more, if she could feel compassion for someone who had hurt her, how could I not feel compassion for people who had never wronged me but were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When Rose finally spoke she was very tender, "Who was she?"

"That was Ursula."

Rose slowly walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder and he wept into it. The two of them stood there like that for a long time. The Doctor seemed to remember me again.

"Well, Carlisle. This has certainly been an eventful trip for you."

I couldn't think of what to say so I merely nodded.

"I can take you through the whole of time and space. You can be my companion with Rose if you like."

I considered that for a time. There were no animals on the TARDIS. The longer I left it without hunting the more I risked the life of Rose. I watched her embracing a stranger who had hurt her family as if he were a long-time friend. I wasn't sure if I would be happy with taking that risk.

Before I could answer the Doctor stood and kicked the air, "Oh, oh!" He turned on the spot and raked his hand through his hair. He raced back out of the door, holding in his hand a small instrument that emitted a blue light.

The Doctor flashed the light from the tool in with hand and held it to the paver where the woman's face, Ursula's face, had dissolved. He flicked the button a few times and then banged it against his other hand, "If I can key into the absorption matrix and separate the last victim... it's too late for total reconstruction, BUT..."

Ursula's face started to appear in the paver. The Doctor looked over at Elton his eyes wide, excited, "Elton! Fetch a spade!"

The Doctor and Elton carefully raised the paver on which Ursula's face now resided. I had a strange feeling, almost like I kept waiting to wake-up from a strange dream, except I knew it was impossible to dream. It had been so long since I had slept.

Elton lovingly rested Ursula's paver against a wall and sat next to her. Rose sat on his other side, wrapping her arm around him again. The Doctor crouched in front of him now. I finally dragged myself out of the TARDIS to look around. I found myself surrounded by strange sites, huge buildings that dwarfed even the most magnificent country houses I had ever seen. I heard a strange thrumming that seemed to be coming from the metal beasts the humans were in. They rattled along the road faster than any horse I had ever seen. I spun silently on the spot. Curiosity burning me from within. I longed to run, to explore. I wanted to ask the Doctor more about where we were, but he was deep in conversation with Elton. I felt guilty eavesdropping but it was impossible not to hear with my perfect hearing.

The Doctor leaned over Elton, "We have met before. You don't remember, do you?" His eyes were sad, "There was a shadow in your house. A living shadow in the darkness. An elemental shade had escaped from the Howling Halls. I stopped it, but... I wasn't in time to save her. I'm sorry."

Elton looked over at the Doctor and gasped, "That was the night my mother died."

The Doctor looked at his surroundings, "In the immortal words of the great Stephen King, 'Sometimes there is absolutely no difference at all between salvation and damnation.'"

Elton turned to him and nodded, "We forget because we must." His bottom lips trembled and I saw another tear escape his eye.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, helping her to her feet. Without a backwards glance at Elton and Ursula they swept into the TARSDIS with me following right behind.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, that wasn't a very good trip for you. I will take you back to meet Jackie some more and you can explore the 21st century tonight."

"The 21st century?"

"2006 to be precise."

I gasped, "That's over 200 years in the future?"

"Yep." He popped his P again, he seemed to have a habit of that. "Here, we'll just turn this here and that there." He was twisting and banging and stroking the TARDIS again.

He threw open the door and put his head out. "Oops, I might have overshot that just a bit."

Rose chuckled, "So where are we then?" Obviously he had a habit of getting them lost.

"Oh, not that far back really, maybe a month or two. C'mon, I'll try again."

Just as he was about to shut the door a monster flew by the door. Not a monster like me, who could at least vaguely pass for human, but a real life salivating monster.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was a Hoix. A species of relatively low intelligence and is mostly instinctual in nature. And we're going to find it." He disappeared back into the TARDIS only to reappear moments later with a pork chop in his hand.

Rose giggled and raced from the TARDIS smiling. She turned back to me, "You comin'?"

I ran far to the side of her as I went into hunt mode. I didn't want to risk hurting her or the Doctor but my senses would be better at tracking the monster. Well, better than Rose's at least.

I followed the scent until it diverged into two, "There are two of them, I will follow this one."

The Doctor nodded, so I followed the scent that led in the other direction. It didn't take long to catch up to the beast. It was cowering at the edge of the trees, it didn't seem to want to move and was taking weak swipes at me if I tried to get any closer. As I watched I was shocked to see that it was clearly pregnant. I decided just to keep watch until the Doctor came back.

I strained my ears to pick up what was happening. I finally caught Rose's voice on the wind. "Doctor! Doctor, the trap!"

"Where's he gone? Can you see him?"

"There he is! Stop - no! Watch out! There!"

"Where?"

"There! Over there!"

"Here, boy! Eat the food! C'mon, look at the lovely food! Isn't' that nice? Isn't it? Yes it is! Get out of here, quickly! Have some, boy! Wouldn't you like a porky-choppy then? I said, run!"

I heard a splash of liquid, then the Doctor yelled, "Wrong one! You made it worse!"

"You said blue!"

"I said 'not blue'!"

I heard Rose whimper.

"Oh... hold on!" The Doctor sounded irritated. I heard running, lots of lots of running. Finally the Doctor spoke again, he sounded confused, "Hold on... don't I know you?"

I watched in the direction that the Doctor and Rose had gone. Someone was running back towards me. I gasped in shock when I saw it was Elton. I couldn't wrap my head around this time travel stuff.

I turned my focus back on the Doctor and Rose but it seemed like they finally had control over the beast and was leading it out.

The Doctor called for me, "Carlisle?"

"Over here. I have the other one. I think it is pregnant."

"Oh, that explains it." He turned to the monster he was leading, "You're going to be a Daddy! Well, why don't we take you home."

"Where exactly is home?" Rose asked.

"A little planet in Omega Centuary."

"What are we waiting for then?" I couldn't understand how Rose was so blasé about all of this. We arrived back at the TARDIS and after more twirling, pushing, poking, cranking and banging were on our way again.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little longer?" I had begged the Doctor to return me to my proper time and place. He had opened my eyes to the true size of the universe but I couldn't live with the risk of travelling with them. Constantly having to be on guard around Rose. I couldn't risk her that way. I saw how special she was to him. I saw how special she was.

"C'mon stay. We'd love to have you. It's been a right blast!"

I chuckled. "No, I really think I need to settle back down with my two feet firmly on solid ground. Now, Doctor – are you sure we are back where you found me?"

"Honestly, you make one little mistake."

"Two actually."

He smiled and then he and Rose were back in the TARDIS and gone. And I was alone. Again. Maybe I hadn't thought this decision through as well as I should have.


	4. Not alone

Chapter 4: Not alone

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Sorry, no Doctor in this chapter but I had to include it because it shows the fruition of an idea planted by the doctor. I have some more chapter ideas and I am sure our friend Carlisle will run into his old friend again. _

It has been almost 150 years since my last encounter with the Doctor. 150 years with no friendship. No ties. Of living in no man's land, existing between the life I was created to live and the life I choose to lead. I have noticed time does funny things when you are immortal. Sometimes minutes seem to last forever, dragging on excessively then suddenly years have passed. So time passes for me. No, time used to pass swiftly for me. Then I met the Doctor, and he showed me the universe. It was immense and scary. I want to travel with him, I liked my life here – saving lives and helping, even just a little, but I was still envious. He showed me what I could have, what I missed. Friends. A comrade. Someone to rely on to get the bucket. Like his Rose. I could see how much she meant to him. I could see it ran deeper than just friendship but that friendship was still there, ever present regardless of what happened. It is what drove him to protect her mother and what drove her to travel with him. I wanted that. I missed that.

Time had slowly crept towards the future the Doctor had shown me. It was 1918, just 90 short years until the time I had seen. In my time I had seen the buildings grow. I had seen the first automobiles be released. Now I understood what they were, I longed for one of the fast, sleek models I had seen in the future. The current ones were much too clunky and slow. It was faster for me just to run anywhere I needed to go.

I found myself in Chicago. The Spanish influenza had hit this area hard. I was waiting at home at the moment for the appropriate amount of time to pass to say that I was adequately rested for my next shift. This ruse was hard. I knew there were people I could help, but in order to appear human I had to retire here every day for a number of hours.

There was one family in particular I was anxious to check on. The Masen's. The three of them had been so loving towards each other, so close. I had seen them around town before the epidemic hit. Seeing them always made me long for someone to be close with. Someone who I could introduce to my way of life. Who I could talk to and learn from. Someone like the Doctor.

Edward Senior had passed away very quickly when he arrived at hospital. The mother, Elizabeth had nursed both her husband and her son despite being ill herself. I was worried that her some, Edward, was not going to make it. He spent was barely conscious and ran a constant temperature. I was worried that if he were to go it would finish her off.

Finally the time came when I could return to the hospital. I raced through the wards to find them. I sighed with relief when I saw Elizabeth staring at the ceiling. She was conscious - that was a good sign. Most people died without ever waking up. My relief faded as soon as I got to her side, her fever was raging out of control. I feared her body might be too weak to fight anymore. She saw me by her side and called out to me, "Save him."

"I'll do everything in my power." I took her hand. She didn't even flinch when I touched her, the fever must have been burning her so much everything felt cold to her.

"You must," she insisted. She pulled herself closer to me, I could only imagine the strength it took. Maybe strength enough to pull through. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I gasped, surely she couldn't know my secret. That I alone in this hospital could ensure Edward's survival. His permanent survival. Enduring, stone, forever. She looked at me with eyes that pierced down to my soul, she silently begged me to do it. I had no idea how really, I was only vaguely aware how my change happened. Could I really inflict this life of solitude on someone else. But that isn't what I was doing was it really? After all, I could offer him what no-one could offer me companionship. If he was willing to understand my lifestyle and try to live by it, we could be friends. I was so busy thinking through my options I didn't feel Elizabeth's life end in my hands.

I looked over at her son lying on the cot next to her. I stared at his face, calm sleeping. I felt something stir inside, some paternal instinct that was long dormant. I imagined then that Edward was my son, that I would teach him as a father would. Show him how to be compassionate and how to live a good life. I compared his angelic face to the twisted mask of pain of his recently deceased mother. Could I allow him to have the same fate? The internal debate raged on inside me for a little too long before I finally made my decision. I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I explained to the nurses that Edward and his mother had both passed away and wheeled them to the morgue. I checked how Edward was doing. His vital signs were weakening. He would not survive the night without my assistance. I picked him up as if he were a child. In a way he would be, he would be my son. I decided in that moment that no matter what lifestyle he chose to live he would be my son and I would love him. I carried him out of the back door. As soon as I was clear of the hospital I ran. I was going to take him to my house, but then I remembered the transformation. Guilt hit me then. Surely that alone was too much to ask any one person to go through? My promise to Elizabeth was the only thing that kept me running. I ran with him to the forest. I passed as deep into the forest as I could get.

Then I realised I had no idea how to do this. I knew the theory. The Doctor had told me it was a virus. Virus's are transmitted most easily through bodily fluid. I was bitten before I transformed so that must be the way in. I decided to recreate my attack.

I steeled myself against what was to come. Working as a doctor for so long I had learned to control the bloodlust that can with my nature. But I had never before succumbed to drinking human blood. Would I be able to stop once I started or would the thirst take over and strip me of the vestiges of humanity I cloaked myself in. There was only one way to know for sure. I raised my mouth to his neck and bit. My teeth ripped through his fevered skin so readily and easily. I felt my saliva, my venom, filling his wound. I was very careful not to swallow, that seemed to be the most certain way not to allow the monster within to take control. As I pulled away I saw that the venom was already working to close the hole in his neck.

I wondered how long it would be before he felt the pain. I hoped that because he was so far gone he would be spared the worst of it. But before I had too much time to hope the screaming started. I had seen all sorts of accidents and injuries in my time as a doctor but never before had I heard this type of agonised screaming. Over and over. Each new cry bought memories of my own transformation in my head. Memories of praying to God to end the pain. To release me from hell.

I could do nothing but stroke Edward's face and whisper words of comfort. After a day the screaming lessened, although I knew the pain endured. I understood this part of the process from my own transformation. The point where your brain is finally able to realise the screaming doesn't help. Nothing will help. Nothing exists except the blinding pain of the burn. I moved Edward from the forest to the comfort of my house once the screaming had stopped. I burned with him, I burned with guilt. Guilt that I had inflicted this pain and life on him. Guilt that I couldn't return to the hospital for fear that his transformation would be completed while I was away. I didn't want him to have to wake up alone like I did.

Finally, after 3 ½ days I felt a change in him. His heart was racing. As I listened it became faster and faster, until it was a near constant thrum with no rest between the beats. I could tell that it was nearly over.

"Thank goodness for that." Edward spoke.

I considered how hard it must be for the poor boy. I wondered where to start, how to explain.

"Why not at the beginning. Where am I? Why can I see so much? Why are all these voices shouting at me?"

I was confused, was the boy delusional? Even with my vampire hearing there was no noise around.

"Vampire?" Edward was across the room in a shot, his eyes open.

I was surprised by how vividly red they glowed. Such a difference from the pretty green they had been before. Green like his mothers.

"Where is my mother?"

How could I even begin to explain that his mother was dead and that it had been her request that made me decide to turn him.

A pained expression passed over his face, "My mother is dead?"

I wondered how he had realised that so quickly.

"What do you mean how did I realise so quickly, you just told me."

But I hadn't said a word. I hadn't even decided where to start.

"You have been speaking this whole time. But wait, your lips didn't move. Who are you and what have you done to me."

How to explain, "Edward. I am Dr Cullen. Remember from the hospital? You were sick?"

He nodded. "My mother too."

"That's right. She passed away, and for that I am sorry, I am so sorry."

He nodded. "Before you were talking about vampire or something. Can you please explain that?"

"Edward. I am a vampire." And you are too.

"But how?"

"Many years ago I was attacked by a vampire. That attack turned me into what I am. I have wandered the Earth alone since that time. As your mother died she asked me to turn you too." I still wasn't sure if she knew exactly what my secret was, but she did know I had a secret. I was sure of that.

"But, if I am a _vampire_," he didn't seem comfortable with the word, "does that mean that I will want to drink human blood."

"I'm afraid so." But I wanted to show him my way.

"What's your way?"

It was then I realised what was happening, I was so concerned with ensuring he understood I hadn't realised he had been answering my thoughts all along.

"Your thoughts? But how?"

"There are legends that speak of some vampires having extra talents. I have met others that do. But they feed the normal way and I don't like to spend too much time with them."

"By normal way you mean..."

"Yes, they feed on humans."

"And what's your way?"

"I feed on animals."

"Is that even possible?"

"It isn't easy. And it takes an awful lot of control but yes it is possible." He must be thirsty, I remember the thirst after waking up for the last time ever.

His hand raked his throat, "That's what this feeling is? Thirst?"

I nodded, "Would you like me to show you how to hunt?" I will have to take him far away from here though.

"Why would we need to go far away?"

I thought about what would happen if I let a newborn vampire hunt too close to a populated area. I shuddered.

"Oh." A shadow passed behind his eyes.

He seemed willing to give my way a go, he seemed to shudder at the thought of drinking human blood. This might work out. I might truly have a friend. A son.

He smiled at something, it was a lop-sided half smile that I was sure would drive ladies wild. "Let's go." He called and followed me into the night.


	5. Angel

Chapter 5: Angel

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. _

They had taken her directly to the morgue, where I was currently working with Edward. It had only been three years since he joined me so he was still too new to leave alone. The morgue was the safest place for him because the call of the blood of the dead never matched the call of heat, of life. The three years since turning Edward had been the happiest in my existence. We travelled through America and were currently settled in a tiny town called Ashland. I had travelled, studied, and hunted before, but I don't think I could ever say I lived. Not until I had Edward to share it all with. The Doctor had been right, nothing compared to the meeting of minds that happened when you could share your thoughts freely with someone else. Even if sometimes it was involuntary. I heard a chuckle beside me. I moved towards the first arrival for tonight. I stopped short.

I wondered if I had ever seen beauty before. I filtered through my memory and found one instance. Only one face that stood as being more beautiful than the face of the poor woman lying crumpled in front of me now. As I brushed the woman's hair off her face I gasped, it was the same face. About 10 years older I estimated. I thought back to the vibrant 16 year-old who I had treated. She had been so full of life. Her eyes filled with love and affection, a smile so bright it lightened up the room. Despite having a broken leg she had allowed me to treat her with no complaints. She was the only other person I ever considered taking into this life of mine. It was before Edward joined me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't justify taking away the mortal life of such a beautiful young child whose whole future stretched in front of her, endless possibilities available to her. While I put the cast on her leg she chattered with me easily and told me her dreams of a family. And now she was lying right in front of me. Broken. Shattered. Dead.

No, not dead. I heard her heart flutter, weak oh so weak, but there. I had to save her. I couldn't think of anything else. But would Edward think I was going to desert him, would he understand? He would always be my son but I couldn't let this once vibrant young woman die.

"I do understand. I can see her as you see her, through your eyes at least."

I briefly wondered what happened to leave her in this state. I was trying to find the chart that came in with her but Edward interrupted me.

"She jumped. She lost her baby, she wanted to join him."

My heart shattered. Was it fair to take away this, her last wish? But hadn't I been taught that suicide was a mortal sin. She would end up burning in hell for eternity for her rash decision. Could I allow that?

Edward lifted her off the bed, seeming to make my decision for me. Maybe he knew my mind better than I knew my own at this point. Together we carried her to our house. Our current house was set a long way from the nearest neighbour. It made things easier for Edward. But it would also make this easier. No one would hear Esme's screams. I understood the transformation process better now. I understood that my venom needed to get through the blood stream. It was what healed and soothed the existing injuries, and burned. She would burn. I wondered what she would think about that? I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. If I turned my head I knew I would see the struggle in his eyes, the blood of Esme was calling to him. I needed to do this fast while he still had some control. I leaned into Esme and gave her the last kiss of her human life before shifting my head and slicing into her neck.

I then picked up each hand and bit into her wrists, trying to get my venom into her bloodstream in as many places as possible. The screaming started before I was finished. I prayed that Edward would resist the call for just a little longer. Her injuries would heal shortly.

I glanced up at his face. It was drawn tight. I could see him struggling to maintain his self-control.

I grabbed his face in my hands. How it hurt me to see if struggle so, "Edward." I said but my voice wouldn't work. Thank-you.

He nodded. I could see the good in him take over.

Then he doubled over, "Carlisle, the pain." He was crying out, if he could have produced tears they would have been streaming down his face.

The pain of Esme's change ringing in his mind, reminding him of his own pain. He pinched the bridge of his nose. I hadn't thought of myself as a monster in a long time, yet I felt like one now. Putting my beautiful, angelic son through this pain for selfish reasons.

Edward straightened then. He took a deep breath and sat by Esme. His face had no traces of pain in it anymore, but there was something hidden deep in his eyes. They looked like the eyes of a man being burned alive. I am so sorry son.

He nodded curtly. "She is confused. She thinks she has gone to hell. Talk to her." His voice broke at the end. He was being brave, facing this head on just to assuage my guilt.

For the next two days, we took turns holding Esme's hands, stroking her face and whispering to her. On the third day, the pain in Edward's eyes lifted a little. Esme's heart started to strum.

"I think it's nearly time Calisle. I'll give you some space."

Edward fled out the back door. I presumed he was going to hunt. Normally, I would have been concerned, following him to help him if any humans got too close. But right now I couldn't. My angel was about to open her eyes.

"It's ok." I whispered in her ear.

She pushed against me, catching me off-guard and throwing me against the wall. I stood and walked slowly back over to her. She looked at my face and gasped. Then threw herself into my arms and kissed me.

She abruptly stopped, turned and ran out the back door. With her newborn speed, I knew I wasn't going to be fast enough to catch her. I hoped Edward was in hearing distance and knew what she was thinking.

I followed her scent. By the time I found her Edward had arrived and wrapped his arms around her to restrain her. But I saw that he had arrived too late. There on the forest floor laid the body of a hunter. The lips of my angel had blood dripping from them. Edward and I struggled together to get her back to the house.

Edward pushed her gently into a chair before holding her tight in place.

"Esme." I wasn't sure how this was going to work. It had been easy with Edward, he understood immediately. I guess that was more to do with his gift than anything I said. He smiled at me from behind Esme, genuine amusement playing in his eyes.

I sighed, "Esme. I am sorry I condemned you to this life. I saw you lying there, dying, and I couldn't let that happen. But I live a life that isn't the same as others of our kind."

Reason started to enter her eyes, she was less of a beast, "What do you mean our kind?"

"We are vampires."

She laughed, then seemed to remember what just happened and horror entered her eyes. "Oh my god. What have I done?"

Edward answered her, but not the question she had asked, "Carlisle saved you when he saw you in the morgue. He remembered when you met the last time and how full of love and life you were. He couldn't let that go."

She nodded her head, and hung it in shame. This would be a battle, but one worth it in the end. Edward seemed to agree with me.


	6. Pigs

Chapter 6: Pigs

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. I am trying to follow the established Twilight timeline as much as possible – and it just so happens that Carlisle was living in New York around the time of the building of the empire state building... (__Obviously this is following the story in Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks so a lot of the dialogue is based on the transcripts of those eps.)_

The last ten years have been difficult for my family. It took Esme a couple of years and countless kills before she could control the bloodlust. Unfortunately, her constant craving finally got the better of Edward, pushing his own thirst beyond the point of his control. He left me three years ago. I am happy with Esme but I do miss my son - my first confidante, well aside from the Doctor. I still held out hope he would return to us one day.

We were in New York for the time being. We moved here after Edward's last visit. Unfortunately, things got a bit messy where we were. We chose to move here after hearing about the empire state building. The tallest building in the world. At least for now. It was November 1930 and they were almost finished the building.

Of course, offsetting the glory of the empire state building were the horrors of the depression. People couldn't afford basic health care, many families lived in squaller. A tent city had been erected in Central Park. I spent my days there, offering my services as a doctor to those who could never afford it otherwise.

It saddened me to see all the young, fit men unable to find work. Unable to feed their families, but unwilling to accept charity. So it was that I was in 'Hooverville' as they called this tent city when I heard a familiar voice speaking to Solomon the unofficial 'mayor'. They were heading towards Solomon's tent. I snuck closer to try to listen.

I heard the Doctor's voice again. "So…men are going missing. Is this true?"

"It's true all right."

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"C'mon in. This is different."

A female voice spoke, she spoke with the confidence of Rose, but it wasn't Rose. "In what way?"

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

This seemed to peak the Doctor's curiosity "And you're sure someone's taking them?"

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

The female spoke again, "Have you been to the police?"

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

The Doctor asked the most important question. "So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?"

I worried again about my son and his choice. Screams in the night, people missing – all the hallmarks of one of... my kind. But no, this didn't feel like it was related to vampires. I had been picking up strange scents coming from the sewers lately. Something else was going on here. The Doctor's presence seemed to confirm it.

A young man entered the tent then. He was only really a teenager still. We had spoken the other day, Frank. As the flap opened I looked at the woman who was with the Doctor. It was a young, dark lady. Also very attractive, this Doctor seemed to have an eye for the ladies. I looked around for Rose, from the brief time that I travelled with them this seemed like exactly her sort of thing. So why wasn't she here?

Frank interrupted my train of thoughts, "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here."

I followed them as they left the tent. I saw the Doctor flick his eyes to me. He knew I was here.

There was a crowd gathered and Mr Diagoras spoke to them, "I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

Frank seemed interested as did most of the men, "Yeah. What is the money?"

"A dollar a day." I growled at the greed of the man. Just because people where down on their luck he wanted to gain off their sorrow.

Solomon spoke next, he always thought things through logically, "What's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

Solomon then voiced the concerns of everyone present, "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen."

The Doctor seemed piqued, "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?"

The Doctor raised his hand. Diagoras dismissed him, "Enough with the questions."

"Oh, n-n-no. I'm volunteering."

The female who was with the Doctor gave him a look before raising her hand and whispering, "I'll kill you for this."

I saw Solomon and Frank raise their hands. I decided this was too much of an opportunity to pass up so I raised mine too.

As we followed Diagoras the Doctor turned to me, "Carlisle."

The woman who was with him, looked at me strangely.

"Doctor, good to see you again. Good to see you know me." I smiled. "So have you met me once or twice now?"

"Three times actually, but I guess it is twice for you. Carlisle, meet Martha."

"Nice to meet you Martha." I didn't shake her hand, I wasn't sure how much she knew and whether my cold skin would upset her.

"Nice to meet you Carlisle." She said.

"Carlisle is an old friend." I smiled at the way he said old. "Now Carlisle, I know you don't have anything to do with these disappearances?"

"No. Absolutely not, I have stuck to my end of the agreement. Although I did end up finding a companion or two."

"Finding or making?" The Doctor seemed mad, fury burned deep in his wise eyes.

"Making, but they were going to die anyway. I had to save them."

"You can't save everyone. You are taking responsibility for them though aren't you?"

"I have shown them my way of life." I didn't want to tell the Doctor that Edward wasn't currently living that life. I couldn't bare the bring that wrath down on Edward. Before he could ask anymore I decided to change track, "Where is Rose. I can't smell her scent on you."

I heard Martha mutter something but I couldn't care what it was, not after seeing the pain in the Doctor's eyes. "I lost her."

"I'm so sorry. How did she die?"

His eyes flashed with a brief glimpse of happiness before the sadness returned, "Oh, no, she is not dead. She is alive. So alive. She is just lost."

Diagoras stopped us then and pointed towards the sewers. We headed in and stopped. Diagoras told us, "Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

Frank seemed less concerned with the mystery and more concerned with the money, "And when do we get our dollar?"

"When you come back up." There was something in the way he said it that seemed to indicate he didn't think we would. The Doctor picked up on it too.

"And if we don't come back up?"

Diagorassnarled, "Then I got no one to pay."

Solomon looked violent, "We'll be back."

Martha didn't seem quite so sure. "Let's hope so."

The Doctor glared at Diagoras as the others started down the tunnel. Diagoras seemed more arrogant under the Doctor's stare.

Frank walked up to Martha, he seemed to be taking quite a shine to her, "We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

Martha responded warmly, "So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" I almost laughed at the question, coming from someone with such a thick London accent.

"Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."

"So how come you're here?"

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too." Martha seemed sad as she said this.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right."

The Doctor spoke to Solomon and I, "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?"

I hadn't met him before, but Solomon seemed like he knew him, "A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How did he manage that, then?"

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

From around the corner I could see a faint green glow. A putrid smell overpowered the sewer. I doubted that the humans would be able to see anything yet but I thought the Doctor could.

"Whoa!" Yep, he had noticed.

We finally saw what it was as we got to the corner. A horrible green blob lay in the middle of the walkway. It was omitting a sick green light and the smell.

Martha stepped forward, she had the same curiosity burning in her eyes that I saw in Rose's "Is it radioactive or something?"

The Doctor set down his torch and crouched beside it.

Obviously the smell coming off it wasn't just offensive to me because Martha covered her nose and mouth as she approached it. "It's gone off, whatever it is."

The Doctor pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on. I doubted he really needed them, but they did make him look smarter. He carefully picked up the blob.

This action disgusted Martha further, "And you've got to pick it up."

The Doctor sniffed it, I fought off a shudder, "Shine your torch through it."

Martha held up her torch.

The Doctor considered it for a minute, "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

Martha seemed confident in this, I guess I wasn't the only other Doctor. "It's not human. I know that."

The other men in the tunnel looked shocked. I was surprised, I had never met a woman Doctor, much less a black woman Doctor. But I figured the Doctor had found her in some time when this was normal.

The Doctor confirmed her diagnoses, although really – almost anyone could tell it wasn't human. "No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?"

Martha seemed to gather what he meant immediately. "So where are we now? What's above us?"

"Well…we're right underneath Manhattan."

Solomon caught on quickly, "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing."

Martha looked concerned, "That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Did that really surprise her?

"Looks like it."

Frank was stressed, I could hear his heartbeat quickening, "So why did he want people to come down here?"

The Doctor looked between Solomon and I, "Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. Carlisle and I'll be much quicker on our own."

Just then a squealing noise echoed through the tunnels. In the still tunnel I couldn't be sure, but I thought I detected the same strange scent I had found lately.

Solomon jumped, "What the hell was that?

"Hello?!" Franked called out.

Martha and Solomon where quick to shush him.

Frank became defensive, "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor looked sceptical.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

The squealing grew louder.

Even Solomon looked rattled now, "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

The Doctor started to walk ahead of us. The sound of squealing bounced around from all directions. Everyone was silent.

Finally Frank spoke, "Sounds like there's more than one of 'em."

The Doctor took control, "This way." He was already half way down the tunnel he was talking about.

Solomon tried to argue, "No, that way." He shone his torch down another tunnel. I gasped as I saw a figure huddled in the darkness. The others saw it as Solomon's flashlight beam lit the tunnel.

Martha called the Doctor back.

Solomon called to the figure, "Who are you?"

I could see in Frank's eyes that he wanted to comfort whoever it was, "Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost…"

He took a step forward but the Doctor stopped him. "It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look."

He walked towards the figure. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own."

The huddle squealed.

The Doctor tried again, "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us."

The figure looked at the Doctor then. It was another monster. I guessed it would be the height of a man if it were upright but it had the head of a pig. The Doctor shone his torch across the face, "Oh, but what are you?"

Solomon's heart rate jumped, "Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?"

The Doctor didn't look away from the pig man as he spoke, "No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Now, who did this to you?"

I could feel the movement of many creatures. He seemed oblivious so I had to speak, "Doctor."

Martha looked at me, then saw what I could feel. Many more creatures were coming into the tunnel, "Doctor, I think you'd better get back here. Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up and stood, "Actually…good point." He started to back towards us. The pig men followed.

"They're following you."

He was almost at us now. "Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon, Carlisle…"

Martha answered for us, "What?"

"Um, basically…run!"

I ran with them, not for fear of myself but there were too many humans here who could be hurt. We ran until we hit a cross-road. Martha who had been in front stopped in confusion, "Where are we going?!"

The Doctor didn't stop just turned into the tunnel to his right, "This way!"

I could hear the pig-men following behind. They were close behind us.

We wheeled into a dead-end. The Doctor shouted, "There's a ladder!"

He climbed the ladder and pulled out his blue pen-like device. I recognised it from time with the pavement. He held it to the lid at the top of the ladder until it seemed to pop. He climbed out and pulled Martha behind him.

I felt Frank next to me grab a metal bar to fight off the pig-men. I tried to tell him to go. I would be much more effective at fighting these creatures off. He couldn't hear me over Solomon's screaming as he climbed the ladder, "Frank!"

Frank didn't seem to want to leave until everyone else was safe, so I pulled the bar off him and pushed him towards the ladder.

The Doctor and Solomon both put their hands down the manhole to pull him up.

Solomon cried, "C'mon, Frank! C'mon!"

The Doctor stretched his hand further and grabbed Frank's, "I've got ya. C'mon!"

The pig men grabbed Frank's legs then. I fought them off as much as I could, but I couldn't risk hurting Frank if I used my full strength. Suddenly, they pulled him free of the Doctor's grasp and back into the sewer.

Solomon was shouting, "Frank!"

"No!" The Doctor shouted as he started to climb back down into the man hole, but Solomon pushed him aside and shoved the cover back on. Closing Frank and I in darkness - not that I needed the light.

I allowed the pig-men to herd me as well, I couldn't risk trying to get to Frank right now because they were close enough to kill him before I got there, even with my speed. As we retreated back into the tunnels, I heard the Doctor and Solomon arguing.

"We can't go after him." Solomon shouted.

"We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!"

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

I was too far away now to hear any more of the conversation. I focused my attention on Frank. I didn't relish the thought of killing any of the pig-creatures but I would do whatever it took to get him out of here alive.


	7. Dalek

Chapter 7: Dalek

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. __Obviously this is following the story in Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks so a lot of the dialogue is based on the transcripts of those eps. _

The pig-men led us thought the sewers, twisting and turning. At first I wondered if they were trying to confuse us so that we wouldn't be able to get away easily if we escaped, but then I started to wonder whether these pig-men were just so animalistic and unintelligent that they didn't know where they were going themselves. They were crossing another scent and following that in, but in where?

As we walked I was being pushed further away from Frank. Every time I attempted to position myself closer to him another pig-man pushed in between us. An hour passed and the pig-men seemed just as lost and disorientated as before. As we travelled we encountered more pig-men, who had other prisoners. It seemed I would have to rescue more people, but now I couldn't try without drawing too much attention to myself. The further we travelled the more people and pig-men were added to our group.

We entered another tunnel and ran into yet another group. A woman was screaming, "No! Let me go!" I recognised the voice. Martha! I pushed against my captors to get closer to her, she still hadn't seen me. But Frank saw her, "Martha."

"You're alive!" She ran to him and hugged him, she saw me then. She reached out and pulled me into a hug too before gasping at my cold touch. An instant later when she pulled away her smile was back to normal.

Frank spun her around again, "Hey."

Martha smiled, "I thought we'd lost you both."

The pig-men pushed us to keep us moving again. I realised how much attitude Martha had when she spoke back to them, "All right! All right, we're moving."

Frank was scared, "Wait. Where are they taking us?" He looked to Martha

"I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here."

The pig-men pushed us further ahead. Into another new tunnel, but now we were circling. I could smell the scent from our last round. It was barely 15 minutes old.

"What are they keeping us here for?"

"I don't know. I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder."

Another 15 minutes passed and we hit the same spot again. We were definitely in a holding pattern now. On the next round there was a new smell. One that gave me hope. I knew that although I was strong enough and fast enough to get rid of the threat of the pig-men I couldn't do it without hurting any humans or exposing myself for being something _else_. However, I didn't think anything was beyond _him_.

The pig-men guarding us became agitated and pushed us against the wall.

Frank's heart was racing, "What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?"

I heard a sound unlike anything on the planet. Metal scraping against the concrete floor. A grinding, like something being pushed towards us. The sound bought with it a new smell. It was tangy and metallic and smelled of hate. I watched in the direction of the noise. I saw a strange metal shape gliding towards us. My senses heightened. The thing screamed danger, a danger even more potent than the Doctor. I wanted nothing more than to run from this spot. It was only shame that kept me rooted where I was. Shame that I could even consider running when others were in trouble.

The creature spoke, it's voice raspy but high. It had a metallic ringing in it. The sound injured my ears. "Silence. Silence."

Martha's breathing quickened, she seemed as affected by this thing as I was, "What the hell is that?"

"You will form a line. Move."

The pig-men started to push the group against the wall. Martha took control, "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." I felt the shame burn, I was allowing a young women to stand as protector for this group.

The metallic voice continued, "The female is wise. Obey!"

The sound of a second metal creature snapped me out of my revere. It spoke to the first, "Report."

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

Martha seemed terrified by the word, she whispered, "Dalek?"

The creatures, the Dalek's ignored her and continued their own conversation.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection."

A pig-man grabbed one of the men out of the line. The Dalek extended on of its, arms?, toward his face. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

If the situation was so horrific I would have found it funny that the man was insulted, "You calling me stupid?"

The Dalek ignored him. "This one will become a pig slave."

Two pig-men grabbed him and the man struggled. "No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!" I was torn between helping him and remaining with Martha and Frank. Before I could consider my choice fully the Dalek started down the line. I thought about it logically. This creature oozed such venom and hatred I was sure it had the ability to destroy me. I needed to keep myself safe, for Esme and for Edward.

The Dalek continued along the line until it reached me, "Intelligence scan. Initiate."

"Superior intelligence."

The Dalek then scanned Frank and Martha. Both were deemed to be of "Superior intelligence."

"These ones will become part of the Final Experiment."

Martha shouted at it, "You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

They marched the three of us, together with a handful of other "subjects" deemed to be of high intelligence down a corridor. I felt that we were finally being led somewhere meaningful. I saw the Doctor pressed against a wall with another pig-man and a figure receding into the distance.

As we passed his hiding spot the Doctor fell into line between Martha and Frank. The pig-man joined the other guards. It was times like this I wished for Edward's ability.

The Doctor whispered to us, "Just keep walking."

Martha was shocked but happy, "I'm so glad to see you."

Barely minutes later, we entered into a huge laboratory. I had never seen anything to rival it. Not even the Doctor's TARDIS looked as advanced as this. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

There were more Daleks in this room. I wondered how many there were in total. I thought of a planet full of these hideous creatures and a shiver ran through me. The Daleks spoke to each other again. It was almost as if they thought themselves to be so superior they didn't need to explain or justify anything we saw. In the far corner one of the Daleks stood shaking and steaming, as if something cooked inside.

"Report."

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution."

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

The Doctor seemed to know something of these creatures. Pain and hatred burnt in his eyes, I wondered vaguely if they had something to do with him losing Rose. He seemed surprised by what the Daleks had said, "Evolution?"

Martha looked horried, "What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?"

"Ask them."

"What me? Don't be daft."

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. And they will figure out what Carlisle is if he draws too much attention to himself. Ask them what's going on."

Martha took a deep breath, "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

To my surprise, the Daleks answered her, "You will bear witness."

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks left, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

A strange hiss issued from the Dalek cooking in the corner. The metal parted to reveal a human form. Except, it wasn't human. The clothing the creature wore was remarkably similar to that Diagoras was wearing when he took us down the sewer. But this was Diagoras.

On top of the human body was a head with one eye, surrounded by tentacles. The creatures hands were almost claw like.

The Doctor and I could only stare. Martha was the first one to compose herself enough to talk, "What is it?"

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future." He turned to the other Daleks, "These…humans will become like me."

The Doctor slipped away, I followed as quickly as I could. He seemed to be fixing up a radio.

"Can you use a hand?" I hissed at him in a tone too fast and low for human ears. The Daleks were too concerned with the 'evolution' to notice. He gave me some quick instructions which I followed, my vampire speed coming in handy.

The hideous Dalek hybrid spoke, "Prepare them for hybridisation."

The pig-men grappled with the prisoners. Martha was obstanent, "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!"

The Doctor smiled and nodded, his plan was in order. I hid as he requested - staying out of the way for now, so I would be in position later.

A strange sound burst into life from the radio in the Doctor's hand. I had never heard music quite like this before.

The hybrid spoke, "What is that sound?"

The Doctor held up the radio and stepped out to meet them. "That would be me." He set the radio down on one of the benches, "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

The Daleks recognised him easily, I wondered again what their history was. All of the Daleks spoke at once, "Doctor."

"The enemy of the Daleks."

"Exterminate."

Then the hybrid spoke again, "Wait."

The Doctor walked towards him, "Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" He strode around the room, as if he had all the time in the world and was merely visiting old friends, "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form."

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I…feel…humanity."

The Doctor seemed encouraged, "Good. That's good."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

How could the Dalek have it so wrong, humanity has none of those things. The Doctor seemed to agree with me, "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"All right, so what have you achieved then? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." He pointed at the radio and patted it as he spoke, "Simple little radio."

One of the other Daleks spoke. I could hear the metallic ringing, "What is the purpose of that device?"

This seemed to be precisely the answer the Doctor wanted, "Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise."

The Doctor held his pen to the radio and it emitted a high pitched wail. The sound grated against my every nerve ending. Even if the Doctor hadn't asked me to wait here I would have been incapacitated by the sound. Maybe that was why he was so eager to get me to hide, he didn't want me to give away the fact that I wasn't human just yet.

Amongst the pain of the noise I heard a commotion, the Doctor yelled, "Run!"

The Daleks shouted, _"_Protect the hybrid! Protect. Protect. Protect."

I heard the prisoners escaping down the hall. Then I listened as the Daleks started to talk again.

"Report status."

"Pain. Pain…of the flesh like no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years."

"The Doctor has escaped."

"Then find him. Find him."

"Find the Doctor. The prisoners must be recaptured."

I sat in silence as I listened to the Daleks. They were attacking Hooverville. I pictured the faces of everyone I knew there. I wished there was something more I could do. I burned with rage, and equally with shame. I nearly left my hiding place a number of times, but each time I remembered the Doctor. He told me to stay, to remain until the end when he would return and need me.

I was sure I was the only one who the Doctor could leave here who could remain undetected. I gave off no body heat, no heart beat. I had stopped breathing as soon as I settled in my hiding spot, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable but nothing that I couldn't manage.

I tried to take in as much of my surroundings as possible. I listened hard and was shocked when I realised that besides the Daleks there was other life in this laboratory. I looked to either side, daring to inch forward out of my spot. The Daleks were too concerned with their attack to pay any attention to me. I couldn't see anything. No beds. But I could hear heartbeats. Human heartbeats judging by the size. All of the pig-slaves had left for the attack so it wasn't them. Beside, these were soft and slow, as if in hibernation. I looked at the Daleks, I needed to use my sense of smell to detect where the humans were. After I was sure I wouldn't be detected I closed my eyes and drew in one quiet breath, breathing in as deep as I dared. I scent indicated I was right near them. I scanned around again but there was nothing.

Then my eyes slid up and it took every ounce of self-control not to shout out or even gasp. Above me, suspended on the ceiling, were hundreds of platforms draped with sheets. Each of them had the outline of a human shape. There was no way I could even get to the closest one too me without risking drawing attention to myself.

I jumped when I heard the Dalek speak. I thought I had been caught out. "Establish visual contact."

I looked over to where the Daleks were, fearing the worst. I relaxed when I saw that they had some sort of image set up in the centre of the room. Moving pictures of Hooverville appeared on it. Now I could see and hear everything that was happening there.

The hybrid spoke, "Commence the attack."

I could hear Martha's voice but I knew it was coming from the image, "There's more than one of them."

The Daleks in the picture began firing on Hooverville. I saw explosions and fires light up the dark night. I longed to move, to protect.

One of the Dalek's in the image spoke, "The humans will surrender."

Then the Doctor appeared, "Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!"

"We have located the Doctor!"

Solomon stepped in front of the Doctor and grabbed him by the arm.

"No, Solomon. Stay back." The Doctor warned him.

Solomon ignored him, "I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right?"

The hybrid Dalek spoke, "Observe humanity. For all their faults they have…such courage." This statement I had to agree with. Courage, and hope, and love. The hallmarks of humanity.

"From what I hear, you're outcasts, too." I could tell Solomon was trying to reason with these creatures. I couldn't see how he would be successful.

The Doctor seemed to agree with my assessment, "Solomon, don't."

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority."

The hybrid Dalek watched with a look of intense interest on his face. I took this opportunity while I had it. As silently as I could manage I left my hiding spot again and leapt for the nearest platform. Under the sheet was a human male. I started a clinical exam on him. He was..._vacant_. There was no other way to describe it. He was human, alive – barely, but was purely an instinctual being. I noticed he was pale and cold. A plan formulated in my head. I turned my attention back to the Daleks to pick my moment.

Solomon pushed the Doctor away, "Just let me try." The Doctor stepped back, shaking his head. "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin? 'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?"

I quietly disconnected the wires from the body I was crouched over and waited for the opportunity to move again.

One of the Dalek's at Hooverville spoke. "Exterminate!" A light shot out from one of his arms. Solomon flashed with radiation before falling to the ground. The Daleks were still absorbed in what they were seeing. The hybrid looked visibly shaken by this.

The inhabitant of Hooverville screamed and panicked. I used this noise to cover up my jump off the platform. I hid the body in my previous hiding spot, closing his eyes and mentally begging for forgiveness. As I jumped back onto the platform and duplicated the wires and needles as best I could. I only hoped if I was inspected they wouldn't look too closely and notice none of the needles actually pierced my skin. I timed my breathing with the other soft sighs I could hear from this level.

I pulled the sheet over me, closed my eyes and waited. I heard Martha's voice shouting something. Finally the Doctor spoke. In that instant I saw how truly terrifying and ancient he was. "Daleks! All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

The Doctor screamed, "Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

"Extermin—"

"Stop! I command you. Stop." I recognised the voice, it was the Hybrid.

"I do not understand. It is the Doctor."

"But I want him alive."

"The urge to kill is too strong."

"I have decided the Doctor must live and you will obey me."

"I…obey."

The Doctor seemed confused, "What's going on?"

The hybrid spoke, "Bring him to me."

The Dalek that had the Doctor sounded resigned, and a little disgusted as it said, "You will follow."

Martha seemed horrified, "No! You can't go!"

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks _never_ change their minds."

"But what about us?"

The Doctor paused for one second. "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

The hybrid spoke again, "Obey the Doctor."

The Dalek replied to the Doctor, "The humans will be spared. Doctor…follow."

Martha objected, "Then I'm coming with you."

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

There was a long pause before the Doctor spoke again, "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much."

The Dalek who remained in the laboratory with the hybrid spoke to him, "You saved the Doctor. Why?"

The hybrid seemed to pause to think about that for a minute, "He's…a genius and we can use him. The future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor."

My breathing faltered for one minute before I concentrated on timing it with the others around me again. And then I waited.


	8. DNA

Chapter 8: DNA

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Obviously this is following the story in Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks so a lot of the dialogue is based on the transcripts of those eps._

The silence was overpowering while we waited for the return of the Daleks and the Doctor. I continued to pace my breathing with the other empty shells around me. As a result of the silence, the Doctor's arrival was all the more violent, "Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

The hybrid seemed almost _ashamed_, "The deaths…were wrong."

"I'm sorry?"

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage."

"And that's good?"

"That's excellent."

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

"You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine." I almost thought the Hybrid sounded pleased.

"What do you want me for?"

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak."

The Doctor was disgusted, "Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet—its people."

I heard him flick a switch. I could see the change in shadows as the lights flickered on. Another switch was flicked. I felt the platform I was on being lowered.

"We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside."

I felt the sheet pulled back. As was my habit in stressful situations, I froze. Solid marble. If the Doctor was surprised to see me, he hid it well. There was no change in his breathing, no speeding in his hearts.

The hybrid spoke again, "This…is the extent of the Final Experiment."

"Is he dead?"I felt the Doctor tuck a wire further under my arm. It must have looked loose.

"Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas."

The Doctor was disgusted, "Dalek ideas."

"The Human-Dalek race."

The Doctor's voice became sad, "All of these people. How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?"

"Everything they were has been lost."

The anger was back when the Doctor spoke again, "So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?"

The hybrid spoke to the other Daleks, "Open the conductor plan."

I longed to know what they were seeing but I played my part well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor."

"What for?"

"I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep."

The Doctor sounded confused, "Gamma radiation? What are-- Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

"Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes..."

"The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for."

"Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless."

The Doctor spoke with disgust, "Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong."

This statement seemed to surprise the Doctor more than anything else he had seen "He was what?"

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh. And also…the heart."

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

"And that is good."

Another Dalek spoke then, "That is incorrect."

"Daleks are supreme."A third Dalek added.

The hybrid spoke, "No, not anymore."

"But that is our purpose." The tinny voice seemed angry.

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

The Doctor spoke, he seemed thoughtful, "So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

"If…you can help me. Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

"But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

The Doctor realised what he meant. "To make them even more human?

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it."

"I am their leader."

The Doctor sounded sceptical, "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?"

"Daleks must follow orders."

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

The hybrid, Dalek Sec spoke again, "If you don't help me…nothing will change."

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people."

"You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

"When's that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes."

The Doctor seemed excited, "Right then. Better get to work." He was going to help them? "There's no point in chromosomal grafting. It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex."

Dalek Sec called to the other Daleks, "We need more chromatin solution."

The other Daleks still sounded angry, "The pig slaves have it."

The Doctor seemed to note the appearance of the pig-men again, "These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the engine feeds."

The Doctor was speaking to someone else now, "Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else."

Whoever Lazlo was, he asked the Doctor, "Do you trust him?"

"I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

There was a lot of commotion. Things were being moved and bumped. Finally a Dalek spoke, "The line feeds are ready."

The Doctor took a second before saying, "Then it's all systems go."

Dalek Sec called, "The solar flare is imminent. The radiation…will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"We'll be ready for it." The Doctor paused, it sounded like he was injecting something into a tube, "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

I heard the flick of some switches.

Dalek Sec sounded positively ecstatic, "Start…the line feeds.

A mechanical noise started. I heard the Doctor speak over it, "There goes the gene solution."

Dalek Sec called, "The life blood."

One of the tubes near me started to leak some fluid. I shifted my arm slightly so that I was blocking the flow. Suddenly a klaxon sounded. Red warning lights started to flash. I worried that maybe I was causing a back up in the system.

The Doctor asked, "What's that?"

Dalek Sec seemed just as confused, "What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" The Doctor sounded panicked as he pushed buttons.

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders."

A Dalek spoke, its metallic voice filled with hatred, "The Doctor will step away from the controls."

Dalek Sec sounded infuriated, "Stop! You will not fire."

"He is an enemy of the Daleks."

"And so are you." I longed to look at what was happening. I risked opening my eyes to slits for half a second and taking in everything I could in my peripheral vision. The Daleks had their 'arms' pointed at the Doctor and Dalek Sec, I understood that this was a weapon. I had to close my eyes again before they noticed me.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec."

"You have lost your authority. You are no longer a Dalek."

The Doctor seemed less concerned with the weapon pointed at him and more concerned with the human life all around me, "What have you done with the gene feed?"

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek."

Dalek Sec was horrified, "No. You can't do this!"

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor."

"Release me. I created you. I am your master."

The Daleks ignored him, "Solar flare approaching. Prepare to intercept."

A lift bell dinged. The voice that had conversed with the Doctor before, Lazlo, spoke, "There's the lift." I risked opening my eyes to slits again. The Doctor and a pig-slave were standing by the elevator.

"After you." The Doctor called and pushed his way in.

"The Doctor is escaping! Stop him! Stop him!" The rest of the pig-slaves started after them but it was too late. The lift doors were already closing.

Dalek Sec cried out to the other Daleks, "You have betrayed me."

"You told us to imagine. And we imagined your irrelevance."

"I was your leader. I am Dalek Sec. Obey me!"

I heard fighting, the pig-slaves were wrestling with Dalek Sec. As I stole another glance they fastened a shackle around his neck and chained him to the floor.

The other Daleks continued as if nothing had happened, "Confirm time until solar intercept."

"Gamma strike, four minutes and counting."

The silence was broken by the lift bell.

"Pig slaves will take the lift. Find the Doctor. Kill him."

The Daleks studied the read-out in silence. After a few minutes one of them called, "Gamma strike imminent. In 40 rels. 39…38…37…" It continued to count down, somehow making the moment more ominous. "12…11…10…"

I help my breath as he counted down the last few precious seconds,

"Zero. Gamma strike!"

Lightening seemed to course through the entire lab. I listened as the breathing around me started to change no longer in ringing in a rhythmic pattern. The Daleks confirmed what I feared, "The army awakes."

I watched as the bodies around me started to wake. The Daleks lowered the rest of the tables. I timed my movements with the rest of the army. I didn't want to draw attention to myself but wondered how long I could keep up the ruse. I could play a corpse easily enough, but a Dalek?


	9. Army

Chapter 9: Army

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Obviously this is following the story in Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks so a lot of the dialogue is based on the transcripts of those eps._

The Dalek lined up the new life they had created. I fell in amongst the others. I kept my face as blank and impassive as those around me. One of the Daleks came towards me, "You will identify."

I paused for less than half a second, I decided answer in a mimic of their voice "I…am…a Dalek."

It seemed to satisfy it. It turned back to the other true Daleks, "Begin the invasion of Manhattan. The population will be converted to Daleks."

"And from this island we will conquer the world."

"Assume battle positions. Take arms."

They led us to a rack containing guns. There were thousands of them. It felt wrong taking the weapon in my hands. Since deciding to be a vegetarian I lived a pacifist life. I had not hurt a creature without need. Even when I hunted, I used my own natural weapons and killed as quickly as possible to avoid it feeling pain. And now my hands were wrapped around a weapon from another world. Who knew what damage it was possible of. I tried to keep the look of disgust off my face as I followed the rest of the Dalek army.

The Daleks lead us down into the sewers. I had to ignore what was going to happen when we reached street level, it was the only thing that kept my hands on the gun and my feet moving one in front of the other. The Dalek's words spun through my head, 'invasion', 'take over the world'. I knew this would be a hostile takeover. I wondered if I would ever see my Esme again. My Edward, how my heart ached that he might never have an incentive to return to our more peaceful way of life.

As we left the room I heard the Daleks having one final conversation.

One of the metal Daleks said, "War demands strategy. I am designated controller."

Dalek Sec, the hybrid, argued, "That was to be my position."

"You are unfit. Connect me to the military computer. I will coordinate all units."

We marched behind a Dalek into the sewers. To war. I hoped the Doctor had some strategy to stop this war. As soon as the fighting started, I would be revealed. There is no way I could shoot this gun than weighed down my hands. The Dalek in front of us communicated with the others, "Report status."

"Maximum efficiency. I am now ready for full-scale war."

"Control over Dalek-humans?"

"Connection confirmed. All soldiers will take heed."

I noticed everyone around me snap to attention. I was maybe one-sixteenth of a second slower. I held my breath and my position, waiting to be caught out.

"All weapons will be primed."

I felt the soldiers around me turn on their weapons. These were definitely not locally made. I vaguely wondered what they were made of and what they contained. If I hadn't been so concerned with keeping up my ruse the curiosity may have been too much.

I heard a strange high-pitched sound coming from somewhere above us. It sounded like the Doctor's magic blue pen.

The Daleks seemed to hear it and recognise it too, "Sonic device detected!"

"The Doctor survived."

"Find him and exterminate!"

We were moving again, faster now. I was thankful for my speed, it seemed I was able to match the movements of everyone else enough to convince the Daleks that I was just another soldier. Again, I silently wished for Edward's ability – he wouldn't have to guess what was going to happen next. We marched onto street level but rather than attacking were directed straight into a theatre, none of the true Dalek came with us. The army split and ran down the two aisles. I saw the Doctor, Martha and Frank in the middle of the theatre, with the pig-man and a show girl I didn't recognise.

The showgirl spoke in a high, nasally voice, "Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, hunh?"

Martha looked in awe, "Humans…with Dalek DNA."

Frank looked like he was going to launch himself at the nearest soldier but the Doctor held him back, "It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

The pig-man spoke then, he seemed confused, "But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?"

I heard the voice of one of the Daleks that were with us until we entered the theatre. "Doctor located. Advance. Advance."

An explosion rocked the stage. As the smoke cleared two of the Daleks appeared with Dalek Sec crawling beside them. One of the Daleks spoke, "The Doctor will stand before the Daleks."

The Doctor climbed onto the chair backs. He stepped forward from row to row until he reached the front of the theatre and stopped.

"You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

TheDoctor took his opening, "Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." Dalek Sec seemed to be addressing the soldiers around me as much as the Daleks next to him.

But it was the ones on the stage who answered, "Incorrect. We will always survive."

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor."

Dalek Sec seemed to beg, "But he can help you."

"The Doctor must die."

"No, I beg you, don't."

Dalek Sec crawled in front of the other Dalek. The other Dalek didn't even pause, "Exterminate!"

Dalek Sec stood and took the full effect of the blast. He fell to the floor.

The Doctors face was filled with contempt, "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turned to look at the soldiers, "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

"Warning. Dalek-Humans show increased levels of seratonin."

The Doctor seemed to sense what was happening. He winked at me, "If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." He held his arms out to the sides as if in a move to indicate defeat, but he looked too powerful.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim."

The soldiers around me raised and cocked their weapons. I followed suit, again just a fraction of a second too late.

The Doctor dared them on. "What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor closed his eyes. Martha ducked her head into Frank's chest. I wasn't going to fire, I knew that. What surprised me was that none of the other soldiers fired either. I had thought this was going to be the instant I got caught out.

"Exterminate!"

The soldiers still held fast. I could smell the change in the mood around me. I saw that the Doctor had a new expression on his face – almost hopeful and maybe just a touch smug.

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey."

Martha addressed the Doctor, "They're not firing. What have you done?"

The Dalek shouted the order now, "You will obey. Exterminate."

I saw this as my opportunity, "Why?" I felt a shiver of response run through the soldiers nearest to me. The Doctor looked over to me.

The Daleks on the stage seemed confused, "Daleks do not question orders."

I pushed forward with my plan, "But why?" I could feel those around me respond more readily now, they seemed eager to know why.

"You will stop this."

I responded again, "But…why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks." At my last word the last of the hold over the humans around me break.

The Doctor sensed it too, "No, you're not, and you never will be." He smiled, yep he definitely looked smug now, "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die."

I saw him take aim at me. As the light burst out of his weapon I knew that it would kill me. Knew it with an unshakable certainty.

As fast as the light came, I was infinitesimally faster. I ducked to the side before mimicking the fall I had seen Dalek Sec take after he was shot.

The Doctor yelled, "Get down!"

Everyone in the centre of the room ducked to the ground, I crawled over to Martha as fast as I could. The Time lord-Dalek-Humans fired on the Daleks on the stage.

The Daleks panicked, firing in all directions, _"_Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Destroy the hybrids. Destroy."

"Exterminate!"

The hybrids had the advantage of numbers and the Daleks on stage were destroyed in a brilliant shower of sparks. As soon as the explosion marking the destruction of the second Dalek on stage had finished the hybrids stopped firing.

The Doctor walked over to one of them, "It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free."

Once he had spoken the words the hybrids gripped their heads and shouted in pain.

The Doctor grabbed one of them as they all crumpled to the ground, "No! They can't! They can't! They can't!"

Martha and I joined him beside the body he was holding. Martha asked the question that was on my mind, "What happened? What was that?"

"They killed 'em. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide."

The pig-man Lazlo spoke then, "Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

The Doctor stood. "Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one."

We raced back to the underground laboratory where the third Dalek hid.

As we entered we saw the Dalek was still connected to the machine near him, the one he had called the 'battle computer'. The Doctor folded his arms, "Now what?"

"You will be exterminated."

The Doctor scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek-- What was your name?"

"Dalek Caan."

The Doctor walked toward him, "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan…let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift!"

The Doctor started to charge just as the last Dalek disappeared leaving the wires hanging. He spun on the spot and growled. The pig-man, Lazlo, fell to the floor."

Martha called out, "Doctor! Doctor! He's sick."

Lazlo's breathing was heavy and his lungs were wheezing. Martha helped him to the floor.

"Doctor, his heart rate is racing." I told him, whispering so low I knew no one else would hear. I could hear just how weak this poor creatures hold on life was.

The show-girl cradled his head on her lap while Martha cooed, "It's okay. You're all right."

The Doctor knelt in front of them. Martha looked at him, "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

The show-girl's high voice pierced the air. Panic ringing in every syllable, "What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?"

Lazlo seemed to know what was happening. He was resigned, "It's time, sweetheart."

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves …survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…just you watch me."

The Doctor stood and took off his coat. "C'mon Carlisle. Now, what do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on."

The Doctor raced around the lab, throwing ingredients at me which I mixed according to his instructions. Between his running and instructions, he spoke to everyone else, "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way."

I handed him the stethoscope out of my pocket. He put it around his neck, "The Doctor is in." He flicked a smile and set to work. Showing me what to do to help him. After all the guns and battles and death today this felt good. This felt right. Saving lives, it was what I was meant to do.

Once we had Lazlo stabilised and while we waited to see if the crude DNA splicing we had performed would work the Doctor turned to me and nodded to the door.

As I walked behind him Martha stood to follow. He shook his head and she stayed with Lazlo.

When we were in the other room the Doctor's eyes filled with tears. I understood this was not something he could do with his companions. He had to be brave for them, hiding all emotions so they never knew how weak he could be. As I watched him I saw not weakness in his tears but strength.

I sat next to him with my arm on his back while he cried softly into his hands. When he had regained some composure he turned to me, "My home planet, Gallifrey, was beautiful the sky was burnt orange, with the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains went on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. But it's all gone. Because of the Daleks.

"The Daleks are the mortal enemy of my people. There was a war. A Time War. The last great Time War. My people fought the Daleks for the sake of all creation, and they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now, my family, my friends, even that sky. Ah, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light every morning, they lit the forest on fire. We always had..." His voice broke off.

"You understand what it is like to live past the mortal lives of other. You endure, you remain while everything around you decays."

I nodded, was that not the reason I created Edward and Esme. My heart sung that I may be able to see them again soon, well Esme at least. I still didn't know how long it would be until I saw Edward again. The Doctor must have seen the sorrow in my eyes.

"You know what the worst part – they survived. The Dalek survived. They always survive while I lose everything. They were the reason I lost Rose."

I could see he longed to talk about this but that no one would understand the true struggle for him. The pain of watching loved ones suffer simply because of what you are – who you are. I knew that pain. I felt that pain watching Edward's transformation. I felt it again with Esme. They now lived a life at odds with what they were for me. He could sense I understood. "Will you tell me what happened with Rose."

He smiled a sad smile, "I don't think you would believe me."

I laughed, "I am a vampire and after everything I have seen today, I don't think there is anything I wouldn't believe.

So he told me about the battle of canary wharf, about the ghosts and the metal men and the Daleks. When his tale was finished I could see him release some of the hurt he was holding onto. He grieved for the loss of his Rose. My heart broke and I grieved for her pain too. In response I told him about Edward and Esme. I told him how they were my companions but how I pushed Edward away by changing Esme, but allowing her thirst to consume his thoughts until he burned with dual thirsts that were uncontrollable. I asked him what he thought caused Edward's ability – he explained something about a low level telekenisis field stimulated through the increased mental capacity provided by the Vampyrne virus.

We had fallen into silence, each absorbed with our own thoughts when he seemed to remember Martha and Lazlo, "Well, I'd better get back."

"Will I see you again?"

"Course you will, remember 4th time for me - although that will be a past me, so don't mention these events." Then he grew sad again, "And definitely don't mention it to Rose."

Why it was ok for him to tell me that I would see him again I wasn't sure but he was the Time Lord so I nodded. "Wouldn't want to mess up the time lines."

He smiled but a trace of his sorrow remained, "Exactly."

I left through the back door. It was still dark outside so I ran. I ran to Esme faster than I believed possible even for me. As soon as I arrived home I took her into my arms and kissed her hard. I still grieved that the Doctor had lost his Rose, his angel. But I had mine and I would spend my time appreciating her right now.


	10. Prodigal son

Chapter 10: Prodigal son

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined._

I didn't want to stay in Manhattan after the events with the Daleks. That was six months ago now. Life had almost settled back to normal except for my our son.

Esme and I took our time leaving Manhattan. Edward had known we were heading there, but once we left he would have no way of finding us – if he even wanted to come back. In the end we agreed that if we moved to Rochester it would be close enough that he would be able to find and follow our scent. After we moved I ran to Manhattan and back every few days for a month, leaving my scent between the two. It was the most I could do. If he didn't come home soon, he may truly be lost - I couldn't allow myself to think he might be already. It didn't matter what lifestyle he had been living since he left, Esme and I just wanted our son home.

I just returned from my shift at the hospital when I heard a whooshing sound coming from the forest beyond our backyard. Esme fell into a crouch and growled at the source of the noise but I ran towards it. Only one thing in the universe made a sound like that. I wasn't sure whether his arrival was the coming of doom or the visit of an old friend.

His smile beamed as he opened the TARDIS door, "Carlisle, old friend."

"Fourth", I smiled at him.

"Fifth – at least we are being sequential now, that's a change."

"Come in and meet Esme."

"Just a minute. I have something, well someone really, that I think belongs to you, or with you I should say." He stepped out of the door way and I saw a figured slumped onto the ground. I would recognise the shade and style of hair anyway – it was my son. My Edward. His eyes were shut and his face was lined with pain.

"What happened to him?"

"I think it's me."

"What do you mean it is you? What did you do to him?" I didn't mean to sound quite as harsh as I did, but seeing Edward crumpled in pain was too much for me to handle.

"I am sorry. See, I think, technically he is seeing my mind. And see, the way I see the universe is an awful lot to take in, even for the increased brain capacity of your species."

"What do you mean?"

"How can I explain this? You know the Earth spins right. Logically you just know it. But a part of you just can't quite believe it because the stars look like they are standing still. Well I _can_ feel it – the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. Then there is time - I can see the entire span of time. Every waking second, I can see: what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's how I see the universe. That's the burden of a Time Lord. And that is what he is feeling now."

I gasped and ran over to Edward. His eyes were black but I could see a thin edge of crimson. He was weak but looked up when he felt my touch. He finally seemed to find his voice, "It's so beautiful, so _much_." I could see how much effort it was to get those five words out.

The Doctor knelt beside me, "Edward. Now that Carlisle is here, concentrate on his mind. If you try hard you should be able to single out 'voices'. If you concentrate on Carlisle's mind, mine should fade a little. It should at least make it bearable."

Edward nodded. He looked into my face and his eyes stopped burning with pain. I was so concerned about him. I worried a little about where he had been and what he had been doing but I was glad the Doctor spared his life and bought him back to me.

As I looked into Edwards eyes new emotions entered them. Shame, regret and disgust. He was disgusted with himself. He shouldn't be. Wasn't it I that made him into what he was? I that made him deny his thirst?

"It's ok Carlisle. I don't blame you." Some of his strength was returning. "I just thought I could hunt without the guilty conscience."

I wondered what he meant by that.

"I only hunted people with bad thoughts. I tracked those who were going to hurt other people, the worst of society - murderers and rapists. I thought it wouldn't be bad to live like that. I was saving people, stopping the scum from hurting the innocent. I thought I could find a compromise - walking the fine line between being a killer and being a hero."

The Doctor surprised me by chuckling, "Like a vengeful god."

"What's funny about that?" I asked him.

"I've been called that from time to time. Edward..." Edward winced as he faced the Doctor, he obviously fell into his usual habit of listen to the thoughts of the voice he heard. He closed his eyes and slumped forward, "Now, Edward, listen to my voice and not my mind. Can you do that? I promise, it will make it easier. Would you like me to leave?"

I was disappointed that the Doctor couldn't stay for at least a little while, but I couldn't bear to see Edward in such pain. It surprised me then when Edward shook his head, "No. Stay. I think I can manage."

The Doctor and I helped Edward to his feet.

"We had better go inside though. Esme is out of her head with worry." He smiled, obviously thrilled to be able to see her again. I was glad he didn't resent her for what happened,

"How could I resent her? She was only acting on impulse and instinct. This," he tapped his forehead, "is not her fault."

The Doctor slipped in quietly behind us as we headed towards the house.

"Esme, we have a visitor." I called as we got nearer to the house. She came out, still in a slightly defensive crouch but as soon as she saw Edward she rushed forward and gathered him into a hug.

"We've missed you so much dear." I could only imagine what was in her thoughts but the sincerity rang from every word.

"I have missed you both too. And I want to ask you to forgive me. I am so sorry I went off. I shouldn't have, I was such a monster." He looked down at his hands in shame. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We will work it out. Just know I do not blame you. I would never blame you. Why don't you tell me why you came back? And how did you meet the Doctor?"

"Nice to meet you Esme – I'm the Doctor." The Doctor came out from behind me and waved hello to Esme, "And I think I might be able to explain that better than Edward. His memory of it might be a bit...well lacking. See it was just after our last meeting. Martha and I were about to leave. Edward came running up to us at full speed before anyone had even said a word he fell to the ground screaming in pain. I realised who he was at once so I looked into his mind and saw the reason for the pain. I can usually turn off latent telekinesis ability but his isn't latent. If I tried to disconnect him from the thoughts, it could have killed him. I guided him back through what he had been doing. He had tracked your scent on me and knew I would know where to find you. But I guess I overshot it a bit." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Esme turned to him, "Thank-you. From the bottom of my heart thank-you for bringing my son home."

He just nodded.

"Doctor, there was a girl. When I saw... _everything..._ I saw a girl. Such a girl. I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her – presence, her goodness. Her strength." Edward's voice sounded almost dreamlike as he remembered, "Who is she?"

I queried the Doctor, "Rose?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, someone else. Another companion. You will meet her in the future, although you may have to wait a while. She won't be born for another 60 odd years and I didn't travel back in time with her. But I can't really tell you any more than that."

I chuckled, "Yeah I know – time lines."

"Anyway old friend, I would love to stay and catch up but I, ah, left Martha in Manhattan six months ago. I'd better get back to her before she starts to worry."

"Why didn't you bring her? I would have loved to see her again and I know Esme would like to meet her."

His eyes flicked to Edward, a strange look on his face. Then I realised what he meant. Edward was thirsty and had recently been feeding on humans. Even I wasn't sure if he was ready to commit back to a vegetarian life.

Edward "I am. I definitely am."

I understood were the Doctor was coming from there. He wasn't going put Martha in that sort of danger. I nodded. "Well then. Thank-you. My family owes you much. I will see you next time, or I guess last time for you."

"Yeah, when I was with Rose." He sighed, "Rose."

He smiled sadly and turned. Then he was gone. I guessed he wasn't into good-byes.


	11. Rose

Chapter 11: Rose

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined._

Since Edward's return our house truly became a home. Although Esme and I still thought of Edward as our son, we decided since his return that he should masquerade as Esme's brother. It required less explanation and he could join me in the hospital as an intern. We had been in Rochester for a little over two years. We had been invited to join the high society but decided to remain reclusive. The less time we spent around humans the fewer suspicions we raised.

Despite the Great Depression, our little family flourished. It helped having so many years to amass fortune and no real requirement to spend it. We found that when we wore the nicest clothes, lived in the finest houses and had the finest automobiles people didn't question us. When you are poor and reclusive you are crazy, but if you are rich – you are eccentric. Our current house was so big, but was old and run-down when we purchased it. Esme discovered a flair for decorating so that was how she spent her days while Edward and I were at the hospital. Esme and I spent the nights together while Edward attended night school. My family was complete and untroubled.

I hadn't met the Doctor again, but after our last meeting I wondered if it would be over 60 years before we met again. Such a short time to wait. Whenever I thought of the Doctor, Edward would smile and say "I will meet her one day. I will wait forever for her if I have to." We hadn't been able to get anything further out of him about what he saw in the Time Lord's mind. I wasn't sure how painful it was for him to relive it so I didn't press the issue. Whenever my mind turned to the Doctor I thought of Rose and Martha, those two women. Both so obviously in love with the Doctor but still strong and independent. But each, so painfully human and breakable. I wondered how long it would be before Martha paid the price like poor Rose.

"But the Doctor said Rose was still alive?" Edward was trying to pull me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, but she is trapped in another dimension, having to live a normal life after seeing all of time and space."

"A normal life isn't so bad. Sometimes I wish I could live a normal life."

I still felt a pang of guilt when he said things like that.

"Don't feel that way. I know my life was over when you found me. I know I couldn't have lived any longer, but I do sometimes wish that I hadn't been dying. That I could walk freely into the sun without concern for who is nearby. That I could go without the aching burn in my throat when walking down a street. Or that I could talk to people without them subconsciously shying away."

"I know son, I wish that too."

"I'll bet Rose looks back on her time with the Doctor with fond memories but has settled back into regular routine."

I thought about the vibrant young blonde I had met. The way she seemed so excited by the strange and usual. She had been happy that I was a vampire, thrilled in fact. I pictured the way she smiled, with the tiny bit of tongue poking out from her teeth. I couldn't see her ever being happy with a normal life.

Edward knew a lost cause when he heard one, so left then to find Esme, or maybe to go hunt. I wasn't sure but I didn't mind. I trusted him completely. Since his return he hadn't slipped up at all and was firmly back on the vegetarian wagon.

As I sat thinking, I heard a group of drunken men clamouring down the end of the street. I didn't think much of it until I heard one of them shout, "Rose!"

I was out the door before I could think.

Such a stupid reaction, it was a common name after all. As soon as I could see who the group was, and who they were calling to I berated myself again. It was Royce King the Second and his cronies. They were shouting to his fiancée Rosalie Hale, I assumed she must have been on her way somewhere and not noticed them. It was really none of my business. For starters it wasn't the Rose that had been playing on my mind and it was hardly like she was being chased by a bunch of strangers. They were getting married in a week. The wedding of the century the papers called it.

I turned and went back into the house. I headed for my study and started reading. I was halfway through the textbook when I noticed a scent on the air. Blood, human blood, and lots of it. I raced to find the source. I headed onto the street and saw a woman lying crumpled on the floor. Her blonde hair was lying across her face. All I could think of was Rose. The Doctor's Rose. Broken, hurt - dying. I knew she would die, she had lost far too much blood.

I gently picked her up and raced back to my house, laying her on the couch. I didn't even think about what I was doing when I bit into her throat. Then her wrists and ankles, trying to force as much venom in as possible.

The woman screamed again begging me to leave her alone, to not hurt her anymore. It was only then that I gathered control of my senses again and brushed her hair off her face.

I gasped, it was Rosalie Hale. I had seen her not an hour ago going to her fiancé. It hit me then as I realised he was the one who did this to her. I was disgusted with him, his friends but mostly myself. I could have stopped it. I heard them calling for her. If only I had gone over and escorted her home.

"You didn't know what they were planning." Edward's voice startled me. "Esme and I were just out hunting, we heard the screaming here and raced back to see what was happening."

He looked down at Rosalie's broken form before shaking his head and leaving. He obviously didn't approve. Then I thought about what Esme's transformation had cost him, cost all of us and I was horrified. I broke down into dry sobs, my ability to cry real tears long gone. I felt Esme wrap her arms around me and turned into her, letting her support me as I contemplated what I had done.

A new thought entered my mind as I sat wrapped in Esme's loving arms. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be such a bad thing, maybe Edward could find happiness with Rosalie the way I had with Esme. I couldn't think about it too much though, if it was going to happen it would happen naturally. I sat up, wrapping my arms around Esme in return. I kissed her gently before turning back to Rosalie. I held her hand and ran my other hand across her face.

"Please have mercy on me. Please just kill me. End this pain." She cried between the ragged screams.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. This pain will end. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but it will. And then you will be strong. Strong enough to survive anything."

"Royce! Why?"

"It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore. He won't hurt you ever again. No one will. You will soon be something else. A vampire. You will be strong and beautiful. And immortal."

"But this hurts. It hurts. Please kill me. Now. I can't live through this."

"It's okay sweetie," Esme's nurturing side took over. "We'll get through this. Together." She took Rosalie's hand from me. I stood back from the couch, trying to take stock of what I had done.

The hours passed slowly. Rosalie would scream with no coherency then suddenly change tack and beg for death again. Then she would fall deathly silent. Esme and I guided her though the process as best we could, alternating between words of comfort and explanation. Esme left to get some clothes that would fit Rosalie. While she was away, Edward walked up behind me, "What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?"

"I couldn't just let her die," I thought of how much she reminded me of the Doctor's Rose when I first saw her on the road. "It was too much – too horrible, too much waste." I could easily picture the blood pooling around her and her screams, filled with both pain and heartache.

"I know."

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her."

"Of course you couldn't." Esme agreed, as she arrived back home.

"You can't save everyone," Edward quoted the words he had heard in my memory, the words of the Doctor. "People die all the time. Don't you think she's just a little recognizable though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend."

I thought about what might have to come soon. We might have to leave, but we would have to wait a reasonable length of time first.

"What are we going to do with her?" I knew Edward was disgusted that we would have to move away when we were so thoroughly settled here.

I sighed, "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."

I noticed the change in Rosalie's breathing and heart. Her breathing was hitching and her heart racing. It was almost over. A final beat and she opened her eyes. She stood and I saw she was beautiful, even as far as our kind go she was a beauty. But she was fierce, like a dark angel. Now that I saw her I wondered how I had ever mistaken her for the Doctor's Rose.

Rosalie's blonde hair was longer – wavy all the way down to her waist. Even her features were different, more refined but with less compassion in them. Her eyes flittered between the three of us, the red irises whirling in horror and shock. I thought Edward was the best to handle this conversation with his extra abilities, at least he would be able to judge her mood.

He complied and Esme and I listened silently to a one-sided converation, "Rosalie, I know this is a lot to take in... A vampire... Yes, that is the thirst. The burn will never completely go away but you will eventually be able to manage it..." He nodded, "Esme, can you please get a mirror?"

Esme ran swiftly from the room, when she came back she held the mirror up for Rosalie to see.

Edward laughed, "Yeah, they do take some getting used to. They will fade in a few months if you live our lifestyle... We feed off the blood of animals...Humans... No if you feed off them your eyes will remain red, a slightly different shade but still red... Golden brown... I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice. I can read minds. It is a special _talent_ of mine... I don't know, but if so we will find out soon I am sure."

I could see that Rosalie was handling the process well so I wanted to take over the conversation. "Rosalie, I know we have met only briefly before but I am Carlisle and these are Esme and Edward. How do you feel? You will need to speak out loud because Esme and I don't share Edward's gift."

"I am not sure..." She seemed shocked at the sound of her own voice. "I feel... strong. But my throat burns. I...don't want to be alone." Her voice broke on the last part, obviously she had heard our conversation.

"Rosalie, you are welcome in our home as long as you want to stay. We would be honoured if you decide to join our family. But perhaps we should take you hunting before we bother with any more conversation."

"Come on Rosalie," Edward called, somewhat harshly. I could only guess something he had heard in someone's head had upset him. Rosalie scowled after him for half a second before following.

Esme turned to me, "I hope those two can get along."

"So do I. I just hope Edward can cope with the thirst this time. I don't want to lose him again."

She wrapped her arms around me, "I think Edward is strong enough now. He knows the other life, I don't think he will go back to it."

I nodded, if anyone could hold this family together it was Esme. Esme was the heart of this family and her love was contagious. I looked into her eyes and was lost. She may be the heart of the family but she owned my heart completely. I traced the line of her cheek with my hand and pulled her lips towards mine.

Edward and Rosalie returned after about an hour. Rosalie was a mess, twigs twisted into her hair, blood smeared over her clothes. She had a look of disgust over her face. Edward was doubled over laughing. "We hunted herbivores today. Apparently she is not taken by the taste." Something must have crossed Rosalie's mind because a fresh round of laughter burst from him lips.

If I had even allowed myself to hope that they would be together it was dashed with the manner in which they spoke to each other. Edward stopped laughing, shot me a dark looked and stalked from the room.

Esme led Rosalie to what would become her room if she chose to stay with us. I headed after Edward, before I had even reached his door I heard him, "That is why you turned her?" He seethed.

"No, I promise you. You saw the real reason I turned her. I just thought, afterwards, that you might be lucky and find some small portion of the happiness that I have Esme that's all."

He sighed, "I know Carlisle. I just...can't. I promise I will try to love her like as a brother would, as family. I see that she is resolute in staying with us, at least for the time being. But I can't ever love her more than that, how can I when I know _she's_ out there somewhere."

"But Edward, you don't even know that you will actually ever meet this other girl."

He gave a hard chuckle, "Don't tell me you are losing your unshakable faith in the Doctor? Remember he said he would meet her. But even if I don't, even if I am never lucky enough to encounter her first hand. How could I ever settle for anyone else? Could you – if you lost Esme now, even if you knew you would never see her again, could you love someone else."

Even the thought of having to exist in this world without Esme was painful. Edward read the pain in my mind.

"Exactly. That is exactly how I feel about this girl."

I wasn't going to try to force him to love anyone. I just hoped he could accept Rosalie into our family.

"I'll try."

I sighed.

"I will. But you may have to have the same talk with her. She kind of hates me right now." He laughed.

As I stood to leave he added, "If I were you I would talk to her about her plans as well."


	12. Lions and Bears and Wolves, oh my!

Chapter 12: Lions and Bears and Wolves, oh my!

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined._

Life settled into a routine much more quickly than previous. The last few decades with companions were the richest part of my nearly 300 years. Rosalie had joined us readily but stipulated one condition – she must be allowed her justice for what happened to her. As much as I despised the animals that hurt her so much I didn't relish the thought of her killing any of them, but she was insistent.

I worried if I let her go more human lives would be lost, innocent human lives – and each of those losses would be my fault. My fault for turning her. My fault for letting her walk away from our life. In the end I relented, not that I had much choice – she would have done it either way.

Edward's reaction to her requirement was odd. He couldn't be around her until her justice was complete, but he seemed to understand why she needed to do it. Because of the high profile of the disappearance of Rosalie Hale and the murder of Royce King Junior we thought it would be best to leave Rochester as soon as possible.

We decided to move to the mountains of Tennessee. Edward wanted to try hunting some of the game in that area. That was how we found Emmett. Rosalie bought him to me one day, she rescued him from a bear. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran in, "Carlisle! You have to save him."

I wasn't sure if I could condem anyone else to this life and the last few years had been very good for our family. Edward and Rosalie settled easily into a brother/sister relationship, the type where deep down the care about the other but never stop bickering. I wasn't sure what another person would do to the dynamic.

"Please, Carlisle," She begged, "I would do it myself but I just... I don't know if I will be able to stop." Her dry-sobs wracked her body.

It was Edward who made up my mind. He heard Rosalie come home and the state of her mind.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "It's important to her. Her need for him is as strong as yours was for Esme. You need to do this, for her."

I wondered what the boy she had carried in her arms would think if he were to wake up to this life.

"I can't answer that, but I can tell you that he thinks Rosalie is an angel. But he is fading fast, you will have to do it soon or it might be too late. She needs this. "

I nodded and bit into his flesh. Then the screaming started.

Emmett's transformation and integration was one of the smoothest. Of course he had the usual issues of a newborn vampire, we had to monitor for humans whenever we went out to hunt but he loved being a vampire. He didn't seem to have the same issues as Rosalie and Edward, didn't seem to mourn the loss of his human life, his humanity. He seemed happy with his new speed and strength.

Emmett and Rosalie found in each other a love to rival Esme's and mine. Although theirs was more based on physical love initially, but it was still a pure and true love.

I often felt bad for Edward being the only one unmatched in a house of couples but he never complained. He spent his spare time learning music, studying language, night school. He became a true night-time patron of the arts.

Rosalie and Emmett married soon after he joined us and they moved out on their own into a house near ours. We had to move on from Tennessee when they destroyed two houses in their passion.

We moved to the state of Washington, to a small town named Hoquiam. We found the process of moving was easier each time. We had decided that in order to move less frequently Edward, Emmett and Rosalie would enroll into high-school. Edward especially drew attention to himself too quickly if he played an adult role, he struggled to pass for much older than 20.

Edward loved living in Hoquiam as the mountain lions within hunting range were plentiful. He and Emmett were become true brothers, best friends. They often went hunting together and took to betting on who could catch the biggest lion, who could catch one first, who could catch the most - pretty much anything they could possibly place bets on. They were extremely competitive with each other, often playing games or wrestling but Emmett would claim Edward cheated because of his extra sense.

As much as Emmett enjoyed the mountain lion competitions, he still bore a grudge against the bear that took his human life and had a preference for them and he enjoyed wrestling with them first. So when, after we had been in Hoquiam for 6 months, we heard reports about giant bears in the area he begged us to go hunting for them. Edward was excited by the challenge too and they placed a bet on which one would take down the big bear first. I decided to go out of curiosity.

We reached the spot of the latest sighting and were assaulted with an awful smell. Something incredibly unappealing was in the area. I couldn't even think what to compare the smell to anything else, it smelled worse even than human food. It was almost physically painful to be near.

We debated whether to follow the scent or not. Generally the bigger the animal the closer to human they smelt. Surely this scent was not that of the giant bears, but strangely it was in exactly the right spot. We decided to follow it, at least to determine if there was a threat in the area. I remembered the Daleks, although there was little in the world that could kill us, I knew some things, creatures, did exist that would have no difficulty.

As we followed the scent I started to detect another scent running underneath the main scent. It was familiar even though it had been five years since I had last been near its source. It almost seemed like the bad smell was tracking the other. Tracking the Doctor.

Edward wheeled around, "The Doctor?"

I nodded, "Yeah, his scent is underneath this other one. I guess you don't really remember what his scent was like." Edward had been a bit distracted during the last visit after all.

He chuckled, "But do you think the Doctor is here? He must be a while away from here, I can't hear his mind yet."

"You mean I might get to meet the Doctor? Well, it's about time!" We had told Emmett and Rosalie all the stories from our history, included the ones that included the doctor. When you only have four other people to confide in there isn't much you don't tell them.

I smiled, "I hope so, he may be gone by now."

We ran faster after the scent. After a couple of miles Edward's run stiffened. "Carlisle, Emmett, can you both please think as loud and hard as you can, I don't care what about, just block out the noise. I don't want to be a liability." I could hear the pain in his voice. The Doctor must be nearby somewhere. I tried to run through all the bones in the human body, then all the quadrants of the brain, anything I could to help him drown out the noise of the Doctor.

"Yuck, Emmett, please don't think about that!"

Emmett laughed. I could only imagine he was thinking about Rosalie – probably naked.

"Carlisle, it's bad enough that Emmett is thinking about it, you don't need to too. Wait. There is someone else with the Doctor. Her thoughts are being shouted at me louder than either of you can manage."

I wondered which of the Doctors friends I would meet today, was this the missing visit when I would meet Rose again?

"I don't know. The thoughts don't sound like the way you described Rose's. Whoever she is, she is very insecure. She is screaming at the world to cover it up."

That didn't sound like Rose or Martha. Both of them had a quiet confidence about them. Particularly Martha.

"There is something else though too. There are three other minds nearby them. They are not talking to the Doctor, they are tracking him."

"Is he in danger from them?" I wondered if he was ever truly in danger, but Edward understood what I meant.

"I don't think so. They are tracking him because they have never encountered his scent before. Although I am not sure how they can even smell it."

"What is tracking him?"

"I… don't… know," he was frustrated. "Their minds are almost human, but there is something of an animal in them too."

"How do you want to proceed?" I tried to run the family as a democracy, so if Edward and Emmett wanted to leave and go home I would support that decision.

Emmett pumped his fists, "We've come this far, why stop now?" He was itching for an adventure with the Doctor.

Edward seemed a bit more reserved but still eager to press on. He nodded, "Let's go."

We crept forward through the forest, edging ever so slowly along the trail with the horrible scent. The bracken wasn't as thick here so there were tracks here. They weren't bear tracks.

Edward was bent down to the ground, he shook his head, "they look more like…wolf tracks? But I have never seen wolves that big."

I moved next to Edward to get a better look at the tracks, "How many do you think?"

"Looks like three sets but I can't be sure. They get lost up ahead and there is too much bracken to the side to see any prints there."

"Well, we will go on. But be careful – you know we could be dealing with any sort of creature if the Doctor is involved." As I said it a memory came back to me. Something Rose said the second time I met the Doctor, she wasn't surprised that I was a vampire, because she had met a werewolf.

Edward gasped, "Werewolf? Do you think that's what this could be?"

"I honestly don't know, but we know there is at least one more time I meet Rose and the Doctor and it happened to them before it happened to me, and Rose said she met a werewolf. It all fits."

"We'll have to wait and see. Whatever they are they are close, and they know we are here. And what we are."

A growl from between the trees announced their presence.


	13. Just a little bit magic

Chapter 13: Just a little bit magic.

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined._

The Doctor flew out from behind us, carrying a beeping device in his hands. He was busy watching the device spin and beep. Edward's face was pinched in pain. A woman's voice came screaming from the forest in the direction the Doctor had just come from, "Oi, spaceman, wait up would you?"

The body that owned the voice came shortly after. She was quite tall with fiery red hair. Her eyes held the same sense of wonder as Rose's and Martha's had. When she reached us she gasped, "And _who_ are_ you_?" She obviously noticed and appreciated our beauty.

The Doctor looked up in surprise, "Carlisle! We just keep running into each other don't we? I wonder why that is? What is this the fifth time for you?"

"Yeah – do I want to know how many for you?"

He chuckled, "Probably not. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question. We live here now."

"Yeah, but what are you doing here. Right here. In this exact spot."

"We were tracking a giant bear. Emmett had a bit of a grudge against bears. Only we don't think it is a bear anymore."

The woman spoke, "Oi, aren't you going to introduce us?" I understood now what Edward had said about her screaming at the world.

"Donna, this is Carlisle, Edward and I'm guessing Emmett." He gestured each of us in turn, "Carlisle, Edward and Emmett, this is Donna."

"Lovely to meet you, Donna." I offered, "Doctor, I have to admit I am a bit curious, where is Martha?"

"Martha decided not to travel anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, there was the year that never was and she grew worried about her family. She wanted to finish her studies."

Emmett spoke then, "They were right when they told me about you. You say a lot of things that don't really make sense."

"Tell me about it," said Donna, "I don't understand half the things he says." She sidled closer to us. Like the others who travelled with the Doctor she didn't seem to fear the supernatural.

"Well, I told you why we are here Doctor," I tried to steer the conversation back, "What are you doing here?"

"I was tracking an anomaly. With this – my anomaly tracker." He tapped the device in his hand, "There have been high levels of therianthropic radiation in this area for centuries. There are spikes at random occasions through-out history. About six months ago the one of the largest spikes ever was recorded. I thought I would come check it out."

Edward was watching the conversation. "I think you should know this conversation is being observed." He nodded into the

We all looked around. As we watched three giant wolves stepped out from their hiding place in thick trees.

"They are curious," Edward was translating for them. "They have never seen Vampires and Humans have such a long conversation in such a secluded location without it ending in death."

Donna looked incredulous, "By _vampires_ you mean...?"

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off the wolves as he spoke to her, "He means vampires, or a near enough approximation. Oh but look at you. You are…brilliant." He moved closer to the wolves.

Edward continued to translate, "What are you? You do not register with a human scent, but neither do you register as a vampire."

"No, I am something else entirely. Oh, but you! I have never before seen anyone harness therianthropic radiation the way that you have. That's fantastic."

"No, you know what this is. This is…Bonkers! Vampires and giant wolves in the middle of a forest. What's next? Is Frankenstein going to come skipping up the path?"

I smiled at the reminder of Rose.

The Doctor seemed to remember too, a look of pain crossed his ancient eyes for less than half a second. I doubted if anyone else noticed. "Not now, Donna." The Doctor had his blue light pen out again. He was flashing it at the wolves who were clearly becoming upset.

"Doctor, they really don't like that." Edward put his arms on Donna shoulders to pull her out of the way in case the wolves charged. Donna didn't seem to mind.

"What? Oh sorry. Habit."

My curiosity over his strange device got the better of me, "What is that thing Doctor, you seem to use it so much, for so many different things."

"This? It's my sonic screwdriver."

"A sonic screwdriver? What's that?" Emmett was jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

"Well, it's a screwdriver, right, that's sonic."

"He still doesn't make any sense! Nice."

The Doctor turned his attention back to the wolves, "Strange. They are human."

"Human? There is no way _they_ are human. This is mental!"

Edward confirmed the Doctors analysis, "He's right. There is definitely something human about them. I thought that as soon as I heard their voice. But that won't stop them ripping out our throats."

"Let them try." Emmett fell naturally into a crouch when Edward uttered the threat.

"Now, now. There is no need for that." I wanted to avoid conflict if it was possible.

"Carlisle's right. There is no need for violence here."

"But werewolves are our natural enemy Doctor. They mean to kill us. I know they do." Edward spoke with the conviction of knowing their thoughts.

"Oh, they're not werewolves. They are less of a werewolf than you are."

I was confused, "Doctor, you just said they were humans. Human wolves. How are they not werewolves."

"Well, in that sense they are werewolves in the literal sense that they are men who turn into wolves. But they are not children of the moon. These are shape-shifters, somehow they are tapping into the radiation levels around here and using it to transform into something else. The fact that they are wolves is just coincidence, well, I say coincidence but really it is a good form isn't it. I mean they are a pack animal and yet still have some damage. I mean there would be hardly any benefit if they turned into deer or squirrels." He looked at the one that seemed to be the leader, "Can you talk?"

Edward answered for him, "Not in this form. And I will not allow my brothers to take human shape in the presence of cold ones."

"Cold ones? Oh, you mean the vampires?"

The main wolf, the black one, seemed to nod.

"Yes, they are our enemy."

"Oh, would you stop all this talk of enemies. All of you seem like rational thinking creatures. Who said you have to be enemies?"

Edward spoke, "They think we kill humans."

The wolves growled.

"No, _dogs_, you think. You don't know. Have you seen us attack a human? Oh, you don't need to? You would slaughter us as soon as look at us. Well, look again dog, you are evenly matched. Knowing how my kind usually hunts and travels I doubt you have ever been involved in such a fair fight."

"Enough!" The Doctor was getting angry. "If you can't all get along I will have to separate you."

Edward spoke for the wolves, "They still want to know who you are."

The Doctor spoke directly to the wolves, "I'm the Doctor."

Edward continued to translate, "The Doctor. That's it?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "That's all he ever says."

"But what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"What are they for exactly?"

"For? They're not... not "for" anything."

"So what do you do?"

"I travel. Through time and space."

Donna cut in, "He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved."

Edward growled as he translated the wolves next thought, "But you support these monsters. You allow them to continue."

"Allow. I am not sure I allow anything. Besides, these vampires are not normal. If they were I would have destroyed them myself."

"What do you mean?"

I felt the shift in the mood of the wolves, "We do not feed off humans. I guarantee if you change back to your human form for a proper discussion my family will not harm you."

The wolves turned into the forest.

Edward scoffed, "They question your use of the term 'family' but they hate me talking for them and seem to trust the Doctor so they will change back and talk. Or at least their leader will."

A few uneasy minutes passed before the wolves reemerged. Only now there were two wolves, and a man who appeared to be in his mid-20's. They fell back into the same formation as before, with the leader at the point and the other two each taking a flank. The man was a native, huge in height, easily 6'9" and well-muscled. He wore little more than a small blanket folded over a braided leather belt.

"My name is Ephraim Black. I am the chief of the Quileutes. I agree to listen to you for the time being. If I or they sense that there is any trick they will not pause before attacking." He indicated the wolves on either side of him. He turned to the Doctor, "Are you armed?"

"Armed? Me, never."

"What was that awful thing you had before? The sound of it was horrifying."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was trying to get a read on the radiation levels around you. It really is magnificent. How do you harness it the way you do?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"How do you change into wolves?"

"We just do. It is an ancient ability of our tribe, since the time of our forefathers. It manifests when our tribe needs protection."

"That doesn't sound right, any time your tribe is under attack?"

"Not all dangers, just the danger of the cold ones."

The Doctor muttered to himself, "What's the catalyst. Think…therianthropic radiation. Heat. Oh, of course the Vampyrne virus. The cold. The radiation has seeped in slowly, years and years. Mixing with your DNA, heating your bodies above that of normal humans. Bam! Along comes the cold and your bodies react automatically, defensively. The wolves in the area must have been dosed up on the radiation too, making a swap between your shapes that much easier. That's brilliant. I've seen a lot of things but that is just brilliant."

The chief stood across from the Doctor with a confused expression on his face. "Can you please explain that."

"Oh, it's just a little bit of magic."

While the chief and the Doctor regarded each other I thought about the option for me and my family. We could attack the wolves and eliminate the threat, but I couldn't see how I could justify that. These men were just young men trying to protect their friends and family in whatever means they could. Then again, I couldn't allow them to hurt anyone in my family either. I wondered if perhaps there was a diplomatic solution, a negotiation.

"It might work," Edward whispered to me as quietly as he could. It was too much to hope that the wolves wouldn't hear it. But all their heads whipped in our direction.

"What's this? Planning an ambush?"

I spoke then, I had to give it a try, "No. I promise. I was merely wondering if there is some sort of diplomatic solution we could come to. Edward was agreeing we should try."

"What kind of solution could you possibly want that we could agree to, _bloodsucker_?"

"A peace treaty perhaps. Something that ensures the safety of all involved here."

"I will not risk my tribe's lives, but neither will I allow the continued hunting of other humans."

"As Edward here tried to explain before, we do not hunt humans. We exist on a diet of animal blood."

"We have met and tracked cold ones before, our history is long and detailed. The knowledge is passed down through generations. If such a thing were possible, we would have heard about it."

The Doctor spoke then, "Carlisle speaks the truth. Look at their eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Our eye are yellow-brown not red. It reflects our diet choice."

"I have never seen a cold one with your eye colour, but that is hardly evidence."

"I don't know if there is any way to prove it to you. Maybe you can take it as a matter of trust."

"_Trust_!?! Trust a cold one? I don't think so."

One of the wolves to the side of him leapt for Emmett. Edward had seen and anticipated his move so was in the air just as fast. He pushed the wolf to the ground. I was surprised by how little force he actually used. He could have crushed half the bones in the wolf's body but used just enough force to holding the wolf's muzzle to the ground. The other wolf looked like it wanted to join in the fight but Ephraim held him back with a hand signal.

Each time the wolf under Edward twisted Edward was a split second faster but was always gentle.

"Enough," Shouted the Doctor, "That's enough."

Ephraim nodded and the wolf fell back in line behind him.

"And what exactly was that in aid of?" the Doctor asked.

Ephraim shrugged, "It is in our nature to attack cold ones. We cannot help it."

"Well, help it. While I am here I will not allow this fighting."

"You have fought our kind before you say." I asked Ephraim.

He nodded, "With great pleasure."

"Then you know our strength. You know how easily Edward could have killed your friend then?"

Ephraim squinted his eyes in a way that told me he knew exactly what I meant.

"Yet, he didn't. We respect human life. Humanity. Life."

"Why? None others of your kind do?"

"The Doctor is a big part of it, but we do not like taking human life. We realise that although we have been born to this life, we do not have to accept the elements we don't like."

"So you choose not to drink human blood? And it's as easy as that is it? Then why don't more of your kind make that choice?"

"No, it is not as simple as that. It is in fact very difficult, a daily struggle."

"So you are not safe for humans?"

"It is the nature of our kind to not be safe, but we choose to make the effort, regardless of the personal cost."

Edward nodded, "The five of us are all dedicated to this life."

"Five of you?"

"Esme and Rosalie also live with us. They complete our family."

"There is that word again, what do you know of family?"

It was Edward that spoke again, "We know that we all had families when we were human. Each of us was on our deathbed when Carlisle decided to save us, to offer us a choice to live his way of life. All we loved was taken from us by death and that forms a bond between us that is as strong as any family tie."

I liked hearing him talk like that, it eased my guilt over the decision to turn each of them. Edward nodded in my direction.

Ephraim seemed upset by something he said. He looked me in the eye, "You. You made them. There are four more vampires in the world because of you?"

"I won't apologise for turning them. In each case their life was over when I found them. I had a reason to turn each one but I can promise I won't turn anyone else. My family is complete. It's hard enough five of us living in one place without drawing extra attention to ourselves."

"So you honestly expect me to believe you are not going to hunt humans and that you do not intend to create any more vampires, even though you have created four?"

The Doctor spoke again, "I have allowed them near four of my companions now. If I thought there was _any_ risk I would not have. I won't let old friends hurt new ones."

"So you think we should just trust them?"

"I can't tell you what to do, but I Carlisle has offered a peaceful solution. If you choose to continue to fight, I will stop you."

Ephraim scoffed, "You will stop us? How?"

Donna laughed. Everyone looked at her, "Sorry. Sorry."

Edward chuckled at her thoughts, "She is thinking about all the things she had seen the Doctor do since she started travelling with him. She wonders how anyone can question him."

"Oi, watch it vampy. If I want people to know my thoughts I'll tell them!"

Edward looked abashed, "Sorry."

Ephraim cleared his throat. We all turned back to him. "Let me consult with the other Elders. Meet me back here tomorrow."

I nodded, I wasn't sure if the Doctor would stick around, but I wanted to see this treaty through if it was possible. And if not, I wanted to make sure the threat to my family was gone.

The wolves were gone less than a second later.

I turned to the Doctor, "Are you staying for the meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh yes! Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Would you like to come back to our place? I am sure Esme would love to see you again."

"Donna? What do you think?"

"A houseful of vampires?" She rolled her eyes, "Sure why not?"

"Then it's settled." He indicated that we should lead the way. I wondered if he realised just how far it was away.

Edward turned to Donna, "You know what you said about there being a lot of running?"


	14. Treaty

Chapter 14: Treaty

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Sorry for the delay in updating this story & the slow, short chapter below. I haven't had as much time this week to write. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It should have a bit more action too. _

We ran at human speed back to the house, it took us just over an hour to reach the house. The wolves ran silently behind, they hadn't let us out of their sight although the third one, Ephraim had left so I assumed he was going to the Elders. There was no choice for me now but to trust them.

We slowed to a walk for Donna's benefit. She said, "I've ran away from monsters. Towards monsters. I think this is the first time I have run _with_ monsters." She laughed and the Doctor joined in. He seemed to have a bit more fun with her.

As we headed towards the house she looked behind her, "Doctor, do you realise those giant wolf things are following us?"

"Yep."

"And that doesn't concern you?"

"Nope." I noticed he was still popping his p's. I had never heard anyone do that quite so much.

"And why exactly not?"

"Donna, if they had wanted to kill us they could have ripped out our throats at any moment. They are just on a recognisance mission, it would bode best for us and our friends if we just ignore them and continue along our way."

"Says you."

"Exactly."

Esme heard us coming and was waiting for us by the door. "Doctor, so lovely to meet you again." She pulled him into an embrace.

"And you Esme."

"I'm Donna, by the way."

"Lovely to meet you too Donna." Esme released the Doctor but didn't hug Donna.

"Esme is my wife." Rosalie came out of the house then, "And this is Rosalie, Emmett's wife."

Donna turned to Edward, "You're obviously not married. You're much too young."

"Not really. I'm older than you." He stalked inside, clearly upset by someone's thoughts.

"So," the Doctor asked, "Who's up for a game of chess?"

The Doctor proceeded to show us a complicated version of chess with eight inter-joined boards that stretched the length of the living room and his own set of made-up rules. He seemed to enjoy the challenge of playing against other people with a higher than average intellect.

"Edward, you have to play the Doctor next." Emmett announced after being beaten by the Doctor.

"Why?"

"Because I think it is only fair that at least one you go up against someone who's mind you can't read."

"I really don't think so."

"Come on, Eddie my boy, you're not scared of a little fair competition are you?"

"You have the whole of space and time running around inside your head and you think that constitutes fair?"

"Well, maybe not fair, but you have to admit Emmett here has a point."

"Fine. Besides it does look like fun. But only if you agree to tell me something more about _her._"

I had thought the Doctor would wonder who he meant. Of course Edward rarely stopped talking about the mystery girl he had seen. "Ok, you ask me questions while we play. If I think it is a safe one to answer I will. That fair."

"I guess so."

I watched enthralled as Edward and the Doctor played their battle of wits. If I had ever underestimated Edward before I never could again. He matched the Doctor play for play even without his 'advantage' as Emmett put it, although I did see his face pinch up in pain a couple of times when habit got the better of him. And all the while they kept up a constant dialogue.

"Who is she? I mean what is her name?"

"Next."

"What is she like?"

"Oh, she's brilliant."

"I remember the sensation of being near her. She is good isn't she?"

"Good?"

"To the core, a very honest, good person."

"Oh, absolutely. She only travelled with me for a short time but in that time she showed me that she had such a beautiful soul."

"Doctor, are you guys talking about Rose?" Donna asked. I was surprised she knew about Rose, he didn't seem to have told Martha much at all.

"No, someone that travelled with me and Rose. Edward got a glimpse at her timeline when he looked into my head. I take it that left an impression."

"You don't know the half of it," I said. I sincerely hoped he would meet this mystery girl one day otherwise he might never know happiness.

"I will meet her, Carlisle. I know I will. Even if I have to wait until the end of time I will meet her."

"I doubt you will have to wait quite that long." The Doctor chuckled. "But I have probably already said too much. Ask me something else. I know about space and time and lots of other really clever things and all you can ask me about is some girl."

"Ah, but she is not just some girl, Doctor, she's the girl."

"You'll get yourself in trouble thinking like that." The Doctor looked sad as he said that. I wondered if he was thinking about Rose.

Suddenly Edward snuck in an attack on the Doctor's remaining King, but realised his mistake after he made the move.

The Doctor winked at him, "Check, and mate."

Donna walked over to the now black window, "Do you think them wolves are still out there?"

"Yes, " I answered with certainty. There hadn't been a moment since we arrived back at the house when I couldn't see some evidence of their presence.

"Well, shouldn't we invite them in? It must be freezing out there."

"Be my guest." I would do anything to protect my family, even if it meant hosting two wolves for the night.

Donna slid the window open, "Hey, Wolfy. Do either of you want anything? Food, water?"

The night air was filled with howls.

"You could have just said no." Donna slammed the window shut again. The howling stopped.

Edward and Emmett started a new game of chess while the Doctor told Esme stories of his youth on his home planet of Gallifrey.

We were surprised by a knock on the front door. I was surprised when I opened it. Ephraim Black was standing on the doorstep.

"I know we were originally going to meet up tomorrow but I have had feedback from my pack and news from the Elders so I decided to come down and speak to you tonight."

"Would you like to come in?"

He looked like it was the opposite of what he wanted but he nodded and entered anyway.

"You are very brave coming to the lair of the enemy alone," I joked with him.

"I am not alone, my pack is right outside. They will slaughter every individual in this house if anything happens to me."

They might try, I thought, but I don't they would succeed.

Once Ephraim was seated I turned to him, "So to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit so late at night."

"My pack has reported that although you have been locked in close confines with the human and the other you have not attacked them."

"We have no reason or desire to attack them."

"In addition, the Elders have agreed that we have never encountered cold ones such as yourselves and we take your eye colour as evidence of that difference."

This was more than I could have hoped for. "And?"

"We cannot allow you to put our families or tribe at risk."

"But didn't we just establish that we are different."

"It is because of that difference that we offer you one chance. We will leave your family alone and guarantee our ancestors will do the same. In return you will fulfil two requirements."

I was sceptical, "What requirements?"

"First, we will draw treaty lines, you will remain off Quileute land and second, none of you must ever bite a human again. It does not matter whether the purpose is to feed or to create. We cannot risk a relapse or an increase in numbers of your kind."

"You will have to allow my family to discuss these requirements. Can you please grant us some time."

"I will visit my pack, you have fifteen minutes."

As soon as he left the room I turned to Edward, "Can he be trusted?"

"The intentions in his thoughts matched his words. He is trying hard to believe we are something else. The Doctor's presence seems to have swayed him in our favour, apparently their legends talk of a travelling man in a blue box." He turned to the Doctor, "They found it in the forest, they haven't touched it but recognised it. Their legends say he bought death and destruction to their enemies and helped them discover how to transform."

"Did I? Maybe I am going to?"

"Did their legends say anything about me then?"

"I don't know, I can only read thoughts as they pass through the mind. He didn't think anything of you."

"Figures."

"So the question is, do we accept the terms of their treaty?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Esme.

"Oh, there is always a choice," said the Doctor, "the question is whether you agree to his conditions."

"Well, I don't know if we could have any more vampires living under the same roof anyway. It is already suspicious with the five of us. As far as I know none of us have any intention of reverting to the more traditional diet. And as for staying off Quileute land, if those wolves have been running around down there it wouldn't be any good for hunting, the smell is far too terrible. So I guess it is a pretty easy decision."

We called Ephraim back in.

"We agree to your terms. I will come and run the treaty lines with your pack. I will then show my family. We will stay off your land and we agree to not feed off or transform another human."

He nodded. "Come with me then."

"Carlisle? Do you mind if I come too?" The Doctor seemed interested in spending more time with the wolves.

"No, that's fine. So long as you can keep up."

"Donna, you stay here." Donna didn't seemed concerned as she and Esme were currently involved in some inane chatter about Agatha Christie.

The Doctor and I followed Ephraim out to the wolves. I didn't notice Edward following until we were outside.

"I couldn't let you go alone," he said. "Esme's thoughts were far too concerned. At least now she thinks the three of us would be a match if it is trap."

"But I suggested it."

"You know how Esme can worry." I nodded.

We watched amazed as Ephraim phased in front of us.


	15. Mentis Cruor

Chapter 15: Mentis Cruor

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it up._

Seeing a fully grown young man change into a giant wolf right in front of my eyes had to be the oddest experiences of my life. And I had met the Doctor – his life was all about odd. Ephraim shot off towards the Quileute land. As he ran, the other wolves fell in behind him.

Even the Doctor seemed amused by the transformation. "Would you look at that control. They have really harnessed the radiation perfectly. Full control. But we, ah, we probably should go after them." We all took off, Edward and I pacing ourselves to match the Doctor, but he was faster than I thought he would have been. I guessed he usually slowed himself down to keep up with his human companions.

"Their minds are amazing," Edward whispered to me in awe as we ran. "They are inextricably linked to each other and can communicate with each other."

I was interested in how it worked, "Does it work the same as yours?"

"Similar but they can hear everything the others think, like a two-way street. And they can only hear each other."

The wolves didn't wait for us or slow down if we fell behind. I figured they were worried about an ambush, but it didn't matter because we could easily follow their scent.

We noticed they were leading us back to the spot where we had first met them. We had gone a little bit further when Edward said, "They said to let you know this is the start of the line."

I nodded and began following the scent closely, memorising the trail. We ran from one end to the other. On the return trip Edward hissed.

"What is it?"

"There is something else here."

"Something else?" The Doctor asked.

"Something not..." His sentence ended in a scream. He fell to the forest floor ripping at his head. I raced up to him, holding his hands, pulling them away from his face. I looked into his eyes, they were unfocused and vague.

"Carlisle, I would get back if I were you." The Doctor said.

"Not while my son is being hurt I won't. What is wrong with him?"

A vicious growl ripped from Edward's chest. I looked around for the danger.

"Carlisle. Get back." The Doctor was backing away slowly. "Now!"

I stood and moved back to where the Doctor was standing. "What is it? Tell me."

"I am not sure. But clearly there is something here, something that has a strong telepathic ability. It seems to be working to control Edward through his ability."

"But what can we do?"

"Hope that he is strong enough to fight it off. The battle is all internal at the moment. There is nothing we can do for him."

Edward stopped screaming and clawing. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. A slow graceful move. His head remained bowed.

Finally, he raised his head. His eyes were no longer his own, bright red eyes that glowed threateningly had replaced them. He took one slow step forward and raised his arm to the side. On either side of him were the wolves. Their eyes matched Edward's. They all growled in unison and took a menacing step towards the Doctor and I.

"What should we do Doctor?"

"Well, usually in this instance I would say run...but that won't really work in this instance. Right now I'm out of ideas."

Each time Edward and the wolves took a step towards us we matched it and took one step back.

"What is it Doctor, what's doing it to them?"

"Well, let's exam this. What have we got."

"Well they've all got those glowing red eyes."

"Ok, that narrows it down. What else?"

"The telephathic ability, I think that's how it got into the wolves as well."

"Narrows it down."

"The radiation?"

"Of course – the therianthropic radiation. Mentis Cruor."

"What's Mentis Cruor?"

"It is a creature from Abhijna. Their home world was destroyed many millennia ago. They have a very strong telepathic ability. I thought they were extinct. But that explain why the radiation levels are so high here."

"How?"

"The egg pods emit the radiation. See Mentis Cruor don't have a unique shape. They adapt to fit into their surroundings. So they could be anything here. They are linked telepathically and when they feel threatened they will send out messages for the adults to attack."

"So that explains..." I looked at Edward who was still stepping slowly, menacingly forward. "I wonder if they realise the speed and strength that they have harnessed in these four."

"No." The Doctor responded. Edward cocked his head to the side. "Well I don't think they did. Until now. Thanks."

"Sorry. Wait, if you know what it is does that mean you know how to defeat it?"

"But it's only a baby. It doesn't really know what it is doing."

I had forgotten how compassionate the Doctor had become. "Well, I'll try and remember that as they rip us to pieces. Wait, what about the sonic screwdriver?"

"I hardly see how that can help us now."

"The wolves." I insisted, "it irritated the wolves before."

"So instead of having one vampire and three wolves attack us we would have one vampire and three irritated wolves. How does that help?"

"I don't know, it was just a thought."

"Actually, wait. If I can get back to the TARDIS then I can loop the signal through the communication system. If I can do that I may be able to amplify the sound to a level where it will disrupt the telepathic field."

"And then?"

"Then...Then we decide what to do next."

"Ok, how far away is the TARDIS?"

"It's about a five minute run in that direction. But I won't make it with them following me."

"I'll hold them off."

"But there are four of them."

"Look, I am not going to let my Edward become a weapon for some alien life form. If you think there is any chance you can release him from that. I will hold them off."

He nodded, "Good luck."

I decided my best option, and the Doctor's, was to lead the wolves and Edward in the opposite direction to the TARDIS. I remembered what the Doctor had said about them trying to protect themselves. If I could make Edward and the wolves think I was the real threat they would hopefully come after me and leave the Doctor alone.

I pushed the Doctor towards the TARDIS as I yelled at the top of my voice, "Fine then Doctor, run away. I'll find them all by myself. When I do I swear I will destroy them."

Edward and the wolves heads all whipped in my direction. Good, that part of the plan worked. Now, how to keep the four of them from ripping me limb from limb?

I couldn't run, I needed to keep all of them in sight, to make sure they didn't followthe Doctor.

I figured talking would be my only chance. Talking seemed to work for the Doctor, it could work for me.

"Edward, I know you are still in there. I know you don't want to hurt me."

"We protect." Edward said, with the wolves howling at his side.

"Protect what?"

"We protect."

"I got that part. But why have you taken over my son? And these innocent men?"

"We protect."

"At the expense of others?"

"We protect."

"I won't allow you to hurt my son or these wolves. Edward, I know you are still in there. Remember who you are. You are strong enough to fight this."

I saw a shadow pass over Edward's face. His eyes dimmed for less than half a second before brightening again. Then Edward and the wolves lunged at me as one. I didn't want to hurt any of them so I couldn't fight back with my full strength. I leapt at Edward, climbing onto his shoulders and over his head. As I came down behind him I twisted and grabbed hold of his arms, pinning them to his back. I kicked out against one of the wolves, pushing him into another. As the third wolf attacked I used my weight and momentum to push Edward to the ground so it sailed over our heads.

"Come on Edward. You can fight this. I know you. You are strong. You are the strongest person I know. You have an inner strength that will help you win any battle. Fight this."

He froze underneath me for a second before renewing his struggle to rise. The wolves were coming at me again. They attacked in unison, there was no strategy just brute force. It made it a little easier to defend against them. My main concern was trying to ensure they didn't hurt themselves or each other. I twisted out of their way but in doing so lost my grip on Edward.

Edward had worked his way back up to a standing position. He was coming at me again. I wondered how the Doctor was going, whether he was at the TARDIS yet. Then a thought hit me. "Edward, listen to the Doctor's mind. I know it will hurt and I am sorry for asking you to do it, but it will block out everything else. Fight and focus on his mind."

Edward froze for a second, started towards me again before freezing again and falling to the ground, eyes unfocused but back to normal. He couldn't function enough to help me, but at least it was one less person in the fray. I stood over him, determined to protect him at all costs.

The wolves were starting to co-ordinate with each other. Obviously the Mentis Cruor were learning from the fight and adapting. Quickly. I wondered how much longer I could last against a co-ordinated wolf attack, especially as I was currently stuck standing watch over Edward. The wolves were circling. I fell into a defensive crouch, watching them through my peripheral vision.

"Carlisle..." Edward spoke from underneath me, his voice full of agony, "The Doctor...he's..."

Just as Edward's voice broke I heard the familiar whooshing of the TARDIS. It materialised around me, my vision alternated between the interior of the TARDIS and the wolves. The wolves stopped circling and crouched. Just as they faded away again they leapt.

"Doctor, the wolves, they'll attack the TARDIS."

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. Believe me they tried."

"How are you going with that amplifier?"

"Nearly done, just got to..." He flipped a couple of switches. A high-pitched squeal echoed out from the TARDIS. The Doctor watched the wolves on a display in the TARDIS. They howled in pain before changing back into men.

"That's it Doctor! They aren't telepathic when they are in human form. So it is only Edward that is a risk now." I looked down at Edward on the floor.

"What did you do to him?"

"Told him to focus on your mind."

"That could kill him."

"Edward is stronger than that."

Edward raised his head a little and gave a weak smile, "It's okay Doctor, I am spending time with my mystery girl."

The Doctor chuckled, "Just don't get too obsessed, you might overlook someone else that comes your way."

"No one else could have this type of hold over me."

"Still. Just trust me and keep your heart open okay."

Edward's head dropped back down, his brow furrowed.

"So what do we do now Doctor?"

He pulled out his 'anomaly tracker' and smiled, "Now we find the pods so I can relocate them."

I pulled open the door to see Ephraim and the other wolves, now in human form, sitting near each other.

"Thank-you," said Ephraim. "You could have easily used force on us to stop us, but you resisted. The treaty stands but we will not be involved in this fight anymore. We need to protect our tribe."

The Doctor nodded and asked, "Do we have permission to cross onto your land to track down the cause?"

"You do Doctor, but I cannot allow the cold ones to step foot into the treaty area."

"Even after the restraint they have demonstrated here. They saved your lives."

"Even still."

The Doctor looked like he was about to argue, but I interjected, "It's okay. We'll stay on this side of the line. I guarantee it."

Ephraim nodded before turning and running off, remaining in human form as he went.

The Doctor turned back towards Edward, who was still lying on the floor of the TARDIS. "We can't leave him there."

"We can't exactly bring him with us either Doctor."

"No, but if he stops focusing on me for even just a second. One second, they could take over him again. I can't risk the TARDIS."

"Doctor, are you able to hunt these pods on your own?"

He nodded, "Won't be quite as much fun, but yeah. They're harmless on their own."

"Well, I think it will be best if I take Edward as far from here as possible then. We'll keep Donna safe until your return. See you back at the house."

"See you soon."

I raced into the TARDIS and helped Edward stand. He put his weight on me but walked on his own. We started back in the direction of the house. Once we were far enough away Edward dropped his focus from the Doctor's mind and we were able to run back the rest of the way. We arrived just in time to see the TARDIS de-materializing.

"He left," Esme said, "He told me to let you know he finished the job, but didn't want to risk them using Edward again." She raced forward and pulled Edward into an embrace. "You are wonderful my son."

Edward smiled at her and walked into the house. I pulled Esme into my arms and kissed her.


	16. Wibblywobbly Timey Whimey

Chapter 15: Wibbly-wobbly Timey Whimey

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the dialogue in this chapter is based on one of my favourite eps 'Blink'. Enjoy _

Time passed, eventually we moved on from Hoquiam.

In 1950 we were joined by two other vampires. Alice and Jasper had found each other two short years previous and then set out to find us. Jasper's life before Alice was one of violence and bloodshed. Exactly the sort of life I wanted to avoid for my family. As a result of his past he was scarred with many thousands of bite-marks. Alice was a curious little thing, she had no memory of her human life. Not even of her transformation. She just woke one day as a vampire, with only a vision of Jasper to guide her in the world. She had visions of the future, it was what had driven her to find Jasper. To find us.

The day Alice and Jasper arrived was not one I would forget in a hurry. Edward and Emmett were on an extended hunting trip and were not due home for another day. With them gone we had lost our forewarning and our muscle. When Jasper approached we did not know what to make of him. It is ingrained in our psyche that someone so covered in scars in dangerous, each of those bite represented a vampire who had attacked Jasper. Attacked and lost. Even with my years of experience I wasn't sure whether I could match him. I seriously doubted any of my family could, maybe if Edward and Emmett were here and we attacked together. I knew that if a dangerous creature like this was coming to our house we needed to decide very quickly whether to fight or flee. However before we needed to make that decision Alice bounded out from behind him. There was nothing dangerous about her, she was tiny, pixie-like. She had a broad smile on her face.

It was obvious by their interaction that these two were mates. With Alice coming in first we decided to be patient and see what the situation was. When Alice knocked on the door I opened it. She pulled me into an embrace, "Hello, Carlisle. Why don't you go get Esme and Rosalie? I know Edward and Emmett aren't here right now, but they will be back tomorrow."

I was confused and wary. I felt a sudden calm wash over my body, although in my mind I felt that I should be anxious about the situation.

"So which room can we have?" She had asked, "Oh, I'm Alice by the way and this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Alice, Jasper, but who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jasper smiled, "You'll have to forgive Alice, she can see the future. She saw us living with you, sometimes she forgets that there is a process to move through to get to the futures she sees."

"Oh, so we have a talented vampire on our hands?" I was always interested in the various talents vampires showed.

"Two actually." Alice corrected, "Jasper can sense and change moods."

I smiled, "That explains the calm then."

Jasper nodded, "Alice told me about your way of life. Is it true?"

"If you mean our diet, that we feed off animals, yes it is true."

"How can you do it? How do you do it?"

"It takes a lot of discipline but we feel it is worth the sacrifices we make."

"I can sense the emotion of every one of my victims, it makes hunting humans unappealing. But it is the way I have fed for too many years now. I don't know if I will be able to change."

"If you want to live with us, all we can ask is that you try."

That had been the extent of the conversation. Within an hour Alice had moved all of Edward's stuff into the garage because she thought his room had the best view.

About 5 years after Alice and Jasper joined us we decided to leave the US for a while. We moved to the UK. The world continued to change around me and my family. I found it ironic that humans had such short lives but were always so clever in inventing new ways to waste time. Television for example seemed to serve little purpose but to fill their lives with more useless facts and information.

In 1956 as the new Queen, Queen Elizabeth II, was being coroneted strange things began to happen around London. People started to disappear, rumours circled about monsters with no faces. I wondered if the Doctor was involved but never ran across him. Finally on the day of the coronation the televisions seemed to come alive with some kind of energy. Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Everything went back to the way it was. I knew the Doctor had been involved but I was too busy with the hospital and night classes to try to track him down.

We moved again in 1969, but stayed within the greater London area. The population was so dense you didn't have to move far to dissappear. We had been in the area for a week when I dropped into the local corner store.

"Carlisle?" I was surprised. No-one in this area really knew me yet, and usually even after I had been in an area a while people shied away from me. I looked to see who had called my name and instantly recognised Martha Jones.

"Martha! How lovely to see you again. Although I have to say I am surprised to see you working in a shop."

"Yeah, well, we're kind of stuck. The Doctor and me."

"What do you mean stuck."

"It's a _really_ long story and I wouldn't even know where to start but in short the TARDIS is in 2007 and the Doctor and I are...not."

"So why are you working in a shop?"

"Well, I had to earn money some how. A girl's gotta eat right? And I can't exactly use my medical training here when I don't even start college for another 20-odd years."

"I can see why that would be a bit of a problem." I smiled at her.

The door to the shop swung open and the Doctor came flying in with a device in his hands. "Martha, I've got a reading... Carlisle!"

"Hello, Doctor."

"Lovely to meet you again old chap. But we've really got to..." He indicated the door. Suddenly there was a bursting sound from the middle of the shop. He banged his device, "Oh, its done it again Martha."

She shook her head, "Come on then."

"Can I come?" I longed for another adventure with the Doctor.

"Sure thing." Martha answered before the Doctor. Martha ran into the back of the shop and let them know she was leaving.

We raced out the door and down the street. We hit a corner and the device in the Doctor's hand dinged. "We've got some, quick Martha."

As I watched a man materialised from thin air in front of me. The Doctor turned to him, "Welcome! Oh, that's all right, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty stuff. Catch your breath. Don't go swimming for half an hour."

I gaped at the scene. The man spoke before I could ask any questions.

"Where am I?"

The Doctor answered him, " 1969. Not bad as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant. We went four times. Back when we had transport..."

The Doctor looked at her darkly, **"**Working on it!"

"What happened to me? What was that thing that touched me?"

"It was a Weeping Angel. Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

The man looked confused, "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Martha smiled at him, "Trust me, just nod when he stops for breath."

The Doctor ignored her, "Tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand. Where am I?"

Martha replied, "1969, like he says."

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

"But can't I just phone her? I got her number and all?"

"Her phone won't exist for another 20-odd years. Eventually you will get into a career path that will lead you into working on DVDs. I need you to put an Easter Egg on these 17 DVDs. And you will need to call Sally exactly when you left. From the nursing home, I will give you the details of the exact time you need to call her. You need to tell her 'Look at the list', she should have it by the time you call her."

"So I will see her again?"

"Just the once, and I'm sorry but it will be the day that you die. You will have until the rain stops."

"Doctor," I asked, "What is a weeping angel?"

"Actually they are not very far removed from your species, Carlisle, there was probably an ancestorial link there somewhere. Except there are two major differences, where your species developed a need for plasma, they feed off energy. Unused energy. The lonely assassins they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from but they're as old as the universe or very nearly and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone, and you can't kill a stone. 'Course, a stone can't kill you either but then you turn your head away, then you blink and oh yes it can."

"And how do you know all this?"

"I was given the information by Sally. A year after it happened, she gave me transcripts and photographs and everything."

"So in 30 years time..."

"38."

"In 38 years time a lady named Sally Sparrow is battling an enemy. And you are helping her win by using information given to you by her a year after that. Is that right?"

"More or less."

"How does that even work?"

"You of all people should know Carlisle. How often do we run into each other out of sync. People assume that time is a straight progression of cause to effect but actually from a non-linear non-subjected viewpoint it's more like a ball of wibbly-wobbly timey whimey. ...stuff."

I thought of Donna and the future meeting with Rose that I knew was to come and I understood.

"Carlisle, it's been terrific seeing you again but I need to get Billy here set up for life in the swinging sixties." He helped Martha and Billy to their feet, they started down the road.

I nodded, "I've got to get home too, Esme will be beginning to wonder."

Then I remembered something, "Oh Doctor, I haven't told you yet, we have another couple of family members."

"Oh – Alice and Jasper have joined you then have they?"

"How did you know?"

He smiled, "Wibbly-wobbly..."

"Time-whimey, yeah. I'll be seeing you Doctor."

He smiled and was gone.


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17: Revelations

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Also I mean no offence to anyone by using the Hub Oil refinery explosion. I was looking for an event in Calgary that fit into the timeline I needed & that had a level of mystery that might have involved a certain time-travelling someone._

_***Sorry for the delay in posting this latest chapter - it is a big one to make up for it***_

Time marched ever forward. The world continued to change, racing toward the future I had seen when I travelled with the Doctor. My family and I moved around the UK and Europe for a while. We spent a year with a lovely coven in Ireland, I knew them from many years before but they didn't share our diet so we didn't end up staying long. I was worried what their thirst would do for Edward's self-control and Jasper was still new to the lifestyle and was prone to slip-ups. To both their credit, they tried hard to stay on the wagon. That was all I could really ever ask of them.

Alice and Edward became firm friends, Edward learned how to interpret Alice's visions over time and I think the two of them felt drawn to each other through their unique skills. With so many vampires in our coven we had to be ever vigilant about people becoming suspicious and their talents were very useful for that. Whenever we moved now, Esme and I played the role of foster parents. Jasper and Rosalie looked so similar, with their height, blond hair and striking beauty that they could pass for twins and Emmett, Edward and Alice played siblings from another family. We re-enrolled them all in high school whenever we moved to a new location.

After 20 odd years we all were missing the uniqueness that was the USA. We longed for home. So we moved back to the states. We quickly settled back into the routine that was the necessity of keeping our existence secret. Wherever possible we tried to avoid places we had been in recent history and stick to places with higher than average rainfall and cloud cover.

In 1999 we moved to Canada, settling in Pembrooke a small community on the outskirts of Calgary. We had barely been there a month before our visitors arrived. One night in early August we were relaxing at the house, all of us working on our own pursuits. Rosalie was in the garage souping up the Mercedes we just bought. Edward was playing the piano while Esme, Alice and I listened in and read our magazines, or in my case medical journal. Emmett and Jasper were playing games, racing up to the Hub Oil refinery. They made a game of this run, seeing who could get there and back the quickest without being seen. I had chastised them many times about the danger of exposure but without fail they would go back to their game each night. I was thinking about their stupidity and I heard Edward chuckle from the piano. Then, simultaneously, Alice's face went blank and Edward stopped playing.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked.

"Another vampire is in the area. She is trying to find Jasper."

"Well, does she find him?"

"I don't know." Alice sounded frustrated.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She can't see anything," Edward answered for her, "It's gone blank."

"Blank? Has that ever happened before?"

"No." Alice whispered.

"Do you think Jasper is in any danger?"

"I don't know Carlisle, but I want to check on him."

I nodded. "I'll come with you."

"I'm coming too," Edward added.

"Okay, let's go."

It wasn't far away, only 7 miles or so, so we decided to run. As we raced over the fence and onto the grounds I skidded to a stop. There in front of me stood a blue police box. I wondered what the Doctor was doing here. Then a fear struck me.

"Alice, this other vampire you saw, was she like us?"

"No, she isn't, she has the typical diet. And there was something else about her, she looked..."

"Dangerous." Edward finished.

"Can you hear Jasper nearby?"

Edward's brow furrowed in concentration. He nodded and ran in the direction of the thoughts. Alice and I followed at his heels. Edward hissed back to us, "Emmett and the Doctor are with him. But so is the female."

As we turned the corner we encountered a horrifying scene. The bodies of two young men lay broken at the feet of the female. She looked at us and growled. Jasper turned to see who had arrived. He immediately dropped to his knees and sobbed tearlessly into his hands. Alice raced over to him and put her arms around. In the split second before he dropped we saw his face, his crimson eyes evidence of his shameful indiscretion. As Alice sat rubbing his back she shot a foul look at the female. Edward leapt between them and growled at the other female. She growled back at him with even more venom than before.

"Maria, please don't," Jasper barely whispered it but we heard it clearly enough. Alice stiffened at the name, she knew the history between Jasper and Maria better than any of us.

"I hate to interrupt the domestics here, but can I please have a little quiet." The Doctor's voice cut through my reverie. I turned to see what he was doing and noticed a giant pulsating mass in one of the refinery tanks.

"Doctor, what is that?"

"That, is a Nestene Consciousness. Living plastic."

"Isn't it freaking awesome." Emmett was his usual excited self. He loved the life the Doctor led.

"Now Emmett, don't get too excited. That thing is dangerous. Given the right power source it can bring every plastic thing to life. Think about it, the toys, lawn chairs, shop dummies."

"Wicked!"

The Doctor sighed and looked at me. I shrugged what could I do about it. Besides I was much more concerned with Jasper at the moment.

"Doctor, who are you travelling with at the moment? I just want to know that they are a safe distance away."

He looked sad, "Actually, I'm on my own. But you know what, it's better. I'm fine."

"What happened to Donna?"

"I think that is a story for another time, right now I think we need to be more concerned with that."

At first I thought he meant the pulsating, living plastic creature but then I realised he meant the fight that had broken out between Alice and Maria. Jasper had told me all about Maria, she was his creator and had been his lover for a time. She was a skilled fighter and a master strategist. Alice had her beat only by her ability to see Maria's moves as soon as she decided on them.

The Doctor raced forward to put himself between them, Alice suddenly gasped and Maria gained the advantage, grabbing both Alice's arms and pinning them behind her back. Edward reached out and pulled the Doctor away from the fight yelling, "Stay back."

"Why? I can help."

"No, Alice can't see the future when you are near her. I don't know why, but I am guessing that is why she couldn't see Maria finding Jasper, why she couldn't see what Jasper would do and why if you get involved in the fight it may cost her her life." Edward pushed the Doctor back, closer to the tank that contained the living plastic. Emmett and Edward moved forward to get closer to the fray, ready to step in the instant they needed to.

Jasper had enough control of himself now to see that Alice was in danger. If it came down to a choice between Maria and Alice I knew whose side he would pick. Maria was his creator, his past. Alice was his future. As he stood, he growled and stepped menacingly towards Maria, she let Alice go. She knew exactly how dangerous Jasper was.

Alice raced into Jasper's waiting arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. Then he turned to look in my direction but kept his eyes downcast, "I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to be such a disappointment. I understand if you want me to leave your family."

"Jasper you are part of this family. I know how hard you try and I know how much of a struggle it is for you. But can I ask you one thing, what happened? Why now?"

He looked past me still too embarrassed to look me in the eye, "I was here with Emmett, we saw the Doctor's box so we went looking for him. Then Maria came, the two men following her like lovesick puppies. Emmett found the Doctor and was busy with him when Maria attacked the first man." His voice was unsteady, "She pushed him into my arms, bleeding. I...I couldn't help myself. I didn't realise what was happening until after I had finished."

"Carlisle." The Doctor's voice rang behind me, but I couldn't pay him any attention. I had ease Jasper's burden.

"Jasper, you are still my son and I love you. I know how hard you try, I understand you lived life very different from ours for a long-time and that the struggle is harder for you."

He nodded and met my eyes.

"Jasper, Baby, you aren 't going to listen to that rot are you," Maria spoke for the first time, "You know I would never make you turn away from your true nature. You are who you are. Come back with me, I miss you."

Only Jasper's arms wrapped securely around her were holding Alice back, she was snarling and growling and snapping her teeth.

"Carlisle." The Doctor said a bit more forcefully. I still couldn't turn from the scene that was playing out in front of me.

"Maria, I think you have done enough damage." Jasper sounded more confident, more sure of himself, "I would like you to leave and never return to my family."

Maria snarled at him. "I made you! I can destroy you just as easily."

"I'd like to see you try." Emmett stepped into the conversation; he had been itching for this moment but didn't want to intervene until Jasper had made his allegiance clear. He took a step towards Maria, his muscle twitching.

Edward gasped and looked over to the Doctor. I followed his gaze. The Doctor was struggling against two shop dummies that held him in place.

"Oh, you decided to help me now did you?"

"Sorry." I ran over to him, with Edward hot on my heels. I saw that there were at least twenty of these dummies hiding behind the tank. As soon as Edward and I pulled the two that were holding the Doctor off another three took their place. More started to come towards us, as they moved their hands slide aside to reveal weapons in their arms. I wasn't worried about my family, but I gathered that as dangerous as the Doctor might be, he wasn't bulletproof.

"Carlisle, if these Auton's have come alive, it means it is transmitting its signal. They will be trying to take over Calgary. Think about it, hundreds of shop dummies all over Calgary coming alive."

"Be serious, Doctor," said Edward.

"I am serious. Deadly serious. I have encountered Auton's before. The last time was in London, six years from now. I can't stop what happened there from happening because it is too closely tied into so many events in my own timeline, but I will stop this."

"How do we stop it?" I asked.

"I have a vial of anti-plastic. Always keep a spare. But we can't use it, that thing is sitting in a huge tank of oil, feeding. Growing. If I use the anti-plastic this whole place could go up. We need to draw it out." He pulled a vial our of his pocket and the Auton's stopped attacking.

"How?"

"I...don't know. Once the consciousness has found a food source it is next to impossible to shift."

"How did you get rid of the last one?"

"Ka-boom."

"Oh. Do you think that you can maybe talk to it? Ask it to leave?"

"You know what, let's try shall we. Eddie boy, can you please get your family out of here. Just in case you know."

"What? Why? I want to stay for this."

"Yeah, but at the moment the Nestene Consciousness doesn't know about your lovely ability." He gave Edward a meaningful look. "We don't want a repeat of last time do we?"

Edward turned and spoke to everyone else. They all left, except Maria who stood scowling at me. As the Doctor turned to speak to the thing in the tank Maria leapt at me. I anticipated her move at the last minute and was able to use her momentum to swing her to the ground.

"You alright Carlisle?" The Doctor called without looking.

"I'll be fine. You just stop that thing from hurting anymore people."

Maria was crouched, ready for another attack. "You took him from me."

"Maria, you were going to kill him. He had served his purpose, remember."

She hissed at me, "I cared about him, in my own way."

"Alice loves him, more than you can possibly imagine. He loves her the same way. If you truly care about him at all you should be happy for him."

She leapt at my throat, I grabbed her hair on her way past.

"Don't take my pacifism as weakness." I warned her. "I will fight and kill if necessary to protect my life or my family."

She snarled at me, "Family? Are you kidding. Since when do vampires have family."

"We are a family. We love each other as such. Perhaps, sustaining from hunting humans has allowed us to see their humanity, to want that."

"Humanity is weakness." She twisted out of my grip. I circled around, not letting her out of my sight. To lose sight of her would give her a chance to attack me, or worse the Doctor.

"Humanity gives us strength you would know nothing of, with your life of bloodshed and violence."

She leapt at me again, I grabbed her arm and swung her onto the ground. She skidded towards the Doctor. She was on her feet in an instant, "You want violence and bloodshed. You will see how weak humanity is when I stop the Doctor and help this _thing_ in its quest to kill humans."

She had a head start, but I was faster. I leapt at her back, as I hit her I twisted around so that she was facing away from the Doctor but couldn't stop myself from barrelling into him. I heard the vial fall to the ground, smashing and spilling the liquid inside over the ground.

"Well, there goes our bargaining power." The Doctor looked at me. The Auton's attacked with renewed vigour. They couldn't hurt me or Maria but their sheer numbers overwhelmed us. I couldn't get back to the Doctor. I heard bullets ricocheting of the metal tanks in the area.

"Doctor, if those things keep shooting this whole place is going to go up." Just as I said a stray bullet hit a tank and oil started to spill onto the ground. Maria smiled a wicked smiled at me and pulled out a lighter from her pocket. She flicked the lighter and threw it into the stream of oil as she ran away from us. I suddenly processed many things happening at once, the flames shot up inside the tank, Maria scaled the fence and the Nestene Consciousness seemed to shrink rapidly until it disappeared into a ray of light. Without thinking I grabbed the Doctor and raced towards the fence.

"No, Carlisle. Get to the TARDIS."

I raced in the direction of his blue box. I threw him at it, impatient to be inside. I raced inside the second the doors opened. The Doctor flicked a switch and I heard the TARDIS dematerialising.

"Doctor, what happened to the Consciousness."

He gave me a dark look, "Warp shunt technology. I think that was the same one I defeated before, well later I guess. If I had destroyed it here my time with Rose would never have happened. I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have realised, I mean really what are the odds of two of them being on Earth unnoticed less than a decade apart."

"So you're not going to go after it?"

"I can't. Not without interfering with the time lines. That event is now a fixed point in time. Changing that one event, going after the Consciousness now would interfere with too many other key events. I have to let that thing kill those humans, to allow many billions more to live."

The more time I spent with the Doctor the more I understood just how difficult his existence was. He had to make a million tiny choices, each one of them could impact on the entire future of any planet or race in the universe. No wonder Alice couldn't see him, who can account for all of those decisions.

The Doctor flicked another switch and I felt the TARDIS stop. "Carlisle, I lost her again."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose. She found me, she broke through the walls of time and space and she found me. Then the Dalek's came. Again. They just keep coming back like the cockroaches of space, well, not exactly like cockroaches of course, because cockroaches don't usually try to exterminate every other living being..." He stopped and dropped his head. "Sorry, you'll want to get back to your family won't you?"

"Yes, Doctor, I do. Very much. But I would rather be here for you first. Tell me what happened, is it the reason Donna isn't here with you anymore?"

He nodded, "I can't tell you without telling you too much though. I don't want to ruin the timelines."

"Doctor, I think after travelling with you and running into you so many times I have a good understanding of the way timelines can weave and tie up."

He let out a small, hard chuckle.

"Whatever you tell me will not leave the walls of the TARDIS. I will never tell another soul of them. I will not even think of them again."

He nodded. I don't know if he believed my statements or just desperately needed to talk. "The Dalek's stole the Earth, along with 26 other planets. They used them to construct a reality bomb."

"A _what_ bomb?"

"It was designed to cancel out the energy signal of every atom in existence. Every living thing would simply cease to exist. Nothing was safe. But in doing so they weakened the walls of the dimensions and allowed Rose to come back to me." He smiled when he said her name. As quickly as the smile hit his face it was gone. "As I ran towards her, a stray Dalek hit me and killed me. I had already started to regenerate when I saw how much it hurt Rose. I syphoned off the excess energy into a spare hand."

As serious as the moment was, I couldn't help laughing, "Spare hands Doctor? You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, it was my hand really. I had it cut off but it just after my last regeneration so I had plenty of spare energy and grew another. It was how Jack..."

"Who's Jack?"

"Just another friend that I have lost along the way. I lose them all."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "And when you say regenerate?"

"It's what happens when a Time Lord dies. Every cell in my body changes, actually it is a similar process to what you went through, only infinitely quicker and much less painful. I end up with a new face, new voice, new personality. New me."

"And do you do that often?"

"Often enough."

"Then what happened? With Rose and Donna?"

"Donna was trapped in the TARDIS as it was being burned in a core of the Dalek's crucible. The Z-neutrino energy there could tear apart even a TARDIS. She collapsed and touched the hand which was storing the excess regeneration energy. Bam! Instantaneous biological metacrisis. A half-human Time Lord grew from the hand and Donna's consciousness was infused with Time Lord knowledge. Only, well a human can't stand that sort of knowledge – you saw what it did to Edward and he has a greatly increased mental capacity."

I nodded, "What happened to her?"

"She saved the day. She became the _most_ important woman in the universe for one shining moment." He gave a remorseful smile. "Then I had to wipe her mind of everything. All her memories of travelling with me, gone. She was a better person because of what she went through while she travelled with me. I improved her as much as she improved me. The she had to go back to how she was before. Even the slightest memory of me will cause her mind to burn up." He buried his head in his hands.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I sat there for a minute in silence. "What about Rose then? You said you lost her again?"

"The half-human Time Lord, well I guess me but not _me_ me, destroyed the Dalek fleet. He was born on a battlefield of blood and anger. I couldn't allow him to travel with me, he was too dangerous. I took him and Rose back to the parallel universe before the walls of reality closed up again."

I was shocked, "If he was so dangerous how could you leave him with Rose?"

"He was me, well obviously, but I mean he was like I was when I first met Rose. See I fought in the Time War. I made the final move, burning everything and sealing it off to burn forever in time." His eyes burned as he said that. "It was my final act in the war before I died. The next thing I knew, I found myself in the TARDIS spinning towards Earth. Then I met Rose. I was so angry I wanted to kill everything. Especially the Daleks. Rose helped me through that. Martha and Donna too to an extent but Rose was the one who really showed me humanity. She was the one who convinced me not to kill you."

"What?"

"Remember the second time you met me, the first time I met you?"

I nodded. I remembered every detail of every meeting we had ever had.

"Well, when I said the excuse of needing to leave I was debating whether or not I should leave you be, after all you said you didn't hunt humans. But I have also had experience with Vampires and they are not usually pleasant, of course I couldn't personally eradicate all of them but I wondered what I should do when I had one so close? Close enough that Rose was in danger?"

Although part of me was in shock at the details of his admission another part of me had recognised at least part of this truth during that meeting.

"Rose convinced me to see how committed to the life you were so I travelled back to find you. That was when I met you for the second time, the first for you. After I saw how well you controlled yourself during the hunt, passing so many other humans in your quest for my scent. Then you stopped when I spoke to you and the shame in your eyes when I confronted you about hunting me. It all convinced me that maybe there was some hope after all. Exactly like Rose has said. That was when we came back and found you, I guess less than a second after we left."

I sat across from him wide-eyed and slack mouthed.

"Anyway, I'm all right now."

I gathered my thoughts, "Is all right some sort of Time Lord code for really not all right?"

He smiled, "Donna asked me that exact thing once you know."

I laughed.

He turned solemn again, "I have to tell you something Carlisle. Something that tells me this will be the last time I will see you old friend. At least the last time while I am still me. So I just want to say thanks. It's been brilliant."

"Won't I see you again?"

"Oh yes, you'll see me. We still have one more meeting up our sleeves."

"Right the one with Edward's mystery women."

"Yeah, about that Carlisle. Please try to convince him not to wait for her. He will make a huge mistake if he does. Someone else will come along in the meantime. She will be the right one for him, but trust me it will all work out ok in the end. Just tell him not to wait."

"I'll try Doctor, but you don't know how stubborn Edward can be."

He chuckled. "Let's get back." He moved back to the console and played with the switches again. I felt the TARDIS move.

It was barely a second later when he said, "There."

I pulled the door open just in time to see Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper running from the fire burning in the background. Edward and Alice didn't look surprised to see me here, but Alice probably saw the future disappear on this spot. Just as they reached the spot I was on the oil refinery exploded behind them. They dived to the ground to avoid the force of it. I was thrown back and expected to hit the TARDIS but it was gone.


	18. First Sight

Chapter 18: First sight

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)

The explosion at Calgary put some heavy media attention near our home. In order to keep away from the spotlight we decided it was time to move again. This time we headed to Denali, near another coven who shared the same lifestyle as us. As far as I knew they were the only other vampires to do it. We had known them for many years but this was the first time we were living near them with any real degree of permanence. They came to the lifestyle in a unique way - the three sisters loved men. All men. Especially human men who were warm and willing. They were the original succubi but they grew tired with their life because all the men they loved ended up dead. The next logical step was to change their diet.

It wasn't long after we arrived that the strawberry blonde one, Tanya, showed a distinct preference for Edward. She made her intentions clear very early on. If Esme and I had time to hope something might develop between them, that she might be the one the Doctor told me about who he should go for instead of the mystery woman, it was dashed moments later.

Edward cast a disgusted sideways glance at Tanya before turning to me, "Carlisle, are you sure the Doctor didn't say anything else about _her_?" Tanya huffed, seeming upset. Edward eyed her suspiciously. I knew he was too much of a gentleman to rebuff her too harshly, I figured this was his way to let her down gently.

I sighed before answering him, it was only the 100th time he had asked me this exact question. "Just that you shouldn't hold out for her. Keep your options open and it would all work out for the best."

Tanya's eyes lit up when I said that.

Edward stood and stalked out of the room muttering, "Get over it, Tanya. It's not going to happen." I guess even gentlemen have their limits.

We lived in relative peace in Denali for the next four years. We passed the time in the usual way, everyone else spent their time in high school, I worked at the hospital and Esme worked on the house. Edward soon tired of being alone during the inevitable night time coupling of the house so decided to go back to medical school and get his second medicine degree. I used his lecture notes as a refresher on new techniques and information. Tanya tried unsuccessfully over the years to gain Edward's attraction. It seemed that despite the Doctor's advice he was going to hold out for this mystery girl after all. We decided to move again when Edward told us a few people where starting to get suspicious by the number of us living in close proximity. They all marked the similarities between us and the other family. They liked their life in Denali and refused to move on, so we decided to leave instead.

We chose Forks, Washington to settle in. At first we discussed whether it was too close to the Quileute land but we decided we could hunt in the areas surrounding it. I knew the treaty lines well enough to stay clear of it. Everyone loved Forks, it was overcast and raining so often we could all be almost human.

We had been in Forks for two years when one day Edward came running into my office at the hospital. I was surprised to see him, but when I saw the look on his face I began to worry.

"What's wrong Edward? What happened?"

"Nothing. Not yet. But it will if I stay. I have to go _now_."

I stepped towards him, putting my hand on his shoulder, for the first ever he shrugged it off. His eyes were wild, even though so much time had I immediately recognised the fever that burned in him, it was the same as when he decided to hunt the normal way and left us.

"Edward what is it?"

"Has any one person ever smelled better to you than the rest of them?" He inhaled, as if remembering the scent. "_Much_ better?"

"Oh." I knew what he meant, although I hadn't encountered it myself. One of the few times Emmett slipped up it he claimed that the girl had smelled better than anyone else he had ever encountered. "Do what you must to resist son."

"I need to leave Forks."

"Take my car if you like, it's faster." I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, perhaps I should trust him, after all he developed a very strong willpower over the years, but if he felt he needed to leave to resist and I made him stay, anything that happened would be my fault.

It wasn't even a week later when Alice announced Edward was coming home. When he arrived Alice and Jasper took him straight back out to hunt in preparation for the next day at school. I knew Alice was determined to keep Edward around. He was as much as confidant to her as Jasper was. I stayed home from the hospital as they went to school. I wanted to be close to home, just in case we needed to leave Forks in a hurry. Although they arrived home, Edward looked frayed, almost like a human running only on adrenaline. "Edward, why don't you and I go hunt?"

He nodded.

As we ran he was deep in thought. I recalled our conversation from the previous week. Again wondering whether I had made the right decision to let him go, whether I should have tried to get him to stay.

"No, that was what I needed. I could have betrayed your trust so easily if I had stayed."

I thought about it again. I knew that the person who was affecting Edward so was Police Chief Swan's daughter. I knew her father well in my capacity at the hospital. He had been boasting for weeks that she was coming to live with him. The day Edward first met her and ran had been her first day at Forks High School. It would kill him if she disappeared.

"I know."

"Maybe you should leave again. We will come with you if you prefer."

"I should." There was something strange in his eyes, something I had never seen before. I could tell the idea of leaving was painful to him for some reason. I vaguely wondered whether it was his pride that was keeping him here.

"No, it isn't pride that keeps me here. Not now. I just don't seem to be able to make myself _want_ to leave."

"But it is much better to leave now than after that poor girl's life is ended."

He flinched, "Yes."

"But you're not leaving?"

"I should." The light was back in his eyes, a spark slowly kindling to life.

I couldn't quite place his expression but it was clear that he wasn't going to leave Forks, at least not just yet. I decided I would just have to trust him and follow whatever decision he made.

We finished our hunt and I went back to the house to spend some time with Esme before getting changed and heading to the hospital. Edward went his own way, he would find me if he needed to talk.

I was just settling into my office to review the reports from the night staff when Edward came into my office with a look of deep concern on his face. My first thought was for the poor Swan girl. Surely he didn't?

"No, no it's not that."

I sighed in relief, noting his eyes were still golden. "What happened then?"

"A stupid car accident. A van skidded across the ice. She was in the way. I couldn't stand by, but there wasn't time to do anything but run across the lot and push her out of the way. But then the van kept coming for her Carlisle. No one saw...except her. I...I'm sorry Carlisle. I was stupid and put us all in danger."

I was still relieved, and proud. Ok he had risked exposure but he had done so to save a life that he himself could so easily take. I wondered what Bella Swan thought about Edward.

He gave a hard laugh, "Me too. But I know she knows there is something...different about me."

"If we have to leave, we leave. What has she said?"

He shook his head. "Nothing yet. She agreed tell my version of the events. But she is expecting an explanation."

I thought about that for a minute. My thoughts touched quickly on the Doctor's statement to me but I put it out of my head just as quickly, I didn't want Edward to hear me thinking about that.

"She hit her head. Well, actually I did that to her, when I pushed her out of the way she hit the ground. She seems fine, but I don't think it will take much to discredit her story." I could hear how disgusted he was at himself for even thinking this. I wondered if it would be necessary. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens. I thought I should check her out fairly soon though, just to make sure he hadn't hurt her in his rush.

"Please do." He said in a fevered whisper, "I'm so worried that I hurt her." The burning was in his eyes again, stronger. I tried to pick the emotion, compassion maybe? I thought of the irony that last night as we hunted we were both concerned he might be the one to hurt her and now here he was having saved her life. Her unlikely protector. He laughed a single, hard laugh.

When I went to check on her x-rays Edward was already there. He was almost smiling, relief radiating off him. Obviously he hadn't hurt her. As I studied the x-rays I noticed so many healed contusions. She must have been accident prone. Edward turned to me, "I'm going to talk to her first. Act natural and try to smooth it over."

There was something in his voice that belied what he really wanted to say, that spoke of his true intentions. I pretended to study the x-ray again. I mentally made a joke about the contusions and her mother dropping her as a baby.

"I'm starting to think she has really bad luck. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Like moving to a town as small as Forks when your blood smells so good to the resident vampires. I saw Edward flinch.

"Sorry. Go ahead, I'll be in shortly."

He seemed to think he had fooled me about his real intentions. I could tell he really wanted to see Bella Swan again. As I entered the room I saw the look he gave Tyler Crowley, the driver of the van. I processed the emotion...jealousy. This kept getting more interesting.

I went through the motions of examining her. While I did Edward looked like he was about ready to scoop her up in his arms and run away with her. There was definitely a possessive edge about him when I examined the bump that was developing.

I left Bella and Edward alone then and went about the rest of my routine for the day. I was keen to finish up and get home before the others returned from school. If they knew what had happened, and let's face it in a town as small as Forks – everyone knew, it could turn explosive.

As soon as I arrived home I grabbed Esme and we headed straight for the dining room table to wait. I sat at the head of the table and Esme sat next to me. I filled Esme in while we waited. Esme and I held hands on top of the table in a sign of solidarity. As I expected when the others got home Edward led them into the dining room and the battle lines were drawn. Edward sat beside me. Rosalie and Emmett sat opposite me. As Jasper entered he hesitated and then stood on the wall behind Rosalie. I could see he was trying to keep himself detached from the conversation. Perhaps he had already made up his mind. Knowing his background I was sure I didn't want to know what his solution was going to be. Alice was the last to enter and walked straight over to Esme's side.

Edward spoke first, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless. I take full responsibility for my actions."

Rosalie glared at him, "By take full responsibility you mean..." I could tell where her thoughts went, she thought the Swan child was a risk that needed to be dealt with.

"No. I don't mean it that way. I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No, Edward," Esme whispered and she stiffened beside me, I clasped her hand tighter.

"Esme's right." Emmett said. "If you go now that would be the opposite of helpful. How would we know what people were thinking, if there was any danger?"

Edward glared at him, "Alice will catch anything major."

I decided it was time to enter the conversation, "Emmett is right Edward. If you leave the girl will be more likely to talk. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

"She won't say anything." Edward insisted. His eyes burning again.

"You don't know her mind." I reminded him.

He turned on me, his eyes pleading with me to understand, "I know this much. Alice, please, back me up."

"I can't see what will happen if we ignore it."

Rose banged the table with her palm, I felt Esme quiver, she loved this table. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind. We need to be more careful that anyone else."

Edward glared at her, "We've left rumours behind before."

"Rose..." I started to make my point but she interrupted me.

"Look Carlisle, every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. You know I am capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

Edward snarled at her, "Yes, Rose, we all know how deadly you can be."

Rosalie hissed back. If I didn't interject now this was going to turn violent.

"Edward, Rosalie, please. I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt you were owed your justice, and it was your condition for choosing our lifestyle Rosalie. But this is different. The Swan girl is innocent. I know you mean well. But I want our family to be worth protecting. The occasional... accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. But to murder Bella Swan, a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, regardless of whether or not she speaks to anyone is nothing to the greater risk. If we make these types of exceptions we risk losing the essence of who we are. Of what makes us family."

I could see Edward control his face, his eyes looked like they would dance if the could. Rosalie was still upset and scowled at me, "It's just being responsible."

"It's being callous. Every life is precious."

She sighed and pouted. Emmett put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

Edward looked up to Jasper, "Jasper. She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it then? She should have died today. I would only set that right."

Edward stood and emphasized each word. "I will not allow it."

Jasper looked surprised. I don't think he saw what I was starting to see in Edward's eyes. The fire that had been kindling slowly was starting to burn fiercer. I wondered whether this Bella Swan was the one who would distract Edward from the Doctor's mystery girl.

Alice spoke for the first time, "Jazz, I want to ask you for a favour."

Edward's mouth fell open. I wondered what vision Alice had to cause this reaction.

Alice continued, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill Bella. First of all, Edward is serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. Or at least she is going to be."

"But...Alice..." Jasper was confused.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be."

I could see Jasper's resolve wavering, he wouldn't want to hurt Alice."

"Ah, see? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about." I noticed the way Alice said her name, as if they were life-long friends.

"Alice," Edward choked out, "What does this mean?"

"I told you changes were happening."

Edward stared at her, obviously she was trying to hide something from him, "Alice, what is it. Is it about Bella?" He was silent than he yelled, "No!"

"Edward." I put my hand on his shoulder to try to calm him.

"It's solidifying," Alice whispered, "There are only two ways left for you now."

"No," Edward repeated, quietly. He leaned over and braced himself against the table.

"Will somebody _please_ let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett complained.

"I have to leave." Edward whispered. I wondered what he had seen that had made him resolved to leave again.

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward. I don't think you can leave anymore." Alice whispered back. They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"I don't hear that," Edward responded to something in Alice's thoughts. Then he groaned, "Why are you doing this to me?"

He made a choking sound, "Love her _too_?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I will change the future."

"You can try." Alice responded, her voice rich in scepticism.

"Oh, _come on_!" Emmett bellowed. I couldn't believe he didn't understand what was happening.

Rosalie seemed to share my thoughts, she hissed at him, "Pay attention. Alice sees him falling for a human! How classically Edward."

Emmett laughed, "Is that what's been going on? Tough break, Edward."

He turned to me, "But what about the Doctor? What about the girl I saw though him."

"He did say that someone else would come along and that you shouldn't let her pass you by."

Esme sat beside me, smiling. "Fall for a human? For the girl you saved? Fall in love with her?"

"What exactly do you see Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself, which would really irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to you, or she'll be one of us someday."

I gasped, how could she be one of us without us breaking our promise to the Quileute's, without breaking the treaty?

"Neither one of those is going to happen." Edward shouted.

"It depends," Alice repeated, pretending she couldn't hear Edward, "He may be just strong enough not to kill her. It's going to be close, it will take an amazing amount of control, he may just be strong enough. The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. _That_ is a lost cause."

I thought about this, it was a complication. But didn't I have to trust what the Doctor said? That when Edward found someone who caught his eye it would all work out for the best. "Well, this complicates things." I said.

"I'll say," Emmett agreed, barely containing the laughter in his voice.

"I suppose the plan remains the same though. We'll stay in the area and of course no one will hurt the girl?"

"No," Jasper said quietly. "I can agree to that. If Alice only sees two ways..."

"No!" Edward growled. He ran from the room.

"Should we follow him?" Esme asked.

"No," said Alice, "He needs time to process this."

When Edward finally came home his whole body screamed of his determination.

"What have you decided Son?"

"I _will_ stay away from her. I don't care what Alice sees."

So he was betting against Alice, not the best idea. But then again, if anyone was strong enough to change the future I was sure Edward would be. I just wish he would consider the Doctor's advice.

"And what Carlisle? Would you like me to go right now and turn her into a vampire?"

I flinched. "No, of course not. You can't take her life away like that."

"Exactly. You watch Carlisle. I will stay away from her and I will wait for the Doctor's mystery girl."


	19. Justice, not vengeance

Chapter 19: Justice, not vengeance.

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;) _I realised after I posted this that I have made a small error in the timelines - so I have edited that out below. The error is that Jack would not have had the Doctor's hand by this stage, because the Christmas invasion hadn't happened yet so I have edited out the reference to that. _

Living with Edward for the next month and a half was almost unbearable. Most afternoons, as soon as he got home, he would run. I had no idea where he was going but he would come back in the morning with just enough time to get dressed and go back to school. When we did get to spend any time with him, mainly when he hunted, he was always in such a foul mood and we were lucky to get two or three words out of him. The mood slowly spread amongst the rest of the family. So I was surprised when I came home from work to find Alice bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, curious what had caused this sudden shift.

"The future is clear, there are only two paths for Edward and Bella again."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Absolutely, and you know it as much as I do, Carlisle. He needs her in his life now. Imagine if she were to disappear permanently."

"Alice, you can't push him on this. It's his choice. If he wants to try to leave her alone, you've got to allow that."

She pouted for a second but then smiled, "It's a moot point. He's decided he can't stay away anymore. He's going hunting and then he is going to her house."

"Is there a risk? You know, him being there?"

"The only thing I see is him realising exactly how he feels about Bella."

"And that is?"

"He loves her." She practically squealed at me. She ran off to find Jasper. "Now I've got to find everyone and warn them. They're blood-typing in school tomorrow."

I nodded. It was definitely for the best if they all missed that particular lesson.

When I arrived home from the hospital the next day Esme greeted me at the garage. "He was playing today."

That surprised me. Edward hadn't played the piano in such a long time. Not since Calgary and the last time we saw the Doctor.

"He had even composed a new song. A lullaby, for Bella. Oh Carlisle isn't it wonderful. I think he is in love."

I was happy but cautious, "It is good, but there are still a lot of things that need to be worked out before he can have his happily ever after."

"I know, but I am just relieved he has found some happiness, even if it is only for a short time."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Me too, love. Me too."

And I was, but I couldn't help worrying about where it might lead.

Edward and Emmett had a hunting trip planned for the weekend. I was happy that Edward didn't cancel. I was a little worried he would when I heard Alice had seen two of Jasper's old friends, Peter and Charlotte, coming. No doubt he was remembering Calgary but these friends were not quite like Maria. Still, I could understand his point after all they did hunt the usual way.

When Edward and Emmett arrived home on Sunday, Edward immediately disappeared again. No doubt he was going to check up on Bella. Emmett told me about their conversation about how breakable humans were, asking me to talk to Edward about it when I could.

Peter and Charlotte's visit was largely uneventful, other than the fact they kept questioning Jasper about Edward's sanity. I was at the hospital when they left but got a phone call from Esme to let me know that Edward was going to Port Angeles to keep an eye on Bella. I still was uncertain whether to be worried about the development of the relationship but the Doctor's words kept ringing in my ear, that the right girl would come along and it would all work out for the best. I knew he would be gone by the time I got home but I thought I needed to have a talk with him about what his plans were. I was waiting for him in my study when I heard Alice gasp downstairs. I ran down to see her, when I got near she was just coming around. "What did you see?"

"Bella." She said, her face a mask of horror, "she is going to be attacked by a group of men."

My mind immediately went to Rosalie, lying broken and bleeding on the ground so many years ago. "You have to ring Edward." But she had the phone to her ear before I even got the words out.

"Come on." She said in frustration. "No answer."

"Should we go up there?"

She shook her head, "No. There is no time." Her face went blank again.

"Did you see more?" I asked.

"I just see Edward." She sighed, "He will make it in time. I can't see what will happen after that though, he keeps changing his mind."

"Between what?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around Alice protectively.

"Between leaving Bella with her friends and going after the men, or staying with Bella..." She cut off mid-sentence, her eyes far away.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. I needed to know if Edward was going to do something he would regret later, although a small part of me wouldn't have blamed him in the slightest.

Her face was in shock, it was times like these I wished I had Edward's gift. She shook her head. "He is taking her to dinner." But her face gave away a little too much, there was more that she wasn't telling us.

"And what? Alice what else do you see?"

She looked at me before re-arranging her features into a calm mask. "Nothing. There was nothing else." She pulled out of Jasper's arms and headed out the front door. Obviously, there was something else but she didn't want to reveal it to us.

I walked back to my study to wait for Edward to return. It was a couple of hours later when I finally heard Alice, still waiting on the front steps, call out to him.

"Carlisle's in his study."

"Thank you." I heard him answer before launching into a one-sided conversation. I heard his phone flip open, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't even check to see who it was. I was... busy."

Alice answered, "Yeah. I am so sorry, but by the time I saw there was nothing else I could do. Then you were already on your way."

"It was close." Edward murmured darkly. Then his tone brightened a shade, "Don't be. No one expects you to catch everything, Alice."

I tuned out their conversation and turned back to my book. In a house where everyone has such strong senses we usually did what we could to allow for each other's privacy. I heard his footfall on the stairs and looked towards the open door, waiting for him. I smiled at him as he entered, "I heard Alice tell you where to find me."

"I need help."

"Anything."

"Did Alice tell you what happened to Bella tonight?"

My thoughts flicked to my memories of Rosalie again, before I thought _almost_ _happened_.

His eyes grew hard at my mental pictures, "Yeah. Almost. I've got a dilemma, Carlisle. You see, I want...very much... to kill him. But I know it would be wrong. It would be vengeance, not justice. All anger and no impartiality. But I know what he was going to do to her and it can't be right to leave a serial rapist and killer wandering Port Angeles. I can't let someone else take Bella's place as his victim. Someone else might feel about those women the way I feel about Bella. Suffered how I would have suffered if she's come to any harm. It's just...not right... I..."

I couldn't help the wide smile that crossed my features. I had never been more proud of Edward than in this moment. My worries about Bella disappeared. I had no idea she would be so, good for him. He had always been compassionate but the control he was showing now was nothing short of amazing.

"I'm not looking for compliments, Carlisle."

"Of course not, Edward, but I can hardly help my train of thought, can I? I'll take care of it. No one else will be harmed in Bella's place." I decided I would sedate this man and drop him near a police station. An anonymous tip would be enough to get him incarcerated, then it would be up to the police to do the rest. I could see from the look on Edward's face that it wasn't quite as violent a plan as he might have wanted, but if he wanted me to fix the problem, I would have to do it my way. The Doctor's way.

"I'll show you where to find him."

I grabbed my bag, it contained everything a small-town Doctor could ever need for an emergency call-out, and then some. "Let's go."

As we headed to the cars we passed Alice, she smiled and waved, obviously she had seen there would be no problems for us.

Edward drove in the darkness, leaving the lights of the car off to avoid drawing attention to us. I thought again about how much Bella had improved Edward, and in such a short amount of time. I was really happy that he had found someone who could mean so much to him. Unbidden an image came to me, Bella with cold, pale skin and crimson eyes. I flinched away from the image. How could she deserve that? I only changed the others because their lives were over anyway. It would be callous to take away this young girls future for selfish reasons. Then I decided that there must be a way to make it work. Edward deserved happiness, besides the Doctor told me it would work out for the best.

"How can it though?" He asked, his face sad.

"I don't know, son. But we will find the way."

"She knows, Carlisle."

"What do you mean she knows?"

"About us. She was speaking to a friend of the family. Jacob Black."

"_Black?_ As in?" I thought about Ephraim Black, the werewolf with whom we had made the treaty.

Edward nodded, "The one and only. I assume he is a direct descendant. She saw him at La Push on the weekend."

"That definitely complicates things, although I guess that means the decision is out of your hands."

He laughed a cold hard laugh, "Hardly."

I didn't understand his comment.

"She said it doesn't matter." I could tell two emotions were battling inside him, hope and despair working in equal measure in his voice.

"It doesn't matter?" It didn't matter to her that our family was not human? That Edward's primary food source was blood?

"No. Apparently young Jacob filled her in on their legends of our lifestyle choice too."

"But still..." I wondered how it could not matter. The only way that made sense was if she felt the same way as him.

He flinched, then broke into an involuntary smiled, "I think she does, well as strongly as a human can feel that anyway." His hands suddenly clamped around the steering wheel. "We're close. Just up there in that bar. He's drowning his sorrow with some friends."

"Go. I'll make sure he can't hurt anyone else." I could see he was battling with his murderous desire again, "Go back to Bella."

I could see how much her name distracted him from everything else. In less than a second, he had climbed out of the car and was running in the direction of Forks. I pulled the car into a space near the bar Edward had pointed out. I pulled my bag out and got the sedative ready. I slipped the needle and a protective case into my pocket. I wished this wasn't so personal for Edward, he would have made an ideal look out but at least Alice had seen things going smoothly.

I pushed open the door to the pub and saw the group of men Edward had described to me. Two of them were already passed out. Edward had explained that most of them hadn't realised exactly what was going to happen once 'Lonnie' got his hands on Bella. They didn't need to be punished for a mistake they never made. I thought briefly about the best approach. In the end I decided something a bit more covert might be best. I walked over to their table. "Lonnie! Long time no see. Still up to no good?"

"And who the hell are you?" He looked me up and down, as if wondering where he knew me from. I hoped he had not seen enough of Edward to recognise the similarities.

"Oh, Lonnie. I'm upset you wouldn't remember!" I pointed to myself, "Marko. Remember? From Oklahoma." I smiled through my teeth before giving him a conspiratorial wink. Edward had briefly filled me in on a few of Lonnie's past 'conquests' including one in Oklahoma which involved a blonde man. I hoped Lonnie wouldn't remember enough of his companions that night to see the differences.

Lonnie slowly moved from confusion to recollection to recognition. "Marko! It's been too long."

I smiled again, "Definitely. Been up to much lately?"

"Well there was one earlier. But this lot let her get away. Wanna try again with me?"

I was glad Edward was not here, despite the control he had I don't think he could have controlled himself now. As it was _I_ had to check my anger before answering. "Sure, Lonnie, why not? Should be fun."

He slapped some money on the table and kicked his 'friend' out of the way. He strung his arm around me for support and we headed towards the door. "She was somthing wasn't she Marko? Put up a real fight."

"Yeah." I said through my teeth. I glad that I didn't have Edward's gift right now, I didn't need to see what these sick men had done to that poor girl. As soon as we stepped out of the bar I slipped my hand into my pocket, pretending to get my car keys. I slid the syringe out of its and moving at inhuman speed pressed it through his jeans.

"Ow. What the hell was that?" He looked around, sobered up for a second.

"What's up Lonnie? You going crazy man?"

"I felt something jab me!"

"Maybe it was a mosquito?" I suggested. I just needed to keep him from panicking for another couple of minutes to give the drugs a chance to kick in.

"Bloody big..." His voice trailed off and he slumped against me. I held him upfront so that it would look like he had merely had a bit too much to drink. I shifted carefully towards the car, not wanting to draw any extra attention to ourselves.

"Hey!" Someone called out from behind us. I ignored the voice, hoping it was calling to someone else. "Hey you! Blondie!"

I shifted my head to the side, hoping I could see if he was talking to me without letting on. I moment he was in my peripheral vision I sighed. He was indeed talking to me and I could tell he had seen me look. I debated whether to turn, which would risk giving away the fact that Lonnie was comatose at my side. In the end, I stood stationery waiting for him to catch up to me.

The man circled around in front of me, as he passed I caught his scent. I had smelt it before, but I couldn't place where. It had to have been at least 60 years. Since World War II. I ran through my memory to place a name to the smell. Then I remembered, I never got his name. He was a captain in the RAF. He had been visiting America for some training when one of his men was injured and they came into the hospital I was working at. I recalled that even at the time, I had noticed something strange about the scent. Something familiar. Timeless. It didn't matter though, it was definitely a human scent and I could not have met the young man who had called out during World War II. Not unless he had a TARDIS.

As he stepped in front of me I took in the young man's appearance. I was shocked to see that he looked almost identical to the young man I had seen in World War II. He was maybe 6' with short dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that contained a depth and wisdom not often seen in one so young. Although seeing as though he was older than my physical age, so I guess I wasn't one to talk. He was dressed in a 1940's style RAF officer jacket. He took in Lonnie leaning unconscious against me and said, "I hate to interrupt your dinner, but I think we need to have a little chat."

"I'm sorry?"

"Not as sorry as you will be if you don't come quietly." He held out a gun that me, I could tell by the design it wasn't made on Earth.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service. And what exactly are you? You don't look like a Nostrovite, you would have changed your appearance by now if that were the case. Vampyrne virus perhaps? And let me guess, you call yourself a vampire. But what I don't understand is why you sedated our little friend there. Don't you like your dinner fighting?"

"I think you have the wrong impression."

"Is that right?" He laughed, his voice was rich, full of self-confidence. "Well, why don't you enlighten me?" He kept the gun trained on me from under his jacket. Anyone passing wouldn't have noticed. He was obviously skilled at this sort of thing.

"My son caught our _friend_ here in the act of planning to hurt a young girl. He was going to do unspeakable things to her."

"And your son knew this because?"

I sighed, how to explain this to someone holding me at gunpoint. I guess the truth is probably best, "Because he can read minds. The young girl in questions means a lot to him, so when he saw the things this _man _was planning it was very hard for him to control himself. He asked me to help him with the situation."

"So rather than your _son_ killing him on the spot you come here, sedate him and take him away to feed off later?"

"No. Look you may find this hard to believe, but I am not like others of my kind. I only feed on animals."

He laughed, "Yeah? And my best friend comes from Raxacorricofallapatorius."

I gaped at him, I had only ever heard two people say that. "Do you actually know someone from Raxacorricofallapatorius?"

"It's called sarcasm, look it up sometime."

"I know that, but what I mean is I have only ever heard two people talk about Raxacorricofallapatorius."

"You've heard of Raxacorricofallapatorius before?"

I nodded.

"From who?" He viewed me suspiciously.

"From the Doctor. And Rose."

Now he gaped at me, "You...know the Doctor?"

"Yes. I have even travelled with him. How do you..." Then I remembered when the Doctor was telling me about how he lost Donna. He had mentioned a Jack then. "You travelled with him too, didn't you?"

He nodded. "And Rose. God, how I miss them. I've been trying to find them again. Waiting in Cardiff on a rift I know exists. I just wish I had some sort of Doctor Detector."

Realisation dawned on me, "His hand."

"His what?"

"Nothing. I can't really say, I am worried I might have said too much already."

He laughed, "Yeah, spending too much time with a time traveller can do your head in after a while. Well, any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine. Did you need a hand with him?" He nodded his head in Lonnie's direction.

Jack and I pushed Lonnie into the car. We drove to Portland and Jack helped me pull Lonnie out of the car. During the drive curiosity got the better of me, "I know this is going to sound like a really stupid question..."

"But did we meet during world war two?"

I nodded, "I knew it. Your scent was too familiar. Even family members don't usually smell that similar. But how?"

"Let's say I share some similarities with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm immortal. I have no idea how it happened. All I know is I was killed by Dalek's in the future, a long time in the future. But then I woke up. I woke up completely alone and surrounded in Dalek dust. I knew that the Doctor frequented the early 21st century so I travelled back to find him."

"You say you travelled back? How, do you have a TARDIS too?"

"I wish! No, I used to be a time agent, many years ago now in the 51st century. When I left, I took my vortex manipulator with me. The only problem was I overshot my destination and the damn thing broke."

"What do you mean broke?"

He showed me the device on his wrist. Even though I didn't have a clue what it was or how to us it, it was obviously broken. "So I've been stuck waiting for the Doctor since the 1800's."

"But you're human?"

"Well, not quite but near enough yes."

"How have you been here since the 1800's then?"

"Well, ever since I woke up I have been immortal. Even more so than your species. You name a method of death and I can almost guarantee I have lived through it."

"So you can't die."

"It's not that so much as I can't stay dead. I just keep waking up." He turned morose, "Even when I don't want to."

"And you think the Doctor can fix you? Is that why you are looking for him?"

"Hopefully. At very least he might be able to give me answers."

"And what have you been doing with yourself in all that time."

"Well, I've been working for the government mostly. I fought in the wars of course, but most of my time is spent tracking and neutralizing alien threats."

"And that's why you hunted me down." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, we have a computer that scans for alien life and the Washington area was coming up red hot. Usually I stay in Wales but I just had to come and investigate, this is the sort of thing that would usually send _him_ running."

I chucked, "Yeah, he's already been. You are about 70 years too late. He sussed it out in the 1930's."

"What's the reason then?"

"Well, my family consists of seven vampires. Then there is there therianthropic radiation levels on the Quileute land. Somehow their bodies have harnessed it to be able to transform into werewolves, well shape-shift more than anything. The Doctor said the wolf form was more convenience than anything else. Although I am pretty sure that line has stopped."

"Yeah, that'd do it."

"Sorry to drag you all the way to America just for my family."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world. If you leave me in Portland, I'll neutralize your little problem. See the agency I work for, we're pretty good at covering things up. We will be able to get enough evidence to see him go down for a long time. I'll head home from here, may as well, nothing more to see."

"Well, if you decide to come back to the states, look me up. My family would love to meet you. Like you said, any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of ours."

"Will do."

As I drove home, I wondered what he was getting himself into when he found the Doctor again.


	20. Love and Baseball

Chapter 20: Love and Baseball

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV ;) although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (there is going to be some dialogue from the books)._

In the days that followed, the changes that took over Edward's life were absolute. We still saw him rarely, he spent so much time at Bella's house, but now when we did catch sight of him, he was jubilant. On Saturday Edward left early in the morning. Alice told us how important the day was going to be for Edward and Bella's relationship. She thought it was going to be ok, but admitted that Edward was taking Bella to a place that Alice had seen in her visions. A place where Alice had seen Bella die. But Edward would not be persuaded. All we could do was wait, ready to leave if necessary, but desperately hoping that he would be able to stay strong and resist the call of her blood. Of course Emmett and Jasper saw this as a perfect opportunity for a competition and placed bets on whether or not Edward would resist the temptation.

I heard Edward sneak back into the house in the early hours of the morning. I walked to his room, knowing he would hear me coming and be able to leave if he wanted to. As I reached up to knock he pulled the door open, his face wore a wide smile.

"I take it that the day went well?"

"Carlisle, you would not believe how wonderful the day was. She said she loved me. Well, truthfully she was asleep for that bit, but it's still true. She loves me as I love her." He looked like he was flying high on emotions. His eyes filled with a mischievous glint, "I kissed her Carlisle."

I gasped in shock, at first I was going to admonish him for being so irresponsible but before the words came out I began to marvel at the amount of self-control it would have taken.

"It was very hard. And stupid." He said, a little sullenly, "But the more time I spend around her the more desensitised I am growing to her smell."

"But being desensitised won't necessarily be enough to stop you. You need to realise the danger you put her in."

"I do. I am constantly aware of the danger she is in. Not just from me either. She is so breakable Carlisle. There are so many things that can happen to her."

I could hear by the tone in his voice that he cared very deeply for her. I wondered whether that would be enough. Again, the Doctor's words were ringing in my ear, it would all work out for the best.

"The monster inside me won't win Carlisle. I can control it better now. I am more worried about hurting her by accident."

I could see how much she meant to him. I would have to trust his instincts on this, stay as long as he felt he could cope and leave if he felt it would be too hard.

"Thank-you, Carlisle. Your faith means the world to me."

I smiled at him. "You know Esme is still yet to meet young Bella. Why don't you bring her around tomorrow? If you haven't got anything else planned, of course."

"I will suggest it to her, but Carlisle it is going to be her choice. It will always be her choice from now on."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, leaving him to change and get back to Bella.

Alice came bounding into my study the next morning and clapped her hands. "Bella is coming over."

I laughed, I could see how much Bella meant to Alice already even though they'd only officially met once. Alice's visions of their friendship were coming faster and stronger lately.

"Come on, Carlisle. We want to be waiting. You and Esme should be near the piano and Jasper and I will wait upstairs. I can see if we all wait together we might overwhelm her and she's nervous enough as it is."

"Ok Alice, how long have we got?" As I asked I heard a monstrous roar outside, I guessed that was Bella's truck. I walked downstairs, Alice had already corralled Esme, who was waiting patiently. I walked over and gave Esme a quick embrace. Her face was lit up so brightly it was easy to remember all the reasons why I fell in love with her. At his moment, I was glad Edward could experience this emotion.

I heard Bella and Edward whispering to each other outside, he was trying to calm her down a little. Her heart was racing. Esme and I quickly agreed to stay back and approach her cautiously. I heard the door open and then Edward came around the corner, holding Bella's hand. I was a little surprised at how natural that seemed to be, she didn't seem to mind his cold skin at all.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward broke the silence, "This is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." I walked forward carefully, measuring every step and offering my hand. She stepped forward and took my hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." She grinned at me, obviously much more confident than she had been minutes ago.

Esme stepped forward to shake Bella's hand, although I could tell she would have rather gathered her up into a hug, "It's very nice to know you."

"Thank you." Bella said, "I'm glad to meet you, too."

Edward said, "Where are Alice and Jasper?" As if he didn't know, he would have been able to pinpoint their exact location at the top of the stairs even without using his extra sense. As if on some prearranged cue Alice and Japer appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice enthused. She ran down the stairs with no regard for human pretence. I shot her a warning glance, but then again she wouldn't have done it if she thought Bella couldn't handle it, it wasn't like we needed to keep the secret anymore. Then she surprised me further by bouncing forward and kissing Bella on the cheek. "Hi, Bella! Oh, you do smell nice, I never noticed before."

Bella blushed bright red, I wondered how Jasper would cope with the easy pooling of blood and the smell that filled the room with it. Jasper hung back, I could see by the set of his jaw that he was struggling. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Jasper." Bella smiled shyly back at him, "It's really nice to meet you all. You have a beautiful home."

I knew this pleased Esme much more than she let one, "Thank you. We are glad you came."

I knew this was the time to let Edward know that Alice had a vision of other vampires in the area. Ones that we didn't know. She saw that they knew we were here and wanted to see how we maintained a permanent residence. Of course, that meant that they hunted in the usual way. And Bella would appeal to any vampire, maybe not quite as much as she did to Edward, but she was one of the better smelling humans.

Edward nodded his head. He understood the risk and would protect Bella if there was any risk. I looked quickly to Bella, but she was distracted, admiring the piano near where we stood.

"Do you play?" Esme asked her.

Bella shook her head, "Not at all. But it's beautiful. Is it yours?"

Esme laughed, "No. Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

Edward suddenly had a look of put-on innocence on his face. It amazed me how... human, he seemed around Bella. Bella narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "No, I should have known though I guess."

Esme and I exchanged confused glances.

"Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper snickered. I worked very hard to stifle the laugh that rose in my throat. Esme gave Edward a reproving look, "I hope you haven't been showing off – it's rude."

"Just a bit." Edward laughed. Despite her tone, Esme looked delighted that Edward had been giving so much of himself to Bella.

"He's been too modest, actually." Bella came to his defence. This surprised me, she really must feel for him as strongly as he did for her.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude." He objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Esme replied.

Bella smiled at him, "I'd like to hear you play." I could see that was all the encouragement Edward needed. Esme pushed him towards the piano.

As he started the first few notes I grabbed Esme's hand and silently pulled her away, back to my study.

"Did you see how they looked at each other?" She gushed. "She obviously cares for him too. Do you think she is the one the Doctor told you about?"

"I hope so. He deserves some happiness. I am just glad he is no longer pining after a mystery woman that he may never meet."

"The Doctor said he would."

"The Doctor also said things can change, just look at Alice's visions. She sees the future and yet it can change."

Esme wrapped her arms around me, "It'll all work out in the end."

I sighed, "I know."

The hospital rang me to ask me to cover for one of the doctors who was sick. As I was preparing to leave Edward stopped in front of my office door with Bella. I had heard him in the hallway telling her my story, obviously he wanted to share the rest of it with her. It was easier to explain with the help of the various paintings in my office. Paintings I had collected during my three hundred odd years.

"Come in." I called when Edward hesitated at the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history," Edward said, "Well, your history, actually."

Bella looked embarrassed, "We didn't mean to disturb you," Bella apologized.

"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"

"The Waggoner," Edward replied. He gently spun Bella around. I heard her heart rate jump when their skin made contact. I successfully suppressed the laugh that sprung to my lips.

Edward directed her to the first painting. "London in the sixteen-fifties."

"The London of my youth," I added, walking behind them.

"Will _you _tell the story?" Edward asked.

Bella twisted on the spot to see my reaction. I met her glance and smiled at her, I wanted her to feel at ease, "I would, but I'm actually running a little late. The hospital called – Dr Snow is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do." I grinned at Edward, knowing he would know the main reason why I wouldn't stay is because I wanted to give them privacy.

I smiled at Bella again before leaving the room and heading to the garage.

I was in my office at the hospital later when Alice phoned to let me know that it was going to storm and the rest of the family were going to play baseball. I was surprised when she said Edward was going, he had missed most of our family games lately, but then she told me he was bringing Bella and it made sense. Although, I did wonder what Bella would think of our style of baseball.

After I finished up at the hospital I took the car home before running to meet everyone else at the clearing where we played most of our sports. As I marked out the bases, I heard a booming laugh that announced Edward's imminent arrival. Alice and Emmett waited at the entrance to the clearing for Bella and Edward before running back to the rest of us. Edward ran after them and Esme took the opportunity to talk to Bella. Before long, the game was underway in earnest. No one held back despite Bella's presence. I think everyone was so happy that Edward was playing and seemed comfortable being himself around Bella.

I was up to bat when the atmosphere shifted. Alice gasped inaudibly and Edward's head shifted in her direction. I could tell by her face she was having a vision. Edward and Alice were at Bella's side in an instant.

"Alice?" Esme was tense, she could feel the shift too.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispered.

I reached them about the same time as everyone else. "What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured. I knew at once she meant the 'visitors' she had seen. It was exactly the situation Edward had been worried about, Bella in the path of non-vegetarian vampires.

"What changed?" Jasper asked as he leaned over her in his usual protective position.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said. I could tell she was shouldering the blame for anything that happened next, of course no one else would blame her, we all took her visions for granted some times.

"How soon?" I asked Edward, wondering if he could _hear_ them yet.

"Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play."

"Can you make it?" Would he have time to get out of here with Bella. My eyes flicked to her involuntarily. We all put her in such danger today.

"No, not carrying –" he stopped, aware Bella was scrutinizing his face, "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." A slight shiver ran through him.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three! Let them come." He scoffed, itching for a fight.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I infused my voice with a calmness that belied my true worry. Only Edward would have known the truth. "Let's just continue the game. Alice said they were simply curious."

I stood back at the plate. The game continued half-heartedly. I think human ball players would have almost been able to keep up. The seconds ticked on relentlessly. Finally I heard the footfalls that indicated their arrival and noticed the scent of the new arrivals on the breeze. I shifted so that I was the closest one to them.

Three vampires heading into the clearing, I looked at their violent crimson eyes in a mixture of horror and relief, horror because it meant they did hunt in the usually way but relief because their eyes were not black – they had fed recently.

They showed all the hallmarks of nomads, messy wild hair, slightly unkempt look. They were wild, shifting in position. Two of them were clearly mates, the blond male and red-headed female. It was obvious by the way she gravitated around his position. The third, a dark-haired man, seemed to be with them more for convenience if I judged his body language clearly.

The dark-haired man stepped forward cautiously. "We thought we heard a game." His voice was relaxed, with the trace of an old French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." I was careful to name them all in groups, not drawing attention to anyone in particular or think of anything other than their names. You never knew what other abilities these vampires might have. I could feel Jasper starting to work to calm down the atmosphere.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked, his tone friendly. Perhaps this visit might not be as bad as we were concerned about. It was still worth finishing for now though. Get the meeting back onto our terms.

I matched his tone, "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" This was after all the most vital piece of information.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent enquired.

I knew my interpretation of the question was not the intention behind it, but thought it more prudent to be polite at the moment. "The Olympic range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent's body belied his shock. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" He was honestly curious.

"Why don't you come back to our house with us and we can talk comfortably. It's rather a long story." Not that I would tell them all the details, it would be hard enough for them to understand our lifestyle choice – let alone trying to explain the Doctor.

The other two vampires, who had yet to say anything, seemed surprised by my use of the word home. Laurent replied for them again, "That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

If they were going to stay for any length of time I needed to be clear on one point, "Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand."

"Of course," Laurent nodded, "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway."

I heard the sole heartbeat in the area speed. I needed to separate my family and ensure everyone's safety as soon as possible. "We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep."

As soon as I finished speaking I knew it was too late, the wind changed direction. I could smell Bella's scent on it. The blond male, James, whipped his head around in Bella's direction scrutinizing her. He stepped forward into a crouch. I felt my whole family stiffen. I could hear Edward snarling from behind me, obviously catching something in the thoughts of James.

"What's this?" Laurent asked, plainly surprised.

James feinted slightly to the side, I assumed Edward would have done the same. I turned to James, "She's with us."

Laurent caught the scent too now, and awareness dawned on his face, "You bought a snack?" He took a small step forward.

Edwards snarling grew more ferocious. I had never heard such sounds coming from him, he usually provided a voice of calm to Emmett and Jasper. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said, she's with us." I corrected, my voice coming more harshly than was probably wise in the situation but they had to be made to understand. We would all protect Bella, she meant that much to Edward.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested, it was clear he was astonished by my tone and what it revealed.

"Yes." Emmett was right by my side now. In my peripheral vision, I could see his muscles twitching and rolling. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes were still hungry and focused in Bella's direction.

Laurent clearly realised they were outnumbered. His voice was soothing when he spoke next, "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." I responded, my voice still cold as I watched James.

Laurent continued, "But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flickered to Bella briefly before setting back to me. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

I looked at James and Victoria, neither of them seemed to agree with Laurent's words. But Laurent at least looked like he was being honest. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?"

They all ran to my side. We formed a line between the new vampires and the rest of my family. I refused to look away to see Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella leave. I was ready in case any of the other vampires decided to give chase. It felt like it took ages for them to reach the trees but eventually I heard the footsteps change from a walk to a run as they headed towards the Jeep. I had no idea where they would go, but they had all the resources they would need to keep Bella hidden.

Once I was sure they were far enough away that James wouldn't be an immediate threat to Bella, I arranged my mouth into a smile, "Shall we? You can follow Jasper."

I indicated that they should head in the opposite direction. Jasper would lead them the long way home, he was the best placed to defend himself if they decided to attack. Jasper ran ahead. James and Victoria shared a glance before turning and darting off after him. Laurent smiled back at me before turning and following too.


	21. Hunting the hunter

Chapter 21: Hunting the hunter

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

Esme was visibly upset when she realised the nomads had disappeared. I pulled her into an embrace.

"What should we do?" asked Jasper. I could see he was raring to hunt. He cared deeply enough for Alice and Edward to want any risk to Bella removed.

"I think we need to wait for word from either Edward or Alice. We will have to trust their judgement on this."

"But we can't allow those nomads to come near them. It's too evenly matched. No-one will be available to watch over Bella if the three of them fight Emmett, Alice and Edward."

Esme gasped.

"Alice will see them coming," I said, as much to convince myself as anyone else. "She will give the others warning."

Only Rosalie stood detached from the conversation, she didn't want her family hurt but obviously didn't care what happened to Bella. In the end we silently agreed to my plan to wait until we heard from the others. We stood silent, still as statues. The tension was palpable. Even Jasper was too tense to use his gift to calm the atmosphere.

A rustle from the trees behind the house announced an arrival. The four of us turned to look in the direction of the sound. Laurent stepped out from the trees. "I am sorry. I lost James and Victoria. I tried to convince them not to go..." His voice trailed off.

"You had better come inside." I said to him.

Just as he entered the room the front door swung open and Edward, Emmett, Alice and Bella came through. Bella was visibly upset, she had obviously been crying and her heart was racing. Emmett was issuing low, deep growls in Laurent's direction.

"He's tracking us." Edward announced, glaring at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent replied.

Alice skipped over to Jasper's side, she whispered low and fast to him, "We're going to take Bella to Phoenix while the rest track James and Victoria. We'll go pack for everyone while they sort out everything here."

Rosalie moved over to Emmett's side. I caught the furious glare she shot at Bella, but I didn't want to draw attention to it. Hopefully Bella hadn't noticed. I spoke to Laurent again, "What will he do?"

"I'm sorry, I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head, "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him." Emmett threatened.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." Laurent shook his head, then looked at Bella, "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward's roar filled the room. Rage echoed off every note of it. Laurent stepped back.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to make a choice." I said to him. No one in this room would leave Bella unprotected.

Laurent understood. His eyes swept the room. "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north – to that clan in Denali." He hesitated, "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable as in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on...I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but I saw him flick another puzzled look at Bella.

"Go in peace." I said to him. I knew if he didn't leave soon Emmett might not restrain himself for long.

As soon as Laurent was clear I turned to Edward. "How close?"

"About three miles, out past the river. He's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?" I would still leave it to him to do what he thought was best.

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward seethed, his tone was deadly when he spoke, "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

I was disappointed that it had come to this, but we had warned him off. If he insisted on coming after any of our family we would fight. Bella was with Edward, she was part of our family. "I guess there is no other choice."

Edward turned to Rosalie, "Ger her upstairs and trade clothes."

Rosalie glared back at him, "Why should I?" She hissed, "What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose..." Emmett murmured, trying to soothe her.

_Don't push her Edward_ I warned him silently_ Esme can do the job instead. It is more important to get Bella out than cause a scene with Rosalie._

Edward looked away from Rosalie as if she hadn't even spoken, "Esme?" he asked calmly.

"Of course." Esme picked Bella up and flew up the stairs.

Jasper came back down the stairs with a back-pack for each group. I gathered the untraceable mobile phones and cash we kept for emergencies, I placed a large pile of cash in each bag, they would have their credit cards in an extreme emergency but I would rather James be unable to trace us at all, especially if he could fit in with the human world as well as Laurent suggested. I gave a phone each to Edward and Emmett. Esme and Alice ran back downstairs with Bella. I handed one of the silver phones to Esme and the other to Alice.

"Esme and Roslie will be taking you truck, Bella." I could feel Rosalie's eyes boring into me, but of each of our missions the one she was going on would be the least dangerous.

"Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." They nodded in agreement.

I turned to Emmett and Edward, "We're taking the Jeep. Alice, will they take the bait?"

Alice closed her eyes and was still. Eventually she opened her eyes, "He'll track you. The women will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"Let's go." I said, walking towards the kitchen.

Emmett and I were already in the Jeep waiting when Edward pulled the door open. He carried a pile of clothing, clutching it close to his chest and made a scene for the benefit of the tracker. "You'll be safe, Bella. I promise. I will keep you safe."

We pulled out of the garage, leaving the lights off. Edward spoke again, "Stay down Bella, I don't want him to see you."

We hit the highway in no time, _Did he take the bait? _ I asked Edward silently.

"Yes." He flicked open the phone and called Esme, as soon as she picked up the phone he simply said, "Go."

We drove silently to Tacoma before turning north. We wanted to put as much distance as possible between us and the roads Bella would be taking, but couldn't risk James catching up with us on a ferry.

From Tacoma we drove into the mountains, at first sticking to existing trails but eventually heading off into the bush. Finally we pulled the car over, Edward said, "He's to the west of us now. If we circle out and around we should be able to get behind him."

"Okay, you take 'Bella' and run east. Emmett and I will circle around."

"You'll need to go about four miles north-west from here. Then turn south and you should end up almost directly behind him."

Emmett nodded, he was itching for this fight. Emmett and I waited until Edward was out of sight and ran exactly as Edward had told us. We traced James's scent back passed the car. We were in luck. He was following Edward's trail. I was glad the rouse of carrying Bella's clothing seemed to be working for the moment. I could faintly smell Bella's scent underneath Edward and James's.

We pursued him for over 200 miles, we were catching up to him. I could tell by the scent trail that he was closer to Edward. It wouldn't be long before Edward could stop running and turn back to confront James, then we would come in from behind and finish the job.

The phone in my pocket vibrated silently, stopped then started again. That was the signal that Edward was turning around. We raced along the trail faster than before. We met Edward just as James's trail turned off. It was almost like he knew what was happening. The three of us ran down the trail.

Edward was frustrated. "He realised that Bella's scent was fading. I heard him realise that and then suddenly he shot in the opposite direction and was out of range before I knew what was happening."

"We'll get him." Emmett growled.

My phone vibrated, I flipped it open. "Esme."

"Carlisle, the female double backed to Forks. We followed her back. I'm watching Bella's house to make sure she doesn't go there." I read between the lines of what she was saying, Rosalie wouldn't help any more.

"Thank-you, love. Keep Chief Swan safe." I hung up the phone.

We spent the next day following James's scent. It was drawing closer and closer to Vancouver. We got close enough at one point for Edward to see him planning on going to the airport but we were unable to follow any further because of the rising sun.

"We'll call Alice." I said, "Maybe she will have seen something helpful."

I picked up the phone, of course Alice answered on the first ring, "Carlisle." She breathed into the phone.

"Is Bella alright?"

"Yes."

"We lost the tracker. He evaded us, Edward thinks he may have been heading toward the airport. But we don't know where he was heading. The sun stopped us from tracking him any further."

"I just saw him. He was in a long room, filled with mirrors. The floor is wooden. He's waiting in this room. There is an old stripe across the mirrors. I don't know where it is, but I think he'll be there tomorrow. I also saw him in another room. A dark room, he is playing with a VCR in that room. There are decisions that haven't been made yet so the picture isn't complete."

Edward held out his hand for the phone. I passed it to him, "Alice, can I please speak to Bella?"

While Edward was talking to Bella, Emmett and I discussed the next step. We decided we would run back to the Jeep and then go back to Forks. We could only assume that James would make the same move.

It was a tense run back to the car and then just as tense a drive back to Forks, we barely said a one to one another. Edward seethed the whole time, snapping at Emmett and I if he disagreed with either our words or thoughts. We had just arrived in Forks when we got a phone call. Alice's voice was low and fast, she obviously didn't want Bella to hear her.

"Carlisle, I think we are going to fail. Bella recognised the shape of the mirror room, apparently it is the same as a place she used to do ballet. And I had another vision of the dark room, except there was more light this time. It was her mother's house. I think you need to get down here and take her away somewhere else. I'm really worried that he is getting too close to her."

I heard Edward's jaw snap shut during her speech. He was on the phone booking three plane tickets to Phoenix.

"Alice, Edward is..."

"I know Carlisle, I saw. I'll let her know." Her phone disconnected.

If I had thought the trip from Vancouver was tense it was nothing compare to now. We were waiting at the airport for the flight. It would get into Phoenix early in the morning so we would be very limited what we could do when we first arrived but at least Edward would be with Bella. I don't think he would be relaxed until she was back in his arms. He seemed slightly comforted by the fact that I understood how he felt. He hung his head in his hands and sat much too still. I had to give him constant reminders to shift a little. I lay my hand on his back to let him know I was here for him.

Once we were in the air it seemed luck was on our side, our flight arrived in Phoenix early. Edward was out of his seat and first to disembark. He disappeared from view as soon as we reached the terminal. Emmett and I followed his scent towards the waiting lounge. We found Alice panicking in the lounge. "What is it Alice? Where are Jasper and Bella?"

"Jasper took Bella to get something to eat, they didn't come back. I couldn't decide whether to wait for them here or try to find them. Edward found a letter, she told me it was for her mother but Edward opened it. She's gone to meet James, he has her mother. It's all my fault. And now, I keep seeing the same vision, Carlisle. I keep seeing her dying."

I followed Edward's scent, it was difficult with so many humans shifting it around. I found out in front of the door to the ladies room. Jasper had stood here for a while. I looked around to see if I could find him now. Alice gasped. "Edward is about to steal a car. He's in the car park downstairs."

"Let's go." I said. "Where's the Mercedes?"

"On the next level."

When we reached the elevators Jasper was waiting by the door. He was upset. He was putting off feelings of disappointment and horror. I put my hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

"I didn't know there were two entrances. Bella obviously did. I think she went to him. Edward wouldn't let me help. He pushed me out of the lift."

"It's alright. From what Edward has told me Bella can be pretty determined, I think she would have found some way to get away regardless. All we can do now is hope that we are not too late. For either of them."

We raced to the car and loaded up. I pulled my phone out to call Edward but just as I did it started to vibrate. I was relieved to hear Edward's voice. "Carlisle. Ask Alice whether Bella said anything else about the ballet studio. Like an address?" He spoke loud enough that everyone in the car could hear him.

Alice brightened slightly, "Yes. Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

"Meet me there." The phone disconnected.

By Alice's estimate Bella had been missing for just over half an hour. She would probably be at the ballet studio by now, it would just depend on what James was planning. If he just killed her we would be too late, if he was sadistic and strung it out we might have time but I shivered to think what the poor child may have to endure. We arrived at the studio less than five minutes later. There was a car badly parked out the front. I had my door open before the car was even stopped.

I raced into the building to hear Edward yell, "Oh no, Bella, No!" I was worried we were too late, but decided if that were the case we could at least give Edward his revenge. Jasper and Emmett were right behind me when I burst through the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Bella's heartbeat. Jasper and Emmett didn't even hesitate as soon as they saw James they leapt onto him, ripping him apart, growling all the while. Emmett looked disappointed that it wasn't harder. I could smell Bella's blood in the air, Emmett and Jasper needed to leave quickly or else the temptation may become too much for them. "Take him into the other room. Use the floorboards to start a fire." I hissed at them.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Edward was whispering over Bella's broken form. I was surprised by the restraint he was showing.

"Carlisle!" Edward called to me, breaking down into tearless sobs, "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!"

Alice sat on the opposite side of Bella to Edward. I kneeled over and performed a preliminary examination, she had a wound on her head and her leg was obviously broken. I checked the head wound first, luckily it was too bad, I let Edward and Alice know "She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

Edward screamed in rage.

Her side was swelling so I gently ran my hands down it, checking to see if she had any damage to her ribs. "Some ribs, too, I think."

"Edward." Bella mouthed, I could see the effort it took.

He gently stroked her face, "Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward?" Her voice was a little clearer, a little more alive.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts." Bella whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know." He whispered to her, then he looked at me, "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please..." I asked Alice, I could see she was struggling, "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." Alice left to get my bag.

"Alice?" Bella groaned.

"She's here," Edward replied, "she knew where to find you."

Alice handed me my bag, I gave Bella a sedative and prepared the needle for the stitches Bella would require for the wound in her head.

"My hand hurts." Bella said.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" Bella screamed. Her eyes fluttered open.

I was concerned by the intensity of her scream. Edward was too judging by his voice, "Bella?"

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!"

I couldn't understand it at first, I was only just beginning to smell the smoke now, there was no way Bella would have noticed the fire in the next studio yet. Then Edward pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" He lifted it gently to show me what he meant.

I was shocked by what I saw. "He bit her." I said, my voice no longer under control. James had taken the decision out of Edward's hand, this must have been why Alice had her visions of Bella as one of us early on.

Edward gasped in horror at my thoughts.

Alice sat back down next to Bella, she said. "Edward, you have to do it."

"No!" Edward bellowed.

"Alice." Bella moaned.

I was thinking about the logistics of the change. The wound was only fresh, maybe... "There may be a chance." I said.

"What?" Edward begged me.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." I tested her head wound, it looked like the morphine had taken effect. I pulled the thread through her scalp.

"Will that work?" Alice asked, using the last of her breath.

"I don't know." I replied, "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I... I don't know if I can do that." Edward's voice was filled with agony. I knew exactly what he meant. If he drank any of Bella's blood it would be next to impossible for him to stop. But I had faith in him.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

Bella was twisting under us, writhing in pain. It bought back memories of all the transformations I had seen during the years, including my own. "Edward!" She screamed, opening her eyes again.

I held her head as gently as I could while she flailed around. Each movement was twisting the break in her leg. "Alice, get me something to brace her leg! Edward, you must do it now or it will be too late." The venom will spread too far and she won't be able to lose that much blood.

Edward's set his jaw, determination replacing doubt as the dominant expression in his eyes. He pulled her hand against his mouth and pressed his lips to the wound.

Bella's back arched and she screamed and thrashed around even worse. Alice took a breath and started working to calm her down. "Bella, it's alright. It will be over soon. Relax. Edward won't hurt you." She flashed him a dark look, warning him that he would pay for it if he did.

Bella stopped writhing so much. Her skin paled. _That's enough Edward. _I thought, _if you don't stop now you will kill her. _

"Edward." Bella whispered so quietly I doubt she would have even heard herself.

"He's right here, Bella." Alice replied.

_Edward. Stop. Now. _I screamed at him. I could see in his eyes the monster that craved Bella's blood duelling with my son who wanted her alive.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me..."

Her voice, pleading with him to stay, to be by her side was enough to let my son win. The monster was beaten back and Edward released her hand. "I will." His voice rang with triumph.

"Is it all out?" I asked him, her blood smelled clean and I didn't want him to try again, just in case, but I wanted to know if it would be safe to take her to hospital or if we needed to take her away.

"Her blood tastes clean," He answered me quietly, "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" I called to her.

"Mmmm?" Her consciousness was starting to slip. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Thank-you, Edward."

I looked into his eyes, which now bore crimson flecks. _I am so proud of you son._

He smiled at me. Then turned his face back to Bella and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I know." She breathed. It wouldn't be long before she would pass out.

Jasper and Emmett came back in, letting me know it was done and the fire was starting to spread, but they couldn't find her mother anywhere. They spread gasoline around the room we were in before running back out to the car.

"Bella?" I asked her.

She frowned, "What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," she sighed. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." It seemed like she was angry but her voice was too frail to carry any real emotion. Then she tried to open her eyes, as if she had something urgent to convey. "Alice. Alice, the video – he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from. I smell gasoline."

"It's time to move her." I said, the smoke was starting to permeate into the room.

"No, I want to sleep." She complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you." Edward said as he gently lifted her. "Sleep now, Bella."

We put her into the Mercedes, Edward climbed into the back with her. I climbed into the driver's seat. "Alice, we need a cover story."

Edward grinned from the backseat, his mood greatly improved now that Bella was safe and in his arms, "Well, she is unusually clumsy. How about this story - I came down to convince her to return to Forks. You came with me, Carlisle, because I am much too young to make such a trip unsupervised. On her way to our room she tripped and fell down a flight of stairs."

Alice laughed, "Make it two flights and out a window."

Edward chuckled, "That sounds plausible. For Bella. But we will need to have some evidence to back the story up."

Alice grinned darkly, "Leave that to me."

I shook my head. "Tell Emmett and Jasper to get back to Forks. Then meet us at the hospital when all that is done."

The entire conversation had taken less than a second and then I pulled away, anxious to get Bella to the hospital. She was out of immediate danger but she was still damaged and needed proper medical treatment. Edward had her lying across his lap in the backseat, gently caressing her face with his fingers. I was moved by the tenderness he showed towards her.

I desperately wanted to treat Bella myself, but once we got to the hospital I let the Doctors there take over. I arrange to have her transferred to Forks as soon as she was stable. She had a couple of transfusions before she was moved which Edward didn't like because it interfered with her scent. I rang Charlie and Renee and let them know the cover story. And that she would be at Forks hospital by the end of the week.


	22. Heartbreaker

Chapter 22: Heartbreaker

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

Life quickly settled back into routine for the family. Bella and Edward became next to inseparable. The months passed quickly in a cycle of work, hunting and family. Bella slide into the empty position in our family so well, Esme and I considered her our daughter. Edward was so much happier with her around. But it was more than that, we loved her for herself, for who she was - not just as an extension of Edward. The others all regarded her as a sister, Alice especially. She even helped Bella and Charlie out while Bella was in her cast.

Only Rosalie couldn't, or wouldn't, accept her. Edward seemed to know and even, to some degree, understand the reason for Rosalie's standoffishness but was too much of a gentleman to share her secret with the rest of us. Rosalie and Emmett pretended to go off to college, but they actually spending some time travelling around the world. Currently, they were in Africa but were heading home under strict instructions from Alice to be present for Bella's birthday party.

Alice arranged every detail of Bella's birthday, down to the birthday cake that looked big enough to feed the town. She had covered every surface with crystal bowls and pink candles and insisted that she wrap everyone's presents so that they were all in the exact same silver wrapping paper. Alice had checked and authorised each of the gifts as we chose them. Emmett and Jasper had decided on an expensive new stereo for her truck, they put Rosalie's name on the gift as well. Alice had told them that if they insisted on buying her that gift, they had better install it straight away or it would be returned. Esme and I bought Bella and Edward tickets to go see Bella's mother, Renee, in Florida. Edward had told us how often Bella spoke of her mother in her sleep and the last time they had seen each other was under less than ideal circumstances. Alice and Edward had worked together to make her a CD of him playing the piano, I caught them ordering a piano for Bella's room on the internet and convinced them a CD might be a better option. Finally, Alice rounded everyone up in the living room to wait for Bella.

"Are you sure about all this Alice?" I asked her. Bella had made no secret of her distaste for all things birthday and Alice had definitely gone a bit overboard.

"Oh, she'll resist of course. But she'll be fine. She and Edward will arrive shortly."

As if on cue I heard the monstrous roar of Bella's truck coming up the drive. "Well, we'll see," I said, laughing as I imagined Bella's reaction to the decoration outside the house. Alice had gone just as overboard out there as inside, stringing Japanese lanterns across the porch eaves and placing big bowls of roses on the stairs.

I heard the car door open, "This is a party," I heard Edward say, "Try to be a good sport."

"Sure." Bella muttered in response. "I have a question." There was a pause, "If I develop this film, will you show up in the picture?"

Everyone in the room laughed, Bella was still trying after so many months to separate the fact from fiction when it came to the myths of our species. We stopped laughing when we heard the door open.

"Happy birthday Bella!" We shouted in unison. No one could do unison quite like vampires, with our split second reactions.

She blushed deep crimson. It wasn't hard to see how embarrassed she was. In an attempt to comfort her, Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Esme and I were closest so we greeted Bella first. Esme pulled her into an embrace before kissing her on the forehead. I put my arm gently around her shoulder, "Sorry about this, Bella." I jokingly whispered to her, "We couldn't rein Alice in."

The rest of the family greeted Bella, and Emmett ducked out to install the stereo into her car. Bella was as mortified as I expected when it came time to open her presents. Although, she did smile and thank Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sincerely once she had opened their gift.

Alice handed Bella the gift that Edward and she had put together. Bella glared at Edward, "You promised."

Emmett bounded back through the door, "Just in time!" he crowed.

Everyone crowed closer to see Bella's reaction to the gift.

"I didn't spend a dime." Edward whispered to her, before brushing a stray hair from her face.

Bella sighed and turned to Alice, "Give it to me."

Bella slid her finger under the edge of the paper. Then many things happened at once.

Bella sucked in a breath and said, "Shoot." The smell of fresh blood filled the air. Jasper inhaled deeply, his eyes wild and unfocused. Edward's head shot up in his direction.

"No!" Edward roared, throwing himself in front of Bella and knocking her into the table. Jasper slammed into Edward, they were snarling at each other.

"Emmett!" I hissed. He grabbed Jasper from behind, Jasper fought against him, his eyes not leaving Bella.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside." I said, trying to infuse some calm into the situation. I gently whispered to Esme that she should leave if she needed to, and then turned around to give Bella any medical treatment she might need. Edward was guarding her, his position defensive but he was holding his breath and I could see the struggle in his eyes as they flicked around the room, desperately trying to figure out where the attack would come from next.

"Let me by, Edward." I murmured to him, letting him know in my thoughts that I just wanted to check on Bella. Reminding him that I worked with blood at the hospital all the time.

Finally Edward nodded slowly and relaxed his stance. I knelt beside Bella and examined the wound on her arm. It was deep enough to need stitches, but the greater concern was the amount of glass in it. I could see the light glinting off many pieces, both big and small lodged in the wound.

"Here, Carlisle." Alice offered me a towel.

I shook my head, "Too much glass in the wound." I reached over to the tablecloth and ripped off a length. I tied it as a tourniquet just above her elbow.

"Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?" I asked her. I would have preferred to avoid the hospital in this instance as it was a little hard to explain, but I wasn't going to force that preference on Bella.

"Here, please" she whispered to my relief.

"I'll get your bag." Alice said.

"Let's take her to the kitchen table," I said to Edward. While Edward lifted her I kept the pressure on her arm steady. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm fine." She answered, I could tell that she was trying to hold her voice steady but it wavered a little.

Edward sat her in one of the chairs, nearest the desk light that Alice had set up. I didn't really need it but it would help to show the reflective surfaces of the small pieces of glass. I set to work organising the pain relief and sterilized tweezers from my bag.

Edward stood still as stone over Bella, listening intently to the thoughts of the family still assessing the risks. Although, right now standing over her like this he was probably the biggest.

Bella seemed to read my mind this time, she sighed, "Just go, Edward."

"I can handle it," he insisted. I wasn't sure if he was talking to Bella or answering my thoughts. But he was not handling it well, I could see the battle still raging inside him, intensified by not only his attraction to Bella's blood but the proximity of so many other thirsts.

"You don't need to be a hero," Bella said, "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

I thought maybe Edward was going to give in and leave, but then I injected the morphine and Bella winced.

"I'll stay," he said.

"Why are you so masochistic." Bella mumbled.

I could tell they weren't going to get this settled. "Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far." I told him, "I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"Yes," Bella agreed, "Go find Jasper."

"You might as well do something useful," Alice added. I wondered if she saw something happening if Edward didn't leave because he narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding once and sprinting though the kitchen's back door.

I could feel Bella's face watching mine intently while I pulled the shards of glass from her arm. I could see her becoming more pale and Edward had explained her reaction to blood after the fateful biology lesson so many months ago. I could see she needed a distraction. I was about to talk to her when Alice stood and stole from the room.

"Well, that's everyone." Bella sighed, "I can clear a room, at least."

"It's not your fault. It could happen to anyone." But it seems to happen to her slightly more often I chuckled to myself.

She seemed to agree with me, "_Could_, but it usually just happens to me."

I laughed again. I continued to work at pulling the glass out of her arm, it seemed an entire bowl was in pieces in there.

"How can you do this?" She demanded, "Even Alice and Esme..."

"Years and years of practice." I told her, "I barely notice the scent anymore." It was a little bit of a lie, the truth was the scent was just as strong for me it just no longer called out the same way, not after everything I had seen.

"Do you think it would be harder if you took a vacation from the hospital for a long time? And weren't around blood?"

I thought about that and shrugged, "Maybe, but I've never felt the need for an extended holiday, I enjoy my work too much." I smiled at her, that at least was the truth.

"What is it you enjoy?"

I thought about that for a minute, "Hmm. What I enjoy the very most is when my... enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times." I thought about the time I was in a sewer with the Doctor diagnosing something that definitely wasn't human - mostly by the smell, I smiled at the reminder of the Doctor. I examined her arm thoroughly, twisting it slightly in the light, looking for the smallest telltale glint from the glass. When I was satisfied I pulled the needle and thread out of my bag.

"You try very hard to make up for something that was never your fault." Bella mused, "What I mean is, it's not like you asked for this. You didn't choose this kind of life, and yet you have to work so _hard_ to be good."

I thought about that for a while, while she was right in one respect – I didn't choose the thirst, she was wrong about something else I did choose this life. I chose to stop hunting when the Doctor asked, if I hadn't I may not still be alive. That was my choice and I was glad I made it. "I don't know that I'm making up for anything." I answered her honestly, "Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given."

"That makes it sound too easy."

I don't know if I would ever call it easy but I wasn't going to argue the point. I snipped the thread and examined her arm again. I rubbed it down with antiseptic. "There, all done."

As I taped gauze to her arm to seal the wound, she pressed the issue. "In the beginning though. Why did you even think to try a different way than the obvious one."

I thought of the Doctor again and my lips turned up in an involuntary smile, "Hasn't Edward told you this story?"

"Yes. But I'm trying to understand what you were thinking..."

The way she said that made me think that maybe Edward hadn't been quite as forthcoming with her as I had thought. For the first time in a months my thoughts turned to the Doctor's mystery women. Was that why Edward didn't tell Bella about the Doctor? Well, if Edward didn't want to tell Bella the full truth, who was I to argue. I would trust what the Doctor had said, it would all turn out for the best. I scrubbed down the table with alcohol to ensure I removed all traces of blood and covered the scent as best as possible while I spoke, "You know my father was a clergyman. He had a rather harsh view of the world, which I was already beginning to question before the time that I changed." I threw the alcohol and blood-soaked gauze into an empty bowl and threw in a match. I didn't realise Bella was unaware what I was doing until she jumped when the fire blazed.

"Sorry" I apologised, I would have warned her if I had realised, "That ought to do it...So I didn't agree with my father's particular brand of faith. But never, in the nearly four hundred years now since I was born, have I ever seen anything to make me doubt whether God exists in some form or another. Not even the reflection in the mirror."

I watched Bella carefully, mostly watching for shock but I noticed a sight surprise in her eyes. After all that I had seen and been through with the Doctor how could I not have faith and believe in a higher power. "I'm sure all this sounds a little bizarre, coming from a vampire. But I'm hoping that there is still a point to this life, even for us. It's a long shot, I'll admit – by all accounts we're damned regardless. But I hope, maybe foolishly, that we'll get some measure of credit for trying."

"I don't think that's foolish." Bella mumbled, "And I don't think anyone else would, either."

"Actually, you're the very first on to agree with me."

"The rest of them don't feel the same?" Bella was surprised.

I knew there was only one in particular she was interested in, "Edward is with me up to a point. God and heaven exist...so does hell. But he doesn't believe there is an afterlife for our kind. You see he thinks we've lost our souls."

Bella became thoughtful, after a pause she said, "That's the real problem, isn't it? That's why he's being so difficult about me."

I knew it was part of the reason, there was also the problem of our treaty with the wolves – even if they were long gone, and all the things changing Bella would take away – life, children, family and friends. "I look at my son. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him – and it only fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward?"

Bella nodded, as if this was the only thing that mattered.

"But if I believed as he does...? If you believed as he did. Could you take away _his_ soul?"

She pursued her lips, I knew if I had asked whether she would trade her soul she would have said yes a hundred times but, the same as Edward, she wouldn't risk hurting any part of her love.

"You see the problem?"

Bella shook her head before setting her chin in a stubborn move. "It's my choice."

I sighed, "It's his, too." I could see she was going to argue so I held up my hand, "Whether he is responsible for doing that to you."

She eyed me speculatively, I saw immediately where her mind was headed, "He's not the only one able to do it."

I reminded myself again that I would follow Edward's lead, I laughed, "Oh, no! You're going to have to work this out with _him_." I sighed, "That's the one part I can never be sure of. I _think_, in most other ways, that I've done the best I could with what I had to work with. But was it right to doom the others to this life? I can't decide." I thought of my life without the others in it. Lonely and hard was all I could think of, but that was me being selfish. "It was Edward's mother that ended up making up my mind."

I told Bella the story of the green-eyed Elizabeth Masen and how she begged me to save her son. When I was finished Bella's face was impassive, I thought she might have gone into shock.

"I wasn't sorry, though. I've never been sorry that I saved Edward." I smiled at her, "I suppose I should take you home."

"I'll do that." Edward said. I could see by the look on his face he had been blaming himself for what happened. I wondered what would happen next.

Bella looked at her blood covered clothing, "Carlisle can take me."

"I'm fine." Edward said, "You'll need to change anyway. You'd give Charlie a heart attack the way you look. I'll have Alice get you something." He ran out the back door in the direction he knew Alice was – waiting with Jasper.

Bella turned to me her face lined with anxiety, "He's very upset."

"Yes. Tonight is exactly the kind of thing that he fears that most." I didn't add that it was what we all feared the most, "You being put in danger, because of what we are."

"It's not his fault."

"It's not yours, either."

She looked away, obviously she didn't agree with me. I helped her to her feet, through to the main room. Esme was just finishing mopping the blood up with bleach.

"Esme, let me do that." Bella offered. Although how she expected to do it without breaking her stiches was beyond me.

Esme smiled at her, "I'm already done. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Carlisle sews faster than any other doctor I've had."

Esme and I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Alice and Edward came back in through the door and took Bella to get changed. We said a quiet goodbye to her when she left. I tried to get Alice before she went back out to find Jasper but she was already gone. Emmett and Rosalie snuck back in through the kitchen and were upstairs in a flash.

"What's going to happen now?" Esme asked me, her golden eyes filled with concern. She had obviously seen the same thing in Edward's face that I had.

"I honestly don't know. But I think Edward will use this as a reason to go."

"No." Esme sobbed, "I don't want to lose Bella, Carlisle. She is part of this family now. Edward is so different around her, so much better."

I wrapped my arms around her, "I know, love. But we have to remember what the Doctor told us. It will all work out for the best."

She sobbed tearlessly, I could do nothing more than keep her wrapped in my arms.

We eventually finished cleaning the room, including removing all evidence of the birthday party decorations. Edward wouldn't need a reminder of the events of last night. He finally came home early in the morning. If I had hoped that spending the night with Bella would help it was dashed when I saw the look on his face as he walked through the door. The whole family was gathered to wait for him.

"Edward." I called to him. We need to talk about this, work out what to do next, to move on.

"Carlisle, we're leaving."

Esme gasped next to me.

"Are you sure that is the best thing?" I asked him, "You need Bella. She needs you."

"I am not going to risk her life anymore."

"Why don't you turn her?" Emmett asked, I shot him a look. That wasn't going to help the situation.

Rosalie positively beamed, "Where are we going to go then? I would like to head back to New York."

Alice glared at her balefully before turning back to Edward, "Edward, don't take her away from us."

Edward watched the conversation impassively, his face still hard.

Alice dropped her eyes, "At least let me say good-bye." Edward shook his head.

"Edward, remember what the Doctor said. It will work out for the best." I said.

His eyes blazed into mine, burning with regret and sorrow, "Maybe this is the best Carlisle. Maybe knowing Bella for such a short time is all I can hope for – it's more than I deserved. I didn't even deserve that much if I stand by now and let her get hurt because of the monsters we are."

Jasper, who had been sitting with his head bowed in his hands turned and fled from the house. He hated himself for what he had almost done. Alice fled after him.

Esme sobbed at what this was doing to our family already. If we left Forks now it would only get worse.

"It's no less than I deserve," Edward whispered, "And the rest of you will get over it soon enough."

"How can you think that Edward?" I asked.

"Would you rather stay away from Bella and her be alive and happy or stay near her and constantly put her life at risk. I won't allow her to be put in danger anymore." He stormed off to get changed for school.

Esme leaned into me sobbing again. I said to her, "Let's humour him with this, at least for now. Hopefully he will realise before long that he can't live without Bella and we won't have to move."

"Don't count on it." Edward hissed as he strode out the door to get his car. I heard the tires squeal as he pulled off.

The mood around the house was tense as we started our usual moving techniques, although this time we moved much more slowly then we usually would. In an extreme case we could be completely packed and gone in less than an hour, but now almost twelve hours after the 'decision' to move we were only now ready to move. Jasper and Alice had already left. They were going to travel to the England for a while before meeting us again, in Ithaca, New York. If we did decide to stay in Forks, Alice would see that decision and meet us back here.

By the time Edward arrived home from Bella's house, much earlier than I would have expected we were ready to go.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind?" I asked him, "No one would mind unpacking again."

He laughed darkly, "Wasn't it you that was trying to convince me to leave not that many months ago."

"Yes, son, but that was... before." Before he was so deeply in love that it would hurt him to leave.

"I'll manage. You should all go, get settled and I will meet you there. I want to stay behind to say a proper good-bye to Bella." I could see the heartbreak written on his face. But it was his decision, and if this was what he truly wanted, well what he truly thought was best anyway, who was I to argue?

"Thank-you, Carlisle," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder briefly before running off into the forest.

"It's going to be hard on him." I said to Esme who was suddenly by my side.

"It's going to be hard on all of us," she responded. How could I argue with that?


	23. Parting Ways

Chapter 23: Parting Ways

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

The move to Ithaca went smoothly, of course, it is easier to move when you have done it so many times before. It was a week before Edward arrived, although I could tell he hadn't spent that week with Bella, or hunting, or doing much of anything it seemed. When he arrived at our new house he crawled straight into a corner of his room and wouldn't move, not even to hunt. The rest of us tried to go about our daily routines as best as possible but although none of us would admit it, to ourselves or each other, life wasn't the same anymore. We were no longer a family. Emmett and Rosalie lived apart from us, in a house a few streets away. Jasper and Alice were still overseas so it was really just Esme and I living with the empty shell that used to be Edward. Esme no longer smiled or laughed. When she thought I was paying attention I would hear her quiet tearless sobs.

This state of existence continued for a long time. Each day I would go in to Edward's room to check on his. Each day he sat, unmoving, his head in his hands. Occasionally, I would hear him sobbing as I stood outside the door, but the sobs would stop as soon as I entered the room. Each day my worry that he hadn't hunted in so long grew more profound. Five months passed in this fashion. Finally, I could bear it no more. I did something I had never done before, I raided the blood supplies at the hospital, taking home a sufficient supply to return Edward's strength enough that he could hunt for himself. After such a long time he was sure to be in a state of atrophy, human blood should be enough to help that.

When I arrived home from the hospital I went straight to Edward's room. Again I got no response. _Enough, Edward, _I thought, _You know how much this is hurting me. Hurting Esme. _

He lifted his head slightly, and rasped, "I'm...sorry." His voice was thick from disuse.

"I understand. It has affected us all."

He raised his head. His eyes were hollow and sunken, deep purple bruises extended down to his cheekbones. The beauty and life had left his face. He looked more like the monster he professed to be now than at any other time in his life. I put one of the bags of blood into his hands. "Drink."

He shook his head infinitesimally.

"You need to drink that. And then we need to go hunting."

"I don't want to." He said like a petulant child "I don't want to do anything."

I could see I was going to have to pull out the dirtiest trick I could think of. "And what would Bella think if she saw you like this?"

His breath caught in his throat. He glared at me, "That's not fair."

I chuckled darkly, "No, it's not. But it's true. Do you think she would want you to be sitting here, like this?"

He relented, drinking the blood from the bag. I handed him the second bag. By the time he finished that one he started to look a little more like himself. His eyes were still more black than crimson but at least he might now have the strength to hunt for himself.

He extended his hand so that I could help him up. He staggered a little, then straightened. "I don't want Esme to see me like this." He whispered to me.

I nodded, _we'll go out the window_.

I slid the window open and help Edward through first. We ran to the forest. Edward wasn't quite back to full strength but was fast enough to bring down a deer or two. I couldn't help but think about the short and turbulent relationship between Edward and Bella. From his flight to Denali to the chase down to Phoenix and then her birthday party. I tried to stop these thoughts, worried how they would affect Edward but they kept springing to my mind. Surprisingly though, his spirits seemed a little higher. He had just brought down a deer and finished with it when he looked up at me, with a serious and thoughtful look on his face, "You were right."

I laughed, "About what?"

"_She_ wouldn't want me to wallow."

"No, she wouldn't."

"I'm going to do something useful." His eyes blazed with determination.

The look in his eyes worried me a little. "Uh huh?"

"I'm going to track Victoria. I owe her for helping James."

"Edward! Victoria hasn't made any attempt to attack us or Bella since."

He glared at me, he could read the sincerity in my thoughts. We had paid close attention for any rumours of Victoria in the months after Phoenix but found nothing.

"Fine. But I still think it is a good idea." He said. Then he stood and took off towards the house like a streak. His full strength had returned, I arrived a good minute or two behind him. He was in Esme's arms. She looked at me, some life had returned to her face, "Thank you" she mouthed wordlessly.

I hadn't realised how long Edward and I had been hunting for so it was time for me to go back to the hospital. Esme and Edward were on the couch talking about the rest of the family. I made a mental note that I would have to call Emmett and Rosalie and let them know Edward was back in the land of the living.

I was halfway through my shift at the hospital when I got a phone call from Alice, long-distance from London. "Carlisle, what's happening with Edward?"

"Well, we finally got him to move out of his room why?"

"I just saw him leaving New York. He hasn't decided where he is going yet, just that he is leaving. Jasper and I are coming home, I don't know what is happening but I think you will need us there."

I knew immediately what he was going to do, "He's going to hunt Victoria."

Alice gasped, "But why? What will that achieve?"

"I don't know, I think he will feel better knowing there is no threat to Bella."

"But Victoria has never presented a threat. Jasper and Emmett made sure of that."

"I know, but I don't think Edward is in the best frame of mind. I'm going to go now, try to head Edward off."

"You won't make it in time."

"I can try." Betting against Alice, bad idea.

I let the hospital know I had a family emergency, I drove home as fast as I could without arousing too much suspicion. As Alice had predicted I was too late. The house was empty when I arrived but a few minutes later Esme came back.

"I don't know what happened," she said, "We were sitting talking. Then the phone rang. I thought it might have been you so I went to get it. When I came back Edward was gone. I chased him but he is running as fast as he can and I couldn't catch him."

She looked horribly guilty as if she let him down somehow, "It's all right, love. It's his choice to run. I would rather he didn't do was he is planning but we can't stop him if his mind is set on it."

I explained to her what Edward had told me about wanting to hunt Victoria. "Why did we agree to leave Forks?" She asked me.

I wondered the same thing myself, would it have been better to force Edward to stay. It probably wouldn't have been that difficult really to come up with reasons for staying, but then if anything had happened to Bella it would have been my fault.

Alice and Jasper arrived home a few days later. Jasper and Emmett were planning to hunt Edward down and bring him back, kicking and screaming if necessary but I convinced them not to. Alice had confided in me that ever since Jasper's slip at the birthday party he had struggled around humans again. It was as if he had never stopped hunting them, as if the past fifty years of abstinence meant nothing. So far he hadn't given in to temptation, but Alice had been at his side, monitoring every decision he made, if he was to go off for any length of time without her, who knows what slip-ups he might have.

Towards the end of January Jasper and Emmett went hunting and Alice gasped. "Carlisle, they've just disappeared."

"You don't think...?"

"The Doctor?" she smiled at me.

"Where were they before they disappeared?"

"They were about fifteen miles into the forest."

"Let's go."

We raced to the position where Alice had last seen them and then found Jasper's scent. We followed it until we came to an unusual scene. Jasper lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Emmett stood over him, snarling protectively. A man in a leather jacket and black pants stood across from them in front of the TARDIS. I could smell the Doctor, but the scent was slightly off, slightly different to his usual scent. But despite what my sense of smell was telling me, the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

I was about to enter the clearing when Alice put her hand on my chest, "Carlisle, wait here. I can't see the future here but I am getting flashes. And it is better if you don't enter the clearing, it might change future events for the Doctor – past events for you. I'm not sure what would happen then but I think it will be bad."

I wondered at what Alice meant as I watched the man with the piercing blue eyes interact with Emmett and Jasper. "What the hell were you thinking? Attacking me like that?"

Alice stepped out of the trees and lightly bounded over to Jasper, she gently lifted his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. "What seems to be the problem Doctor?"

I gasped silently when Alice called this man the Doctor, but then again the almost familiar scent did seem to be coming from him. I listened intently and heard two heartbeats. I looked at his face, it definitely wasn't my Doctor. He was too tall, his eyes were blue and his hair didn't have anywhere near the same personality. I briefly considered that this might be what the Doctor had meant during our last conversation, that he would be changing soon. But recalling this conversation reminded me of what the Doctor said he had been like before Rose, born on a battlefield, full of anger. The Doctor in front of me definitely fit that bill. If that was the case and I met him now, than the previous meetings wouldn't have been our first and his personal history would change. That was obviously what Alice was referring to, although how she knew I didn't know. It didn't matter, all that mattered now was that regardless of what happened now, I would have to stay silent.

"You know me?" the Doctor asked surprised. He didn't even sound like my Doctor, even the accent was wrong.

"I'm going to." Alice smiled serenely.

"Well, ok then." The Doctor smiled slightly, "Maybe you can explain to me why your boyfriend there attacked me."

"I can't say for certain. See, he disappeared from my visions. That's why I knew it was you Doctor. But he was out here hunting, and, well you do smell awfully good."

"So he's a vampire? And the big one and you are too?"

"Yes. But if you like you can call us by our names. I'm Alice, this is Jasper and 'the big one' is Emmett. We aren't a threat to you."

"I'll be the judge of what is a threat. See I used my superior intellect to determine what was happening when your boyfriend leapt at my throat with his teeth bared."

"Doctor, I'll be the first to admit that Jasper has some...control issues. But he is trying and you made that extraordinarily harder for him." Alice was getting snippy. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "I know about the time war. I just want to say I am so sorry for your loss."

His eyes blazed and watered, "How do you know about that?"

"I see things, things that are yet to come. You will know my adoptive father, be friends with him actually. But I don't think I should say anything more about that." She seemed to be choosing her words very carefully.

The Doctor seemed to consider Alice for a minute, "Good idea. You don't want to mess up any timelines."

I had to control myself very carefully not to laugh.

After deciding the Doctor was no longer an immediate threat, Alice became harsh again, "Now, do you mind telling me what you did to Jasper?"

"I used my sonic screwdriver to resonate the crystal cells in his body. This time it won't have any lasting damage, but if he ever tries to come at me again I will make sure it is permanent."

"He won't." Alice said with certainty. Jasper seemed to be rousing so she helped him sit up.

Jasper looked at the Doctor, "I am so sorry. I seem to be making such a mess of things lately."

Alice wrapped her arms around him protectively, "It's alright. No one blames you for what happened with Bella."

"Bella? Who's Bella?"

"It's nothing Doctor, just a family crisis."

"See, that is why I hate domestic. It always leads to drama."

Alice's eyes went vague, she was having a vision. "Doctor, there is a nesteene consciousness invading Earth. It has Auton's set up in Henrick's store in London. You need to stop it. March 5th seems like a good date."

"How do you know about any of that?"

"To be honest Doctor I'm not sure. I have never been able to see the future where you are involved, I think it is because of how instable your time is but I am getting very strong visions now. I think it has something to do with you TARDIS."

"You must be connected to the background radiation somehow. Well, she seems to like you at any rate. That's good enough for me for now. So look, I will let you go for now. If I hear anything...anything at all... about attacks from any of you I will be back – and I won't be nearly so generous." He gave the three of them a stern look before turning back towards the TARDIS.

"Thank you, Doctor."

As the TARDIS disappeared a random thought popped into my head, something inconsequential the Doctor had said to me the second time I met him, the first time he met me, _last time I met a vampire, well let's just say I wouldn't have allowed it to come anywhere near Rose,_ I wondered if perhaps I knew that out of control vampire after all.

Another month passed without word from Edward. We tried calling his phone but it went unanswered. Alice occasionally saw glimpses of his plans. We debated whether or not to cancel his credit cards, but in the end decided that if he was determined he would get the money he needed however necessary. It was probably better that it was via legal means. At least Alice hadn't seen him planning to hurt himself or anyone else, other than Victoria – but he hadn't gotten close to her yet. The last vision Alice had of him, he was heading to South America.

Esme and I decided that we needed to get away from New York, which had never really felt like home and go somewhere more familiar. Despite Edward's behaviour we weren't going to go back on our word to him and go back to Forks but perhaps if we went to Denali it might be the distraction everyone needed. The coven there welcomed us back with open arms, although they were surprised to hear what had happened with Edward, Tanya especially seemed a little put out.

We had been in Denali for just under a week but none of us found that it helped at all. We still lived the lives of three separate couples, and even within the couples nothing was quite the same as it used to be. We all grieved for the loss of Edward and Bella.

Then Alice had a vision. One so terrible she couldn't put it into words for minutes that seemed to stretch for hours. "Bella." She had finally coughed out.

"What is it? What did you see?" I asked, feeling my cold dead heart sitting as a lump in my throat. Every eye in the house was turned on Alice.

"She jumped..." Alice's face was even paler than usual. "The timing is... I'll be too late. It's happening now." She went from stillness to frenzy in less than half a second.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"I have to go to see Charlie. I can't get there in time to save Bella, but I can't let Charlie suffer this alone."

Jasper looked at her, "Alice, we can't interfere. We promised Edward we wouldn't."

Then Alice did something I have never seen Alice do, she snapped at Jasper, "What would you have me do? Nothing? She was my friend. I loved her."

The way she spoke in past tense more than anything else told me the finality of what happened. Esme sobbed again, as if grieving for our loss of Bella was not enough, now she was lost to the rest of the world. We left and it still resulted in her death. I wished desperately that I was still back in Forks hospital, where I might have at least been able to do something to save her. Hadn't Esme suffered the same fate? I had saved her. But wishing and hoping would not do anything to save Bella now.

"Take my car, it's full of gas and is faster." I said to her.

She was out the door without a second look at anyone.

I looked around the room at the faces around me. I am sure my own face wore the same look of horror. Only Rosalie didn't seem too concerned, if anything she looked relieved. I knew I had to bite back on my anger at the look on her face or else I would risk driving this family even further apart.

"No one is to tell Edward." As if they could anyway, it wasn't like he was answering his phone, but I wanted to tell him in a controlled way, "We won't do anything until we hear from Alice. Maybe there is some chance, however small, that Bella has survived." I knew as I said the words that if it had been the case Alice would have known.

Everyone nodded.

"Once we know for sure, we will go looking for Edward and take him home."

There was nothing we could do for the next couple of days except go about our normal routine as best as possible. We stayed in Denali, not wanting Alice to have to worry about keeping track of us. Esme, Jasper, Emmett and I were on a hunting trip when Rosalie came tearing through the forest in our direction, screaming for Emmett.

"Babe, what's up?" he asked her as he pulled her into an embrace.

"It's Edward."

"What happened?" I asked.

She turned her face to the ground, she was ashamed and wouldn't meet my eye, "Alice thinks he is going to do a Romeo – you know..."

I could infer what she couldn't seem to say - he was going to try to kill himself. Luckily that wasn't easy for a vampire to do, unluckily if anyone could it would be Edward. "Why on earth would he do that Rosalie?"

She took a deep breath and then muttered, "I told him about Bella. I wanted him home. I want us to be a family again, back the way it was. I'm sorry Carlisle but I thought it was for the best."

I couldn't speak. "Couldn't you predict what would happen when he found out? That's why I didn't want him to know without us there."

"I'm sorry. I just... I just didn't realise he felt quite that way about her. I see now. But there is a positive in this."

"What would that be Rosalie?"

"Bella isn't dead." The excitement that entered Rosalie's eyes with this piece of information dissolved my anger. She was genuinely happy that Bella was alive. Of course that would mean nothing now that Edward was set on his course, unless we could tell him somehow, but would he believe us – isn't that what we would try even if Bella was dead.

"I'm calling Alice." Jasper said and ran back to the house.


	24. Crossing Lines

Chapter 24: Crossing lines.

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

We had the car loaded up, ready to go wherever Alice instructed when Jasper came back out of the house. "She said not to do anything. Edward has gone to the Volturi. Bella is our only hope now. Alice said Edward is going to force the Volturi into a decision if they won't grant his request, only Bella can sneak up on him. If Edward sees any of us there it will make him move that much faster."

I felt helpless, knowing my son was heading towards his death and there was nothing I could do about it. I guessed this was the sort of worry parents, normal human parents, faced regularly. I didn't like it.

I put on my calmest voice and spoke to the others, "Why don't we pack up from Ithaca? None of us are particularly enjoying it there anyway." If Edward and Bella were reunited I hoped it would mean Edward would never let her out of his sight again – now that he knew what life was like without her. If that were the case we would be able to move back to Forks. Maybe we had a chance at being happy again.

Emmett, Rosalie and Esme flew to New York and packed up the belongings that we had down there. They were back a day and a half later. Everything was put into storage at Seattle while we waited to know our next step. If Edward couldn't be saved... but I couldn't think about that. I had to be hopeful.

Jasper got a phone call from Alice a few hours after the others arrived. He spoke with Alice in quick, hurried tones. His voice was full of relief. I put my hand out for the phone.

"Carlisle." Alice sang. Her voice was music to my ears.

"Alice what happened?"

"She saved him. We made it in time."

A feeling of relief so profound washed over me. "What happens next Alice?"

She was silent for a minute while she looked into the future, "We are moving back to Forks. Meet us at Seattle airport. We will drive Bella home from there. But we have a promise we need to fulfil but I will tell you about that later."

We arranged for everything to be shipped back to Forks, spending the rest of the day returning our house to its former state before driving down to Seattle. We took two cars so that everyone could go. Rosalie told me she wanted to make it up to Bella and Edward and asked that she drive them home. When we arrived at the airport Rosalie wanted to wait by the car, in case Edward made a scene.

We waited in the arrivals lounge. As soon as their flight landed Jasper moved forward, anxious to see Alice again. I pulled Esme tightly into me, her eyes were more serene than I had seen in many months. She was once again back to the woman I fell in love with. As Edward and Bella came over to us Esme wrapped her arms around her, awkwardly because Edward wouldn't let Bella go, not that I could blame him. We said our sincere thanks to Bella but rushed her to the car, I could see she was so tired she wasn't in control.

Once I was in the car Alice filled me in on everything that happened since she arrived back in Forks. Including the return of the werewolves, Victoria and Laurent the discussions with the Volturi in Italy and the promise they had needed to make, that Bella would be turned into a vampire. I sighed, I wasn't sure how we would manage this with the treaty, but by the same token I wouldn't risk losing Edward that way again. He had decided he wouldn't live without her, there was no other choice.

Bella and Edward came over very early the following morning, I knew it wasn't a social visit. They were still having the same argument. Bella decided to put her mortality to a vote. Edward was vocally against it but in the end we decided that Bella was already part of our family. Everyone but Rosalie, but she only argued no because she had the most difficulty with what we were, she had never made a secret of that. I promised Bella that I would turn her, but only after her graduation when we could disappear more readily without drawing attention to ourselves. Bella had agreed to that condition.

Later that morning, Edward came home to change. He told me that Bella was grounded so they wouldn't be able to come around to visit us for the time being. When he first came home I was worried he would be upset with the way the vote had gone. I knew he wanted to leave Bella as a human, and ideally I would have liked to too but I couldn't see how that was possible anymore, not without losing Edward eventually. However his mood surprised me. In fact he was laughing to himself. I wondered what had caused the change in him.

"She may not need your _services_ after all." He chuckled.

"Edward, I promised Bella."

"I asked her to marry me."

I didn't understand why that meant she wouldn't need me to turn her into an immortal. If anything it made it more important.

"I have agreed that if she marries me, I will turn her myself. It's what she really wants." His eyes turned dark, "She hasn't said yes though."

"I won't go back on my promise." I said to him, then I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "But I do hope she takes you up on your offer."

Things returned to normal so quickly, the only difference between now and _before_ was that Bella was grounded so we had to put up with an impatient Edward between the time school finished and seven o'clock when he was allowed back to see Bella under supervision. To his credit he followed most of Charlie's rules when it came to Bella's punishment, the only thing he did that Charlie wouldn't have approved of was that Edward snuck back into her room after Charlie was asleep, but he did that before her punishment too. In a way, Edward saw the forced separation as his penance for leaving Bella. He was still trying to convince Bella to accept his condition of marriage, with the view to continue to stall her quest for immortality. I held firm to my promise, so long as Bella wanted me to change her after graduation, I would. Of course, if she were to change her mind I wouldn't force her into anything – but I doubted she would change her mind, I had only ever met one person more stubborn and that was Edward.

There were only three concerns in our house now that things had settled back to almost normal. They were the treaty with the wolves, now that they were back it made the situation with Bella a little awkward, then there was a situation in Seattle with newborn vampires and lastly Victoria.

We watched the situation in Seattle nervously. We didn't want the Volturi to become involved because they might decide to pay us a visit while in the area. But we also didn't want to become involved in sorting out this kind of thing – that was what the Volturi did, they were good at it and I didn't want to be an executioner. In regards to Victoria, we didn't want to hunt her again but neither could we ignore that she wanted to kill Bella.

Alice came home one Tuesday in May to tell us that she had a vision about Victoria attacking, but couldn't see any outcome. At all. I hoped that meant that I might be getting a visit from an old friend, maybe the Doctor could help us with all of our situations. Of course it could have also been due to the werewolves because Alice couldn't see them either. Alice let us know that Edward was going to try to take Bella out of town, just to be on the safe side.

That night, Edward bought Bella over for the first time since the vote. He told us they were going to Jacksonville that weekend. We pretended to be surprised and wished them well. It was just like old times again with Bella in the house, the whole family seemed uplifted by it.

Edward left on Friday to take Bella to Florida. On Saturday morning Alice let us know it was time to go and pointed us in the direction she had seen Victoria travelling. I convinced Esme to stay at home, I hated the thought of her being in danger. She was capable of looking after herself but was too caring and gentle when it really came down to it.

Once we reached the place Alice indicated, we picked up the scent easily. Jasper and Emmett took the lead. Just as we can within sight of Victoria her scent was masked by a more potent and horrific smell. Werewolves.

"I've just lost my vision." Alice hissed. "I can't see what will happen next."

"Watch the treaty lines." I called to everyone else, the last thing we needed was a fight with the Quileutes as well as Victoria. I could see their figures running in the forest on the other side of the treaty line, they were obviously hunting Victoria too as she danced from one side of no-mans-land to the other.

Emmett caught sight of Victoria and lunged at her, she evaded him with a twisting manoeuvre and he barrelled forward, stopping just short of one of the wolves. The wolf snapped at him and Rosalie rushed forward to defend him.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Get back. We don't want to fight the wolves." I said.

The other wolves were doubling back now to protect their pack. I looked at Jasper for additional support. A second later, the waves of calm rolling off him.

"Can I please talk to your leader?" I asked. "We don't want to fight you, we just wish to hunt Victoria before she has an opportunity to escape again.

The black wolf turned into the forest and a young man walked back out seconds later. "She is on our territory. We will deal with this problem."

"If you would prefer we can defer to you, but we will not give up the hunt. Not until we know it is safe for our family."

The young man nodded and then turned to the wolves. "You heard him. After her." The wolves all shot off in the direction Victoria was headed. We followed right behind, staying on our side of the lines but right on their heels. Before long we reached a cliff face, we could see Victoria's hair disappearing under the water. Sam resumed his human form again and Emmett and Jasper begged to be allowed to cross onto Quileute land to be able to chase after her. Sam denied them, stating that if he allowed it once it would set a dangerous precedent. We had to admit defeat and head back to the house. I knew there would be hell to pay when Edward found out that Victoria had escape unscathed.

We ran back to the house. As soon as we entered I noticed a scent in the house, something familiar and yet completely out of place. I ran to the living room to find Esme sitting on the couch with a guest.

"Captain Jack Harkness." I said surprised. I felt the rest of the family file in behind me.

Jack looked every one of my family up and down, an appreciative glint in his eye, "Wow. Carlisle, you never told me your family were so... just wow. I cannot tell you what I am thinking right now."

It wasn't hard to guess what he was talking about from the glint in his eye. "You might want to watch those types of thoughts when Edward gets home."

"That's right, he's got special 'talents' right?" He tapped his forehead.

I nodded. "Well, Jack, not that it isn't lovely to see you again but what are you doing here?"

"Keeping myself out of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that I have been searching for the Doctor?"

I nodded.

"Well, I know where he will be. But I can't meet him there. And there are too many incidents happening too close to home that I cannot risk being involved in. So I am removing myself from temptation."

"What sort of incidents?"

"Well, you know that business a few months ago with the UK prime minister disappearing?"

"And the missile attack on Downing Street, yeah of course, I mean who doesn't know about that. Was the Doctor involved in that?"

He nodded, "And Rose. Well, see the Slitheen family, from Rexicorricofallapatorius, had infiltrated the office and were planning on starting World War III. Their intention was to turn the Earth into radioactive waste and sell off the scrap for a profit."

Everyone around me gasped.

"But the Doctor stopped them. With a little help from Mickey..."

"Who's Mickey?" I asked, the number of people who had contact with the Doctor seemed to keep growing.

"Rose's sometimes boyfriend. Well, I guess ex-boyfriend now. Anyway, they managed to turn a missile on Downing Street and eliminate the threat. All except for Blon Fel Fotch. She was masquerading as Margaret Blaine. She set herself up in Cardiff as mayor and developed plans to create a nuclear power plant that would go into meltdown as soon as it reached capacity. In the months preceding her plan a series of 'accidents' happened. Those are happening now. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and I stopped her. It all happened before I died for the first time. I can't risk running into that version of the Doctor or changing any of the events that led up to the big event. I know that the Doctor I am looking for won't cross into those timelines so I knew it would be safe for me to come here now. So I put Torchwood on lock-down and came over to find you again. I thought maybe you might have some knowledge of if...when I would see the Doctor again."

Emmett crossed over to Jack and slapped him on the back, laughing, "This guy makes even less sense than the Doctor."

"And you would be?"

"Sorry, Jack," Esme said, "I have been frightfully rude. This is my family. You know Carlisle. This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"So is it only Edward missing then or have you got other family?"

"Well, Edward and his girlfriend, they're in Florida visiting her mother."

"Isn't Florida a little sunny for your kind?"

I laughed, "No, actually she's human."

Jack seemed surprised, "How does _that_ work?"

"It is a struggle for him, but they are making it work for the moment."

"And then?"

"And then... she will probably become one of us."

He raised his eyebrow at me, obviously he didn't like the idea of more of my kind.

"I know Jack, trust me I know. But what can I do. We have tried everything to keep her away from our life. Edward ran at first, but he couldn't stay away from her the draw was to strong. Then planned on living with her throughout her human life, but an accident happened and he realised how much of a danger our kind is for her to be around. So we all left, then through a series of events Edward thought she was dead. He tried to kill himself too. I will do whatever I can to keep my family safe, if that means turning her into one of us, then that's what I will do."

"Fair enough. I know what it is like to love someone so fiercely. I mean I've only waited over a hundred years just to see Rose and the Doctor again. Although I find it much more...fun... to share the love around a bit." He laughed and threw his arm around Esme and my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off, "We're not so big on sharing the love around. Especially Edward so I would keep thoughts like that away from him if I were you. You'll have to learn the way we do things here if you are going to stay with us for a while."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Well you did say that the signs and accidents led to something that will happen in a few months. I assume you want somewhere to stay until then."

"That, Carlisle, would be my pleasure."

Alice threw her hands in the air and stormed from the room, "What is the point of having visions if I can't see so many people."

"What's her problem?"

"She had visions of the future. I am assuming that outburst means she can't see you either."

"Either?"

"She can't see the Doctor, or the werewolves."

"Oh, the werewolves. I have to go check them out."

"Probably better if you don't, not if you are staying here. I can't risk you carrying your scent over there."

"What would happen if I did?"

"Well, it would probably result in all out war between us and the wolves."

"Oh, and I guess that would be a bad thing."

"Definitely."

Emmett and Jack got along so well, both trying to out-innuendo each other in every conversation. When Edward finally arrived home from Florida he came to find out what happened with Victoria. As I predicted he was irate that we hadn't destroyed Victoria but what surprised me more was his attitude to Jack.

"That man is disgusting, Carlisle, you should hear some of his thoughts, actually scratch that – you really don't want to."

"Any friend of the Doctor is welcome here. He helped me out with the Lonnie situation remember."

Edward grudgingly agreed, "All the same I would rather keep Bella away from him. I haven't explained the details of your interactions with the Doctor to her, I think it might be a bit much for her to handle. For now at least."

I explained this to Jack. He was disappointed that he wouldn't get to meet Edward's mysterious girlfriend, but agreed to make himself scarce when Bella came over.

Later that week Bella came over for a visit. She pleaded desperately to convince me to speed up the deadline because she felt under threat due to the re-emergence of Victoria.

I tried to calm her down, "There are seven of us, Bella. And with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake, that we stick with the original plan."

"We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart," Esme added, "You know that. Please don't be anxious."

I could feel Jasper working to calm her emotions down as Emmett said, "I'm really glad Jasper didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around."

Rosalie glared at him.

Alice rolled her eyes before turning to Bella, "I'm offended. You're not honestly _worried_ about this, are you?"

Bella stood her ground, "If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?"

Alice laughed, "Haven't you noticed yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?"

I thought of Jack hiding out in the forest out the back and laughed. As soon as Edward and Bella left Jack came back in.

"Wow, what is it with you Carlisle? You sure seem to attract the lookers."

"Don't let Edward catch you saying that." I warned him. "Or thinking about it."

"Oh, I get the impression Edward listens to my thoughts as little as possible." He laughed.

I shook my head, "You're probably right."

When Edward was next due to hunt he was anxious. He thought Bella might try to go down to La Push. She had tried once already. I warned him not to push her on it, but agreed with his assessment that Bella hanging around young werewolves wasn't entirely safe. Jasper and Emmett went with him on his hunting trip. Alice promised she would stay close and keep an eye on Bella. Esme, Rosalie and I stayed back at the house to entertain Jack. He was telling us stories of his adventures in his 100 plus years of life. Especially in his time since joining Torchwood. As I listened I felt torn between my curiosity, wanting to hear more of his travels with the Doctor, and my worry for Edward.

When Alice came charging in the house with a look of deep concern etched on her features I went straight to her.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Bella."

"What's happened?"

"She's gone to La Push."

"But wasn't she working this morning? How did you miss her not going?"

"Well, she did go to work, and then she was going to Angela's afterwards. But Mrs Newton decided she didn't need Bella today. Within a minute Bella had decided to go to La Push and was on the road. I had no time to get to her. It was a snap decision."

"Edward's not going to be happy."

"I know." She hissed. "I haven't called him yet. I'm afraid if I do, he'll go straight to Jacob's house regardless of treaty lines."

"You're probably right. We need to time this right."

Alice's eyes went blank, "I see that he will react better if it comes from you."

"Really?" I laughed, "Or are you just too scared to tell him?"

She just flashed me a smile. "I'll leave it with you."

I phoned Jasper and asked him to bring Edward home. I warned Alice what I was going to do so she could guard her thoughts.

Edward came storming in when he arrived home, "Carlisle? What is it?"

"Edward. Bella..."

"What about her, what's happened? Alice!" He interrupted.

"Edward, calm down. Bella made a snap decision to go to La Push. Alice couldn't have stopped her if she tried, there just wasn't the time."

He grabbed his car keys. I grabbed his shoulder, when he tried to throw my hand off Emmett stood in his path. "Edward, think about this. She trusts Jacob enough to want to be there, whether or not we agree with that decision you can't risk the lives of your family and all the wolves by crossing the line."

"Carlisle. I need to know she is safe." His eyes were dark with barely contained fury, but also with thirst – he obviously hadn't had the opportunity to hunt before we called.

"I know Edward. And I am not saying don't go to meet her, I am just saying don't cross the treaty lines. Wait for her there. If she isn't back over by mid-afternoon call me. We will talk about our options."

"If he hurts her, if any of them do..."

"I know Edward, and if that happens I don't think I will be able to stop any of our family from seeking revenge."

That seemed to calm him a little but he was still fuming when he left.

"Alice. Is he going to go too far?" I called.

Alice appeared at my side, "No. At least he hasn't decided to yet. I think if she isn't back by lunch nothing will be able to stop him."

An hour later Alice sighed, "She's left the wolves, she will pass Edward shortly. She isn't going to stop for him though."

Edward arrived home shortly afterwards. "She wouldn't stop for me. She just went straight to the Weber's house. How could she."

I wasn't sure what I could say to Edward. I wanted to remind him that he loved Bella, and it was in her nature to be caring. That's why she wanted to see Jacob. He had helped her out when we were gone.

"I know." Edward said, "But I still..."

He threw the car keys back into the drawer and then turned and ran out of the house. Even without his abilities I knew where he was heading. To Bella's. I hoped he would be gentle.

When Edward came home he was still mad and told me that she had made it clear she planned to go back. He was determined to stop her, so the next week passed in a flurry of activity. He bought a bed for Bella to sleep in at our house and Alice a yellow Porsche that she had been admiring as bribery to babysit Bella every time Edward needed to hunt.

He made us all leave earlier than we had planned. On Thursday instead of Saturday. He was anxious the whole trip. Especially after a message on his phone from Bella.

It was a group effort but we managed to keep Edward out long enough to hunt properly. Even with Jasper's calming influence, Emmett had to hold onto the car keys so Edward wouldn't drive. We were far enough away from home that even if he ran it would take a good couple of hours.

When we finally went home we saw a muddy motorbike in the garage. "Jacob." Edward fumed. He paced straight into the house. I followed close behind him, wanting to keep him as calm as possible. Bella was asleep on the couch in his room. I saw his face melt when he took in her peaceful face and listened to her quiet murmurings. I turned and left, giving them their space. He would deal with her calmly enough now. I went to find the love of my life the one I had missed for the past few days. I pulled her into my arms and didn't let go until the morning.


	25. Treaty to Alliance

Chapter 25: Treaty to Alliance

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

The next morning I was telling Jack the stories of meetings with the Doctor to Jack. I had just told him of the first and second time I met the Doctor, then I remembered that the actual first time the Doctor ever met my family he looked different. I laughed at the differences with Jack.

Jake had an odd expression on his face as he spoke. "So he looked different the last time you met him?"

"Yeah, well I didn't meet him that time. But I did see him and he wasn't quite as refined as all the other times. The blue eyes and dark hair were a bit odd too. Not to mention the big ears."

Jack laughed, "Ok, so what does the Doctor usually look like."

"Well I guess, a little shorter, much slimmer with brown eyes and brown hair that always looks impeccably styled, although I think it might be like ours in that respect – it just is styled, he doesn't have to exert any effort for it to be that way."

"And you say the blue eyed one was from before you first met him?"

"Yes, well his TARDIS told Alice that was the case. Why?"

"I think he might have regenerated or is going to I guess, because that hasn't happened yet. But the Doctor I knew had blue eyes. I wonder when it happened?"

I gasped, I hadn't considered that Jack had known a previous version of the Doctor. So he didn't know Martha or Donna. But he would, I was sure of that much.

"So which of the Doctor's companions do you know?" I asked him.

"What do you mean companions? There was only ever Rose. Unless you count Mickey but he never really travelled with the Doctor. Didn't even like him really from what I could tell."

I considered this for a while. I would have to be very careful what stories I told in the future. I would have to have a word with the others as well. I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Jack anymore about the Doctor.

"Tell me more Carlisle. Where there other companions?"

"I don't think I should Jack."

"Did you meet me again. I need to know that. I need to know I will find him again." His eyes burned with intensity. I thought about what the Doctor had told me about how he lost Donna. Jack had been involved in those events.

"I probably shouldn't say anything else, but I can guarantee you will meet him again."

"Thank-you Carlisle, that's all I needed to know." A bright smile crossed his face. I think it was the first time I had seen a smile reach his eyes.

He was just filling me in on everything that was happening in the UK, about Harriet Jones who had been elected Prime Minister and launched a space initiative "Guenivere 1", when Edward phoned Emmett to guard Bella's house, telling him that another vampire had been at Bella's house and he would explain it all soon.

It was an anxious wait for Edward to arrive home. This time Jack stayed in the house, obviously concerned for our family. Everyone gathered in the living room.

"What happened?" Edward demanded as soon as they came through the door. He stared at Alice, his hands clenching into firsts.

Alice was still, only her lips moved when she answered, "I have no idea. I didn't see anything."

"How is that possible?" He fumed.

I tried to calm things down, "It's not an exact science, Edward." Of anyone he should know this the best – he had seen Alice's visions for himself.

Edward didn't even look at me, he continued to stare Alice down, "He was in her _room_, Alice. He could have still been there – waiting for her."

Alice finally came alive, "I would have seen that." She declared vehemently.

"Really? You sure?" Edward replied rudely.

Alice's voice was cold when she answered, "You've already got me watching the Volturis's decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every step. You want to add another? Do I have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It looks like they already are." Edward snapped in reply. I could see Jasper becoming defensive, ready to leap into Alice's defence.

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see."

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send –"

"I don't think it's them," Alice said insistently, "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?" Edward asked. I saw Bella shiver. I was surprised she hadn't noticed the addition in the room but she seemed very distracted.

"I don't know." Alice admitted.

"Helpful."

"Stop it, Edward." Bella whispered. Edward turned to face her, I saw again the way she could control him his jaw relaxed and eyes softened.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry." He turned back to Alice, "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

"I understand, I'm not happy about it either."

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay, let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?"

Everyone thawed at once, the tense atmosphere better. I saw Bella glance in Jack's direction with a confused look but Edward just shook his head and she didn't ask any further questions. Edward and Bella sat on the sofa next to Esme. I walked over to Alice, thinking about the Doctor, I wished I had his knowledge right about now, then I remembered his main enemy – the Daleks, how they kept coming back every time he thought they were gone. I wondered whether our problems were the same.

"Victoria?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, I didn't know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met..."

Alice shook her head, "Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I _will _see that. I'm watching for it."

Edward looked at her thoughtfully, "You're watching for an official command."

"You think someone's acting on their own? Why?"

"Caius's idea," Edward suggested.

"Or Jane's..." Alice said. "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face..."

"It doesn't make sense though," Esme said, "It whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He – or she – had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter."

Bella cringed at Esme's comment, "It's going to be fine, Bella." Esme whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"But what was the point then?" I wondered.

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella guessed.

"Possible."

Rosalie sighed and headed to the kitchen. Edward look discouraged, I knew he was hoping this would be put off for a while yet.

Jasper and Emmett entered the room, "Long gone, hours ago," Emmett announced, obviously disappointed about not being able to fight, "The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That's bad luck," Edward muttered, "If he'd gone west...well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful."

Jasper held out a broken fern for me, "Neither of us recognized him. But here, maybe you know the scent."

I considered it for a second, comparing it to the scent of every vampire I had ever met, particularly those in Volturi. I was disappointed to not recognise it, "No. Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence..." Esme began, everyone else was incredulous that she could even suggest it. I felt that familiar surge of love for her, she always wanted to see the best in people and situations, "I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett demanded. He never understood subtlety.

"You would." Esme said fondly, "The rest of us aren't always so direct. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

I really wished that Esme could be right. That this wasn't going to be a threat to our family. We had enough of those over us at the moment between Victoria and the Volturi.

Alice was the first to break the silence, "I don't think so. The timing of it was too perfect... This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see..."

"He could have other reasons for not making contact." Esme said.

Bella sighed, "Does it really matter who it was? Just the chance that someone _was_ looking for me... isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

"No, Bella." Edward said quickly, "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know."

I could see surprise pass across Jack's features. I hadn't really explained to him that Bella herself was the main driving force when it came to the decision to turn her.

"Think of Charlie," I reminded her, "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

"I _am _thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

"Hardly, Bella." Esme comforted her, "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

"_More_ careful?" Bella repeated in disbelief.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella." Alice promised.

Bella looked around in defeat. She obviously realised that nothing was going to sway us right now.

After Bella and Edward left I filled Jack in on everything that had happened to our family, who the Volturi and Victoria were. He swore to do what he could to help out. As I was talking to Jack I noticed the paper that Emmett had open. The headline read, "Murder Epidemic Continues – Police Have No New Leads".

Emmett saw my eyes on the paper, "It's getting worse Carlisle. I don't think it is just one."

"You might be right." I said back.

"I want to check it out. I don't want to Volturi coming here just yet. I don't want to see Bella or Edward hurt."

Occasionally Emmett showed genuine emotions, rather than the bulletproof front he usually put on. In those times it was vital to pay attention to him, it was when he was most dangerous.

"Alice what do you think?" I asked her, "Should we go investigate?"

"I can't see what will happen."

"Do you think that's to do with Jack?"

"I don't know. Jack I need you to decide that you are not going to help us."

"I don't know if I can." He said.

"Please? I need to know if my family will be safe if they go by themselves."

"Ok."

Alice's eyes went vague, "It's not to do with Jack, I still can't see the outcome. It is almost like the decision hasn't been made yet."

"I'll call Edward. See what he thinks. After all the decision involves him."

I pulled out my phone. "Edward," I said when he answered

"Carlisle, I –"

I interrupted him, "Have you seen the paper today? The situation in Seattle is getting worse. Emmett wants to go check out what is happening. To deal with it if necessary. Alice can't see anything, I guess because we haven't really decided whether or not we are going to go."

"I'll check it out. Listen Bella is missing some items from her room. I think her visitor may have taken them for evidence."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Her pillow, some dirty clothes. She didn't say anything because she thought Alice may have tidied up a bit when she grabbed Bella's things – she didn't realise Alice bought her everything new."

"I don't know what we can do about that right now Edward. I think the more pressing concern is the situation in Seattle. The Volturi will have to have heard rumours of it by now. The situation is getting out of hand."

Edward sighed, "Maybe I'll go... Maybe not. Don't let Emmett go alone, you know how he gets. At least ask Alice to keep an eye on things. We'll figure this out later." The line cut off.

After I got off the phone to Edward, Alice told me that she was still going to go ahead with the graduation party she had been organising for Bella and was going to tell Bella about it the next day. I thought about it for a while. I knew that Edward wanted Bella to have as many human experiences as possible. In the end I agreed that the other concerns we had shouldn't stop Bella from enjoying her last few weeks as a human as much as possible.

The next night when Edward came home after being at Bella's he smiled at me. "I _think_ I might be starting to get through to her about the marriage thing."

I nodded, "Just don't push her too hard on it."

"If I am reading her correctly it seems she might be getting anxious about the graduation deadline. Not that she has said anything about it of course."

"As I have told you before Son, so long as she wants me to do it I will, but I am not going to force her into any deadline."

He nodded. "Thanks."

We were watching CNN the next morning, the Seattle situation was now national news. Jack had called in some favours with the government and had all the information from Torchwood. Surprisingly they genuinely thought it was a human serial killer, because despite there being record of alien activity in the area, there was a history of that anyway due to us and the wolves and there was no alien technology in use. At least it meant that the only division of the government which might be able to do us harm wasn't going to be involved in the situation.

Jack, Jasper, Esme and I were watching CNN when Alice called out from her position on the stairs, "Edward is bringing Bella around soon. At least I finally saw something."

Emmett came ambling out from the kitchen when he heard the front door open. "Hey, Edward. Ditching, Bella?"

"We both are." Edward reminded him.

Emmett laughed, "Yes, but it's _her_ first time through high school. She might miss something."

Edward rolled his eyes and threw the paper at me. "Did you see they're considering a serial killer now?"

"They've had two specialists debating the possibility of CNN all morning."

"We can't let this go on."

"Let's go now," Emmett said, clenching his hands excitedly, "I'm dead bored."

"Don't you dare, you stay here until we know it is safe." Rosalie hissed at him down the stairs.

"She's such a pessimist," Emmett muttered to himself.

"We'll have to go sometime." Edward agreed.

"I'm concerned," I confessed, "We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," Edward said, echoing the rest of my concern. "It gives us so much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured. "It's not right to let them die this way."

"I know." I sighed, it seemed whichever way we decided would be a sacrifice.

"Oh," Edward said suddenly, he turned his head slightly towards Jasper, reacting to a thought. "I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that had to be it. Well, that changes everything."

Everyone looked at Edward with an annoyed expression, except Bella and Jack. Bella because she couldn't be annoyed at Edward and Jack because he was more amused, he had never experienced Edward's one-sided conversations.

"I think you'd better explain to the others," Edward said to Jasper, "What could be the purpose of this. He started pacing, staring at the floor.

Alice was at Jasper's side in an instant. "What is he rambling about? What are you thinking?""

Jasper looked at each of us before settling on Bella, "You're confused."

"We're all confused," muttered Emmett.

"You can afford to be patient." Jasper told him, "Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now. How much do you know about me, Bella?"

"Not much." She admitted.

Jasper stared at Edward, Edward met his gaze, "No." Edward answered his thought, "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully then proceeded to fill both Bella and Jack in on his own history. A history the rest of us knew as intimately as our own. There were no secrets in our past. He explained about his past as a general of sorts in Maria's army. About the newborn battles in the South. He finished up with an explanation of how he met Alice and how they had found us.

"An army," Alice whispered after he had finished, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I must have be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to _fight_ for it. No one to defend it from.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer until the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." I could see the concern on Jasper's face. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in way that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward said, his voice bleak. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is...us?"

I was shocked, I hadn't thought of that possibility. Jasper's eyes narrowed, obviously the thought had crossed his mind at some point.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly. I could tell she didn't want to believe what Edward was saying.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that _we_ are the targets."

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted, "Or...they don't _know _that they are. Not yet."

"What is that?" Edward asked, curious and tense, "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," Alice said, "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view..."

"Indecision?" Jasper asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"I don't know..."

"Not indecision," Edward growled. "_Knowledge_. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered.

Edward's eyes were hard, "Aro knows you as well as you know yourself."

"But I would see if they'd decided to come..."

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

Rosalie joined the conversation for the first time, "A favor," she suggested, "Someone in the south...someone who already had troubled with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance – if they take care of this one small problem...That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

"Why?" I asked, still shocked. I knew a fair bit about the Volturi after living with them and although I couldn't live with their diet choice I never had a problem with them persay. "There's no reason for the Volturi –"

"It was there," Edward disagreed quietly. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan – he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear; you having... not _more_ than he had, but still, things he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found..."

Although I could see the logic in what Edward was saying, it just didn't sit with what I knew of the Volturi, not completely anyone, "They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."

"They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal," Edward said. "No harm done."

Jasper leaned forward, shaking his head, "No, Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break the rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This...person, this threat – they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

Emmett stood, "Then let's _go_, what are we waiting for?"

I looked at Edward. Do you think this is the only way? He nodded.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper. How to destroy them." I said. I hated this course of action, but what else could we do, especially if my family was a target.

"We're going to need help," Jasper said, "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing? Another five mature vampires would made an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."

"We'll ask." I answered.

Jasper held out a phone, "We need to hurry."

I couldn't believe how quickly things had shifted into action. I wondered whether Jack would be willing to help, whether I should let him if he was – especially with so many newborns, he may be immortal but who knows what our venom would do to him. I dialled the number and waited.

"Hello, Tanya."

"Carlisle." There was something in her tone that I couldn't quite understand.

"You know about the situation in Seattle I assume?"

"Yes."

"Well, Jasper seems to think that it might be a newborn army. We are not sure but we think we might be the target. It seems to be the only logical assumption. We have no idea how many newborns there are, we guess there are less than twenty but another five mature vampires couldn't hurt the situation."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I don't think that will be possible?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you see Irina was involved with Laurent. She is heartbroken by his death. From what I understand his death was caused by a group of werewolves in your area. And that you have a treaty with the monsters."

I couldn't deny any of that, I knew that was the case – Bella had told Edward everything that happened while he was away and he had told us. "Tanya, please. From how I understand he was attacking Bella at the time."

"So the loves in your lives are more important than the loves in ours? Is that it Carlisle?"

I was trying very hard to remain calm and persuasive, "Not at all Tanya. I understand why she is upset by it, but I don't understand what you would like us to do?"

"We'll trade you our services, for your permission to break the treaty. It is only our past friendship that is stopping us from destroying that pack. You want our help, give us your permission."

"There's no question of that," I said sternly. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we."

"Well if that's how you feel, I'm afraid we have no choice."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"I have no choice, Carlisle, she is family."

"Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone."

"I am sorry Carlisle."

I hung up the phone. I continued to stare out the window. Oblivious of the conversation around me. Jasper brought me out of my thoughts, "It's too even a fight. We'd win, but at what price?"

That was what I was afraid of.

I pulled Jack aside after everyone else had gone. "Jack, I think it would be best if you avoided this fight."

"But you need extra help, I heard you on the phone."

"Jack, those newborns will be blood crazed. I couldn't bear if you were hurt and never got the opportunity to see the Doctor again."

"Ok, Carlisle. A. I am immortal and B. I am not going to live my life in fear."

"Ok Jack, and what will the Vampryne Virus do to your system?"

"I don't know but I feel part of your family here. You have all welcomed me in with open arms. I am not going to turn my back on you when you need help the most. That's final."

I couldn't argue with the authority in his voice. I couldn't help thinking he needed to command his own team, rather than just being a lackey for other people. "Thank-you, Jack."

I spent the next few days creating a list of possibilities who might be able to help, but I didn't want to risk anyone who fed in the normal way – not with Jack and Bella in the house. Usually that would have left the Denali family but they'd made their position clear and there was no way I was going to change my stance on that. Jasper was going to try to get Peter and Charlotte to help us out, but he wasn't having any luck. It was hard to track nomads with so little time.

On Friday, we had arranged to go hunting again, none of us specifically needed to but it would keep our strength up and ready for anything. Edward was nervous the whole time, he had realised after Bella left the car that she had left the mobile in the car so he had no way of contacting her, and because she was with Jacob, Alice couldn't see what would happen. As soon as we arrived back at the house he took up a watch in the car with his mobile in one hand and his fingers pinched on his nose. When I saw him I thought it would have been comical if he wasn't so concerned. He shot me a glance as he heard my thoughts. "Sorry," I mouthed.

I heard his phone ring as I walked towards the house. He answered it and pulled out of the garage in the same motion. When they arrived back at the house, less than a half hour later Edward bought Bella straight to my office. It seemed she had broken her hand punching Jacob Black. She didn't want me to put it in a cast. The break wasn't too serious, just a minor fracture so I agreed I would just brace so long as she would take it easy with it. She had much more serious injuries in the time we had known her.

Monday was graduation for Alice and Edward, so Esme and I needed to put on a show. We sat in the audience and smiled and clapped in all the right places, we had been to many of these things and they never changed much.

We arrived home after the ceremony, surprised when Edward came into the house. "What is it Edward?" I asked him.

Alice beat him to answer, "Bella has worked it out. The newborns and the visitor in her room, their connected."

Edward replied in a flat voice, "That's why the newborns have been created, to get to her."

"Where is Bella now Edward?" I asked.

"At the Lodge with Charlie. Emmett is guarding it for me until I get back. I just wanted to make sure you knew what Bella told me." He shot Alice a violent glare.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I saw how you would react if I told you before graduation and there were too many people there, too much risk of exposure."

He nodded. "I'm going back to Bella now. I'll be back shortly for the party." He said the last word with barely concealed disgust.

The house quickly filled as Bella's classmates started to appear. The party was the last thing any of us wanted now, knowing that the newborn vampires were after Bella, but at least it was something to distract Edward and we were nothing if not used to the pretences involved with playing human. Alice and Edward came up part way through the party.

"They're coming Carlisle. They are carrying Bella's clothes."

"Coming?" I asked, "Coming here, to Forks?"

"Yes." Alice said panicking, threaten our family and she doesn't flinch, threaten Bella and she falls to pieces.

"How long?" I asked her.

"They'll be here on Friday."

"Well, there is no time to waste then. As soon as the party is finished we will start training."

"Alice!" Bella called when she caught sight of her.

I watched as Alice walked over to Bella and the wolves. I ran upstairs to warn Esme and Jack what was happening. Jasper came up shortly after.

"You're looking very...cheerful." I said to him.

"Well, we've found some more help."

"What Peter and Charlotte? I thought you couldn't reach them."

He smiled oddly at me, "No. It's a much more...unlikely... alliance."

I laughed, thinking of the most unlikely pairing, "What someone like the wolves."

Jasper grinned widely, "Exactly like the wolves. We are meeting them at three in the morning."

I thought about it for a while, "That could work."

"So long as we can all put our prejudices aside."

"Yeah. Exactly."


	26. Newborn Army

Chapter 26: Newborn army

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. I was thinking about the end of Breaking Dawn and how it reminded me of one of my favourite TV shows and so the two were combined. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

We waited in the clearing were we played our sports. Edward hadn't arrived yet, I wasn't sure whether he would bring Bella. I couldn't keep Jack away, he was much too excited at the prospect of seeing the wolves. The whole family was at ease. True we would be working with people with deep rooted hatred of our kind, but we through Bella, Edward and Jacob had learned to speak to each other somewhat civilly and although they could in no way be regarded as friends, that they could be in the same room without killing each other is proof that our kinds can co-exist. I wondered what Sam, the leader of the wolves, would say about our alliance.

We heard Edward approaching with Bella. It didn't surprise me necessarily but I would have thought he would have kept her away from this.

"Is there something wrong with Alice?" I heard Bella mutter.

Edward chuckled, "The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind."

Alice looked up and poked her tongue out at him. I knew he was right though, and having Jack at the house made it much more difficult for her too, at least when we could get him to commit to staying in one room for a while Alice could see around him.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called, "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practise too?"

"Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas."

Jack walked over to Bella, they had struck up a bit of a friendship in the past few days, much to Edward's annoyance. "Hey Kid."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me? A chance to see these famous wolves up close and personal?"

Speaking of which, "When will our guests arrive?"

"A minute and a half," Edward said, then sighed, "But I'm going to have to translate, they don't trust us enough to use their human form."

"They're coming as wolves?" Bella asked, nervous. I almost laughed at that, she spent so much time around them yet was nervous they were coming as wolves.

"Prepare yourselves," Edward smiled, an excited gleam in his eyes. "They've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh." Edward cautioned and looked into the darkness. I could see what he meant.

"_Damn_," Emmett muttered. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

"What is it?" Bella whispered. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown." Edward responded. And it had, we were expect six wolves. There were ten.

"Fascinating." Edward murmured to himself.

I stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle them, trying to reassure them that we had a common enemy – a common purpose. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Edward replied on their behalf. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," I said, "My son, Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I am sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?"

I nodded, "They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you – it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

The wolves growled, but there was no menace in the sound – only excitement.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated.

I smiled at the black wolf, "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

We spent the next couple of hours taking turns to learn the best way to attack the newborns. The wolves, Jack and Bella all seemed stunned by our fighting techniques. Jack spent some time studying the wolves, once they had determined he wasn't a threat to them.

Finally once everyone had received tuition Jasper turned to the wolves, now that his initial excitement about the more even numbers had worn off he was apprehensive about working with the wolves, "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes." Edward answered for Sam, "We'll be here." Then Edward sighed and turned to the rest of us, "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents – so they don't make any mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," I said to Sam. "Whatever you need."

We stood still as the wolves took turns to become familiar with each of our scents. I noticed that while most of the wolves were fairly indifferent there was one who was much more comfortable than the others, a russet-brown wolf. I assumed that was Jacob Black.

He walked up to Bella and she approached him cautiously. It wasn't long before they were acting like the best friends they were. I was a little disgusted when I saw Jacob lick Bella's face. Especially with Edward right there. I hoped my disgust didn't show on my face when Bella's eyes flicked over to me. We had finished most of the training so we just waited for Edward, Bella and Jacob to be finished.

Edward called Jasper over to their little meeting, Alice followed along her expression still frustrated. I was a little confused at first when Jacob picked Bella up and ran from the clearing but then I heard Edward ask Jasper to follow the scent and I understood. They were seeing if Jacob's scent could mask Bella's. Allow us a chance to hide her from the newborn army. They finalised the plans for Bella's protection and we headed home.

It was early the next morning when a courier knocked on the door. He had a large box marked "Torchwood". It was for Jack. Jack ran past me, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"What is that?" I asked.

"My help." He said as he prised the lid open. The box held two guns.

"How is that help?"

"Well, these are off-world. Designed to destroy people infected with the Vampryne Virus. They have a two wave system, the first is a sonic wave designed specifically to disrupt the connections between the crystals in the body and then the second is designed to superheat those cells, setting them on fire. Basically it will destroy those newborns with little effort on our part."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Jack. I need to give those newborns a chance to turn away from their course. It isn't their fault that they haven't been shown the rules. I am not going to allow the wholesale slaughter of them - I will only kill those who force our hand. Besides, my family will be in range of them. I will not allow you to use those near any of my family."

"You have your way of doing things, I have mine."

"And what would the Doctor think of your way? Of going in all guns blazing?"

"Carlisle, I have spent over a hundred years doing things the Torchwood way. I can't just change now."

"Why not? Do you know how many years Jasper did things the 'normal' for our kind? It was about the same. He managed to change. It takes a constant effort but it is always possible to live a better life."

He dropped his head before picking up the guns, one in each hand, kicked the box away and pushed past me back into the house.

"Jack!"

"Look, you can't tell me the wolves won't attack every vampire they can. They won't care whether you want to wait to give them a chance. How am I any different."

"If the wolves attack any of my family it will be by accident, and it will be repairable. If you accidently turn one of those weapons on one of my family it will kill them. I cannot take that risk."

"You won't have to. I will be taking that risk."

"Jack. You have been a good friend to me, my family have enjoyed you being around but if you are going to insist on taking this stance I _will_ have to stop you." I followed him through the house to the door of the room he was staying in.

"Yeah? And how're you going to do that?" He kicked the door shut in my face.

I pulled out my phone, I needed Edward. I knew he would have his phone on him, I just wasn't sure what Bella would be doing – it had been a very late night for her.

He answered on the second ring, "Carlisle."

"Edward, can you come home. We have a bit of a problem."

"What is the problem? I don't really want to leave Bella. Not now, she is in the talking stage." He chuckled.

"Jack has received two guns which could destroy everyone in this house. He wants to use them on the battlefield."

"How can I help with that?" I could hear the worry underlying his calm question.

"I need your assistance trying to find the right thing to say to calm the situation down."

"Ugh! You know I hate listening to that man's thoughts. They're honestly disgusting."

I laughed, "Well, I don't think he will be thinking many of those thoughts right now."

"I'll be right round. I'll leave Bella a note."

I heard Edward's arrival a little while later. "That you, for coming home Edward. I know you don't want to be away from Bella right now."

"It's alright the dog is running around her house at the moment. At least I know he will protect her, even if he is a thorn in my side."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "She loves you, you know that. It'll work out for the best."

"Are you ever going to stop quoting that?" He smiled.

"Not until it does."

"You know, sometimes I still wonder about the girl that I saw through the Doctor's thoughts. Don't get me wrong, Bella is everything to me. But sometimes I wonder how many people you can meet who are so _good_ in everything they do? I mean, Rose, Martha, Donna, Bella and the mystery girl." He smiled and shook his head. "He feels bad about what was said. He would never tell you that though. His pride is too great."

"What should I do? I don't want him on that field but I don't want to upset him either."

"Maybe a compromise?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, Bella will be protected by Seth, La Push will be protected by the few wolves who are staying there, Charlie will be in La Push, but there is no-one watching Forks. Maybe it would be a good idea to have _someone_ protecting Forks?"

"Good idea." _Thank-you._

"If that is all?"

I nodded, I should be able to take it from here, I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. Edward disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Jack's bedroom door.

"I knew you couldn't stay made at me!" Jack pulled me into an embrace.

"I haven't changed my mind, not really. But I have worked out a compromise."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, no one is here to protect the people of Forks. If you position yourself between the clearing and the town you can take out any newborns that sneak around."

"But that might mean I see no action. That's not fair."

"Jack, please. I don't want to take any chances, not when my family is involved."

He sighed, "Fine. But you have to tell me one story about the Doctor that you haven't told me yet."

I smiled. "Deal."


	27. Compassion for strangers

Chapter 27: Compassion for strangers

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books). __**Thanks for all the awesome reviews & story alerts etc, it makes it easier to write when I know people are enjoying it. I am working on getting through these chapters a bit quicker so hopefully I will update soon. Thanks again **___

The next few days were a blur of training at night and hunting during the day. The precious little spare time we did have we spent with our respective partners. No one was particularly worried, but it was a good reminder to spend time together - alone. Esme and I visited a few of our favourite spots, just enjoying one another's company.

I stood firm to my promise, the newborns had to attack us first and we would not kill any that agreed to stop. The others agreed with me. Unfortunately, as Jack had correctly pointed out, the wolves would not agree to the same terms. As far as they were concerned, all the newborns hunted humans so they were all a risk. I could understand where the wolves were coming from but we had to be more tolerant when it came to dealing with our own kind, or else we would risk eradication ourselves. I had to allow the wolves to do things their way though - my family couldn't defeat close to twenty newborns on our own, especially with Edward sitting out, and at least I knew the wolves wouldn't make any fatal mistakes concerning my family.

Finally the day of the battle loomed. Edward had already taken Bella into the safety of the mountains the previous afternoon so there was nothing for us to worry about other than getting in place for the ambush planned for the newborns. We left in the early morning and headed for the place where Alice had seen us waiting.

Alice ran us through what she saw again, the newborns would follow the trail Bella left. Alice laughed when she told us about Bella falling over and cutting herself, but spreading her blood along the trail. I made a mental note to double check that Edward had cleaned the wound thoroughly and to check for infection. The newborns would follow the trail up to the clearing, then they would detect our scents which crossed all over the area and split up in an attempt to catch us by surprise. We waited in the middle of the clearing, allowing a clear line of sight for the newborns. They could attack or turn and run at their own will. We had a little over an hour left to wait when Alice gasped.

We all turned to her knowing she had had another vision.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked her. "What do you see?"

"The Volturi. They decided to step in on the Seattle situation after all. But they know the newborns are going to be meeting us here. They will wait until after the battle and clean up then."

"After we've done their dirty work." Rosalie fumed.

"C'mon, babe, we wouldn't want to miss the fun." Emmett laughed.

"It doesn't change anything." I said, "But make sure Sam knows so that Edward comes down straight away. I don't want them to think we are trying to hide Bella."

Edward's skills would usually have been especially useful to detect the exact timing of the arrival of the newborns, but luckily they were not yet skilled in stealth and fought readily between themselves so we could hear them coming a long while off.

It was about five minutes after we first heard them that the first of the newborns entered the clearing. I had to suppress a gasp when I saw how young the poor child was. She would barely have been 14 and now her life was over. She saw us and froze. The next three to enter the clearing rushed forward, murderous looks in their eyes. Jasper took a young man and ripped him apart easily. Emmett finished off another, a blonde woman who rushed straight for Alice without any regard for her surroundings. He boomed with laughter, being allowed for once to wrestle freely with something that fought back. Rosalie attacked the third. They were finished off before the others had reached the clearing.

The other newborns came more warily, but were still intent on fighting. I noticed the first young girl was still frozen where she stood. I circled around the fighting and approached her slowly, my arms raised in a sign of peace. "We won't hurt you, young one. We will only harm those who continue to attack us."

Another vampire nearby looked at me a hissed, "Weakness. Riley was right – you yellow eyes are weak." He leapt at me - his lips pulled back and teeth bared.

"Never mistake compassion for weakness." I said, attacking him as Jasper had shown us from the sides, using my knowledge of the vampire body to bit in strategic places, weakening him. "That's the problem with the world nowadays – no one can understand compassion for other people or creatures."

I twisted his arm behind his back and used his momentum to swing him into a tree. The forest shook as the tree crashed down. His jaws snapped at me and he started to adapt to my style of fighting. I continued to distract him, allowing Esme to come in from behind him and finish the job.

The ruckus in the clearing died down as each of the individual fights finished. It was actually pretty easy in the end. With the one girl not fighting, that only left eight newborns to deal with. Emmett actually looked disappointed that it was already over. Jasper rubbed at a wound on his arm, he had been dealing with two at once and one of them got a lucky bite in.

I listened carefully, I could hear the sound of the wolves dealing with their half of the newborns. I surveyed the scene. The one lone girl was the only one who hadn't attacked us in some form. Rosalie was guarding her at the moment. Emmett and Esme were piling up wood and collecting all the pieces. As the flames took to the makeshift pyre, I noticed Jasper standing protectively over Alice. I raced over to them, "Alice? What is it?"

"Victoria – she made a snap decision to follow Edward's scent. Edward just sent Seth away so I can see. We can't go because the Volturi will be here soon but I can't see what will happen with Edward and Bella either because Seth is returning soon."

Shock took me for a brief second, and then I hoped that Edward would be okay. I knew he would guard Bella with his life. If he lost, they both would. The wolves starting filing past, throwing chucks onto the ever growing fire.

A horrific, pained howling suddenly filled the air.

"Jasper, Alice, stay with Rosalie and guard the young one." I said as I threw myself towards the sound. It sounded like a dying animal. I found Sam huddled over a russet brown wolf – I recognised it as Jacob from our nights training. Jacob had obvious crush injuries down the entire right side of his body. I felt his ribs, surprised that the swelling that usually accompanied breaks was already well advanced. Some of his smaller bones had already started to knit themselves back together.

"Can you help him?" Sam asked.

"I think he'll be fine, from what I can see he is already starting to heal. It will be better if he is human though."

"I'll take him back to La Push. Can you please come up later to help him out? We can't take him to the hospital and Sue has too many other things to worry about right now."

I was touched that I had actually been invited onto the treaty land, like an equal, "Ok, I will be up as soon as we have dealt with everything else here. Please try to get him to phase back."

Sam nodded and indicated to the other wolves to phase back to human and help carry Jacob back to La Push. "See you soon, Doctor."

I nodded before heading back to the clearing with my family. I had barely arrived back when Edward broke through the trees, carrying Bella in an awkward position. He laid her on the ground and bent over her, brushing the hair off her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately running over to their side.

"I don't know. I think it is just exhaustion or something but I am worried about her."

"It is most likely that her mind is just trying to process all the information it has. Tell me what happened."

He told me about the fight with Victoria. How Bella tried to distract the two vampires by cutting into her skin with a rock. Then about how Edward had seen and felt Jacob get hurt. It felt like there were other things he wasn't telling me. He looked sad when he said, "And that's when she lost consciousness, when I told her who was injured."

I let Edward know what happened when I inspected Jacob, he nodded once. Alice kept us informed of the progress of the Volturi while Jasper took over the guard of the young vampire who had surrendered. Bella's appearance in the clearing seemed to be driving the young one made.

"Carlisle – it's been five minutes." Edward said anxiously.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward. She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward asked, still anxious.

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella, honey?" Esme said gently to her, "Can you hear me? You're safe now."

Edward bent over Bella and whispered in her ear, "He's going to live, Bella. Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine."

The words seemed to help her somewhat, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh, Bella." Edward said, his voice flooded with relief.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Jacob is okay?"

"Yes."

"I examined him myself," I reassured her. "His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier. I've never been to veterinarian school." I smiled at her.

"What happened to him? How bad are his injuries?"

"Another wolf was in trouble –"

"Leah."

"Yes. He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered."

I saw Bella flinch.

"Sam and Paul got there in time. He was already improving when they took him back to La Push."

"He'll be back to normal?" She asked, pleading with her eyes for it to be the case.

"Yes, Bella. He won't have any permanent damage." Not with the way I had seen his injuries repairing themselves anyway.

"Three minutes." Alice said quietly from behind me.

Bella seemed to notice the extra vampire in the clearing.

"She surrendered," Edward told her. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

"Is Jasper all right?" Bella watched as he rubbed his arm.

"He's fine. The venom stings." Edward said, smiling at whatever his brother was thinking.

"He was bitten?" Bella sounded horrified.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

"Overprotective fool." Alice said in a tone that was half-mocking, half-loving.

The young one suddenly let loose with a high-pitched wailing. Jasper growled deeply at her and took a menacing step forward, falling deeper into his crouch.

I walked over to the two of them and put my hand on Jasper's arm, attempting to calm him down. "Have you changed your mind, young one?" I asked calmly. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" The girl wailed. "I _want _her."

"You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now." No second chances.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Bella whispered.

"We have to stay here," Edward murmured in reply. "_They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now."

I backed with Jasper back to our family, still watching the young vampire but knowing that presenting a united front was more important right now. Bella was in the centre of our loose circle, protected.

I saw the outline of the Volturi guards coming through the smoke that was thick in the clearing from the fires to burn the enemy.

"Hmm," said a dead voice, I assumed it was Jane from what Alice had told me. Jane looked at the young girl in the clearing before looking at any of us. "I don't understand."

"She has surrendered." Edward explained.

"Surrendered?"

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There is no options for those who break the rules." Jane said flatly.

I had to argue the case for the young one. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant." Jane insisted.

"As you wish." I was saddened, but I couldn't hurt my family to save this stranger.

"Aro hoped we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

I nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

"Of course." Jane smiled. "It appears that you've done our work for us today...for the most part." Her eyes flickered to the young vampire again. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one." I answered, that was how many we had encountered.

"Eighteen?" Jane seemed honestly surprised. I noticed the other guards exchange glances.

"All brand-new." I said, trying to sound dismissive, it wouldn't do for the Volturi to think us too powerful. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Jane's voice turned sharp and she looked at me. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." Edward said, doing a good job to keep the anger and hatred out of his voice.

"Was?" Jane asked, focusing on Edward.

Edward nodded his head in the direction of another pillar of smoke.

Jane seemed to be assessing the size of the fire up on the hills and the one in front of her. "This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty." Jane breathed, I thought she sounded almost impressed – which was dangerous. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did." Edward said.

Jane's eyes narrowed. She turned to the newborn girl by the fire. "You there," She said, her voice harsh. "Your name."

The newborn walked a dangerous line, she refused to answer Jane's questions. Everyone here knew what would happen next. Jane smiled angelically at the young girl and screams rent the air. I could tell my family understood the need to remain impassive. If Jane thought we were interfering further it could be costly.

When the screams finally died down Jane simply repeated her request, "Your name."

"Bree," the newborn gasped.

Jane smiled again and the screaming started. This time was purely for Jane's pleasure, which made it that much harder to watch.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said through his teeth. He was feeling poor Bree's pain in his own mind. "You don't have to do that."

Jane looked up and confirmed my belief, humour was written deep in her eyes, "Oh, I know." She grinned at Edward before turning back to Bree. "Bree. Is his story trust? Were there twenty of you?"

Bree rushed her words, trying to avoid another painful lesson, "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way..."

"And this Victoria – did she create you?"

"I don't know," Bree flinched each time she wasn't sure on the answer, afraid her ignorance would result in punishment. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night...it was dark, and it hurt..." Bree shuddered at her memory. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe..."

Jane's eyes flicked to Edward, confirming her thoughts matched mine on this issue – Victoria was well informed on our family and had planned this meticulously.

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree babbled, glad to be free of the pain for now. She realised if she kept talking the pain would stay away for the moment. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." Bree pointed roughly at Bella. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." Jane said.

"I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one," she pointed to me, "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one." Jane murmured, her voice sickeningly gentle. I knew that meant the end was coming, it made me sick to the core. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

Bree stared at her, not understanding what was about to happen.

"Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

I nodded, "We split up, too."

HHe Jane half-smiled. "I can't deny that I'm impressed. I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behaviour, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes rested on Bella for a second.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella." Edward told her, again working to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Jane laughed, the sound was so child-like it made her all the more frightening. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," she smiled at Bella. If I hadn't witnessed it first hand I would not have believed how absolutely Bella was immune to Jane's gift.

"Would you please not do that?" Edward asked in a tight voice.

"Just checking," Jane laughed. "No harm done, apparently." She sighed. "Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd, we're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward answered, his voice sharp. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here."

Jane met Edward's glance, no trace of doubt in her eyes, "Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"

Edward nodded once to himself. Jane had confirmed exactly what we all thought – the Volturi wouldn't have complained if we had suffered some losses.

Jane looked at the newborn again. "Felix?" she said. It was such a shame. If only there was some way to compromise, the girl seemed like she could have adjusted to normal life well.

"Wait." Edward said. Jane raised an eyebrow at Edward, but he was looking at me, echoing my thoughts. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," I answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief.

"We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me..." Her eyes turned to Bella, "Caius will be _so _interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice said, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile dropped, she was obviously under instructions not to act against us without confirming her orders. She shrugged, refusing to turn her eyes in Alice's direction. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again."

I nodded, it pained me what was going to happen next but if we were to interject we would be declaring war on the Volturi.

"Take care of that, Felix." Jane said, nodding toward Bree. "I want to go home."

I heard Edward whispering to Bella to not watch. It was over in less than thirty seconds.

"Come."Jane said before turning and disappearing back into the forest.

As soon as the clearing was empty I ran straight to the place where Jack was waiting, ensuring I slowed down enough for him to know it was me coming.

"Jack," I smiled at him. "Sorry you missed all the action."

"Missed what? I had to take out five young vamps."He indicated a series of piles of ash.

"There were more?" I shivered, thinking about the damage the five that must have snuck around somehow could have done.

"Glad to help." He smiled.

"I've got to go up to help one of the boys from the reservation. Go back to the house, the others will be there soon."

"Sure thing. See you there."


	28. Healing and Hurting

Chapter 28: Healing and Hurting

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

I raced up to La Push. Edward came shortly after with my car. I met him just in front of Jacob Black's house. We walked to the front door and knocked. Sam opened the door. I looked past him and saw the other wolves squeezed into the small living room. Charlie seemed surprised to see me, but I could tell Billy was expecting us. In fact he seemed very grateful for our arrival.

"Doctor Cullen, Edward," he nodded politely. "Jake's through here."

I could hear Jacob swearing blue murder. I was glad – the other wolves had obviously managed to get him back to human form. I entered the room. He shot Edward a sheepish look but Edward looked at him as if it one of his brothers lying there injured, I knew he was thinking about what it would do to Bella if anything happened to Jacob. I patted him on the shoulder before heading over to Jacob's bedside.

I wasn't sure how best to treat Jacob's pain – usually a fever made people burn through pain medication a faster than normal. And Jacob's normal temperature was over 108 so I erred on the side of more rather than less pain relief. I decided to give him a serious of injections, slowly increasing the entire dosage in his system. I injected the first dose and then started to examine his injuries in more detail.

He turned to face me, the drug's starting to take effect, "Hey! Doctor Fang, I'm glad you're here, you'll fix me won't you."

I laughed at the nickname, "I'll certainly try. And it will be much easier now you are back in human form. I'm not really sure how to fix broken bones for wolves." I smiled at him and injected another dose of pain medication. As I examined him, I realised fairly quickly that some of the bones were healing too quickly and had set in the wrong position.

"I'm going to have to re-break some of these fractures." I said to Edward. He nodded in agreement. He deferred to me most of the time purely because of my many years of practical experience but he had completed two medical degrees so knew enough to be a very competent assistant. He went out and discussed what was needed with Billy and Sam. I was surprised that I didn't even hear raised voices over what we were suggestion. They seemed to be completely trusting of all my decision at the moment, which was very surprising to say the least.

It wasn't long before Edward was back in the room nodding that we had Billy's approval to proceed. Jacob was asleep but seemed to be burning through the morphine faster than I anticipated. I gave him an additional dose and then set to re-breaking each of the bones that was healing incorrectly.

It took a good few hours to finish setting Jacob's bones right, but it made it easier that the bones began to knit together almost immediately. I wished treating all patients was this easy. I dosed Jacob up with more morphine once we were done. Then when Charlie left Bella arrived. I left her and Edward there and went back to the house. As soon as I arrived, I went in search of Esme. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her hard. Days like today make you appreciate your loved ones so much more.

When Esme and I eventually surfaced Alice was back from dropping Bella back at home with Charlie. Alice looked at me and asked, "Where's Jack gone?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused as I thought he was still at the house.

"Well, I can suddenly see everything that is happening here at the house, you know I haven't been able to since Jack arrived."

I wondered about that. I walked up to the room that he was staying in. The door was ajar so I pushed it open. It was empty of all Jack's things. I walked over to the shelf where there was a note from Jack.

_Carlisle. It's still not a great time for me to go back to Cardiff but I am ready to wait for the Doctor again. Thank-you for healing me. Let me know if you ever need a favour._

_Jack._

He left a phone number and address at the bottom. I pondered the meaning of his note. Healing him? How had I done that? I was just there for him as a friend. Perhaps that was what he had been missing for so long – a friend, an equal. I would have to ask him the next time I saw him – and unlike my encounters with the Doctor I knew there would be a next time. Jack and I were two immortals travelling along the same timeline – we were bound to run into one another many times in the future.

Now that the newborn army threat and Victoria had been dealt with things settled down for my family. A day after the fight Edward and Bella came over to let us know that they were going to get married. Of course, Alice wasn't surprised – but she was pretty good and keeping things like this secret from the rest of us, knowing it was up to Edward and Bella to tell the rest of us when they were ready. I knew a wedding meant that Bella had agreed to Edward's condition and wouldn't need me to turn her any more, Edward would do it himself. Edward did ask me to call in one favour with Jack though because Bella had agreed that he could get her a new car and he wanted a Mercedes Guardian which were almost impossible to get in Europe, let alone the states. He figured working for a secret government organisation might have its advantages in those sorts of areas. Unsurprisingly he was right and the day after I asked Jack the car was on its way and Bella's truck 'mysteriously' died.

When things were settled and happy time always skipped past so fast. Before I knew it Edward and Bella were married and on their way to their honeymoon. I knew now that the Doctor's advice that everything would turn out for the best was true. There was nothing that could disturb our peace now.

The Volturi would eventually be back to check on Bella and the timing of Bella's transformation into our kind was still up in the air. But that was between Bella and Edward again now and I would stay out of it, and Edward would do something about it before the Volturi arrived I was sure of that.

Edward and Bella had been married and gone for seventeen days when Alice had a vision. I was upstairs in my study but I heard her stop mid-sentence and then Jasper's familiar voice talking her through the vision. I heard her saying something about Bella disappearing. I wondered why, there were too many different things that had cause Alice's blind spots these days, the wolves, Jack, the Doctor and who knows what else could cause it. I wasn't too concerned, if it was something serious Edward would have let us know but something about it must have rattled Alice because she was on the phone, I could hear her whispering, "C'mon, c'mon," so obviously Edward and Bella were too busy to pick up the phone.

Obviously Bella picked it up because Alice said,

"Bella? Bella, are you okay." I could only hear Alice's side of the conversation from where I was.

"He is. What's the problem?"

"Is Edward alright?" Then she called my name and I actually became a little concerned, obviously Bella had been asking for me before – why would she do that? As I ran down the stairs I wondered if the reason for the disappearance was to do with the Doctor's mystery woman. Other than Jack, we had never encountered one of the Doctor's companions away from the Doctor so I didn't know if they had the same immunity to Alice's visions. Once I was next to Alice I could hear both sides of the conversation easily. "Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw –" Alice had another vision.

Bella hadn't noticed the reason for the pause, "What did you see?"

Alice's eyes became focused again, "Here's Carlisle."

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I – I'm a little worried about Edward... can vampires go into shock?"

I became worried about Edward, thoughts of mystery girls and the Doctor driven from my mind, "Has he been harmed?"

"No, no," it sounded like she was trying to be reassuring. "Just... taken by surprise."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I think... well, I think that... maybe... I might be..." she took a deep breath, I wondered what would be so bad to make her so nervous. I heard her release the breath than she continued, "Pregnant."

Oh.

It took a few seconds for my mind to start working again. I didn't think anything like that could be possible, in my nearly 350 years of life I had never heard of it. In fact I thought that the Vampryne virus made men sterile – replacing all bodily fluids with venom. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to me but was only a second or two my medical training kicked in and I started to run on instincts. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Sixteen days before the wedding."

"How do you feel?"

"Weird," her voice broke as she said that. I could hear the tears in her voice, "This is going to sound crazy – look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I _am _crazy. But I've been having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and... and... I swear something _moved_ inside me just now."

I tried to think about what this meant. Bella was exhibiting the symptoms of someone around four months pregnant not four weeks. I heard Bella sigh – it sounded _relieved_?

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you."

"Put him on." I tried to keep my voice calm but I could hear the strain in it – I wondered if Bella noticed too.

"Is it possible?" I heard Edward say, he voice less than a whisper.

"I don't know, son. I mean there are chromosomal differences between us and human's which happen as the virus spreads. I have studied that quite a bit. To be honest I never thought it was possible, but Bella is definitely showing all the pregnancy symptoms. I don't think there is anything else that displays all those symptoms. The most worrying thing for me is the fact that she is so far pregnant. Unless you think there is any chance that she has slept with anyone else I think the answer is that yes it is possible – but how, what and why I have no idea."

"And Bella?"

"If it has happened and it has any of our strength or desires then I think that it is going to be very dangerous for Bella. You know the sorts of things I have seen in this life. I think if you are in agreement you should bring her home and we should remove the foetus before it can put Bella's life at risk." It pained me to say it but with so many unknowns I couldn't see any other options.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

I hung up the phone. It would be about sixteen hours before Bella was due home. I had sixteen hours to get the study set up as an operating theatre. This was the sort of thing we had to keep away from the hospital, away from people in general. I wished the Doctor was here, he might have had some experience with this type of interbreeding.

It took me four hours to arrange everything I needed from the hospital, including a couple of bags of blood – just in case. Then was an anxious eleven hour wait to go to the airport. Rosalie came to me and suggested the whole family go to the airport – to show our support for the two of them. I was so happy that finally Rosalie seemed to be making a real effort to welcome Bella to the family I agreed. Finally it was time to head to the airport so we loaded up into three cars and left.

The wait at the airport was silent. We saw Edward first, his arm snaked protectively around Bella as he guided her through security. As soon as they were clear and had spotted us Bella broke away from Edward and ran to _Rosalie_? I couldn't understand why Bella would run straight into Rosalie's arms. Until I saw the look of shock and betrayal on Edward's face and the way Rosalie wrapped her arms protectively around Bella and her stomach and realisation hit me. I didn't even need Edward's gift to understand what was happening. The one thing Rosalie regretting more than anything was the fact she had never and could never have children. Of course she would be a willing ally to help out if Bella wanted to keep the foetus growing inside her. But why would she want to keep it – no one knew what kind of monster it would be.

I could see the battle lines drawn in front of me. Edward and I on one side, Rosalie and Bella on the other. I knew Emmett would side with Rosalie. Esme wouldn't take a side, she would want whatever was best for Edward, but would also want to give the foetus a chance. I was going to be impossible to do what Edward and I wanted – not without hurting one of my family and I wouldn't do that. I would have to take my cues from Bella from now on. If she even hinted to me that she wanted to proceed with the surgery I would organise it immediately, but until then I wouldn't risk hurting my family.

Edward nodded as he saw the thoughts in my head. I could tell by the burning in his eyes that he wasn't happy with it but he could see what I saw.

The next fortnight was a tense once in our house. Rosalie never left Bella's side, not even to hunt. She would tense ready for attack any time Edward or I would go near Bella. Which made treating the pregnancy a little difficult.

Bella's pregnancy was proceeding at a rate of approximately one week per day. I was horrified when I saw the damage the foetus started to do as it grew. Huge bruises began to appear all over Bella's abdomen. I tried to do an ultrasound but Bella's uterus was lined with something like vampire skin so I couldn't get any images. For the first time in my existence I was genuinely scared for my family.

Just when I thought things were the worse that they would get, the broken bones started. I ordered an x-ray machine and put it in the basement, Emmett arranged everything that was required to make the room radiation safe. Not that the radiation would do hurt us much, but we had Bella to think of at the moment.

After a tense few weeks, Esme and I made our excuses to leave one night. We needed to hunt but the more dominant desire at the time was to get away from the tension in the house. We ran for twenty minutes before stopping and pulling each other close. We stood like that for a long time, taking peace from the calm of each other and the quiet atmosphere.

I sighed, "Not even a month ago I thought maybe the Doctor had been right. Maybe things were working out for the best. But now – I just don't see how any good can come from this."

Esme became my rock in that moment, "It will. You have to have faith. All the things we have seen over the years I haven't lost my faith."

"Faith in what though?"

"You."

I looked into her eyes to see such a look of admiration and love I couldn't stop myself from pulling her close to me and kissing her. Our moment was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle." It was Emmett. "You need to come home."

"What is it? What's happened with Bella?"

"No, it's not Bella – well not specifically. The pack is coming."

"What?"

"I can't explain it now – you just need to come home now."

"We're on our way. Give us twenty minutes."

I put the phone away and pulled on Esme's hand. I knew she would have heard the conversation so didn't waste time explaining it to her. We ran together in quiet – both concerned about what might await us when we got there.

We were a few miles from the house when I got the scent of a nearby werewolf. I pulled Esme behind me, using myself to shield her from whatever was coming. I was surprised though when Seth walked out in human form. He couldn't have meant any harm – unless he was a distraction.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme," He smiled at us, almost carefree in his attitude. "You have to get back to the house. There is danger coming – the pack has decided that Bella's baby is a threat and they want to take it out."

I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips anymore than Esme could escape the horrified gasp that escaped hers.

"Thank-you Seth."

"No trouble, Doc, and don't worry. Jacob and I are running patrols around the house now. We'll give you some warning when...if the pack arrives."

I nodded. Esme and I closed the rest of the distance to the house in minutes. As soon as I arrived in the house I saw Bella had taken a turn for the worse as well. She was dying. The nutrients were being sucked out of her and no matter what I did she couldn't keep food or water down. It was at the point where we had no choice anymore – I needed to try to feed her intravenously. I only hoped that would be enough to slow her decline.

Rosalie wouldn't allow Bella to be moved from the living room so I gave the orders quickly. Emmett, Jasper and Alice moved the furniture out of the living room and brought the hospital bed down from the study. We shifted Bella quickly onto the bed and I hooked up the IV. Rosalie just about took my arm off when I put the needle into Bella's arm. Bella was unconscious through this, sleeping a restless, painful sleep.

We had not long had Bella set up with the IV when we heard howling from the woods. The pack was coming.

Edward shook his head. Then he paused to listen for a while, eventually he walked over to the window and nodded once. Bella coughed roughly and Rosalie stroked her forehead. Edward turned back from the window and shuddered.

"It was a false alarm." He said, his tone emotionless - it felt like Edward's life was slipping away with Bella's. I worried that my thoughts probably weren't far from the truth, judging by his reaction last time he thought Bella was dead. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort." Emmett grumbled.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," I said. "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just jealous. I wish I was out there." I knew he didn't actually mean any harm to the wolves – unless they did actually threaten Bella – he was just looking for a decent fight.

"Seth doesn't think Same will attack now," Edward said lifelessly, "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" I asked, he seemed to be the leader of this new pack – I think his opinion might count for something.

"He's not as optimistic."

Silence fell as we all heard Bella's heart speed. I wanted to give her a little sedative to allow her body to relax a little. I prepared the needle but Rosalie knocked it out of my hand. "Don't touch her! You'll wake her up," she whispered to me harshly.

"Rosalie," I murmured.

"Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing."

Bella coughed again in her uneasy sleep. Rosalie stretched out automatically to soothe and comfort her. The look on Edward's face was an equal mix of pain and murderous rage. I did understand how he felt – it was his job to soothe his wife when she was ill, but he couldn't because Bella had called in Rosalie as a bodyguard against him.

I stood and left the room. To my surprise Edward followed me.

"I hate this Carlisle."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know, son but there is nothing we can do. We have to respect what Bella wants."

"But it's killing her and now... now the pack wants to kill her too."

"But they haven't and they won't. You know everyone in this house will defend Bella with their life."

"I know. Jacob too."

"What do you mean? Is it something to do with why he warned us?"

"He's broken off from the pack. Him and Seth. Apparently he was anxious to come after us this morning but his visit this afternoon changed his mind. Sam tried to use the authority of the alpha to force him to attack us – but Jacob is the true alpha. However he didn't want to lead the pack, just protect Bella. Seth decided to follow him, so now there are two packs."

I was amazed at the personal sacrifice Jacob was prepared to take to save even one member of my family.


	29. Bloodthirsty Baby

Chapter 29: Blood-thirsty Baby

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

Early the next morning I checked on Bella and was devastated to find she was no better. If anything she was slightly worse. It was disturbing just how fragile and thin she was. She was completely emaciated. At least she was awake though. Edward looked up, "Jacob's coming. He's in his human form." Edward made no further moves to get up and go greet Jacob.

"I'll get it." I said to him. I don't think he would have cared if I hadn't – there was no way he was leaving Bella while she was awake.

I opened the door without waiting for Jacob to reach it. He looked at my face and must have seen something there to frighten him. His face looked horror-struck. "Are you all right, Jacob?"

"Is Bella?" He managed to choke out.

I debated how much to tell him, "She's... much the same as last night." Then I realised that he was probably concerned by the fact it was me out here not Edward. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form, and I came out to greet you, as he didn't want to leave her. She's awake."

He took one step forward and then almost fell onto the first step before slumping against the railing. I could see the exhaustion written on his face. I knew how he felt – even though I didn't get tired and didn't need sleep I felt exhausted after the past couple of weeks too.

I sat on the same step as him, but moved to the other railing for both our comfort. I turned to him, "I didn't get a chance to thank you last night, Jacob. You don't know how much I appreciate your...compassion. I know your goal was to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well. Edward told me what you had to do..."

"Don't mention it," he muttered.

"If you prefer." I said, staring off into the distance, listening to Bella's uneven heartbeat and laboured breathing wishing there was something more I could do for her.

A minute or two passed before Jacob whispered, "She's family to you?"

It seemed to surprise him that I thought of her that way. He didn't realise I had considered her part of my family since I first noticed the change in Edward after they met. "Yes. Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter."

"But you're going to let her die."

I didn't know how to answer that. I couldn't, it was too painful to think of Bella and Edward leaving the family – I knew if Bella died Edward would follow shortly after, he would find the way. I saw Jacob look up to my face. I wondered what he saw there, whether he saw the absolute exhaustion I felt for the first time in over 350 years. "I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her."

"Do you think there is any chance she'll make it? I mean, as a vampire and all that. She told me about... about Esme."

I knew what he meant, about how bad Esme was when I found her. She had been on her deathbed more absolutely than Bella was at the moment. "I'd say there's an even chance at this point." I answered honestly, my voice low. "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail..." I almost couldn't continue, my voice dropped again. "There won't be anything for me to do."

"What is that thing doing to her? She was so much worse last night. I saw... the tube and all that. Through the window."

"The foetus isn't compatible with her body. Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Everything about her condition is accelerated. I'm watching her – and not just her, but the foetus as well – starve to death by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can't figure out what it wants." The control I was trying to exert on my voice broke completely in the end. I calmed myself down enough to continue, "I wish I could get a better idea of what exactly it is. The foetus is well protected. I haven't been able to produce an ultrasound image. I doubt there is any way to get a needle through the amniotic sac, but Rosalie won't agree to let me try, in any case."

"A needle? What good would that do?"

"The more I know about the foetus, the better I can estimate what it will be capable of. What I wouldn't give for even a little amniotic fluid. If I knew even the chromosomal count..."

"You're losing me, Doc. Can you dumb it down."

I forced one hard chuckle, "Okay. How much biology have you taken? Did you study chromosomal pairs?"

"Think so. We have twenty-three, right?"

"Humans do."

He blinked at me for a second before comprehending, "How many do you have?"

"Twenty-five."

He seemed confused, "What does that mean?"

"I thought it meant that our species where almost completely different. Less related than a lion and a house cat. But this new life – well, it suggests that we're more genetically linked than I'd thought." I sighed, then shared my thought out loud, "I didn't think to warn them." I shook my head sadly, "It might help to know what the count was – whether the foetus is closer to us or to her. To know what to expect. And maybe it wouldn't help anything. I just wish I had something to study, something to do."

"Wonder what my chromosomes are like." Jacob mused to himself.

I coughed self-consciously, I guess now was the time to tell him about my little withdrawal while I was treating him. "You have twenty-four pairs, Jacob."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I was... curious. I took the liberty while I was treating you in June." I wondered if the extra chromosomal pair was a mutation as a result of the therianthropic radiation.

He thought about it for a second, "I guess that should piss me off. But I don't really care."

"I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"S'okay, Doc. You didn't mean any harm."

"No, I promise that I did _not_ mean any harm. It's just that," How do you explain the type of curiosity the Doctor releases in you. "I find you species fascinating. I suppose that the elements of vampiric nature have come to seem commonplace to me over the centuries. Your family's divergence from humanity is much more interesting. Magical, almost."

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo," Jacob mumbled.

I laughed, but I just couldn't seem to find any real mirth, I was too worn out.

I heard Edward stand and speak, "I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak to Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" I noticed immediately the difference in Edward's voice, it sounded like it had a little bit of life back in it.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked hoarsely. Her breathing hitched again.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?"

Rosalie called out to Esme to watch over Bella. I shifted to look at the door, waiting to find out what it was that Edward wanted to talk to me about, what had given his voice that spark. When I saw Edward come through the door I noticed new life in his face too.

Rosalie looked suspicious, looking behind her through the door to where Bella lay. Edward pulled the door shut behind Rosalie, then turned to me and murmured my name.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the... foetus wants. Jacob had an interesting thought. We haven't actually address _that_ angle. We've been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the... foetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

"I'm not following you, Edward," I said. What the foetus needed was for Bella to be healthy, how can we do that if none of our methods were working.

"Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves – what it's not getting? Jacob did."

"Oh," I said, I couldn't believe we hadn't thought of it early. "You think it is ... thristy?"

Rosalie hissed under her breath, she was genuinely excited by the prospect. "Of course. Carlisle, we have all the type O negative laid aside for Bella. It's a good idea."

I wondered out loud, it made sense but, "What would be the best way to administer..."

Rosalie looked intently at me and shook her head, "We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we should start with the traditional way."

Jacob made a disgusted sound, "Wait a minute. Just hold on. Are you – are you talking about making Bella drink _blood_?"

"It was your idea, dog." Rosalie scowled at him.

"That's just..." Jacob didn't seem to be able to find any words.

Edward helped him out, "Monstrous? Repulsive?"

"Pretty much."

"But what if it helps her?" Edward whispered. He seemed to need Jacob's support on this for some reason.

Jacob wasn't going to make it easy, it was hard for him to accept our life. "What are you gonna do, shove a tube down her throat?"

Edward looked directly in his eyes, "I plan to ask her what she thinks. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first."

Rosalie had no such qualms and didn't need anyone's approval – she was ready to do this regardless, "If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube."

A second later I noticed Edward nod to someone's thoughts. I didn't have to think about that, I was too busy thinking about the idea Edward and Jacob had.

Rosalie was impatient, "Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this. What do you think, Carlisle? Can we try?"

I thought back to my previous discussion with Jacob – I couldn't force anything onto Bella. Her will needed to be considered, especially in something like this. "We'll ask Bella."

We walked back into the house, I was glad that Bella hadn't got significantly worse in the time I was in front of the house.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, despite her obvious worry and concern her voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," I told her. "It won't be ... pleasant, but –"

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie interrupted. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

Bella coughed out a weak laugh, "Not pleasant? Gosh that'll be such a change." She eyed the needle in her arm.

Edward stepped around Rosalie, "Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous. Repulsive."

Bella swallowed roughly, "How bad?"

I answered her, "We think the foetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

I was surprised that Bella caught on so quickly, "Oh. _Oh."_

"You condition – both of your conditions – are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory -"

"I've got to drink it," she whispered. She nodded slightly, "I can do that. Practice for the future, right? So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?"

I exchange a quick glance with Edward, asking whether he wanted to tell her. I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't want to.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella."

Edward seemed more willing to explain now, "_If_ the foetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood."

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it," Rosalie said.

Bella's eyes widened, she looked at Jacob, "Who?"

"I'm not here as a blood donor, Bells." Jacob grumbled. "'Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies-"

"We have blood on hand." Rosalie interrupted. "For you – just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella ran her hand across her stomach, "Well, _I'm_ starving, so I'll be he is, too. Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

Rosalie was left to go to the blood fridge as quick as a flash, I followed directly behind her. She was asking whether we should heat it up or serve it cold. She seemed rather excited by it. Despite the fact that I was a vampire, or maybe because of it, but I found there was something very disturbing about feeding an expectant mother blood.

Rosalie spent a fair bit of time debating over the best cup and pouring the blood in. I shuddered slightly. I couldn't believe how delighted Rosalie seemed to be. If Rosalie was the one who gave this to Bella I worried she would pressure Bella into drinking it. I made sure that the cup was enclosed and just had the straw protruding. I wanted this to be as palatable for Bella as possible.

I half-extended the cup out to Bella when I got back in the room. The look on her face was of barely contained disgust, or maybe fear.

"We could try another method," I said quietly.

"No," she whispered in response. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time..."

Bella's hand shook as she gently reached out for the cup. She was too frail to even pull herself upright enough to drink and my heart sank each time I saw these little reminders of just how quickly she had deteriorated.

Rosalie was there, helping Bella into a sitting position.

"Thanks." Bella whispered softly. As I watched, I mentally crossed my fingers for success. It may have been disturbing but if it worked I would not complain.

Bella lifted the cup to her nose and sniffed. A faint glimmer of hope arose in me as I saw the look that passed through her eyes. I must have been the only one who noticed the faint trace of bloodlust though because Edward whispered, "Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way."

"Plug your nose." Rosalie suggested.

"No, that's not it. It's just that it –" I saw the glint in her eye again, and my hope soared. "It smells good."

"That's a good thing." Rosalie cooed eagerly. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

Bella pressed the straw to her lips and with an effort drank a small amount. She moaned and I recognised the moan as one of pleasure, again I was surprised no one else around me picked up on this.

"Bella, love-" Edward said, lovingly stroking her face.

"I'm okay," She looked scared for his reaction, she pleaded, "It tastes good, too."

"That's good." Rosalie repeated, her excitement building with my own, although I was a little more restrained in my outward demonstration of it. "A good sign."

Bella touched the straw to her lips again and drew deeply.

"How's your stomach?" I asked her, although colour was already starting to return to her cheeks and life to her eyes. "Do you feel nauseated?"

Bella looked up at me, "No, I don't feel sick. There's a first, eh?"

"Excellent." Rosalie beamed.

"It's a bit too early for that." I murmured.

I took a moment to concentrate on what was happening. I could see the colour in her cheeks. Even her voice sounded stronger. I considered what the implications of all of this was while other discussions occurred around me. Finally I was roused by the sound of the straw pulling at empty air at the bottom of the cup.

"I did it." Bella announced, sounding very pleased. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," I promised her. Then I said my next thought out loud, "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

Bella drank through another cup of blood very soon after the first.

"How do you feel now?" I asked.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry...only I'm not sure if I am hungry or _thirsty_, you know."

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rosalie beamed. "This is obviously what he body wants. She should drink more."

"She's still human, Rosalie," I reminded her. "She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

She smiled at me, then looked sheepishly to Edward and replied, "Eggs."


	30. The Time Lord Victorious

Chapter 30: The Time Lord Victorious

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. Some of the event that occur in this chapter area detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

The changes that came over Bella from just two cups of blood were amazing. It looked like we might have some success in this after all. I still worried exactly what _it_ was growing inside her, but at least we might not lose Bella completely in the process.

Jacob left straight after Bella finished her second cup of blood. I could tell that it bothered him but he stayed anyway, being a support for Bella. Again I was amazed at the personal sacrifices he made for my family. I knew he was in love with Bella, but despite her having chosen Edward so completely he still cared enough to want her protected. As he left he mumbled something about getting Bella a blanket.

I took a few minutes to reassess the situation. I decided to leave the IV in for the moment, with Bella so seriously malnutritioned any bit of sustenance would help, especially if her body would now accept it. But there was little need for the hospital bed now she could sit on her own. I asked Emmett and Jasper to put things back the way they were. They had just moved the couch into place when we heard howling. This time I could tell it was no slip. The howls were urgent and panicked.

We kicked into action immediately. We checked to ensure the protective metal sheet on the glass wall was in place. Jasper and Emmett leapt into the back yard ready for any attacker that might come. Edward was torn. I could tell he wanted to stay with Bella, especially now, but he also wanted to listen to Jacob's mind and tell us what was happening. With a sigh and a kiss he stood and walked into the kitchen, beckoning for Esme and I to follow.

We listened to Edward's commentary in horror. There was no immediate danger for my family which was good, but Jacob had no home, no clothes, no family. I couldn't believe my family was causing him so much loss. I looked at Esme and her face echoed the same sentiments.

Once we knew that we wouldn't be attacked, at least not anytime soon I called to Emmett. Esme was on the same level as I because as soon as Emmett came into the kitchen she asked him to gather a few items of clothing and leave them out the back for Jacob to change into when he got back. Emmett didn't complain, but then again thanks to Alice's love of shopping we all had hundreds of outfits we would never wear.

We finished putting the house back in order, the hospital bed went back up to the study where it would wait for the delivery. Jacob had arrived back at the house and Edward was passing our sentiments along to him when I heard a sickening snap and cry of pain coming from Bella. I knew at once it was another broken bone.

I ran over to Bella.

"Give me a second, Carlisle," she panted at me through the pain.

"Bella, I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

"Pretty sure it was a rib." Her panting was painful to watch. "Ow. Yep. Right here." She pointed to her left side.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

Rosalie carried Bella to the stairs and we headed for the basement, Edward and I right behind.

I ran the X-ray and it confirmed that the rib was broken but it was a clean break so I wrapped it up tight to stop further movement. There was little more I could do at the moment. While Bella was up I gave her a better examination and was shocked at just how far along she had come now. It seemed like she only had a week left, maybe less, before the baby would be at full term. I shook my head in amazement while Rosalie helped her back to the couch.

Over the next few days either Jacob or Seth were an almost permanent feature of our house. Seth, the youngest wolf, seemed like he was even more comfortable with us than Jacob. I knew it all sprung from his time fighting side by side with Edward against Victoria but it was a relief to know we could help make them at least a little more comfortable with food and clothing after the situation they found themselves in because of us. Only Leah refused to come into the house. She made no secret of her distaste for us but as she had yet to attack anyone and she found herself in just as hopeless a situation I felt pity for her anger towards us rather than fear.

Jacob arranged to extend the patrols around the house far enough out that we could go hunting. He tried to insist that I take as many of my family as possible but I couldn't leave the wolves as the sole protectors of Bella. Not that I didn't trust them but I couldn't be responsible for bloodshed between brothers.

Eventually we worked out the best time to go, and seeing the improvements Bella was constantly making we felt safe to venture out a little way. Besides we needed to get more blood for her anyway. So once Jacob gave the all clear Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and I went hunting and to get some more supplies. We took Jacob's advice and travelled far. We ran for half a day in confusing circles and through streams to break up our scent before stopping to hunt. Then we ran to Alaska, it had only been a little over two years since we last lived here and I knew my face was so careworn it would look like I had aged so I was counting on being able to see some old colleagues to procure some additional blood. Once we had all that we could get I gave it to Alice and Jasper to take home. Emmett, Esme and I would continue on and try to get some more, but it was going to be difficult getting access to too much without arousing suspicions. I promised myself one more day and then we would head back. It would take us around four hours to get home if we ran in a straight line. I hated being so far from the house with Bella in her condition, at any stage she could end up with a broken rib that pierced her lungs or worse really, we didn't know what the foetus was capable of. And there were only about four days left until Bella would be at what I assumed was full-term. That thought played on my mind constantly.

I wasn't able to get anymore blood so I decided going back to Forks Hospital may allow me to. I decided to let my family have one more quick hunting trip, after all with the amount of blood that would likely be spilled as we delivered Bella's baby having everyone's thirst as under control as possible was a good idea. Emmett was off chasing something so Esme and I had a moment to ourselves. I placed my hand on her face before kissing her lips gently. She ran her fingers down the worry lines creasing my face. I knew they weren't permanent, they would go away as soon as my family was safe again. Just then I heard the most familiar and welcome sound in the world.

I turned around to see the TARDIS materialising in front of me. Esme was shocked, it was one thing knowing the stories of the Doctor – another thing entirely to see a blue box spring in front of you from nowhere.

The doors flew open and I was suddenly anxious about what I might see. Edward wasn't with me so I didn't think this would be my time to see the mystery girl, but maybe we had somehow changed events so that meeting would never happen. I was relieved when the Doctor stepped out. My Doctor. Not changed into someone new, and not the hateful one with the piercing blue eyes. My Doctor with his erratic hair and warmth and depth. He fell into me laughing manically throwing one hand around my shoulder.

"I did it!" he screamed and punched the air.

I couldn't help but chuckle once at his enthusiasm even though I had no idea why he was so excited. To be honest he looked half-crazed.

"Did what?" I heard Esme ask.

"I beat time. I saved someone who wasn't supposed to be saved." He smiled lopsidedly at me.

"What are you talking about Doctor?" I asked, confused and concerned with the strange look in his eyes.

"I've done it before of course. In small ways, saved some little people. But I've never been able to change a fixed point in time before. Okay, some parts of the event didn't change but I did save her. Ooh, I'm good!"

"Doctor?"

"I saved a woman today. Someone who was supposed to die, someone who had to die to ensure the timelines stayed intact. But I saved her, Carlisle." He laughed but it sounded a little closer to a sob.

"But what about the timelines? What about the laws?" We had spoken at length about this during his many visits, I couldn't understand how they just meant nothing to him.

"Yes, there are laws. There are laws of time. Once upon of time there were people in charge of those laws but they died, Carlisle. They all died. Do you know who that leaves?" He pushed himself away from me, "_Me_!"

I took a step back from the Doctor.

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. A Time Lord victorious." He continued, the mad glint still running in his eye.

"That's not right though, Doctor. You told me... You said there are fixed points. Events too important to change, saving a handful of people costing the lives of millions of others. I believed that. I believed you."

"Carlisle, it has taken me all these years to realize that the laws of time are _mine_ and they will obey me!"

I heard Esme gasp beside me.

I shook my head, "This is wrong Doctor. Think about it. What about Rose? Martha? Donna? Jack? Everything they have sacrificed to keep timelines in order, to keep what has to happen happening. What if one of those events changed? Everything that happens leading up to the planet getting stolen have to happen. To save the universe. You can't change that. And there are other events in history and the future that I am sure are just as important."

He shook his head, not wanting to hear me. "I am the time lord victorious."

"The time lord victorious is _wrong_."

He cocked his head and looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "You're wrong Carlisle."

"No."

"No?"

"No, Doctor. It's not up to you to decide who is _important_ enough to save. Even little people are important. You taught me that Doctor! Being a good Doctor, a good person, is not about trying to save the important people, or the rich people, it is about trying to save everyone who _can_ be saved and helping those who can't as best you can."

He stared at me, eyes wide. "You think I've gone too far? Have I gone too far? Is this my time."

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't look at him. This was not my Doctor.

"Carlisle! You have to help me – I... I think I've been alone too long. Come with me."

"I can't Doctor. I won't."

"Why not?" His voice broke.

"I have someone important to save. Someone who it is within my power to save."

He looked thoughtful for a second then whispered, "Oh. Oh! The baby – of course, how stupid of me." He smiled at me, but it held no warmth. "Well, I'll...um... be off then."

His sudden change had me concerned, "Do you know something Doctor? Will there be something wrong with the baby?" Had my greatest fear been true, was this baby going to be some sort of monster?

"What?" He seemed genuinely surprised, "Um, no. I've just... I can't be here. I've got to go."

"Why?" I demanded. Surely he should help me out with this, he had an advanced knowledge of my kind.

"Timelines. I can't disturb the timelines."

"I thought you were the time lord victorious now and did what you pleased." I sneered the words at him.

"I... can't... not about this. This affects _her_ timeline too much."

I felt confused, "Whose?"

His voice craked and he had no volume as he said, "Rose."

I saw in that instant the true depth of the ancient sorrow he felt about losing her. She had a chance for happiness now with his alternate self and he didn't want to destroy that by changing any events. "But how does this effect Rose?"

He shook his head and stepped back into the TARDIS. I was right behind him but he managed to shut the door before I got to it. I banged on the door with enough force that the box should have fallen to pieces but I knew it wouldn't – it was his TARDIS after all. And a second later it was gone.

Esme wrapped her arms around me, she knew how upset I was. Upset at the Doctor for changing, for not helping Bella. For not helping me. I couldn't understand this new Doctor, I didn't like this new Doctor. Was this really all because he hadn't had a companion since Donna? I don't know how long we stood there for before Emmett returned. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?"

I heard Alice's voice but it was tight with concern, "Carlisle - it's Bella. Something's wrong."

My heart would have stopped if it wasn't already still. "What is it? Tell me exactly what is happening."

"I don't know. But Rosalie is with her, I'll put her on."

I heard the familiar click as the phone switched to hands free then I heard Rosalie's voice down the line, frantic with concern. "Carlisle, I think the placenta must have detached. Bella's vomiting blood and screaming in agony. Tell me what I need to do."

"First, tell me exactly what happened Rosalie."

"She was getting up to go to the toilet but accidentally knocked over her cup. We would have got it but she reached for it anyway. There was a god-awful ripping sound, she started to scream and then the vomiting and convulsions started."

"Convulsions?" That didn't sound right.

"I think... but I'm not sure... but I think it might be the baby trashing around, trying to get out. He's suffocating."

"Ok, tell me what's happening now, where are you? Where's Bella?"

"We're in the study, I have given her the morphine but I don't think we'll have time to let it spread."

I heard Edward's voice, sharp and harsh, "Let the morphine spread!"

"There's no time." Rosalie hissed in reply, "He's dying."

"Normally, I would agree with Edward but if you think the greater danger is the baby at the moment you need to do what you can to get it out. Now remember what I showed you when we were training for this? You will need to make the incision first and then use your teeth to break through the skin underneath. Now Rosalie, I need you to concentrate – there is going to be a lot of blood but you losing your head is not going to help Bella or the baby."

Rosalie didn't respond but I heard the frantic sounds of three people breathing in the room and the sound of choking. Then I heard Edward roar, "No, Rose!"

The hands-free speaker died and I lost my connection with them.

"Home. Now!" Was all I needed to shout to Esme and Emmett and we were off.


	31. Newborns

**Chapter 31: Newborns**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. Some of the event that occur in this chapter are detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

By the time we got home we were too late to do anything. The sight that greeted us when we arrived was Jacob and Rosalie sitting side by side cooing over a baby. _The_ baby. And she was stunning. I heard a small gasp from Esme beside me as she took a few small steps forward.

Rosalie raised her head and looked at us. "Isn't she beautiful? Her name is Renesmee."

"Renesmee." Esme repeated with an almost reverence. She held out her arms, silently requesting the chance to hold the baby. Rosalie relented, but I noticed a faint trace of concern on Jacob's face as Renesmee was pulled further away from him.

I drank in as much sight of the healthy baby girl as I could, but I would have time to get to know her later. Right now I needed to check on my son and daughter. I raced up the stairs to find the study covered in blood and Edward leaning over Bella's body, sobbing. I couldn't hear anything over the wracking sobs issuing from his chest.

"Is she..." I said softly. I thought there was only one thing that could make him so upset.

"I don't know." He replied, "I got as much venom in her as I could, but her heart stopped and now it is just so weak."

Now that he had stopped sobbing I did hear a heartbeat, it was very faint but it was there. A smile spread across my face and I sighed in relief. I took in the sight of Bella's body. It had endured some major trauma, I felt bad that she had to go through that but I knew that the situation probably wouldn't have been any different if I had been here.

"Did you get the shot straight into her heart like we discussed?"

He nodded, "And I bit her at every point I could, sealing the wounds with venom." He pointed to some of the wounds on her wrists and inner-elbows.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "You did everything I could have done and more. You did well son."

"I just wish I knew what was happening. She hasn't moved or cried out or anything."

"You injected her with morphine long enough before the change to allow it to spread. Maybe that is helping with the pain. That was the plan after all."

He nodded absently and picked up Bella's hand.

"Have you seen your daughter?"

He shook his head, "I can't leave her, Carlisle."

"I understand. I'll have someone bring her up shortly." I paused, not sure the best way to bring up Jacob's attention, "Do you know what is happening with Jacob?"

Edward's head snapped in my direction. He seemed to concentrate on something, I figured he was listening to Jacob's thoughts. He growled low and then stared back down at Bella. He was torn between something he heard in Jacob's mind and staying with Bella. Finally he decided Bella needed him more, "He won't harm Renesmee. He's imprinted - the filthy mutt."

"Imprinted?"

"It's how the wolves find their soul mate." He spat at me.

He thinks _Renesmee _is his soul mate.

"There's no think about it. She will be the most important thing in the world to him now." The words came out as a low menacing growl. I thought I was better changing the subject, before he decided to act on the frustration he was obviously feeling.

"Thank you."

I nodded, then had a thought.

"No, Alice hasn't been able to see anything about Bella yet. I think you need to talk to her, she is very frustrated."

I nodded, patted his back and left the room. I heard Alice banging things around in her room so I walked to it and knocked on the door. She threw it open and stared at me with a look of anger that didn't suite her features.

I refrained from chuckling at the sight of her face, "What is it Alice?"

"I'm just starting to wonder what the use of this stupid vision is if I can't see so much. I've had such a pain in my head trying to concentrate on Bella and the baby. Then there are the wolves that are a blind spot, and Jack, and the Doctor." She growled. "It's useless."

"Alice, your vision has helped us out so much in the past and I am sure it will in the future. You'll just have to learn to look around your blind spots."

She shot me a look.

"Sorry, I know it isn't going to be easy." I decided to distract her from her frustration, "Why do you think you can't see all those people. I know we thought you couldn't see the Doctor because his future was guided by so many different choices, but you saw visions that his TARDIS gave you so maybe that was wrong."

Her face lost a little of the anger, "I hadn't given it much thought."

"Maybe it's because they're different."

"You might have something. I do see vampires most clearly."

"Because you are one?"

She nodded, her anger forgotten as she ran through our theory in her mind, "Makes sense." Her face became drawn again, "But it doesn't change. I wish I could see something more about Bella and Renesmee. I want to be able to tell Edward everything will be okay, I want to _show_ him."

"I know. I want the same thing."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

I nodded and headed back downstairs. Esme was over at my side in an instant. "I think you need to come with me." She whispered close into my ear, she didn't want anyone else to hear.

She grabbed my hand and led me away from the house. When we were far enough away that Edward wouldn't hear our thoughts and the others wouldn't hear our words she finally spoke. "Something odd is going on."

I took her hand in mine, "What is it, love?"

"It's Jacob. He won't let the baby out of his sight. I'm worried that he might be trying to find a way to attack her."

I laughed, "Actually, Edward told me a little about that. Jacob imprinted on her."

"Imprinted?"

We heard a rustle to the left of us, we had forgotten we would be within hearing range of the wolves. Seth stepped out of the forest, Esme turned her head away from him – embarrassed by his nudity. He didn't seem concerned and as a doctor it was nothing new to me.

He looked at me, "Jake imprinted? Man."

"Seth, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I'm sorry. I would have preferred Jacob told you himself."

"Nah, doc, it's cool. It's just, wow. I was starting to think he'd never do it – he was too wrapped up in Bella."

I chuckled, I knew what he meant.

He still seemed shocked, "So Jake imprinted on Bella's half-vampire baby. Wow."

"Seth, can you tell me more about imprinting?"

Esme seemed to shift uncomfortably but I wasn't sure whether it was the subject matter or the nudity that caused her. "Esme, why don't you go and clean the study. Edward won't leave it but I'm sure he won't mind you cleaning around him."

She smiled at me, "No problems."

"Oh and have someone take Renesmee to Edward please. He needs to see her."

She nodded.

"Oh, and make sure it's not Jacob. I don't want to deal with _that_ just yet."

"You're sure he's not a threat to her."

"Edward doesn't seem to think so, and that's enough for me."

Seth interrupted, "Emse, if he's imprinted there is no way he will allow any harm to come to her."

Esme turned and ran back to the house. As she left Seth seemed to notice his nakedness, he pulled a pair of cut-offs from a tie around his ankle and slipped them on.

"So, imprinting?" I hinted.

"Well, it's a legend of the tribe that the first time we see _her_ after we have started to phase the world shifts. It's not supposed to be common. I haven't experienced it yet." He spoke awe in his voice. I could hear the longing in it, he wanted to find his imprint. "But I have seen it through others."

"So others have imprinted?"

He nodded, "Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul."

"So many? I thought it wasn't common."

He laughed, "It's not supposed to be."

Jacob ran out of the house to our position. "What the hell, Carlisle. Esme told me that you were the one who told her I couldn't take Nessie to see Edward."

"Nessie?"

"Well, Renesmee is too much of a mouthful."

I shook my head slightly, but this wasn't my argument to have. "I just think it is best if you stay away from Edward for a while. He's not very...happy with you right now."

"Figures." Jacob mattered under his breath.

"Look, I think this imprinting is very fascinating stuff, but Edward is very stressed at the moment. He's worried he didn't get to Bella in time."

Jacob's face looked shocked, "You think she's not going to make it?"

"I didn't say that. I said Edward is concerned about it. He won't listen to anyone until Bella gives some sign she is alright. And with Edward being so stressed I don't think it is a good time to be staking some mythical claim on his less than one day old baby."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm glad you came out though, Jacob. I wanted to ask what was going to happen now. With you, Leah and Seth and the La Push pack?"

"I dunno, but I think I need to go down to speak to Sam." But he cast his head back to our house instead.

"I'll get Leah," Seth said. "We'll go down together."

Jacob put his hand on Seth's shoulder, "No. I think I need to go down by myself."

"But they might attack you on sight – for crossing onto their land. And what about the treaty?"

Jacob shook his head, "The treaty is fine, I gave Edward the okay to turn Bella. It was my right as the heir of Ephraim. And I don't think the pack will attack me. The bigger risk is that my arrival will signal that the baby has been born and they might come down here."

"We can prepare for that eventuality." I said, hoping it didn't come to that.

"Well, you go home and get them ready, just in case. I'll talk to Leah, let her know where I am going and then head down to La Push. Seth will sound the alarm if they are coming."

"Sounds like a plan." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, Jacob."

He nodded, "You too."

I turned and ran back to the house. As soon as I reached the threshold I called, "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice." I would leave Esme and Edward with Bella and Renesmee.

"What's up?"Emmett asked after appearing out of thin air behind me.

"Jacob's gone down to La Push. He thinks there might be a risk the pack will know that the baby is born and try to fight their way in."

"Let them try," Rosalie hissed.

"I don't want to start anything until we know for sure they will be hostile."

She growled at me, "I'm not letting one of those mutts near Renesmee."

"Rosalie, we are going to have to learn to live with the wolves. I don't think we'll be getting rid of Jacob at least anytime soon."

"Why's he hanging around for anyway?" Emmett asked, trying to calm the situation a little but drawing Rosalie's attention away from battle.

"I'll explain later." I answered at the same time Rosalie said, "He thinks he's got some claim on her."

"Who? Bella?" Emmett asked, confused. "I thought we were past that."

Rosalie chuckled darkly, "Oh we are, he thinks he has a claim on Renesmee. I say we should ban him from the house."

"Rosalie! So long as his intentions are honest Jacob Black is a welcome visitor in this house. Do not forget what he has sacrificed for our family."

She snapped her jaw and glared at me. No one could glare like Rosalie.

I heard Esme from upstairs, "Carlisle, can you come in here."

"Listen for Seth's howl. If the other pack come down, they may just be wanting to talk. Do not attack until you know that they are intending Renesmee harm."

I heard muttered acceptance from them all, even Rosalie so I ran up to the study to see what Esme wanted. I paused at the door. How had the baby changed so much since I saw her last? It couldn't have been more than a few hours ago. Edward had her cradled in one arm, watching her in awe. His other hand still clasped Bella's. He stared down at the tiny face in admiration. He was completely mesmerised by her. He looked up at me with such an expression of joy that was only marred by the concern for Bella deep in his eyes. Esme stood against the back wall with a look of shock on her face.

"She's growing so fast." I whispered. The baby in front of me was perceptibly different from the one I had met before. She was not the right size for being less than a day old. More like two to three weeks, and her eyes held an understanding that was not possible in one so young.

"Show it to your grandfather." Edward said. The word grandfather warmed me than I would have thought.

"Show me what?" I asked Edward.

Renesmee extended her hand out toward me.

"Let her touch your head," Edward whispered.

I bent down towards her and felt her little fingers brush the side of my face. Suddenly I could see or maybe sense something else, like a vivid memory, I could still see Edward and Renesmee in front of me but I could also see Bella, exhausted and covered in blood, smiling down on me. "What is it?" I asked, morbidly curious.

Edward beamed at me, "I think she's talented."

She showed me another imagine, I laughed, "I think she's thirsty."

"Isn't she something," Esme said before disappearing out of the study door. I knew she was organising the metal bottle and blood we had prepared before Renesmee's birth. The one Rosalie had no doubt been using before we came home.

"Wait just a second." I said, I raced to my draw and pulled out the measuring tape and scales I had borrowed from the hospital. I started to measure out her length. I decided we needed to accurately track her growth. The fact that she was growing so fast concerned me a little. We had no idea what to expect. "Hold still little one."

She held still for a few seconds, long enough for me to measure her length but then the smell of blood filled the room and she bit me. I couldn't be mad though, it was impossible to be mad at the heavenly creature in front of me. I laughed, "Patience, little one"

Esme held out her arms to Edward, "May I?"

Edward looked reluctant to pass her on, but knew he couldn't possibly feed her and hold Bella's hand and in the end that made his decision for him. Esme wrapped her arm tenderly around the baby and gave her the bottle. Renesmee made some small contended mews as she drank down the blood.

"Edward. I presume Rosalie has been feeding her blood when she's needed to be fed?"

He nodded, not looking at me but watching his daughters face with a look of rapture on his own.

"I think we need to try her on human food soon too. Or at least a mix of baby formula. She is half-human after all."

Edward nodded again, "Whatever you think is best." Then he turned his face between Bella and Renesmee and then back to me, "She'll be alright won't she?"

I didn't know which one he was talking about so I answered as best I could, "We'll work it out. Somehow."

Howling filled the air. "I better go check that Edward."

He shook his head, "It's fine. Jacob's back in range for me to hear him. He's bringing Sam down to talk."

"Is Sam in wolf form?"

Edward nodded.

"Will you come down to translate?" I knew it was a vain hope and my suspicion was confirmed when Edward shook his head and cast his eyes back towards Bella.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just can't."

I nodded. I looked back over to Esme and Renesmee one last time and ran to meet Sam and Jacob before anyone else did. Despite the fact I had ordered them not to, there was always the chance they might attack first and ask questions later.

I saw the two wolves, the black and the russet-brown, walking side by side. There didn't seem to be any sign of animosity between the two. The russet-brown wolf, Jacob, looked at me, seeming to question why I was alone.

"Edward wouldn't leave Bella's side. Not until he knows she's alright. Sam, do you mind phasing back to human so we can speak?"

He let out a low whine but complied. Jacob phased back seconds later.

"Thank you," I said.

"Carlisle," He nodded politely, but there was no trace of friendship in his voice. "Jacob has explained what happened. I guess the treaty stands."

I nodded, "Sam, I know this might be hard for you to believe, but I don't blame you for what you were going to do. There was a risk with the baby. But I assure you, my family and I will do everything in our power to ensure Renesmee never hurts a human."

"Carlisle, I know Jacob extended the treaty this time. And no member of my pack will attack the child because we wouldn't inflict that pain on a pack member... or a fellow pack member. But know the treaty won't be renegotiated again."

I nodded, "There won't be a need again."

Sam nodded in response and turned to leave. Jacob followed me into the house. Everyone had settled back into the living room, except Edward. He was still upstairs with Bella. Alice had Renesmee in her arms, fast asleep. Jacob walked past me and I could tell he was itching to reach out for her but restrained. He kept going, heading for the stairs.

"We're are you going Jacob?"

"I need to talk to Edward. I don't think we should let Bella near Renesmee until we are certain she will be able to handle it. I've noticed just how... human Renesmee smells."

"I don't know if it is a great idea for you to see him now." I advised.

"Nah, Edward owes me. He won't hurt me...not yet at least."

"It's your funeral." Rosalie called out after him.

"Yeah, well _Rosie -_ why can't blondes make ice cubes?" He shot back as he climbed the stairs. After he reached the landing he called back, "Because they always forget the recipe."

Emmett had to hold onto Rosalie to stop her from charging up the stairs behind him.

*****

The next day and a bit was full with discovering as much about Renesmee as possible and waiting for Bella to wake. Alice was getting stronger visions of her and was certain she would be fine. This knowledge put Edward in a better mood but he still didn't move from her side. We made sure to take Renesmee up to him regularly, but he didn't want her there when Bella woke up. He agreed with Jacob that until we knew exactly how controlled Bella was we would keep Renesmee away. I worried because I had seen all of them in their newborn stage and it sometimes lasted years before they could be close to humans. It would not be fair to keep Bella from her child for that long. Especially with the rate Renesmee was growing. We measured her four times a day and her growth was staggering. As it was she would look like a 3 month old before Bella woke.

Esme and Alice had decided to fix up an old cottage on the property as a gift for Bella and Edward. They were going to give it to Bella as a birthday present before we knew about Renesmee. They spent the time before Bella woke making the final touches on it. The plan was to give Bella and Edward their own space. Now that space was going to include Renesmee. At least it would if Bella had enough control.

Soon enough I heard Edward's voice come down to me from the study, "Carlisle."

Alice followed me up the stairs, a new bounce to her step. I knew this was it then. As I entered the room Edward said, "Listen."

I heard Bella's heartbeat accelerating. Faster and faster. I recognised this stage.

"Ah," I said. "It's almost over."

"Soon." Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie..."

"Yes – keep the baby way."

I saw Bella's finger twitch. Edward noticed too. He squeezed her hand, renewed life in his eyes, "Bella? Bella, love?"

"I'll bring them right up." Alice said, her voice urgent. Bella heart beat fast still.

As everyone came up the stair Jasper and Emmett positioned themselves in front of the rest of us. They were the two most likely to succeed in a battle with a newborn. At least without inflicting harm. Bella's heart stuttered then silence fell on the room and her eyes opened.

_**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me with this one. I know it's been a long time coming. I promise to post another one soon. As always thanks everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited my story. **_


	32. Travel Plan

**Chapter 32: Travel Plans**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. Some of the event that occur in this chapter are detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

The three months after Renesmee's birth and Bella's transformation were both peaceful and stressful at the same time. Peaceful because, despite the natural bloodlust newborn vampire usually showed Bella had settled into our lifestyle almost without adjustment. Within the first week of waking she had already encountered the first human during a hunt, and avoided the temptation by running, she'd been back in contact with her father, Charlie, and she had taken everything in her stride remarkably well. Peaceful because the truce with the wolves was stronger than ever, all of the wolves loved Renesmee as thoroughly as we did she seemed able to weave a power over those around her. And she had demonstrated a wondrous and unique talent. It was the reverse of both Edward and Bella's. We had already seen the reverse of Edward's with her ability to plant visions in our minds. But we noticed the other part of her talent the first time Bella met her, she had planted her vision straight into Bella's mind. No other vampire with a mental talent had been able to affect Bella.

But it was stressful because of our concern with how fast Renesmee was growing. It seemed unfair that one so full of life and vibrant could be doomed to walk this earth for such a short time. Her growth had slowed a little over the course of the last few months but we still measured her regularly hoping it would slow further. Our current estimates indicated she would be an old woman by the time she was fifteen. We had no idea what we could do to slow it down. Edward came to me frequently to discuss possible option to slow the rate of growth. We had discussed waiting until she was at maturity and then attempting to turn her, but there was a big risk associated with that and that was the unknown. We had no idea what venom would do to her, it was already present in her system but would more change her or kill her?

We were planning a reconnaissance mission to Brazil where there were some legends of children born between immortals and humans. Apparently the maid who met Edward at Isle Esme spoke of tribal legends about them. Of course, we knew better than to dismiss tribal legends.

But before we could go on that trip Bella needed to show the Volturi she was human. Through Alice's visions we had been playing a bit of a game of cat and mouse with them. But now Bella was the only one who could go to them without putting Renesmee at risk. I'd heard the fights she and Edward had gotten into over it. They thought they were being discreet but both of them have a temper when they feel they are in the right. Edward finally relented that she should go alone but insisted on going as far as England. Bella disagreed, saying she wouldn't have Renesmee lose both her parents for any length of time. Which gave me a thought. I convinced Edward that I should accompany Bella to England. That way I could drop in on Jack at Torchwood and see whether they had any record of this sort of thing. I would have to do it as a hypothetical though, I knew from the Doctor's stories of Canary Wharf Torchwood were a danger to me and my family and if they found out about Renesmee it would be worse.

Bella was out hunting with Renesmee and Jacob while Edward and I put the finishing touches on our Brazil trip plans when he got a phone call.

I heard Bella's voice down the phone, it sounded like it was traced in panic. "Come, bring Carlisle. I saw Irina, and she saw me, but then she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away, I _think_. She hasn't shown up here – yet, anyway – but she looked pretty upset so maybe she will. If she doesn't, you and Carlisle have to go after her and talk to her. I feel so bad."

I heard a growl through the phone.

Edward and I were already running, we knew the general direction that the others went in and would be able to pick up their scent from there.

"We'll be there in half a minute," Edward replied.

As we ran I heard and smelled a wolf coming up behind me. I wasn't concerned though, I knew that if Jacob thought Renesmee was in danger he would have called in reinforcements.

As soon as we arrived Bella turned to me, "She was up on that ridge. Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked... really upset. She growled at me."

"What?" Edward said angrily.

I put my hand on his arm to try to calm him down, "She's grieving. I'll go after her."

"I'm coming with you," Edward insisted.

I looked at him, he was angry at the moment, would he be calm enough if we found Irina? I measured his current state against how useful he would be if we found Irina – I wouldn't know her true intentions without him. I nodded.

_Can you stay calm? If you don't think you can you will be better staying with Bella._

Edward didn't say anything just launched himself in the direction Bella had pointed. I followed him, knowing if he really took off I would have no chance of catching him but for the moment he seemed to be willing to keep to my pace. It didn't take long to reach the spot Bella said she saw Irina. Once we arrived we picked up her scent easily but couldn't see any sight of her. We followed the most recent trail leading away. It ran around the mountain before circling into the sound. Edward and I split entered it behind her and swam to the other side. When we emerged there was no trace of her scent. She had obviously changed course during her swim. We split up and ran for a few miles in opposite directions. We couldn't find where her trail emerged so we circled back to each other and headed back to the house.

I decided I would ring her sisters, Kate and Tanya, and see if they had heard from her. It was Tanya who answered the phone.

"Carlisle," she enthused. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you'd heard from Irina lately."

"Not since we decided to come down for the wedding. She took off...why?"

"Bella thought she saw her today. Edward and I followed the scent but we couldn't track her."

Tanya's voice changed, sorrow seeped through every word, "How could she be so close and not contact us? Why didn't she speak to you when you were so close?"

"Well, I'm afraid that Bella was with one of the wolves."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry. Alice has been seeing flashes of Irina visiting us for a while now but we could never pin down the timeline. Bella would never have been there with Jacob if she'd known Irina was nearby."

"I don't blame you, Carlisle. It's just her being gone reminds us of all we have lost."

"I know." I knew she was talking about her creator, her mother, who had been killed after transforming a young infant – known as an immortal child. Because of the difficulty keeping them hidden, between their insatiable thirst and strength, creating an immortal child resulted in an immediate death sentence from the Volturi. "Will you give us a call if she does come home, Tanya?"

"Absolutely, you too?"

"Definitely, but I have to warn you we will be going on a bit of an extended journey overseas shortly so if she comes back here again we may miss her."

"Thanks for letting me know."

We hung up and I started to worry about Irina. They were almost family to us after all. I wished there was some way I could have made her happy without agreeing to an attack on the wolves which would only result in death. Irina's certainly but maybe one or two of the pack as well.

*****

Over the next few days Edward and I threw ourselves into planning the trip. The leg that I was doing with Bella was pretty much organised. The trip to Brazil was a little bit difficult, we would have to find the tribes from which the legends originated, which could be any one of a large number small tribes dotted throughout the rainforest. I was going to track down some old friends, nomads who called the jungle home which again would prove difficult because they could be anyway in the Amazon rainforest.

A few days after the sighting of Irina we were in yet another planning session, by now we were largely starting to talk ourselves around in circles when I heard glass shatter. In a normal house this may rouse a little interest, in our house it brought everyone to a stand-still. Nothing ever got dropped by accident. There were no arguments going on so I knew it wasn't thrown in anger. The worry was especially bad when it was Alice who had dropped the vase and Edward gave a strangled cry at the same time.

Jasper was the first to attention, "What?" He shook her lightly to draw her back from whatever vision she was having, "What, Alice?"

Emmett started to circle around the inside of the room, watching for an attack through the windows. Everyone else remained utterly frozen.

Jasper shook Alice lightly again, "What is it?"

Alice and Edward spoke in perfect unison, "They're coming for us. All of them."

The silence seemed to stretch forever. Who was coming? The possibilities ran through my head, all the monsters I had encountered with the Doctor.

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"All of them," Edward growled.

A whispered conversation followed, "Why? How?" Alice whispered to herself.

"When?" Edward asked, urging her to look again.

"Why?" Esme echoed Alice's question.

"When?" Jasper echoed, his voice hollow and icy.

Alice's face went blank as she worked to call the vision back again. She and Edward answered in perfect synchronicity again, "Not long."

Then Alice continued alone, "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

The other most important question hadn't been answered, "Why?" I asked when I was able to find my voice. Something in Alice's reaction told me this wasn't just about checking that Bella was a vampire.

"They must have a reason," Esme answered me, her voice echoing her concern. "Maybe to see..."

Alice interrupted her hollowly, "This isn't about Bella. They're all coming – Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper disagreed, more to voice his own disbelief in the situation than with any real conviction. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now," Edward whispered in response.

"But _why_?" I asked again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring _this_ down on us." The fact that they were bringing the wives down concerned me greatly.

Edward echoed the second part of my concern, voicing it where I couldn't, "There are so many of us, they must want to make sure that..." He couldn't voice it either.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question!" I demanded. "Why?"

"Go back, Alice." Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search."

Alice shook her head, the weight of her vision still wore heavily on her. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be..." Alice trailed off, she was getting another vision.

Her eyes were fierce when they came back into focus. Edward gasped and gripped the table tightly.

"She decided to go to them," Alice said. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide... It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her..."

I tried to process this information. Our family had brought this down on us? Why? And what did she say that would convince the Volturi to take this drastic course of action.

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way, she's almost there."

"What is she doing?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else.

Bella was the one who broke the ensuing silence, "Think of what she saw that afternoon. To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

It hit me quickly when Bella said it like that of course there was only one interpretation Irina would apply to the child.

"An immortal child," I whispered.

"But she's wrong," Bella insisted, as if she were pleading her case. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She _can_ control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason..."

Edward spoke after her voice trailed off when no one seemed to relax. "It's not the kind of thing they hold a trial for, love. Aro's seen Irina's _proof_ in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

"But they're wrong," Bella insisted.

"They won't wait for us to show them that." His voice was dead. The only time I had ever heard him so lifeless was when he left Bella and even then I didn't know if it was as bad as his voice was now.

"What can we do?" She demanded.

"We fight." Emmett said, a determined edge to his voice. I knew he wouldn't let his family be destroyed if there was anything that could be done about it. None of us would.

"We can't win." Jasper growled.

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around." Emmett sounded disgusted by the thought of running, "And I don't know that we _can't_ win. There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

"We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death either, Emmett!" Bella snapped at him.

"Chill, Bella. I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though – do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

I wasn't sure whether he meant the Doctor but after our last encounter I wasn't really looking forward to meeting him again. I thought of Jack, I knew he would jump at the chance to take on more vampires but I didn't really want to fight the Volturi. I would rather find a solution where they would leave me and my family be. I whispered, "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey, we'll let them decide." Emmett said in a placating tone. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us. If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight."

It actually made sense. I was a little surprised that Emmett was the one who suggested it, but then sometimes the best ideas came from Emmett's simplistic view of the world. He never had a hidden agenda.

"Yes," Esme agreed. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to _listen_."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly with a definite sarcastic undertone.

Esme chose to ignore the sarcasm, "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

"We'd do it for them," Emmett said.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. She still seemed very concerned which didn't necessarily bode well for this plan. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked.

Alice's eyes became vague again, "Tanya's family. Siobhan's cover. Amun's. Some of the nomads – Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked. It didn't sound like he wanted them involved.

"Maybe."

I thought about our planned trip, there were some more vampires there we could ask, "The Amazons?" I clarified, "Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna?"

"I can't see," Alice said.

I wondered what she meant. So did Edward it seemed, "What was that? That part in the jungle?" Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see," Alice repeated. "We'll have to split up and hurry – before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them." Another vague expression passed across her face. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child."

The silence pressed onto us from all angles. Alice's face was impassive as all the visions passed behind her eyes. Finally she roused again but her face was hard, her emotions hidden, "There is so much. We have to hurry."

"Alice?" Edward asked. "That was too fast – I didn't understand. What was-?"

"I can't see!" she exploded at him. "Jacob's almost here."

Rosalie took a step towards the door, "I'll deal with the –"

"No, let him come." Alice said in a strained voice. She grabbed Jasper's hand and began to pull him towards the back door. "I'll see better away from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go. Come on, Jasper, there's no time to waste."

Jacob was coming up the front stairs as Alice darted out the back.

"Hurry," she called back to us. "You have to find them all!"

The confusion was evident on Jacob's face. "Find what? Where'd Alice go."

Jacob saw Bella, "Hey, Bells! I thought you guys would've gone home by now..."

His eyes grew large as he took in the atmosphere. I could feel the tremors in the air as his natural reactions to stress started to kick in. "What? What happened?"

No one seemed to be able, or willing, to put into words the discussions that had just occurred.

He ran to Bella and knelt in front of her. "Is she okay?" He demanded, touching Renesmee's forehead and listening to her heart. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!"

"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," Bella managed to choke out.

"Then who?"

"All of us, Jacob." Then she said the words we all knew but had been afraid to say, her voice sounding as dead as Edward's, "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."

After the spell had been broken by the utterance of the words I was able to pull Jacob aside and explain about the immortal children and Irina. The further into the story I got, the closer to the current time, the more frozen my body felt. It was only as I reached the part where I was explaining that Alice had given us a list of people to contact that I realised that Alice had been gone far too long. Where could she be? I couldn't voice the question though because putting the thought into words would make it seem more real.

Instead I waited. After I'd finished telling Jacob he had quickly phased to tell Sam. He hadn't phased back before he stalked to the corner of the room to rest. The sun filtered into the room and as it hit us it seemed to melt the ice within us all an infinitesimal bit.

Edward was the first to speak, "Alice." His lips barely even opened as he pushed out the word. I wished it was a welcome home but it wasn't, no relief existed in his voice, just questions. I was just hoping that nothing had happened to her while she was gone. Could someone have surprised her?

"She's been gone a long time," Rosalie murmured.

Esme put her hand on Rosalie's arm, "We don't want to disturb..."

Edward shook his head slightly, "She's never taken so long before." He seemed to register concern that echoed my thoughts, "Carlisle, you don't think – something pre-emptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?"

Emmett cussed at Edward's words sending Jacob into a panic and his pack growling in the back yard. But Edward's words had put just enough fear in all of us that we were already in action. Bella screamed at Jacob to look after Renesmee as we all threw ourselves out of the door.

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" I asked Edward as we ran through the forest following the most recent scent of Alice and Jasper.

"I don't see how," Edward answered. "But Aro knows her better than anyone else. Better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" Emmett asked from behind us.

"Maybe," Edward answered thoughtfully. "There's no scent but Alice and Jasper. Where were they going?"

The trail we were following curved in a wide arc. It stretched east of the house to begin with but headed north on the other side of the river, then back west again after a few miles. We recrossed the river, all six of us jumping within a second of each other. Edward ran in front of me, his concentration absolutely focused on the scent filling his head.

"Did you catch that scent?" Esme called. She pointed to the southeast.

"Keep to the main trail – we're almost to the Quileute border," Edward ordered. "Stay together. See if they turned north or south."

I slowed down as we came close to the border. I lost the trail amongst the scent of the wolves. From the look on Edward's face, he had too.

"Sam?" Edward asked in a flat tone. "What is this?"

Sam walked from the trees in human form with two wolves flanking him. He walked at human pace which concerned me. He obviously wanted to speak about something important, and he didn't want it relayed through Edward. What had happened?

Edward's face lost what little colour remained as he read Sam's thoughts. Sam ignored him and looked straight at me.

"Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it."

I studied the note for less than a second:

_Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all they nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you._

"Alice had decided to leave us," I whispered. I couldn't believe how calm my voice was when I was churning on the inside.

"What?" Rosalie cried.

I turned the note around for everyone else to read. They all froze and we were silent again. Edward broke the silence on hearing Sam's thoughts, "Yes, things are that dangerous."

"Enough that you would abandon your family?" Sam asked out loud. His tone was full of disgust. He obviously hadn't read the note before giving it to me.

Edward's face was hard, full of pain. "We don't know what she saw. Alice is neither unfeeling nor a coward. She just has more information than we do."

"_We_ do not –" Sam began.'

"You are bound differently than we are," Edward snapped over him, cutting him off. "_We_ still have our free will.

Sam took offense, his chin jerked up and his eyes darkened.

"But you should heed the warning," Edward continued. "This is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."

Sam smiled grimly at us, "_We_ don't run away."

"Don't get your family slaughtered over pride," I interjected. Wondering whether that was what I had done. I had been so sure in the Doctor's words that everything would be alright but perhaps too much had changed now. I couldn't see how it would be alright with my family splintered and death marching on our door in a month's time.

Sam looked over to me, the expression on his face softened a little, "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee is as much a part of our family now as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her, and we cannot abandon him." His eyes flickered back to the note in my hand, I could tell he wasn't think charitable thoughts towards Alice at the moment. This was confirmed by Edward's reaction.

"You don't know her."

"Do you?" Sam replied bluntly.

I put my hand on Edward's shoulder. There was no point getting into further arguments with the wolves at this time. "We have much to do, son. Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work."

I heard Esme sobbing behind me and I wanted to wrap her in my arms and save her from this pain, but I knew now we needed to keep moving. Pushing forward. It was the only way we had a chance at survival.

"Thank you, Sam," I said.

"I 'm sorry," Sam answered. "We shouldn't have let her through."

"You did the right thing," I told him. "Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty."

"_I'm_ not going down without a fight," Emmett snarled under his breath. "Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done."

That was the only way forward now. Trust what chance she had given us. Trust that somehow things would work out in the end. I nodded once more to Sam before turning and running straight for home. Esme fell into step beside me, so we could comfort each other as we ran.

As we ran close to the river Esme lifted her head. "There was that other trail. It was fresh."

"It has to be from earlier in the day. It was just Alice, without Jasper." Edward said lifelessly.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I turned and noticed she had started to fall behind the rest of us.

"I want to follow the trail," she said.

"It probably just leads back to the house."

"Then I'll meet you there."

"I'll come with you," he said quietly. "We'll meet you at home, Carlisle."

I nodded and began to run back to the house again.

As soon as we arrived we set straight to action. Rosalie ran upstairs and pack bags for everyone as well as organising a change of clothes. Esme jumped straight on the phone to Tanya to ask her to come up and bring everyone with her. Esme didn't offer an explanation but I think Tanya may have assumed it was something to do with Irina coming so close on the heels of our previous sighting of her. Emmett pulled out the globe and he and I spent a couple of second debating the best split. It was decided that he and Rosalie would hunt around the American continent and try to find as many nomads as possible and send them back. Esme and I would travel to Europe and see who we could find. We knew a few covens there. I wouldn't try to track down the Doctor, who knew which personality I might get but I decided I would still pay Jack a quick visit if I found the time. He might be able to help me. Although his help probably meant something different to mine, he would probably try to convince me to take those awful guns of his. I shivered at the thought.

As soon as we had decided the divide I rang the airline and booked Esme and I tickets on the next possible flight out of the country. Then we changed into the clothes Rosalie had selected, grabbed our packs and waited for Bella and Edward to return. We had decided the best thing for them to do was wait at the house and show Renesmee to everyone, in the right way, like Alice suggested.

Edward and Bella looked like they hadn't been able to shake the ice that the rest of us had shifted with our action. We were all still terrified but there was a slightly positive buzz that at least we had something to do, some action to follow through on.

"We're to stay here?" Edward asked, looking at me. He didn't sound pleased.

I tried to show him why it was better if he did through my thoughts. But I also put those thoughts into words for Bella's sake, "Alice said that we would have to show people about Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it. We'll send whomever we can find back here to you – Edward, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minedfield."

Edward was still upset about the decision but nodded, "There's a lot of ground to cover."

"We're splitting up," Emmett answered. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

"You'll have your hands full here," I told Edward. "Tanya's family will be here in the morning, and they have no idea why. First, you have to persuade them not to react the way Irina did. Second, you've got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come – if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place." I sighed, thinking about the task in front of us. Still action and movement was better than sitting stagnant and waiting for death. "Your job may well be the hardest. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

We all said quick, silent goodbyes to Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee. Rosalie and Emmett were driving us to the airport so we would say goodbye to them there.

"Good luck," Edward said as we were walking out the door.

"And to you," I replied. "We'll all need it."

We walked out of the house and into the garage. As we climbed into the Mercedes I couldn't help thinking we were either gathering others for redemption or a slaughter. It made me feel slightly queasy.

**A/N – For some reason seems to break & stop sending alerts each time I update Carlisle's Doctor :( Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be a little bit of a break away from the books (will follow the story-line as Carlisle and Esme chase down the other covens). I will get it up as soon as physically possible :)**


	33. Egypt

**Chapter 33: Egypt**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. Some of the event that occur in this chapter are detailed in much greater detail from Bella's point of view in a little-known set of books that make up "the Twilight saga" so I will be glossing over those bits to a certain degree, focusing on key events only. Saves trying to reproduce over 2000 pages of story in Carlisle's POV _;)_ although I will try to include enough to keep the story coherent (NB there is going to be some dialogue from the books)_

The drive to the airport didn't take long and soon Esme and I were heading off on our own to try to gather our friends. We decided to go to Egypt first, see Amun and his family before heading back to Ireland and onto Wales. While we were on the plane there was nothing we could do but wait. I felt an overwhelming desire to just be close to Esme so I pulled her into my arms and showed her as much of my love as was decent in a public place.

Once we touched down in Egypt we had a task on our hands, there was barely any cloud cover here so we would only be able to move at night and needed to find Amun's coven as quickly as possible. Because they stayed true to the normal diet they didn't have a set residence like we did. I knew that he used to frequent around Cairo because of the number of tourists in the area. Esme and I waited at the airport until night fell then we stalked carefully into the street. I worried about how long this might take. If Amun and his coven had fed recently they might not come out again for many days. I held Esme's hand as we both searched widely for any trace of a vampire scent as we walked through the town. We were probably walking a little faster than we should have to avoid drawing attention to ourselves but we needed haste.

We had been wandering for a few hours when Esme stiffened beside me.

"What is it?" I whispered to her.

She smiled back at me and turned further towards whatever scent she had picked up. She pulled me after her and I sensed it immediately. I couldn't help grinning myself as I took off with her. We held ourselves back and ran at human speed but it took all of our control not to go hurtling after this lifeline at full speed. It wasn't a scent I recognised but I knew Amun had found himself a coven and I hadn't yet met all of them. But at very least this vampire might be able to point us in the right direction. We followed the scent further through town, it skirted around buildings and through bushes. We rounded another corner and noted we were in a very secluded part of town. And we were in luck, just in front of us was a young female vampire, crouching over the remains of a partially drained human. I clutched Esme's hand tighter, silently willing her to control the bloodlust that was surely rising. The scent of fresh blood clung to air.

I pulled Esme behind me and took a step towards the young vampire. Suddenly a vicious growl ripped through the air and another vampire appeared, crouching low and defensively in front of her. I held my hands up in a sign of peace and then asked him in Arabic what his name was and whether he knew English.

He didn't rise out of his crouch and spoke carefully, "Yes I do. I'm Benjamin."

"My name's Carlisle, this is my wife Esme."

He looked at me curiously at my use of the word 'wife' but shook it off quickly, "This is my mate Tia. What do you want from us? Why did you hunt her through the streets?"

"We are looking for an old friend of mine, Amun, and his mate Kebi. Do you know where we will find them?"

He tilted his head, "What do you want with them?"

I held my breath, wondering if these two were the additions to Amun's coven which I had heard about but not met. I couldn't allow myself to hope too much, not with so much at stake. "We've come to ask him a favour, to travel to our home in America and listen to a story."

"Why would he need to travel to America to hear this story?"

"There is a evidence there that makes the story easier to believe."

"And who are you to make such a demand?"

"Merely an old friend. And it is not a demand."

Benjamin nodded, "I warn you, Carlisle, if this is a trick and I think _any_ of his coven is in danger I will retaliate."

I felt a tremble in the earth below my feet - it made me wonder what this vampire was capable of. But I let my breath go in a sigh of relief, "So you know him? You are one of his coven?"

He stared back at Tia again for a second, seeming to weigh up his options. Finally he nodded, "Yes. If you want to find him, you'll follow me."

I was anxious to leave immediately but we had to wait for Benjamin and he was waiting for Tia with love written on his features. So we waited while Tia finished and disposed of her meal. I wrapped my arms around Esme and angled our bodies away, neither of us liked seeing a human treated with such disrespect but we needed the help of these vampires regardless of whether or not we agreed with their diet choices.

Benjamin led us further through the secluded back streets. I soon picked up the scent he was following and recognised it as Amun. I felt relief flood through me - he was telling the truth. I wanted to push him further, faster. I felt that we had already wasted too much time. I felt like there was a ticking clock hanging over me and I was painfully aware of every second ticking by. But I had to follow Benjamin, I had to remain trustworthy. The entire mission hinged on convincing all these vampires to leave their safe havens and travel to the unknown.

"Carlisle?" I heard a rough voice behind me, well rough for a vampire anyway.

"Amun," I smiled pleasantly as I turned.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" His face said it was anything but.

"I have come to ask a favour of you."

"Favour?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just a favour. I'm just asking you to travel to my home in America and listen to a story. I need witnesses for my family."

"Witnesses for what?"

"My family and I have some... trouble coming for us." I didn't want to have to explain the extent of that trouble without Renesmee as proof but I could tell Amun wasn't going to help unless I gave him more information.

"Trouble? What sort of trouble?"

"My family have had accusations made against us to the Volturi."

A sharp intake of breath indicated that I wasn't likely to have much success, "You want us to stand against the Volturi? You have come here to ask us for that?"

"No. Absolutely not. We do not intend to fight the Volturi, we just wish to give them pause to here our story."

"Which is?"

"I honestly can't explain it, there is something that needs to be seen first. Something that is at my home in America."

"No, absolutely not. I refuse to risk any of my coven."

"Do you forget the favours I have done for you?" My eyes flicked to Kebi his mate, whom he had begged me to change for him because he didn't think he would be able to do it without killing her.

"So is that what your family is now? The Mafioso? Only granting favours to get some in return?"

I gave him a disgusted look, I was surprised he thought so little of me. But then I composed myself and sighed, I was asking a lot of him. I needed to keep that thought in the forefront of my mind, "I merely seek to remind you that we have called each other friend. I am here, as a friend, asking for help in my hour of desperation."

He remained silent.

I walked over to him and put a business card in his pocket, he didn't move.

"Please reconsider it," I said softly, "If you decide you can help us and feel you are able to travel on a plane safely, contact her – she will arrange your flights from door to door on my account naturally."

"Are you leaving so soon?" He seemed surprised.

"I came to find you, I've found you. But now there are others whose assistance I need. I cannot linger. Time is much too short. For everyone who is dear to me."

I grabbed Esme's hand and we were back off and running to the airport. I had my phone in my ear arranging the flights as I ran, we would be on the next seat available to London.

**A/N – Okay, this chapter was going to be much longer but I got an PM from the lovely Stella who is a moderator over at one of the Twilight Forums. Apparently they are having a best story of 2009 & someone nominated me for this story (Whoever you are I love you for life – seriously!)**

**Now I need to get another couple of nominations to get through to the next round. So I've decided to do a bit of gratuitous self-promotion. If you like Carlisle's Doctor, or any of my stories & you think they are worth nomination the link is http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/**

**Carlisle's Doctor is currently nominated in Best Crossover & Best Cullen Family Story.**

**The only problem is nominations close today so if you want to nominate me – please get cracking :)**

**I promise next chapter will have at least 1 character from either Dr Who or Torchwood.**

**Stay beautiful people :)**


	34. Is there a doctor in the house

**Chapter 34: Is there a Doctor in the house**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. _

Esme and I were waiting in Heathrow. It was twenty minutes before we would be able to check-in for our flight to Ireland. I was running through the phone call I had just received from Belinda at our travel agency. Benjamin had booked four tickets to go to our home. I wondered how he had been able to convince Amun to go, he had seemed pretty resolutely against it when we left.

I hoped our trip to Ireland would be easy. Siobhan and Liam and their companion Maggie were old friends of mine that I had lived with for a time. Proper friends. Amun and I had always had more of an easy truce than a true friendship. If only I had Alice's assistance to tell me where to look for them. I knew they were very careful when they hunted, travelling miles from their residence to do it. But I doubted whether they were still in the residence they lived in when I was there, but I would have to start there because I had no other leads. Maybe I could pick up their scent and track them – if it hadn't been too many years since I was there.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a shout, "Someone please help. I think he's having a heart attack."

I looked over in the direction that the shout had come from and listened intently to the heartbeats in that area and they were right, his heart was beating with the wrong rhythm. Luckily he was still inside the building so I didn't have to risk sun exposure to help him out. I ran to the man, a large man in his late fifties. A minute before I reached him a familiar voice take over the scene.

"It's alright, I'm training to be a Doctor."

"Martha Jones!" I called to her, "How are you?"

She looked up at me as she knelt down beside him. She didn't respond though, just started measuring his pulse and blood pressure. A clerk from one of the airline desks ran over with the mobile defibrillator and let us know she'd called an ambulance. As Martha worked she kept looking at me as if trying to figure out where I knew her from, but there was no recognition in her eyes. I realised my mistake then – this was Martha before she met the Doctor. Before she met me.

She had the situation well under control and it was time to check into my flight. I debated for half a second between the life of a stranger and my mission for my family. I was ashamed that I ran straight for the check-in desk. Just as I was about to walk through security I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I turned and saw Martha right behind me.

"Excuse me," she asked, "How do you know me?"

"I'm a friend of a friend. I met you once but obviously you don't remember."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at me a little longer.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I've really got to get to my flight. My wife's waiting." I pointed to Esme who had gone through security before me and was unable to get back out.

"Oh sorry, sure."

I turned and walked through security check.

As I did I heard Martha call out, "Hey, I'm sorry I don't remember you but what was your name again?"

I ignored her and kept walking. It wouldn't be good for her to know too much about me just yet.

Esme and I were statues during the flight to Ireland. The urgency of our mission seemed to press on us again as soon as we were in the air. She held my hand and told me it would be alright.

"How are we going to find them?" I asked for the fifteenth time.

Esme stroked my face, "I don't know, we'll have to do what you suggested though, just start where they were last time and try to find them from there."

It was the same answer she had given the last twelve times I'd asked.

I was just glad it was such a short flight. We arrived at the airport, ready to run but found three vampires standing holding up a sign saying, "Carlisle and Esme". Each of them with wide grins on their faces.

I recognised Maggie's bouncy red curls immediately. Siobhan and Liam stood behind her. They smiled at me, and I stared at them in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to see us?" Siobhan asked confused.

"I did... I do. I just, I didn't expect you to meet us at the airport."

"Yes, why are you at the airport?" Esme asked, sounding much more coherent that I felt at the moment.

"Didn't you send him?"

"Send who? Esme and I were coming to find him."

Maggie frowned a little, "You're telling the truth – you really don't know about the man. But he knew about you being here."

"What did he look like?" I had a suspicion now.

"He was about your height, brown eyes, brown hair and brown pinstripe suit," Siobhan said.

"Did he give a name?" I knew, I just wanted to be sure.

"Yes, but the name was a lie," Maggie scowled, "Everything else was the truth, your family is danger and you sought us. But the name was a lie."

"The Doctor?" I asked.

She nodded, her curls bouncing gently.

"I wonder how..." Esme asked.

"That's the Doctor I guess." I answered softly. I turned back to Maggie, "Did the Doctor explain anything?"

"No, are you going to?"

"I think it would be easier to understand if you travelled to our home."

"Okay," Maggie said cheerfully.

I blinked. I thought it would be easier with the Irish coven than it had been with Amun, but I didn't expect it to be this easy. "Okay?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you so quick to agree?"

"Because you're telling the truth. Whatever you want to tell us or however you want us to help you, it will be easier to understand if we travel to your house. So we will."

I looked at Liam and Siobhan, they shrugged, "Maggie's very good and making decisions like this, she's never led us wrong before. We'll travel to America."

"Thank-you," I said, fervent with gratitude. I passed them Belinda's card, "Call her, she'll arrange your flights for you. My family will help out with anything else once you get to them."

Then I pulled them into a big hug, one at a time.

"Thank-you again. "

Esme was already at the airline counter booking our flights direct to Cardiff. We had no need to explore Ireland any further. We would head home soon but I had one more stop I wanted to make first. Once I knew our flight details, I called ahead to let him know we were coming.

*****

It was a sunny afternoon when we arrived in Cardiff so we were stuck at airport for a few hours. We hid in the airport until night finally fell. Then Esme and I headed straight for Roald Dahl Plass in our rented car, as per Jack's instructions. We walked around to the river and followed the dock to the tourist information centre at the end. We pushed the door open. A young Japanese girl stood behind the counter smiling politely at us.

"I'm looking for Captain Jack Harkness," I said. I could smell Jack's scent in the area so I knew we were in the right place.

"I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name."

"He's expecting me."

She narrowed her eyes, I heard footsteps from wall behind me and felt the shifting of air around a gap. A false door. I turned to face it just as it swung inwards and Jack's face appeared.

"Carlisle, how the hell are you?"

"As good as can be expected with our situation."

"Yes, your situation... care to enlighten me on that?" He indicated we should follow him into the door. He turned to the Japanese girl, "It's okay Tosh – they're old friends."

She left the building via the tourist shop door, I heard it clicking shut behind her.

He led us down a long grey, concrete and brick corridor lit by fluorescents every few feet. We passed though a black door into a white room behind, the door slammed shut behind us. Suddenly the floor we were standing on started to shift downwards.

"Sorry, it's just our security measures. Can't have anything down there coming out after all."

"No, of course not." I laughed.

Jack turned around to face the back of the elevator as the floor moved. Once we stopped and a door in front of us slid open, half sliding into the ceiling, half into the floor. When we walked out there was a large circular opening in front of us, with a heavy-looking metal door that filled the opening slid into a crevice in the wall. Beyond the circular opening was an industrial looking room, or cavern might be a more precise term, with computers and metal and all sorts of alien equipment scattered throughout the room. Stair cases climbed up and down from the central area. Running up the centre of the room was a column which stretched right to the ceiling. There were at least five or six stories here, but because of the layout of ups and downs it looked like many more.

All the computers were on, even though no one was at them. Script was running up and down a couple of them, another had an image that constantly shifted up and down through a series of peaks and troughs, almost like sound waves. There was the sound of running water coming from above us and a dripping sound coming from all around. The area was dim, not very well lit – just a few more of the wall mounted fluorescents dotted around the place. It certainly had character.

"Welcome to the hub," Jack smiled, opening his arms wide around him.

As we stepped into the room the metal door slid back into the circular opening and a set of gates swung shut in front of it. A circular yellow light issued a warning that the doors were closing.

He led us around to one side and up a flight of stairs into his office.

"So, what's your situation?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"Well, none of us are getting any older," he said chuckling.

"Well, you know Bella and Edward were married?"

"Yeah, what - four months ago now wasn't it?"

"Yes. They have a daughter."

He laughed, "Well that was quick."

"You don't know the half of it. She was born a month after the wedding."

"Huh," he mused, "I guess the vampyrne virus is more closely related to the Nostrovites than I thought."

"Why?"

"Fast pregnancies. Nostrovites find a host and their babies are born less than 24 hours later."

"Well, it wasn't quite that quick, but yeah. And Renesmee, the baby, is growing at a rapid pace."

"Sure."

I think he was misinterpreting my problem, "Do you know much about the history of my kind?"

"Bits."

"Do you know about the immortal children?"

"Sure, it's hard not to know about the havoc they wreaked. There're boxes and boxes of Torchwood files on the legends of them."

"Well, we had a visitor who saw Renesmee and thought she was an immortal child. They reported her to the Volturi."

"Ah." He said, leaving me with no doubt that he knew exactly who the Volturi were. "So you want the guns?"

"No, I'm not looking for a war with them. I just want them to pause for a minute. My family and I are gathering witnesses from around the globe to get them to pause long enough to see we are not a threat."

"O-K, but where do I fit into all of this?"

"You don't, as such, but when you were with us I promised you one story about the Doctor. I'm here to ensure that if I die, I die an honest man who never broke a promise."

He laughed, "Deal. But if you want the guns, just give me a call."

"If it comes to a war, I just might." I knew if it came to a war we'd most likely be dead before I could call.

We spent the next few hours talking about the Doctor. I didn't tell Jack about my latest encounter in Forks, or the confusing conversation I'd had with the Ireland coven. Focusing instead on stories the Doctor had told me. I told him the story the Doctor had told me about the Sycorax invasion. I knew Jack wasn't involved in those events so it shouldn't affect him to much to know. Or at least that's what I thought.

"He regenerated?"

"Umm, yeah I guess."

"Carlisle, what does your Doctor look like?"

"Brown eyes, brown hair, about my height."

"That's not the Doctor."

"Yeah, it is."

"That's not _my_ Doctor."

"What's your Doctor?" But I already knew, I realised Jack had known the blue-eyed man.

"Blue eyes, big ears, northern accent."

"Yeah, I never met that Doctor. I saw him once, but his TARDIS told my daughter not to introduce us because it would create a problem."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, I messed up a few timelines in my day."

"When you were with the Time Agency?"

"Yeah," he seemed surprised that I remembered.

"What happened there? How did you end up with the Doctor and then stuck here."

"I went rogue. But a lovable rogue of course." He winked at Esme.

Esme chuckled.

"Why did you go rogue?"

"Woke one morning to find two years of my memory had been stolen. I tried to get them back."

"You're very interesting Jack."

He stood and walked behind me, "Oh, Carlisle, you have _no_ idea."

"Can you show us around at all, Jack?" Esme asked to change the topic.

"Not really, but I can show you the back entrance." He raced over to the centre column and stood on a paving stone. Esme and I climbed on with him. There was a lingering scent that I recognised immediately, "Was the TARDIS here?"

"Yep, feeding off the rift – the Doctor uses the energy to charge the TARDIS. He parked here for a while and when the rift threatened to open, this stone was imprinted with some of the TARDIS's magic."

I scrunched my eyebrows at him, "What do you mean by magic?"

"Watch." We were halfway to the street level by now. When we reached the top I was going to step off but he shook his head, "Just wait."

There weren't many people around but those that were seemed to disregard us completely.

"Perception filter," he laughed, "It's part of the TARDIS's defence mechanism and it leeched into this spot. Now, let's go get a drink."

We spent the rest of the night with Jack filling him in on what else has been happening at home. It felt good to get our minds off the trouble for a little while at least. But before we knew it we were back at the airport, waiting for the plane that would take us home. To whatever destiny awaited us there.

**A/N – I'm now on Twitter mpg82**

**Also – this fanfic has been nominated as a Top story for 2009 in 2 categories voting details **http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/

The categories are Best Cullen family story - http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/69076/20907905/1/

And Best Crossover - http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/69076/21486554/1/

**There are some wonderful stories in many of the other categories, if you want to expand some of your reading check out the other categories. **

**In the next chapter we will be back for the Volturi showdown. Then it will be back to some Doctor Who eps & the visit from the mystery girl. Once I have posted that chapter I will have a companion piece to show the story behind the mystery girl, but if I post it now it will take away all the surprise. **


	35. Volturi

**Chapter 35: Volturi**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. _

We sat at the terminal at Heathrow, ready for the final leg of our journey home. I gazed around at the people nearby, on alert but not knowing exactly why. Through the crowd I saw the familiar brown hair styled the way only one person can. He seemed to catch my eye almost instantly as he walked towards me.

I grabbed our bags and Esme's hand and the two of us covered the distance to the Doctor in no time. I hated the fact that I didn't know if this was the Doctor before or after our last meeting. Although he confirmed which he was quickly when he held his hand up to the back of his neck and cast his eyes towards the floor. "Carlisle, about last time..."

I waved him off. I still didn't agree with the time lord victorious nonsense but he'd been helping us round up our witnesses so I wasn't going to hold it against him anymore.

"How's Renesmee?" He asked.

"You - " I was going to ask him whether he knew all along that Renesmee would be okay, and what he knew would happen for us in the future. But I wasn't sure I wanted to know at this point. "She's as to be expected. But our whole family is in danger."

"Yeah, I know. I've done what I can to help get you some witnesses. In fact another should be meeting you here any minute now."

As if on cue a dark-haired, brooding vampire walked through the terminal doors.

"What's this about, Carlisle?" He asked, his voice full of suspicion as he eyed off the Doctor dangerously.

"Alastair!" I welcomed him warmly, I knew with Alastair it was all about the gentle touch – push too hard and he'd leave, but be unfriendly you'd get the same result. It was always about balance. "What are you doing here?"

"Your _friend_ here interrupted me on a hunt. He told me that I needed to be here at this time and then disappeared into a blue box. I wasn't sure what to expect and almost didn't come but then I felt that I needed to come. Besides I needed to see – if only to avoid future dinner's being spoiled. I didn't expect to find you here though."

"It's a good thing you're here," I said to him, "We need some assistance at home – we have some trouble."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What kind of trouble?"

"Volturi trouble, we have it on good authority they are coming to make an attack on my family."

Alastair's eyes touched onto the Doctor again, "Is he this _good authority_ – because there is something about him I just don't trust."

"No, the good authority is someone in my family. But for what it's worth, I trust the Doctor implicitly."

I felt his eyes on mine and I met them, the ancient sorrow for himself and his people burned deep in their depths and probably would for as long as his people burned in time. Forever. But above that, there was thanks and gratitude. He had reached out with the olive branch – something he didn't often do, and I had accepted it readily.

Alastair interrupted the moment, "So what assistance do you need for this trouble?"

"We need to gather everyone at our house..."

"I am not fighting the Volturi." He interrupted me and then started to turn away.

"Alastair, please wait – I'm not asking anyone to fight the Volturi. I am merely seeking to assemble witnesses. The crime they have accused us of is false."

"What crime?"

"Can I explain this back at my house? There is evidence there that will make it easier to understand."

He shook his head, "Not if you are gathering covens. I'd rather avoid that. Tell me now or I'll just leave now."

I sighed, I knew enough about Alistair to know it wasn't an empty threat. I also knew that one vampire more or less could be the difference between the Volturi stopping or not. "They think we've made an immortal child."

"And why would they _think _that if there wasn't truth to it?"

"This is where it would be easier to _show_ you..."

"His son had bore a child with his mortal wife," the Doctor said, his tone amused. "The child takes after her father more than her mother."

"Meaning?" Alistair kept his eyes trained on me.

"Another vampire saw her and told the Volturi. What she thought she saw was a child hunting. One with impossible strength and beauty."

Alastair nodded, "But surely she must be an immortal child then."

I shook my head vehemently, "No, she's growing. Too fast in fact. She is only three months old and yet resembles a toddler, with an intelligence higher than that again."

"And you're willing to fight the Volturi to protect her." It wasn't a question.

"We're willing to do what it takes to protect her, _but_ we are hoping if we can gather a large enough group of witnesses they will pause and listen to our story. Once they have seen the evidence they will not be able to deny that she is not an immortal child. They will have to leave her, and us, alone."

"If that's all this is about," he muttered under his breath. I chose to ignore him.

"Carlisle, I'm not a galactic taxi service, but I'd be honoured if you would let me take you home instead of flying?"

I eyed Alastair off. I knew between Esme and I we would be able to keep the Doctor safe from his appetites, a plane full of passengers was another story. I nodded, "That would be great."

*****

Minutes later we stepped out into the forest behind our house in Forks, WA.

"What's the date, Doctor?"

He chuckled, "I haven't taken you off course if that's what you're worried about – it's a week after you left."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Alastair ran out from the TARDIS, looking like he'd been bitten by a snake. "What is that thing?"

"That?" The Doctor, asked, then he wrinkled his nose, "It's nothing. Carlisle, I'll see you next time."

I chuckled at the look of shock on Alastair's face as the TARDIS dematerialized. Then I led him and Esme back to the house. Edward met us out the back of the house. I let him know that Alastair already knew the story and so we heralded him straight into the house to talk to Bella and Renesmee.

"How are things here?" I asked him. He had a half-crazed look in his eyes that seemed to match the feelings I'd been having since Alice's announcement and disappearance.

"Rose and Emmett are still not back, but everyone who has been sent here has stayed. Only Amun..."

"Only Amun what?"

"He's been a little bit difficult. He agreed to stay but refused to listen to Renesmee's explanation."

I nodded, that sounded like Amun.

"But his companions, Benjamin and Tia are good. I think they are the reason he is staying here. Benjamin at least wants to be here. He has a very clear sense of right and wrong. I like him."

"Who else is here?"

"Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Elezar, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam, Garrett, Mary, Peter and Charlotte, and Randall."

I nodded. I sighed. Alastair and Amun would be difficult but I felt confident the rest would stand by us and at least be a witness. And if it came down to a fight... well I just didn't want to think about that.

*****

During the time we were gone Bella had learned a bit more about her talent and had started practising to try to extend it out from herself with limited success so far. And Renesmee had grown. A week away and it was like we'd been gone a few months. Rosalie and Emmett arrived shortly after us. So we'd gathered everyone we could. There were around 21 in our group of family and witnesses.

The rest of the month to our deadline passed in a haze of vampires, wolves and training. I met with Sam and Jacob a few times to discuss the wolves participation in the battle. I would have rathered they stayed away to keep their tribe safe, but I knew they wouldn't. Not with Renesmee being in danger. And I had to admit their presence would be helpful in making the Volturi stop to listen to us. We had some additional guests arrive unannounced, Zafrina and Senna from the Amazon and then the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan, who had been in power before the Volturi. The atmosphere around the house was tense as the days drew on. The wolves were untrusting of the bulk of the vampires – all of those who hunted the usual way. But they put that aside for now. For us and for Renesmee.

Finally it was just a few days until the Volturi were due to arrive. A few days that felt like our last. Because we figured that Demetri, the Volturi's tracker, would follow either myself or Edward the two of us went to camp in the clearing for the days leading up to the conflict. To let them know that we weren't running, but also to try to draw them away from the town. There was no need for the town to bear withness to the slaughter if that was what it became. I just prayed that they would leave the town unharmed and not decide to punish the humans here for no reason. They had no knowledge of what we were.

New Years Eve dawned with the snow that Alice had warned about covering the field. Which meant that the day had finally arrived. For better or worse it would happen today. The whole morning was spent arranging the witnesses into as non-threatening arrangement as possible. We wanted to have a showing so that the Volturi would pause. But if they thought it was a direct threat they would attack without hesitation.

So we stood in a loose formation with line in front that included myself, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Kate and Eleazar. Behind us were Esme, Senna, Bella, Renesmee and our two main offensive weapons if the Volturi wouldn't listen – Zafrina, who could project images or blackness into other people's minds from a distance, and Benjamin, who had control over the elements.

The wolves remained hidden in the trees when they arrived, ready to step out when they saw it was most advantageous to our cause. Only Jacob came forward. Renesmee's silent call too much for him to ignore.

And finally they arrived.

I had seen their procession before, but on the otherside of the situation. I had been involved in it once during the short time I was with the Volturi. It had turned my stomach so much it was one of the reasons I had left them. But to see them coming, with their terrifyingly perfect and rigid formation was worse. To know that this time one or all of my family members, or any of the few dozen friends who gathered in support of us, might die at their hand made them seem all the more horrible. Each step was in perfect unison, each face cowled and in shadow. They flowed out from the forest in a formation that circled from a gray on the outside in towards a black centre in the heart, where Aro, Caius and Marcus and the two wives stood.

Slowly they unfolded out from their formation to form a straight-line, with the black-cloaks of the three brothers in the middle. They marched forward, their course set. Murmurings broke out around me but I didn't listen to any of them. Not with Edward's words, "Alistair was right."

I looked at Edward questioningly, wondering which of Alistair's many mutterings before he'd left had been right.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered.

"They – Caius and Aro – come to destroy and acquire," Edward's voice was lower than a whisper, barely louder than a breath. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusations had somehow proven false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." His voice dropped so that only myself and Tanya on either side of him and Jacob and Bella behind could hear, "Which they have no intention of doing."

Jacob huffed behind me.

Suddenly the guard did stop. They froze to an absolute stop in perfect unison. I heard why when I noticed the thudding heartbeats of the wolves had crept closer to our line, fanning out to form boarding arms around our loose line. I didn't look but I could hear seventeen heavy thudding heartbeats, including Jacob's right behind me.

Behind me growls erupted from Bella, Zafrina and Senna.

The whole guard had blank, impassive looks on their faces. Aro, Caius and Marcus had their hands linked, but I knew Marcus was purely lending Aro his talent. He didn't care – he hadn't cared about anything since his wife Didyme was murdered. Of concern were the witnesses that the Volturi had brought. If the Volturi were determined to turn this into a witch-hunt than none of these witnesses would survive. The guard would wipe out everyone present.

Aro and Cauis seemed to rake their eyes across our lines a few times. I could see the disappointment printed across his face as he noticed our absence. Alice and Jasper. I knew Jasper's talent would be of little interest to him, but to be granted the gift of precognition would benefit the Volturi, and make them even more powerful.

Edward's breathing sped. I asked him for his assessment of Aro's mind.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets – me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanian's presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognise – Zafrina and Senna in particular – and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya asked.

I anticipated Edward's answer. I knew enough about the Volturi to understand how they felt about the witnesses they had brought.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward breathed. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience.

"Should I speak?" I asked.

Edward hesitated for a second, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

I squared my shoulders and then paced several steps ahead of the line. I spread my arms out in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

The atmosphere in the clearing grew tenser as soon as the words had left my mouth, and continued to become more strained with each passing second.

Finally Aro stepped forward out of the centre of the formation. His permanently attached shield, Renata, moved forward with him. A muttered grumbled spread down the Volturi line. It was the first sign all day that we'd affected them at all.

Aro held one hand to them, "Peace."

He walked forward another few steps and then cocked his head to one side. "Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

I shook my head and held my hand out for him to touch, a sign for him to see my trustworthiness. "You have to but touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro's eyes narrowed at me. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowned and a shadow of sadness crossed his features. It looked almost genuine, but I guess only Edward would know the truth behind it.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one had broken the law, Aro. Please let me explain." I held out my hand again.

Caius drifted from the line to Aro's side. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen - "

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled, cutting me off. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is _not_ an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments - "

Caius cut me off again, "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." I gestured towards the angry horde they had brought into the clearing. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He craned his neck until he saw Irina near the wives. "You! Come!"

Irina looked horror-struck. Impatiently, Caius snapped his fingers. One of the wives' bodyguards moved to Irina's side and prodded her roughly in the back. Irina blinked twice and then walked towards Caius in a daze. I had never see her like this before. She stopped moving several yards short, when her eyes fell on her sisters.

Caius closed the distance between them and slapped her across the face. It was an act of degradation. Tanya and Kate both hissed in synchronization.

Irina's body went rigid and her eyes focused on Caius. He pointed his finger at Renesmee, clinging to Bella's back behind me.

"This is the child you saw?" he demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human."

Irina looked behind me to Renesmee, a look of confusion crossing her features.

"Well?" Caius snarled.

"I.... I'm not sure," she said, her tone as confused as her features.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean it, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but - "

Caius gasped furiously, his teeth bared. Irina broke off without finishing. Aro flitted to Caius's side and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

Caius turned his back on Irina, his expression glowering.

"Now, sweetling," Aro said, his voice dripping in insincere honey, "Show me what you're trying to say." He held out his hand to her.

Uncertainly, Irina took his hand. He held it only briefly before dropping it again.

"You see, Caius? It's a simple matter to get what we need."

Aro glanced quickly at the witnesses he had gathered, no doubt now regretting the decision before turning back to me.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child had grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," I said. Relief flooded through me, they had paused. We just had to answer each accusation as it rose. But for now they had stopped. I held out my hand for the third time.

Aro hesitated, "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach." I answered. This was the point we needed to make clear, not only to the Volturi but also to their witnesses.

"Be that as it may, I _will_ have every facet of the truth." Aro's voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence from your talented son." He inclined his head to Edward, who was next to but slightly behind my current position. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

I knew the exact reason for his wanting to get the information from Edward. And I was sure he didn't fool anyone in the clearing who knew of both his and Edward's talents. He strode from behind me and clapped on my shoulder as he went, I assumed it was his way of silently letting me know he thought I'd handled it as best I could but that he would need to take over from here. He inclined his head ever so slightly to let me know my assumption was correct.

Less than a second had passed with Edward walking across the wide field, he wasn't hurrying but he was still pacing quicker than a human would. Suddenly a single chuckle burst from Bella's lips and I looked at her in surprise. She gave no indication of what it was about so I quickly turned my attention back to Aro and Edward.

Edward's chin jutted out arrogantly and he held his hand out to Aro as if it was an award or trophy. Aro seemed delighted with Edward's attitude but that delight wasn't shared down the rest of the Volturi line. The guards were either disgusted or ready to pounce in half a second if Edward tried anything. Aro quickly covered the distance between them and took Edward's hand.

Aro closed his eyes and his shoulders seemed to slump under the weight of the amount of information he was getting. Besides every thought of my family's that had ever passed through Edward's mind, he also was getting one month's worth of thought from all of our guests and all the information from all the wolves. The amount of information that was being passed between the two must have been staggering. Especially because Edward had his eyes shut to read it all back with Aro's interpretation. Bella hissed behind me and Zafrina whispered quickly to her, "Easy, Bella."

The exchange in the middle of the field between Edward and Aro seemed to last an extraordinary long time. So much so that even the Volturi guard started to mutter. Caius barked an order at them to stop. Finally both Edward's and Aro's eyes popped open. I noticed that Aro hadn't released Edward's hand.

"You see?" Edward asked, his voice completely calm but his muscled still tense.

"Yes, I see, indeed," Aro's voice was traced with amusement as he agreed. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

Everyone, both our side and theirs, seemed surprised at the attitude of Aro.

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected."

Aro went on to ask to meet Renesmee. I allowed myself a small amount of relief. They had paused. Bella took Renesmee, Jacob and Emmett with her to meet Aro, Renata, Felix and Demetri in the middle of the field. The exchanged 'pleasantries' for a bit before Aro cleared his throat and requested to meet Renesmee.

"But she's exquisite," he murmured, "So like you and Edward." Then he addressed Renesmee, "Hello, Renesmee."

Renesmee looked to Bella quickly for encouragement. When Bella nodded, Renesmee responded in her high lilting voice, "Hello, Aro."

"What is this?" Caius demanded.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced, without looking at Caius or the guard. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother? Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?"

Caius scowled. My hoped dipped at the expression on his face. It was as Alistair had predicted, as Edward had confirmed. They wanted to destroy and acquire – whatever the charge.

Aro's words seemed to confirm that, "Calmly and carefully, brother. I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities."

He held out his hand to touch Renesmee but she held her hand to his face instead. His smile widened, and he sighed in satisfaction. "Brilliant," he whispered.

"Please?" She asked him. I wondered what she had showed him.

His smiled turned gentle, "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

I had trouble believing his words, despite his tone. Maggie hissed from her position in our loose line, which confirmed my suspicions.

"I wonder," Aro said thoughtfully, ignoring Maggie's reaction and turning his eyes to Jacob.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward said. The previous calm tone he was using was gone and was replaced by a harsh growl.

"Just an errant thought," Aro said, appraising Jacob and then sliding his eyes along the two rows of wolves at the ends of our line.

"They don't _belong _to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

"They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro said, "And your young mate and you... family. _Loyal_." Aro's voice caressed the word. I could almost see the possibilities running through his head. I wondered what the Doctor would think of his attitude. Then again the Doctor's 'time lord victorious' attitude wasn't much better. But then I reminded myself that the Doctor had tried to atone for that.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Aro laughed heartily. "Just an errant thought," he repeated. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

Edward grimaced, "I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

Jacob's head turned to Edward to ask the question that seemed to be in everyone's mind. The question that I had already realised the answer to.

Edward answered Jacob's silent question, "He's intrigued with the idea of... guard dogs."

The entire pack began to snarl in unison as soon as that sunk in. A sharp bark of command, from Sam, cut the complaint off. An unsettling quiet settled over the area.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro said, laughing again. "_This_ lot has picked it's side."

Edward reacted violently to something in Aro's thoughts but Bella calmed him before he could actually attack. Felix and Demetri both crouched in reaction to Edward's actions. Then Aro gave a quick wave and then they all returned to their previous positions.

"So much to discuss," Aro said, his tone suddenly that of an inundated businessman. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens. I must confer with my brothers."

And so the dance for our future would begin in earnest.

**A/N – Sorry for the delay on this one guys! I really am. It's no excuse but this one takes a bit longer to do because I need the breaking dawn book for me to write this to make sure I get the dialogue & events right. I've also had a bit of block when Carlisle was involved. And I'm still waiting for The End of Time on TV to see what 11 is like before I decide whether he will be in here or not LOL. **

**I was going to try and put all of the volturi scenes in this chapter but there is just too much so I've cut it here :)**

**I'm on Twitter if you don't know (mpg82) feel free to join me on there & hassle me for more chapters if you like (the ones with the more reviews do tend to make my creative juices flow a bit easier LOL)**


	36. Intervention

**Chapter 36: Intervention**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. _

*****

Aro called his guard over to him rather than returning to them. Meaning that the distance between us was lessened. Edward pulled Emmett's and Bella's arms almost immediately to bring them back to us. Jacob retreated the slowest, his hackles raised and his teeth bared. If it wasn't for the fact that Renesmee grabbed his tail on the way past and pulled him with it like a leash he probably wouldn't have moved.

There was no more than fifty yards between us and them now. A distance that could be covered in less time than it takes to blink.

Caius began arguing with Aro at once. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?" He didn't touch Aro to share his question, which told me this was likely to be either a ruse or a division in the ranks. Only time, and words, would tell which.

"Because it's all true," Aro told him calmly. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins."

The mention of the word _witnesses_ seemed to make Caius nervous. The witnesses they had bought with them were no longer a frenzied, angry mob but rather a confused gathering. Murmurs and mutterings filled the air as they discussed what they had seen. Caius inspected them and frowned, seeming deep in thought.

"The werewolves," he finally murmured.

"Ah, brother..." Aro answered Caius words with a pained expression.

"Would you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been out bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation – no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

Edward cleared his throat and drew Caius' attention.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," Edward pointed out. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here," Caius spat back at him.

Edward seemed to set his jaw a few times before he answered in that tone filled with a calm that belied his panic, "They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

Aro murmured in response, "Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts. Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made." I could hear the Doctor's words in his speech. "These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic – they do not continue their specifies by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Caius looked at Aro incredulously, but I still wondered if this was an act or a genuine discussion. "They know our secret," he said flatly.

Aro spoke quickly, before any of us could answer, "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon our secrecy that we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere."

I could see the meaningful look they shared. Combined with the words Aro and chosen I knew what he meant. He wanted me dead and the rest of my family either dead or collected but had to continue to charade so the witnesses wouldn't retaliate against him until it was too late.

Caius turned abruptly aware from Aro and towards Irina. "I want to talk to the informant."

Irina was staring at her sisters, Tanya and Kate, with a look of horror in her eyes. She could see that her accusations had been false and that they would now be used and twisted to destroy the rest of her family.

"Irina." Caius barked, his voice cruel. He was obviously unhappy that he had to address her. I wanted to protect Irina, had known her for long enough to count her as a dear friend, as family, but to step away from our line towards her now would end in punishment. Irina slowly moved towards Caius as he snapped her fingers at her as if calling a dog.

"So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius began.

I heard movement behind me, I looked briefly, Tanya and Kate were leaning forward – their desire to protect so much stronger than even mine.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered, she turned her head marginally and met my eye. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea..." She gestured towards Renesmee, unable to complete her sentence.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius silenced Aro with a hand gesture.

"We all know you made a mistake," he said harshly. "I meant to speak of your motivations."

Irina looked nervously from Caius to us and then whispered, "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

Irina flinched back and looked quickly in our direction at the word _spy_.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

She looked openly into my face and met my eyes, hers were filled with regret and sorrow. "I was," she admitted.

"Because..." Caius prompted. I wished I could see what the reasoning behind his questions was. All I knew was that he was trying to find a new line of accusation.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," she whispered. "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters," Aro corrected quietly, looking over at the wolves again with a slightly wistful expression, no doubt still idly fantasizing about guard-dogs.

"So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters_ against our own kind – against the friend of a friend, even," Caius summarized. Edward's reaction to his words was what I expected and confirmed it was almost like Caius had a long checklist in his mind and was running through the accusations one by one to see what he could make stick.

"That's how I saw it." Irina's shoulders stiffened and a new resolved crossed onto her face. I realised if Caius continued down this path he would not find the result he desired. But I think he had underestimated the bonds of family and friendship that we could develop when we didn't allow ourselves to become slaves to the lust for blood and power.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters – and the Cullens for supporting their actions – now would be the time." Caius hadn't noticed the shift in her mood, or perhaps thought her desire for revenge was stronger than it was.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy and immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here." She turned to look at me again, "I'm so sorry." She turned towards the Volturi witnesses, "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Caius raised his hand and I recognised the signal. I was frozen in horror for one fraction of a second and it was too late. By the time any of us could stop it, it was already over. Three Volturi guards surrounded Irina, a horrific keening sound filled the clearing and then flames leapt into the air. By the time the guards fell back into line there was nothing but a sudden inferno where Irina had once stood.

A gasp came from the Volturi's witnesses at the swift and deadly nature of the attack.

Caius looked down our line before finding Kate and Tanya, "_Now_ she has taken responsibility for her actions."

I realised I was wrong. He'd never underestimated the bonds of family. He was using those bonds to extract a reason for revenge, an excuse to attack. He'd used a feeble excuse to punish her, hoping to ignite the powder keg of tension that was brewing on both sides.

Everything was so strained the slightly violent act could set off the violence. Which would escalate then until the one side was annihilated. And there was no doubt that would be our side. Caius knew this. And so did Edward.

"Stop them!" Edward cried out, jumping to grab Tanya's arm as she tried to charge past him, a primal scream issuing from her throat. She tried to shake Edward off and I tried to help by snaking my arms around her waist.

"It's too to help her," I reasoned to her urgently as she struggled to break loose. "Don't give him what he wants!"

I heard a struggle behind me as everyone worked to contain Kate, but her ability to give people a shock making it difficult for anyone to get hold of her and, more importantly, to keep hold of her. I saw Garrett throw himself on top of her, his body rocking with spasms from the shocks that Kate was sending into him. His eyes rolled back and he issued small whines but he kept his arms tightly around her.

"Zafrina," Edward shouted.

Kate's eyes went blank and her screams turned to moans. Tanya stopped struggling against me.

"Give me my sight back," Tanya hissed.

At no specific sign, with no apparently reason Garrett's senses seemed to return to him. He whispered into Kate's ear, "It I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?"

She snarled in response, thrashing madly at blindly, but seemingly no longer shocking him.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," I said as quietly as I could while keeping my tone authoritive and urgent, "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Tanya's shoulders hunched and she leaned against me. Kate finally stilled beneath Garrett. I kept my arms around Tanya, but now in a supportive gesture. I continued to whisper urgently to her to try to keep her calm. I couldn't even pay attention to the rest of the line or what the Volturi were up to now.

Finally I heard the murmurs growing from the witnesses the Volturi had bought to the clearing. They were still unaware that their death warrants had been signed as effectively as ours now. There was nothing that would stop the Volturi sending Demetri to hunt down every last one of them.

Aro touched Caius's shoulder softly, as he opened his mouth I could see his mind working to find an excuse for the slaughter of Irina. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand."

Aro swept forward towards our line, Renata, Felix and Demetri shifting with him automatically. "Just to be thorough," he said, "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know."

I saw Edward hiss, his hands balling up into tight fists. I glanced at his face and the anger and concern tracing his face made me worry. Aro had obviously decided a better strategy while Caius blundered through his false accusations. And it was obviously enough to concern Edward. And if it involved our witnesses I could only imagine it had something to do with our most reluctant visitors.

My suspicions were confirmed when Aro traced along our line until he hit Amun and Kebi. The wolves around them bristled but held, their hackles still raised.

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbour!" Aro said with false warmth and sincerity. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

Amun and Kebi were both statues as Aro addressed them.

"Time means little; I never notice its passing," Amun said quietly without shifting his position at all.

"So true," Aro agreed. "But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun remained silent and still.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organise newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon."

"Of course," Amun said, his tone completely neutral. Only Edward would know the truth or otherwise of his words.

"Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't that lovely?"

Amun nodded, his face black and the rest of his body still locked in place.

"But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness for him?"

Amun continued, his voice still impassive, "I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child - "

"Perhaps we should define our terminology," Aro interrupted, "now that there seems to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"What else did you observe about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows. The she learns."

"Yes, yes," Aro said, a strong undercurrent of impatience in his tone. "But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

Amun seemed confused by the question. "That she grows...quickly."

Aro smiled. "And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?"

A hiss erupted from over half the vampires in our line, and a low growl issued from Jacob.

Aro acted as if the noise had never happened, but Amun looked down our line apprehensively. "I did not come to make judgments."

Aro laughed lightly. "Just your opinion."

Amun's chin rose slightly, "I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows."

Aro nodded, his mind working in overdrive again and then he turned away.

"Aro?" Amun called.

Aro spun back around, "Yes, friend?"

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

The threat that was thinly veiled in Aro's words did not escape Amun's attention. He nodded once in acknowledgement, then he touched Kebi's arm and the two of them were running.

Aro didn't pay them any more attention as he walked back down our line, his guards shadowing him completely. He stopped in front of Siobhan of the Irish coven.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever."

Siobhan looked at him but didn't respond.

"And you?" Aro asked eventually. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would," Siobhan said. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans – she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none?" Aro asked, his voice mockingly solemn.

Edward growled, drawing my attention to him. His growl was long and ripped repeatedly from his throat.

Siobhan's tone was cautious as she answered, "I don't think I follow you."

Aro drifted back to the rest of the Volturi guard, Renata, Felix and Demetri following closely behind – blocking him from any direct attack.

"There is no broken law," Aro said in a placating voice. I knew no one was fooled – you could hear the qualification coming. I heard Bella snarling behind me.

"No broken law," Aro repeated. "However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No. That is a separate issue." He shook his head slightly as if to demonstrate his point.

The silence and tension in the atmosphere settled again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Maggie's red curls bouncing as she shook her head to his words.

"She is unique.... utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much..." He sighed, his act fooling no-one in our line. "But there _is _danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored. How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually post a threat to us, even destroy some of us."

I could feel his eyes boring into me. He knew of Jack, of the guns that Jack owned. Of the discoveries of Torchwood and no doubt of the Doctor. That I counted them as friends was no doubt weighing into his decision to press on with these false charges.

Aro continued, his eyes leaving me and sweeping around again, "For thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us even from these weak creatures we hunt.

"This amazing child," he lifted his hand to indicate Renesmee, "if we could but no her potential – know with _absolute certainty_ that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We _cannot_ know what she will grow to be." He paused, looking meaningfully down our line and then along his own. It seemed he was putting on a good enough show to convince his own witnesses.

He was still looking at his own witnesses when he spoke again, "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is... a vulnerability."

"You're reaching, Aro." I hissed.

"Peace, friend." Aro smiled, his face as sickeningly kind and voice as sickeningly quiet as ever. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

"May I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett called in a level tone, taking a step forward.

"Nomad," Aro acknowledged his request.

Garrett's chin lifted. He showed no fear and addressed the Volturi witnesses the same way Aro had. "I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is.

"I stayed to witness something else. You." He jabbed his finger towards the other witnesses. "Two of you I know – Makenna, Charles – and I can see many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now.

"These ancient ones did _not_ come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose – to destroy this family here." He gestured towards myself and Tanya.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see _power_.

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family – I say _family_ and not _coven. _These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire?"

He could have been borrowing the Doctor's voice the passion he infused in his speech.

Garrett continued, "I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding – that which makes them possible at all – is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like was all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in the wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

Aro's face was impassive while Garrett delivered his passionate speech.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. There witnesses," - Garrett pointed to Siobhan and Liam – "agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case.

"But some of us wondered," – his eyes flashed to Elezear – "if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue with the excuse of justice?

"We have the answers to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words – we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain – and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination.

"So now there are more questions, questions that _you_ must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will."

He turned his attention back to the brothers. "So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issues debated here."

I watched the faces of the Volturi witnesses, Garrett's words seemed to be having an effect if the expressions on their faces was to be believed. Garrett continued again, "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell _this _tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though – if we fall, so do you."

He stepped back into our line and sank into a defensive crouch.

Aro merely smiled at him. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Garrett remained in his crouch, "Revolutionary?" He growled, "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you _master_, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett," Aro said tolerantly. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see?"

Garrett glared back at him.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested, "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends what do you think of all this? I assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

One black-haired woman, Makenna, gazed at Aro, "Are those our only choices? Agree with you, or fight against you?"

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro said, with a look of mock-horror on his face. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

She looked at her mate, Charles, and I saw him nod minutely.

"We did not come here for a fight." She paused, sighed and then continued, "We came here to witness. And our witness is that the condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said sadly, "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Charles whispered, his voice high and strained. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not."

He shifted himself closer and slightly in front of Makenna, waiting on Aro's reaction.

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says."

I didn't miss the narrowing of Charles eyes at Aro's words.

"That is our witness," Makenna said. "We're leaving now."

She and Charles back away slowly, not turning before they were lost from view in the trees. A few other nomads followed their path. The rest of the witnesses seemed determined to stay, but the look on their faces indicated they were more interested in knowing the outcome than being involved in the fight.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," Aro said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," the guard whispered in unison.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," the guard breathed, "We are not afraid."

Aro smiled and turned back to the elders, "Brothers, there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in a monotonous voice.

As the show continued in front of us I heard Bella turn and whisper a goodbye to Jacob. She was telling him to take Renesmee, that she'd arranged documents for them both. Then she confirmed that Alice had given her what she needed to do it – that Alice had needed it to be a secret from Edward, from Aro. It was the final nail in the coffin. But if this was going to end, I would respect Bella's wishes and ensure Renesmee remained safe. My son, my family, would live on in her.

"Is there no hope then?" I whispered.

"There is absolutely hope," Bella murmured in response, "I only know my own fate."

I knew she meant both her and Edward. There is no way she would trust Renesmee to anyone else, not even Jacob, if Edward would survive. I turned to see Esme walking towards me, she briefly stopped and touched Edward's and Bella's faces in farewell and then linked hands with me. I refused to say goodbye. She knew how I felt about her and if I said goodbye it would make it real.

"Get ready," Bella whispered, "It's starting."

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," Edward whispered. Eleazar had explained how quickly Chelsea could break and reform bonds, the Volturi used it to bind their guard to them. Edward continued, "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here... Are you doing that?"

Then Bella issued words that gave me a stirring of hope, "I am _all_ over this."

I felt Edward's hand at my back, "Carlisle? Are you all right?" His voice sounded frantic and concerned.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane," Edward answered. Then a few seconds later he whispered, "Incredible." But didn't elaborate.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," Edward answered, "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

Silence fell over both groups again until Jane issued a high-pitched noise that was not quite snarl, not quite scream. Everyone jumped at the sound and then she sank into a crouch but Alec caught her arm to stop her. There were some mutterings from the Romanians but I tuned them out.

Slowly a mist started to ooze across the snow towards our group. Then a rumble murmured through the ground and a gust of wind blew the snow into sudden flurries between us and the Volturi but the wind had no affect on the mist. Then a groan issued from the earth and a deep, narrow crevice opened across the middle of the clearing. Benjamin was throwing everything he had at the creeping mist and still it didn't stop. I gasped in shock when finally the mist stopped. Because it was being held back by nothing but an invisible wall. An invisible wall that could only come from one person. Bella's words echoed in my head _I am all over this_. Indeed she was.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice.

Suddenly hope filtered through the group and everyone was selecting their targets

Aro eventually spoke, "Before we vote," He began. Then he paused. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

Edward laughed darkly behind me, it was almost a snarl.

Aro glanced over at him, "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Voturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Bejamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them." He glanced up and down the line, waiting for the effect of Chelsea's power to become apparent – but Bella was all over it.

"Let us vote, then," he said, sounding almost reluctant to continue. I wondered if it was because he could see our true strength now, strength that we'd not even known about.

Caius spoke eagerly, "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it."

Marcus continued to look bored at everything, "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always re-evaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

"I must make the deciding voice, it seems," Aro mused.

Then I heard a sound that was music to my ears. A faint whoosing that could only accompany a blue box.

Behind me I heard Edward hiss, "Yes!"

**A/N – This fight is damn long! LOL **

**I promise the next chapter will be the end of the Volturi fight, if I keep going now I have no idea how long this chap will be or when it would get posted. **

**I finally saw the first part of End of Time & wow big change of pace from Waters of Mars. Almost comic relief for the first half. I've been spoilered but there is just somthing in seeing David Tennant work his magic on screen isn't there :)**

**Join me on twitter if you like – send me an reply letting me know you're from FF & I'll follow you in return. I love having twitter chats with ppl :) my username is mpg82 **


	37. Secret Witness

**Chapter 37: Secret Witness**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls. _

*****

I turned to look in the direction of the sound of the TARDIS. I couldn't see anything yet.

Edward's voice drew my attention in again. "Aro?" he almost shouted.

Aro paused for a second, seemingly assessing Edward's new, buoyant, mood. "Yes, Edward? You have something futher...?"

"Perhaps," Edward said pleasantly. I couldn't understand why the Doctor wasn't appearing to save the day or whose thoughts Edward was hearing. He was clearly in too good a mood for it to be the Doctor, because the Doctor's thoughts would cause him much more pain. Edward continued, "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro said. His eyebrow was raised as he considered Edward's change. He seemed to be politely interested, in other words – dangerous.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter – this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro said in agreement. "If we could but be positive... be _sure_ that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world – not endanger the safety of obscurity...." His voice trailed off as he shrugged.

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward offered, "exactly what she will become... then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be _absolutely _sure," Aro agreed. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

I wondered where Edward was going. What plan the Doctor had, because I knew he had some part in this. He'd had plenty of time to leave the TARDIS and be here but he was still hiding.

"And we would part in peace, good friends once more?" Edward's voice had just a slight trace of sarcasm in it. I wondered if it was that obvious or if I could just hear it because I knew him so well after ninety years in his company.

Aro didn't seem to notice, he seemed busier trying to work out what Edward was trying to manoeuvre. "Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

Edward chuckled. "Then I do have something more to offer."

Aro's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

I felt the hope that began when I heard the TARDIS swelled. Of anyone in the world the Doctor would be the one who would be able to track down any other vampire hybrids.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked in a courteous tone, with a slight undercurrent of fury. "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro raised his hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

Jane bared her teeth, her eyes focused on the spot behind me where I knew Bella must be.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called.

"Alice," Esme whispered in shock. She squeezed my hand tightly. Our family would be complete again and we could only hope that it wasn't in vain, that our family would be safe again soon. But Edward's confidence and the Doctor's presence boosted my hope sky high.

"Alice!" the chorus came from all around our line of volunteers.

The sounds of the TARDIS doors opening and footsteps emerging and running towards us were the sounds of hope. Everyone else fell into utter silence, the only sounds in the clearing where the wolves' and Renesmee's breathing and heartbeats.

Suddenly Alice burst into the clearing like a ray of sunshine. I knew she'd adopted our family but since the day she'd arrived I had always considered my daughter and I knew Esme felt the same way. To see her now after the stress of the last weeks was sweet relief. Jasper was right on her heels. Kachiri, the third Amazonian vampire, followed them with two other people. One was obviously a vampire but not one I recognised. She was small and olive-skinned with a long braid of hair that bobbed on her back as she ran. Her burgundy eyes flicked quickly between all the groups gathered around the clearing.

The last was not quite vampire, but neither was he human. He was faster than any human, but not quite as fast or graceful as the vampires he was running with. His skin was not the pallid brown of the other Amazonian vampires, but a rich, warm deep brown. His eyes were a rich brown. His hair was long and pulled back into a braid as well. If he came with the Doctor he could be one of any number of creatures. But as he neared the scent of his blood, so similar to Renesmee's despite the different aromas, and the sound of his heart beating out a fast rhythm told me _what_ he was even if it didn't tell me who.

Alice darted underneath Bella's leapt over the last part of the dissipating mist to enter under Bella's shield. I didn't miss the look the Volturi guard as they realised Bella's shield was not impenetrable. I turned and touched Alice's arm in gentle greeting, it was all I could do for now. Bella, Esme and Edward all did too. Then I turned and greeted Jasper, my third son, the same way.

Edward turned to Aro, "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last few weeks."

I turned on his mention of Alice and not the Doctor. He was obviously trying to keep the identity of the Doctor secret. I saw Edward's eye catch mine and flick from the ground to the sky and back. But I couldn't understand why it was so necessary to keep the Doctor secret, wouldn't Aro already know as he'd seen all of Edward's thoughts. Edward's eyes flicked left to right and back again. Which meant one thing – Aro didn't know about the Doctor. The corner of Edward's mouth raised slightly. So I was right. But how?

Our exchange was over in a heartbeat. Edward continued on as if he hadn't just had a silent conversation with me. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Cauis snarled viciously. "The time for witness is past! Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro raised his finger to silence his brother.

Alice didn't wait to be invited to speak. Her high, lilting voice rang out clearly around the clearing. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

The tension that rose in the air on the word nephew was palpable. It was as if a major shift had occurred in our world and we were just now feeling the repercussions.

"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The small vampire that I did not know looked to Alice for encouragement, and Kachiri put her hand on her shoulder in support.

"I am Huilen," the woman announced. Her words were English but spoken with a strange accent. When she continued her speech it sounded practised, as if she had been repeating it to herself regularly to ensure it was accurate. She told a story of her sister and an 'angel' who came to visit. Of sacrifices and death. And of the boy who resulted from the tryst between a vampire and a human.

She told of how the newborn child killed his mother and bit into her own flesh. She spoke of the searing pain of her transformation. And of hunting and teaching and growing and leaning.

"We have never come so far from our home," she continued, "but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Huilen bowed her head and shifted behind Kachiri. Aro looked between the newcomers deep in thought.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned finally.

"Give or take a decade," Nahuel answered in a clear voice. Unlike his aunt, his accent was barely noticeable. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

I felt the hope that was brimming over before burst through me. Not only did it look like there was the potential for my family to be safe, but Renesmee might live a long and happy life as an immortal with the rest of us? I listened intently to the rest of the conversation between Nahuel and Aro.

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?"

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro gestured to Huilen and his voice was intense. Was this a new tactic?

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

_The rest? _I thought and my sentiment seemed to be echoed around the field.

"The rest?" Aro asked, his eyebrows raised.

"My sisters." Nahuel shrugged again, as if there was nothing remotely interesting about the fact he had sisters.

Aro questioned Nahuel some more about this origin, his father and his family. Then he turned to Bella. "Your daughter, is she venomous?"

"No," Bella responded.

Aro looked between Edward and I a few times until his eyes settled on Bella.

Caius growled. "We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south."

Aro stared intently at Bella for a brief moment before responding to Caius.

"Brother," he said in a quiet voice. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. There half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

They briefly discussed punishment for Joham, Nahuel's father before Aro turned towards his guard.

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

The guard nodded in unison and rose out of their crouched positions as one. No other words were spoken as the guards filtered back into formation and swiftly disappeared. The witnesses they had called glanced around uneasily before fleeing in small groups, scattering into the woods. Only Aro and his personal guard remained.

He held out his hand in an apologetic sign that I was sure fooled no-one. "I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," he said sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle – how please I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

I bristled. I couldn't believe he would play the friend card after trying to wipe out my entire family. I could forgive and forget. I had learned to put the Doctor's 'Time Lord Victorious' rubbish behind me. But a direct threat against my love ones could not be tolerated or forgotten so easily. It was only to stave off an immediate repeat that I tried to keep my tone civil. "Leave in peace, Aro. Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro assured me, although how truthful his words were I couldn't know. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head and drifted backwards for a few steps. Then he turned and left the clearing too, his personal guard in tow.

It was very quiet. No one was quite sure whether it was completely over or not.

"Is it really over?" I heard Bella whisper to Edward.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath all the swagger." He chuckled.

The air remained thick with suspicion.

Alice laughed with Edward. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

Another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then the realisation hit everyone. A massive cheer erupted around the clearing. Everyone rushed forward and greeted friends and family. Partners pulled each other into their arms. I looked through the celebrating crowd and locked eyes onto the brown eyes of a man in a brown pinstriped suit starting just inside the edge of the trees. I grabbed Esme's hand and touched in to my lips briefly before letting it go and running for the forest. The sounds quickly became a blur as I picked up his scent. His face was right, it was my Doctor, but his scent was wrong. Changed. Altered somehow. When I reached him he turned wordlessly and walked deeper into the forest.

"You're dying aren't you?" I asked him when he stopped and turned to lean against the TARDIS. He raised one leg up and rested the sole of his converse shoe against the blue wood. He tipped his head back so he was looking at the sky.

"Yep." He popped his p.

"How long?"

He shook his head, "Not very. Although, I've been lucky this time. Radiation poising, so it's been slow. I've been able to say goodbye to everyone I needed to, except one. Helping you out was my last effort to make sure things were right between us before I go."

"Will I see you again?"

"Oh, we have lots more time together in my past."

"That's not what I meant. When you are new, will you come back?"

He shrugged. "I don't know who I'll be Carlisle. I don't even know if you'll want me back."

I smiled at him. "Well, you will try me won't you?"

"We'll see." He winced and doubled over. "I have to go, I want to see her one more time before it all changes."

I didn't need to ask him who he meant. I knew he was talking about Rose. "Will you be all right?"

He grimaced. "You know me, Carlisle." - he winced - "I'm always all right."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I guided him into the TARDIS.

"Oh, and when you see Martha in the hospital. She won't know you, but I'll know you and you'll know her."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind. Just Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Have a good life."

"Until next time Doctor."

He winked at me. "Until last time, Carlisle."

The TARDIS door shut and suddenly I was looking at nothing but the trees in front of me. The sounds of celebration echoed from behind me so I plastered a smile on my face and turned to run back to my family. Inside I was dying just a little to know that the Doctor would be going through his next regeneration alone.

Once I reached my family I dragged Alice and Edward aside. "What happened?"

Edward spoke first, "Apparently the TARDIS has this background level of radiation -"

Alice cut him off, "That's how I got the visions of the Doctor last time."

"And when Alice left us that day the Doctor and the TARDIS were waiting for her and Jasper on the beach."

"The TARDIS and I shared this... connection. I could see _everything_ Carlisle. It was amazing. I could see every decision every turn of events. Even the wolves and Nessie and..."

"Naheul," I answered for her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I would have travelled with him forever just to keep getting those exquisite visions. I wasn't limited the way I usually am..."

She gushed for another five minutes about the visions and the TARDIS.

"But he was dying and she told me he needed to be alone. They were both too badly damaged and needed to undergo changes. So I had to leave."

"Alice told me the exact words to say to Aro because the TARDIS told them to her."

"But why didn't Aro know about the Doctor and the TARDIS? How did he not about them when he read your thoughts?"

Edward answered again. "The Doctor has this computer virus that wipes clean all references to him and his companions on the internet."

"Okay?" I asked, not sure how that was relevant.

"The virus is based on what the TARDIS can do. Basically, when I encountered the TARDIS it set up a firewall between thoughts of the Doctor and the TARDIS in my mind. Only someone who already knows or is verbally told about them can learn of their existence covertly. We never knew because I already knew about the Doctor and the TARDIS before I ever had to read it in anyone's thoughts. It didn't matter who Aro touched, the information about the Doctor was safe."

I was gobsmacked. I wasn't sure what to say and when I didn't speak Alice and Edward took their leave and returned to the celebration. Esme walked over to me before long and wrapped her tender arms around my waist. I kissed her forehead.

We left everyone behind us and headed to the house to prepare for the departure of everyone gathered. We swung our arms between us like a pair of love-struck teenagers.

"We were told it would all work out in the end," she whispered to me.

I smiled, "I know that now. But I also know this is not the end."

**A/N – This is being posted on the 28****th**** for the reader appreciation day. I thank you for sticking with my story :) There will be more to come shortly (I know I suck on updates on this one, but they will still come.) **

**Follow me on twitter mpg82**


	38. Smith and Jones and Cullen

**Chapter 38: Smith and Jones... and Cullen**

_A/N: I own nothing. The characters all come from much more brilliant minds than mine. I am just playing with them, the way others may play with dolls._

_And before I launch into this next chapter. I owe everyone an apology - well lots of apologies. I have been working on this chapter the whole time you've been waiting for an update. But it just wouldn't come. I don't know what caused the writer's block or what made it last so long. All I know is it cleared long enough for me to get this out & so I did. I want to update again very very soon, but I can't make any promises on time-frames because real life is kicking my backside at the moment._

_I know it's been a long-time coming & I seriously hope it doesn't disappoint - on with the show._

* * *

For the second time since Renesmee's birth, just four months ago, we were facing a war.

Then, it was a private battle. Now, it was a global fight that would result in the deaths of tens of thousands of people. Then, we prayed it was preventable. Now, it was inevitable. Then, we relied on friends to help us stop the war. Now, we knew nothing could.

Barely a month had passed since the Volturi left us and the ghosts started to appear. I immediately knew what was happening because of the Doctor's stories. Because of what he had confided in me so many years ago about how he lost Rose. I felt helpless that I couldn't warn his past self what was about to happen, that he was about to lose her. But I couldn't, because everything that happened needed to happen. All I could do was protect Forks, and my family.

I wasn't sure if the ghosts, the Cybermen, would be able to harm my family – but I knew without a doubt the Daleks could. And both were coming.

I couldn't risk harm falling on any of them, especially Renesmee. We had just fought so hard for her, we couldn't lose her now. We wouldn't fight, we couldn't. The best we could do was hide – hide our family and our loved one. The Doctor explained to me how the time seal worked at Torchwood, keeping Jack's team safe while the war raged around them. We prepared a version for ourselves. Our immediate family, Charlie and Jacob's pack would take refuge with us. We had offered the same opportunity to Sam and his pack – but he declared his priority was for his family. I felt shame burn through me that we were not able to stand and fight this war but my priority was - had to be - my family. If any of the couples were broken apart, it would kill the other person. The loss of any one of us would damage us beyond repair. We would be decimated and broken. So we waited patiently around the house, hunting regularly, ready to go into lock-down at a moment's notice when the walls of reality cracked and the Cybermen walked into our universe.

Even without the Doctor's warnings, we would not have trusted the ghosts. Edward explained the thoughts of the residents of Forks as the ghosts began to appear. Psychic links were created, and exploited, to make the humans believe the Cybermen were the ghosts of loved ones who had passed.

The day arrived and we entered lockdown. Alice's visions were blank – there were too many decisions yet to be decided. Too many things were still in flux around this moment in time. The world was at a crossroad between what should happen and what absolutely couldn't happen. It was what the Doctor had once described as a fixed point in time, it could change but it absolutely mustn't. Regardless there was little we could do but bunker down and wait like cowards.

We held hands with our loved ones and I said a constant prayer for the souls and lives of those in our town. It would be changed permanently. The whole world would be changed permanently, soon it would no longer be an innocent world largely unaware of the other things out there. Soon the world would know about the dangers - they would know about the other worlds out there. But they would never know about the Doctor. They would never know about Rose. They would never know of the great loss this universe would suffer to ensure the survival of humanity.

The time lock held us safely in its grips. When the danger passed it automatically released and allowed us our exit. So little time had passed. Mere hours. A blip on the scale of the world and now everything had changed. One by one, we left our safe haven. I could see shame and curiosity burning on the faces of every person as they passed. I bowed my head, unable to meet anyone's eye. My own disgrace left a tangible taste in my throat and pain in my heart. The world was different - but so was my family. No longer were we strong and united. The hours we had cowered away left us weakened and fractured. We had lost no numbers but we had lost pride.

The days and that followed were difficult. Arguments were rife. Each moment we learned of new deaths and disappearances. The losses affected Bella and Charlie the most. When we learned that Phil Dwyer, Bella's mother's husband, was on the list of the dead Bella had fallen to the floor and sobbed. She and Edward had taken Renesmee and Charlie and left. Jacob, unwilling to let his imprint leave his protection instructed his pack to leave with them. Within days our house was emptying rapidly. Emmett was unable to shake the feeling of guilt he felt over the deaths in our area. Sitting out hadn't been his choice and he couldn't live with himself. He and Rosalie left shortly after the others. Suddenly within days of our family ensuring our own safety we were splintered anyway. The house felt empty without them and Esme spent her days lamenting the loss of our children. I decided she needed a break. It was hard living in a house filled with empty memories. Alice came to me one night to give her blessing to my thoughts.

"I think she needs the time away," Alice said sadly. "I don't know if we made the right choice sitting out when the army of ghosts came. We will never know. But at least we are all safe, even if we are apart. I am confident everyone will come together again - eventually."

"How long, Alice?" I asked, hoping it was a vision that she'd had which gave her such certainty.

"I don't know." She buried her hands in her head. "I can't see what will happen, there is still too much that's unknown. But I have seen what you want to do, and I can say it will help Esme."

That made up my mind - I was willing to endure separation from everyone else provided my Esme returned. I wanted to see her smile light up her face again. I knew she would continue to miss our family, Renesmee most of all, but a change would do her good. I organised a flight to London immediately.

We had been in London for almost six months before I decided it was time to check out positions at the local hospitals. Esme was filling her days with the renovation of the country estate we had bought. It was quite a job, even with her vampire abilities. Occasionally I would notice her pause in her tasks and stare out into space, and I would know she was thinking about our children and worrying about their safety. However, each day she seemed to heal a little bit more. After almost five months she finally began to smile again and I knew I was seeing the return of my Esme.

So it was that I found myself driving to an interview with Mr Stoker of Royal Hope Hospital. He'd instructed me to arrive just before his rounds at seven am.

As I walked into the hospital, I thought I could sense a familiar scent in the air. It was washed out, but worn in at the same time. It was as if someone I had encountered previously traced this path regularly, but the scent wasn't strong enough for me to figure out who. I tried to place it in my mind, but it didn't really fit with anyone I knew, although there was definitely something familiar about it. There was only one thing I knew for certain - it was not the Doctor.

I wondered whether I should follow the scent, but decided it was probably more important at that moment to continue to Mr Stoker's office. Whoever owned the scent obviously travelled this path regularly, and therefore I would no doubt run into them again at some point.

Mr Stoker was typical of most doctors his age. His own feeling of self-importance was greatly inflated by his status within the hospital. He asked the usual interview questions before extending his arm and welcoming me on board. It was rare for hospitals to turn me down, between my obvious knowledge and the experience on the diplomas Jasper's contact Jenks drew up for me and my low asking price I was an obvious candidate.

We agreed that I would start work the following Monday, but he issued me a security pass so that I could show myself around the floors. He apologised for not being able to show me around himself.

"Medical students," he said by way of explanation.

I nodded and allowed him to see me out of his office. I headed to the ER and found a seat a comfortable distance away from the fresh blood. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my will to ignore the smell. I made a habit of this routine whenever I returned to working at a hospital after an absence; it ensured I had rebuilt my tolerance to the call of the blood long before I needed to help someone who was actually bleeding.

I sat like that for at least three hours before I began to circle the other wards.

I quickly stumbled across a scent that was familiar - one that I would know anywhere - the Doctor. I followed the same path. It was heavily washed out by the smell of disinfectant and bleach which had been used in the previous few hours, but I was so attuned to that particular scent it was easy to follow. I hoped the fact that the scent was exactly the same as it used to be meant that it was my Doctor. Before the Time Lord Victorious, before the Earth was stolen and before the radiation poisoning that was due to kill him.

The trail ended in a ward where I heard the now familiar voice of Mr Stoker, "Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning, and how are you today?"

The next voice I heard made me smile. It was still him. I could almost see the look on his face as he answered, "Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, y'know. Blehhh."

Mr Stoker continued to talk, it took me a fraction of a second to realise he was talking to his students. "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains - Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

A third voice was added to the conversation, it made me gasp and I realised why I knew the scent from the foyer. "Well it wasn't very clever running round outside, was it?" Martha Jones... Dr Martha Jones... asked.

"Sorry?" The Doctor sounded confused.

"On Chancellor Street, this morning," Martha said, sounding insistent. "You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did," Martha continued.

I risked a glance in their direction, stepping around another bed to get a clearer view, but they were in their own private bubble. I realised I was witnessing the first meeting of Martha and the Doctor.

"Not me," he said. "I was here, I was in bed, you can ask the nurses."

"That's weird," Martha mused. "'cos it looked like you, have you got a brother?"

"Nope, not any more. Just me!" He grinned at her.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones..?" Mr Stoker interrupted the moment.

"Sorry, um. Right..." Martha pressed the stethoscope to the Doctor's chest.

I could hear the dual heart-beat even from my distance and I wondered what Martha was going to do about it. She looked at the Doctor with a puzzled expression on her face. He smiled back at her, wider than before. She moved the stethoscope to the right side of his chest. Her eyes cut to him quickly. He winked back at her. I held my breath as I wondered if she would betray him. Logically, she couldn't because I knew the Doctor didn't give second chances. But in that moment, I was concerned for him. Anyone else would have panicked and said something - even if it was unintentional. Instead Martha just watched the Doctor intently, obviously trying to figure out whether to trust him or not.

"I weep for future generations, but are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr Stoker interrupted the moment, again.

"Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps..?" Martha said quickly, in an obvious attempt to cover up her blunder.

Mr Stoker seemed oblivious to the obvious. "That's a symptom, not a diagnosis, and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart -" He lifted the Doctor's clipboard off the end of the bed. A shock of static electricity crackled the air. It didn't surprise me, because the whole place seemed to have an electric, magnetic taste and smell.

"That happened to me this morning," Martha said.

"I had the same off the door handle," one of the other medical students said.

"And me, in the lift," added another.

"Only to be expected, there's a thunderstorm moving in, lightning being a form of static electricity, as first proven by, anyone?" Mr Stoker asked.

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor responded.

"Correct."

"My mate Ben!" the Doctor continued, his voice whimsical. I knew it was the Doctor I had known in the beginning. The fun-loving Doctor, who only got serious when it was necessary. The Doctor that died, at least in part, when he locked the walls of reality, shutting Rose in the other dimension for the second time. "That was a day and a half, I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked!"

"...quite."

I didn't need to have Edward's ability to see that Mr Stoker clearly considered the Doctor to be insane.

"And then," the Doctor said wildly. "I got electrocuted!"

I chuckled lightly, picturing the sight in my mind, and the Doctor looked over at me, his face registered shock and then he flicked me one of his trade-mark winks.

"Moving on," Mr Stoker said before murmuring to a passing nurse, "I think, a visit from Psychiatric."

As the students left, Martha waited just a moment longer, looking back for a second. It was evident that the Doctor fascinated her. In response, he just beamed at her until she moved on. Then he turned back to me. "Carlisle, old friend, how are you. How are you?"

"We've seen better days, but we've also seen worse."

"So have you..." he started before trailing off, "No, wait don't tell me."

"Was that Martha?" I asked, trying to ascertain whether or not he knew her yet.

"Martha?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Never mind," I whispered, hoping he would understand. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I know you aren't really sick... do you realise how lucky you were just then? One of those doctors could have reported you..."

He waved me off and said, "Plasma coils."

"What?"

"That's why I'm here - there are plasma coils around the hospital."

"Is that what that taste is?" I asked, again noticing the acidic taste of electricity in the air.

"Yep." He grinned at me. "I was intrigued."

"Why are there plasma coils around the hospital?" I asked. "What are they for?"

"Exactly!" the Doctor exclaimed, jumping out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To investigate." He winked. He didn't ask if I wanted to join him as he hurried off, disappearing from the ward seconds later. Less than a second later, he ran back to me. "Come on, you're my ticket into... well... everywhere."

I followed him as he raced off again.

"Ooh, it's just like old times isn't it!" he cooed as he ran.

He walked around, occasionally stopping to lick a surface or test something with his sonic.

"Whatever it is... it's building," he murmured.

His mood grew more sombre the longer we hunted for answers.

"Why... what's building... why are they here... what is the reason?"

We walked in the direction of the staff lunchroom. I heard Martha on the phone in there. I turned my head to the side when I passed the open door, but the Doctor looked in, making eye contact with Martha based on the jump in her heart rate and the pause in her speech.

Something shifted with the rain that had settled in around the hospital. It was too subtle a change for a human to notice, but it drew my attention to the window.

"Doctor..." I said. "The rain..."

He looked in the direction I was pointing.

"It's going..." I started.

"Up," we said in unison.

"But..." I was going to ask why, when my question was cut off by a rumble and then the hospital shook. The noise was close to deafening as the hospital shook loose from its foundation.

"Of course," the Doctor murmured as soon as the hospital settled into one position.. "I'm thick... sometimes I'm just so thick! The plasma coils weren't in the hospital... they were aimed at the hospital. It was a H2O scoop. C'mon!" the Doctor called

"Where are we going?"

"To see where we are!"

"Doctor..." I said. "The oxygen." I could already tell the concentration of oxygen wasn't quite as rich as it had been moments - it was already beginning to taste and smell a little stale.

"I know..." he said, before running off.

I followed him into a hospital room.

"Just give me one minute," he said, ducking behind a curtain. He slid the curtain open again and he was fully dressed. Voices and a pair of heartbeats coming down the hall indicated that there were two people heading into the room. I jumped behind the curtain and we pulled it around us. He pressed his finger to his lips.

I immediately recognised one of the scents as Martha's, but the other one was unknown - although, I thought it might have been from the same group of medical students. I was concerned about her, her breathing was laboured and her heartbeat erratic.

"It's real," Martha mused. "It's really... real. Hold on -"

I heard the sound of the window clasp opening.

"Don't!" the other girl cried. "We'll lose all the air!"

"They're not exactly airtight," Martha replied. "If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away, but it didn't, so how come?"

The Doctor smiled and pulled back the screen. "Very good point!" he said, impressed. "Brilliant, in fact, what was your name?"

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" the Doctor clarified. "Right then, Martha Jones, question is: how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be," the other girl sobbed.

"But obviously, we are," the Doctor said dismissively. "So don't waste my time - Martha, what have we got, is there a balcony on this floor, or a verandah, or..?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," Martha replied.

"Fancy going out?" the Doctor asked. I knew he was asking me as well... but I was more concerned about calming the panicked girl here down, and I realised that there were probably others in the hospital panicking too - not only did this mean that there was more chance of people getting hurt, it almost meant they were using up the limited air supply much quicker.

"Okay," Martha responded.

"We might die," the Doctor said.

"We might not," Martha retaliated.

"Good! Come on -" he turned his head to me briefly and then to the other girl. "Not her, she'd hold us up." Then he added almost silently, "look after her, please."

With that, he left, with Martha following close behind. She took one last look back at her friend, who was weeping, her face showing regret, but her decision was made.

As soon as they had left the room I crouched beside the young woman.

"What's your name dear?" I asked softly.

"J- Julia," she whimpered.

"Well, Julia, I am Dr Carlisle Cullen," I said, trying to calm her with my voice. "It's lovely to meet you."

I offered her my hand. She took it into her own shaking palm and gave it a light shake.

"You are training to be a doctor, aren't you?" I asked her.

She nodded, her body still shaking lightly with tremors and sobs.

"I know that you are scared. But everyone is."

She looked at me, meeting my eyes for a fleeting second before turning away again.

"As a doctor, we need to help the people who are unable to help themselves. There are people in this hospital who are just as scared as you, unable to get out of bed. Can you help them?"

She took a deep breath, letting it out in a shaky exhale, before nodding. I offered her my hand to help her to her feet.

She took a moment to steady herself, then her eyes fixed on me. "What can I do?"

"Gather up the oxygen tanks. Martha was right about the windows - the air isn't being sucked out - however it does appear that we are on a limited supply. I think we need to be prepared... just in case."

Julia nodded. Now that I had helped her through her panic, she would be fine. She would hopefully help spread calm throughout the hospital. There were screams of panic and pain radiating from all around the hospital. I bid her farewell, having issued her with the task of locating the oxygen tanks and went in search of the Doctor.

I skidded to a stop and ducked into a quiet corner as a huge walking rhinoceros ambled passed me. I held my breath and made no sound, not willing to allow that thing to find out about me. I had no idea what it was, but my past experiences with aliens weren't exactly pleasant.

I came to a mezzanine level and snuck along the wall. I heard the Doctor's hushed voice and leaned in to listen. "Look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"Never mind that, what are Judoon?" Martha said, not wasting time dwelling on the Doctor's comment.

"They're like police," the Doctor explained. "Well, police-for-hire, more like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the Moon?" Martha asked.

"Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth. So they isolated us. That rain, and the lightning, that was them, using an H2O Scoop."

"What are you on about, Galactic Law?" Martha asked, her voice full of incredulity. "Where d'you get that from?"

I heard the Doctor scrambling around. I moved closer to where they were, trying to get a look over the railing too.

"If they're police, are we under arrest?" Martha asked. "Are we trespassing on the Moon or something?"

"No, but I like that!" the Doctor said. I could already imagine the plan formulating in his head to take her on as a new companion. "Good thinking. Wish it was that simple. If they're making a catalogue, that means they're after something non-Human. Which is very bad news for me."

"Why?"

I stifled a chuckle and watched as the Doctor just looked at her, willing her to connect the dots herself.

"...no. You're kidding me," she said after a beat. She kept staring at him and he just kept looking at her the same way. "Don't be ridiculous," she muttered before pausing again. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Come on then -" the Doctor exclaimed and ran up the stairs, again Martha left hot on his heels.

I snuck over into their hiding space. The captain of the Judoon called out to his men, "Troop Five, Floor One! Troop Six, Floor Two! Identify Humans and find the transgressor! Find it!"

I watched as they headed for the staircases. I sat immobile for a minute. I knew Esme must be going out of her mind with panic at the moment, and I knew the best thing I could do was keep myself safe for her. If what the Doctor said about them searching for a non-human was true then I was also in trouble - even if I wasn't 'the transgressor' the Judoon were concerned about, they would out me as non-human to a hospital full of humans. I knew the best thing for me to do was find a dark corner somewhere and hide until whatever was going to happen had happened. But despite all of the reasons why I should do that... I couldn't. After seeing what sitting idly by when maybe we could have done some good did to my family, I refused to ever do it again.

I started to think about how I could help, without being caught by the Judoon. I had speed as an advantage, and my hearing and eyesight was bound to be better than theirs. I decided one of the best things I could do was just to spread calm. I knew the Doctor would fix this - he fixed everything... except Rose. I moved from my hiding spot and went into the first ward.

"Listen," I said loud and clear, but with an air of authority to indicate I was not to be messed with. "There are... things... coming. They will not hurt you if you just co-operate."

I then travelled the length of the ward, helping the sick and the injured. I tracked down Julia's scent and helped her distribute the oxygen tanks evenly amongst the wards. I hid from the Jadoon whenever I heard them trampling on the stairs towards me.

While I hid from the Judoon, I ransacked the deserted corridors for anything that might be of use. As I worked, I wondered why the Doctor hadn't executed a master plan yet... I figured he had to have one. He always did. Just as those thoughts crossed my mind I heard his voice. I looked up to see him with Martha.

"Martha, I need time, stay here, you've got to hold them up -" he said in a rush.

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. And it means nothing, honestly, nothing." His hands clasped her face and he pulled her lips to his own. As he kissed her I had to turn away, surprised. I had no idea their relationship had started like this - although it made their future make more sense.

He ran off towards another ward, while Martha remained where she was - looking a little dazed. "...that was nothing?" she whispered.

I was about to go to her when some of the Judoon burst into the corridor.

"Now listen," Martha called to them, trying to get their attention. "I know who you're looking for, and she's this woman, she calls herself Florence -"

The Judoon leader held up a flashing blue device. I recognised it as the one they were using to scan everyone in the hospital.

"Human -" the Judoon leader said. The machine changed pitch. "Wait! Partial Non Human!"

Suddenly, the guns of all the Judoon were raised in Martha's direction. The scanner ran over Martha again.

"Non Human element confirmed!" he called to his men. "Authorise full scan!"

He pushed Martha into the wall and the Judoon surrounded her. I could tell she was terrified from the extra adrenaline running through her body, but she held herself still as they advanced on her, constantly asking, "What are you? What are you?"

The Judoon proceeded to scan her full body, each one taking a section and scanning it repeatedly. Based on the sound of the blips and bleeps from their machines, they were increasing the intensity of the scan each time.

Eventually the Judoon leader flipped his device around and drew an X on the back of her hand and then said, "Confirm: Human. Traces of facial contact with Non Human. Continue the search!"

I ducked into a corner as the Judoon stomped past. The leader was the last one to leave. I heard him talking with Martha. "You will need this."

"What's that for?" Martha asked.

"Compensation," the Judoon leader said as an explanation, and with that, he left.

I heard them stomping into another room and ran back to the general ward. Things weren't looking great for anyone; the ones who were already sick or infirm were already succumbing to the low levels of oxygen. I knew it was only a matter of time before everybody suffocated - everybody but me. I realised the Doctor would probably be able to adapt to a certain level of low oxygen fairly easily but I doubted he would be able to last for long with a complete lack of it.

I thought through my next step, using logic to work out where I was going to be of best use. I figured when - I refused to think if - we arrived back on Earth, the people in the worst shape would need the most urgent medical attention, so I moved them towards the front doors.

I found Julia again just as she passed out, having given the last of the oxygen in her tank to another patient. I gave her CPR, expelling the last of the oxygen in my lungs into her. There minutes, maybe only seconds, left for everyone to live. I ran, trailing the Doctor's scent where it entwined with Martha. I knew the two of them would be together in this moment.

I found them standing by a window. Martha was unconscious in his arms.

"It's raining, Martha," the Doctor whispered. "It's raining on the Moon."

I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," we both said in unison.

He rested Martha with the rest of the patients at the foot of the stairs. She would suffer as much as anyone - she'd had no additional oxygen during the whole ordeal. Then the Doctor and I raced towards the hospital to watch the H2O scoop return the hospital to its rightful place.

"Aren't you going to ask me where Rose is?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head and whispered sadly. "No...I know where she is."

He turned to me. "She's not dead, you know. I know it said she was - but she's not. She's..."

"In another universe," I whispered. "An alternate universe."

He nodded.

"You told me already."

He nodded sadly again.

"I'm sure you'll see her again... one day..." I said, trying to be comforting, without giving away my absolute knowledge that he would see her.

He shook his head. "The walls of the universe closed around her, sealing her in. I won't ever see her again. But look at me - going on about losing..." he trailed off, "Have you... did you... Did you find anyone."

I chuckled. "Yes. A few in fact. I have a family of eight now - or at least... I did."

"Do you mean?" He stopped. "Did you lose someone too?"

"No," I whispered, shame burning through me. This man had risked everything - had lost everything - to save the world and people he didn't know during the battle at Canary Wharf. I told him about my family's fight for Renesmee, leaving out his involvement - he would know about that when the time came.

"We hid when the Cybermen came," I finished. "It never sat quite right with anyone, but we did it. I guess we couldn't bear to lose anyone. But we lost everyone anyway."

He shrugged, defeat was in his eyes.

"Wait a minute..." I said, suddenly - a thought, a memory coursing through me. "Is this our third visit? The third time you've seen me."

He nodded. "Yep. Why?'

"Because the third time - the third time was when I was supposed to meet the mystery girl. When Edward was supposed to meet the mystery girl."

"Mystery girl?" The Doctor chuckled. "What mystery girl?"

"The next time I see you, Edward will be away from me." I cut myself cut, not sure how much of the story to tell him. "Edward - he's got a gift. He saw something about a girl, a beautiful soul whom he very nearly threw away genuine happiness for."

"Things aren't always constant. Time changes. Especially when you know a time-traveller," he said. Then exclaimed, "Oh... Oh... OH!" and ran off, leaving me feeling a little dazed.

I had no idea what had made him run so quickly, or why he hadn't answered my question. Seconds later, he reappeared. "Third visit, Carlisle. That doesn't mean you donn't travel with me for a bit."

I sat stunned for a minute.

"Think about it - it's perfect, there's no one to put at risk on board the TARDIS."

"But... Esme," I said weakly. The call of travelling with the Doctor was strong.

"She can come with us," he enthused. "Couple of trips round the cosmos and I'd have you back in time for dinner... well, you know what I mean."

I looked at him vaguely, my mind almost decided. Maybe it was just the break Esme and I needed to help us heal completely and be able to reunite the family.

"Besides..." he continued - holding up his broken screwdriver - "I need a new sonic."

I grinned.


End file.
